Defining Innocence
by BlackRoseDragon13
Summary: NOW MULTICHAP! Itachi was once assigned to kill Hyuuga Hinata when she was merely a child. Now, eight years later, he once again shatters the peace of her life. Will she be able remember the past and solve this mystery?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Please read this first, if you don't mind! ^_^**

**So, it's been _nine months_ since I first wrote this little story, and at that time I planned only for it to be a little drabble of a plot that had been itching at my ears. But after receiving several encouraging reviews, including one from the wonderful DarthTaisha, I decided to continue it! Ever since, I've been pouring my heart and soul into this piece, putting off even my novel, which has been suffering major writer's block. So, this has been a good side project that helped me practice my writing and to help chip away at that darn block. I have every chapter finished as of today, May 13th 2012, coming up with twenty parts all together, including this (which is now the prologue), and nineteen chapters with a small epilogue at the end of the final chapter. I plan on releasing parts every Monday and Friday, meaning that this _should_ stretch for about two and a half months! I decided on that schedule to leave time in between for new readers to find it and latch onto it. I've worked very hard on this piece, and would love for it to reach as many readers as possible!**

**So! I present to you the now multi-chap Defining Innocence! ^_^ If you have the time, please leave reviews – each one means so much to me as a writer, and I promise to reply to every one as long as I'm able – meaning you must have private messaging enabled. If not, I'll give you a shout out of the beginning of the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Prologue

Night would soon fall.

Itachi knelt before the Elder Council, gaze fixated on the floor a few feet before him. He had just received his last briefing for his final mission as a shinobi of Konoha. Adorned in his ANBU gear, he felt numb. After months of failed treaties and compromises, of spying on his family and betraying his own flesh and blood, it was over. Tonight, he would slaughter his entire clan, save for his younger brother and most treasured person, Sasuke.

"We trust you will be able to perform this task to the best of your ability – you must not fail." Danzo stared down at the kneeling boy, his gaze cold and, if one looked closely enough, triumphant. "As agreed, your brother will be spared and protected."

Itachi, not trusting himself to speak, merely nodded.

"Now...there is one final piece of this act that you must complete."

The boy's eyebrows drew together in a small frown, but he did not move his gaze. They had already gone over the plan in full – what else had they decided to burden him with?

"There has been unrest as of late in the Hyuuga clan regarding the two daughters of the main house – Hinata and Hanabi. Hiashi wishes for Hanabi to take her older sister's place, but cannot undermine tradition by electing her over her sibling. To settle this...dispute, you are to visit the Hyuuga compound once you have seen to your clan, and kill the elder Hyuuga daughter, Hinata." Danzo held out a scroll. "This is a map of the compound, upon which her bedroom is marked. Memorize it, then destroy it."

Gingerly, Itachi took the coiled paper in his gloved hand. "Yes, sir."

"Very well. That is all. As scheduled, you will attack at nightfall. By morning, you will be hunted. I suggest you get moving."

In a blur, Itachi disappeared, leaving the council and current Hokage alone.

Hiruzen held his face in his hands._ What is this village coming to...?_

Itachi sat upon the Hokage tower, legs crossed, and opened the map of the Hyuuga compound. It was large and complex, as expected of the largest clan in Konoha, but with a few glances of his Sharingan, Itachi had it memorized. The girl's room was in the east wing of the main house, near the compound wall, with two windows and one door. It would be easy to slip in, kill her, and escape unnoticed.

But as he held the scroll, Itachi's hands shook. At the bottom was a detailed bio of the girl. She was only eight, just like Sasuke. Wide eyes and a small, shy smile. Completely defenseless, and still innocent. His clan was smaller than hers, and Sasuke was the youngest, followed by a twelve year old cousin – there would be few children to slaughter in his own family. But this girl...she had done no wrong, and yet she was to be killed for clan politics and power. The thought sickened Itachi. Though he had grown up immersed in politics and power struggles, injustice of any kind was his bane. He stared at her picture, almost willing for it to disappear, for her existence to just fade away without her blood coating his already-stained hands. But still she stared at him, looking right through him with her gaze.

Before he could change his mind, he blew a small spark of fire at the scroll, watching as it turned to ashes in his palm, slowly carried away by the wind. The sun was fading beyond the village wall, and stars were beginning to emerge. Soon his clan would die, and he would live the rest of his life being hated and hunted. Wiping a stray tear from his cheek, Itachi bounded off across rooftops toward his family's compound. The one who called himself Madara would soon be there, waiting to assist the youth in his cursed fate. He could only pray to the gods that the Genjutsu he planned to catch his family in would ease their pain as he sliced their flesh with his katana.

As it was summer, the coming of night was late, and the compound was dark as the light faded. Making his way to the highest roof of the compound, Itachi waited for the last of the lanterns to extinguish. It was when the final light winked out that he felt an ominous presence land silently beside him.

"So," the older man murmured. "This is how it ends...with a one-sided slaughter. Two brothers, and an old man all that are left...the death of the glory of the Uchiha clan."

Itachi ignored him. Instead, he noiselessly dropped to the path below, drawing his katana with a slow hiss.

The one who called himself Madara chuckled. How long he had waited to take revenge on this clan – the clan that had betrayed him. Tonight he would see them die, and even get to get his hands a little dirty. _Let's go have some fun..._

With every house Itachi went through, he caught the family within in a powerful Genjutsu, showing their eyes another world, one without pain and murder, as he ended them swiftly. Across the compound, the stranger had other plans, drawing out the suffering of the Uchiha as he toyed with them before ending them permanently. It took only hours between the two to bring the powerful Uchiha to an end.

But when Itachi moved to take his parents, he heard something. Straining his ears, he heard Sasuke running through the gore, calling for survivors and crying. Growling, he hissed, "Get out of here – your work is done. I'll handle this."

The older man smirked, knowing of Itachi's deal. "Very well. But don't worry...we'll see each other again soon." With that, he disappeared, leaving the two brothers as the only alive within the compound.

Silently, Itachi approached his brother, letting the younger boy see his aniki covered in blood and emotionless.

"...aniki?"

Genjutsu. Pain. Torture. And then, finally, he showed his brother the gruesome sight of his parents being murdered right before his eyes. Giving his brother the hardest glower he could muster, Mangekyou Sharingan blazing, he murmured, "Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me...hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me." And then, before he could stop them, two tears escaped his eyes. With movement too fast to be seen, he disappeared to the compound wall, running toward the last part of his mission.

Drying his eyes as he moved, he tried to numb the pain. Everyone was gone. Sasuke would live to hate him. His only ally was a shadow claiming to be the man who betrayed his clan to their fate. As he tried to smother his emotions, he came upon the western wall of the Hyuuga compound. Taking a moment to gather himself, he looked out over the clan's land, the memorized map dancing behind his eyes. Steeling himself, he ran along the wall toward the eastern border, keeping his soul together for one last kill.

Both windows were open to let in the summer night breeze. Lilac curtains were swaying lazily in the wind, reaching out and beckoning the boy closer. With silent footsteps he approached the sill, crouching in the window as he glanced around the room.

Despite being heiress, her room looked...normal. There were a few stuffed animals scattered about the floor, but otherwise the room was tidy. A large chest of drawers rested against one wall beside a desk, a closet was shut, and a tiny bed was occupied across the room. The Uchiha made his way across the carpet until he was standing over the girl.

She was lying on her back, the covers hanging over her small chest. She was _tiny_. One hand was up on her pillow, the other across her front gripping her blankets, head turned ever so slightly to one side. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed through her open mouth, large eyes shut. Dark hair haloed her pale face, a few strands hanging over her nose.

For some reason, despite what he had done that night, and what he had been told to do by his village, Itachi felt calm looking at her. There was the perfect example of innocence, what he was fighting to protect, and she was beautiful. With a shaking hand, Itachi brushed the hair off her face, smiling. She had haunted him when he observed her picture that evening, but seeing her in person gave a whole new feeling. He wanted to protect her, like his brother, only...different. He supposed it was some sort of attraction – he had never really found any female to his liking. How ironic that only now, when he was meant to kill her, would he find a girl who took his heart with only a look – and she wasn't even awake! Pain blossomed in his chest.

He couldn't do it.

Just like his brother, he could not stand to see her die, to feel her blood on his hands. Tremors shook him, and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he silently wept. Killing his clan he had done out of duty, after seeing what was threatening the peace he sought. But this...this was too much. His knees bent as he squatted beside her bed, face held in his hands. What could he do? The council had made it quite clear that if he didn't follow their orders, his brother would pay. But how could he choose between two innocent lives? One was his brother, and surely his most precious person, but could he really condemn a young life so freely? The boy's heart broke even further. There was only so much a human could take.

"Mister?"

Jerking his head up, Itachi's eyes widened as the girl stared at him. She was sitting upright, large pale eyes wide and small brow drawn, full of concern. He was amazed that she had not screamed, finding a blood-covered stranger in her room.

"Are you...a-all right?"

Her voice was soft, gentle, and kind...like his mother's, only younger. He could sense her fear – he would have thought her mad if she hadn't been – but more than that he sensed her concern. Clearing his throat, he croaked, "Yes...I'm fine..."

"But...you're c-crying. And you look hurt."

He tried to smile, and replied, "No, I'm all right. Just...go back to sleep, Hinata."

She didn't question how he knew her name, or why he was in her room. She just stared at him, those pearlescent eyes looking right through him. He stared back, not knowing what else he could do. He could not kill her now.

"Hinata," he said gently. "I need you to do something for me."

She nodded.

"I need you to scream as loud as you can."

Hinata looked confused. "But...why?"

"It's a secret. But I can tell you that it will help keep you safe. Can you do that for me?"

The girl hesitated, but slowly nodded. Taking a deep breath, she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Within moments, several Hyuuga branch family members rushed to see what was ailing their heiress. For a moment, they saw a young boy crouched in her window, katana drawn. Then, he disappeared, running out into the night.

One woman cradled the girl gently while several men searched the room, Byakugan blazing. "Did he hurt you, Hinata sama?" she questioned, knowing that any harm that came to the girl on their watch would result in severe punishment.

But oddly, despite her scream, the girl looked fine. "N-no...he just frightened me."

The adults remained for several minutes, shutting and locking the windows, and promising to keep close in case the boy returned. Hinata agreed, waiting until they left to stand at her window. A full moon was tinged red, casting the village in an eerie glow. But Hinata didn't see the boy, and she felt sad.

"_I need you to scream as loud as you can."_

"_But...why?"_

"_It's a secret. But I can tell you that it will help keep you safe. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Uh huh..."_

"_There's a good girl." With gentle hands, the boy smoothed her short hair, tucking some stray locks behind her ear. "Be safe, Hinata..." And then, so quiet she nearly missed it, he added, "I'll never forget you..."_

Sighing, Hinata crawled back into bed, tugging the blankets up under her chin. She was certain that she would never forget the strange, sad boy. Slowly, her eyelids drooped, and she again fell asleep.

Through her window, Itachi watched her for several minutes before leaving Konoha for the last time, off to meet the man who claimed to be Madara and begin his life of lies.

**All right! This is the new-and-improved prologue! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, I would appreciate a review – even a little snippet telling me you liked it really makes my day ^_^**

**A quick note – I will try to stay as close to the manga as possible (where it fits with the story), which is the prologue and first few chapters. As of this posting, the mystery surrounding Tobi and Madara has yet to be fully explained, so I pray for your forgiveness if things should change – as I've said, this project is complete now, and thus may become out of sync in some regards as new chapters of Naruto are released. I hope you'll indulge anything that diverts from it, though most of the story does take a separate path from the canon story ^_^**

**All my love!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey everybody! All right, here we go – the project I've been promising you for months now is finally complete! Like I've said, I keep a few parallels to the canon story in the beginning, but things get off track after a bit. I think that's all I need to warn you about...well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Defining Innocence! ^_^**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

**(Side note – I wanted to post at about noon every day my time [pacific] but...I had a TERRIBLE stomach bug last night that literally kept me up until about 9:30 this morning, when I managed to pass out for about four hours [I just got up, and it's a little after 1 in the afternoon now =_=''' And I think I slept MAYBE two hours somewhere between 2 am and 9 am...]. Still not feeling too hot, but...I guess you can see my priorities ;) So, hopefully from now on, you can see the updates closer to noon on Mondays and Fridays – sorry about the delay~ Hope you enjoy!)**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter One

Ten years later, Hinata was walking down a main street in Konoha, a small basket of freshly-bought herbs cradled under her arm. Her long indigo hair tossed back and forth behind her back as she walked, a few strands caught in the occasional breeze. With her unoccupied hand, she tucked them back behind her ear. She breathed a deep breath of fresh summer air, smiling gently at the peace she felt.

She loved early morning markets, and often took time, when she wasn't on missions, to buy ingredients for her poultices and medical creams she took pride in making. It was her expertise in homegrown medicine she had learned from her late mother that had secured her a small, part-time apprenticeship under Tsunade to help expand her talents when she wasn't out preforming missions with her team or alone. At the moment, she was mission-free, and planned to prepare several ointments to give to her friends and teammates.

_I wish Naruto kun were here, so I could give him some...I wonder when he'll return home from training with Jiraiya sama._ The girl allowed herself to daydream of her crush's homecoming as she walked, making her way leisurely back to the Hyuuga compound, occasionally waving to people she knew. Before too long, she was back inside her clan's walls, making her way to her bedroom where she preferred to work.

After the night the intruder broke so easily into her room, which also fell on the night of the infamous Uchiha Massacre, Hinata's bedroom had been moved to the other side of the compound into a larger space, which was nearly twice the size of her previous bedchamber. As she grew older, she came to appreciate the extra room and made use of it. She had counters against one wall where she worked on arranging and pressing flowers, as well as making her medicinal concoctions. Every chance she got she indulged in her hobbies, even taking time in the clan's spacious kitchen to perfect her cinnamon bun making. But today it was medicine, and she wasted no time making her way to her room to begin.

The hallways were empty, the compound quiet. Though Hinata found it a bit odd, it wasn't too unusual. There was usually the occasional buzz of chatter from Branch members, hushed low as to not irritate the clan head, Hiashi, or the sound of chimes being blown in the wind. Even the ponds and streams in the clan gardens would make noise as they flowed and bubbled. But when the winds and people were quiet, an eerie silence overtook the compound.

Only slightly unnerved, as she was used to being mostly alone in the large house – her father spent much time out and about, and her sister took every spare minute to train – Hinata made it to her bedroom undisturbed, laying out the herbs on a counter and gathering the supplies she would need to start mixing them into creams and ointments. She hummed lightly to herself to help break the silence, melodies her mother used to sing when she was still alive. Despite the somber nature of the tune, Hinata was smiling as she worked, grinding an herb with bright purple flowers with her mortar and pestle.

Somewhere in the hallway, a door opened, then shut.

Pausing in her work, Hinata listened for footsteps. Perhaps her father had been in his study after all. But she didn't catch his heavy steps, or any marks of a presence at all for that matter. Frowning lightly, the Hyuuga heiress left her work to open her door, peering out into the hall.

There was no one there.

Hyuuga were naturally quiet, graceful people, as their inherited fighting style suggested. But despite that, Hinata was always able to hear any passing clan member in the hall. The floors were ancient, as old as the village itself, and often creaked when someone walked by. The Hyuuga had grown accustomed to the sound, and could place where someone was by the creaks of the floor. But she had heard neither approaching nor departing footsteps, and it bothered her. No one would bother sneaking about in the house unless they weren't supposed to be there.

Now on guard, Hinata began stimulating her chakra reserve, preparing several places just underneath the surface of her skin to expel the energy at a moment's notice. It was one of the many talents she'd developed during her more strenuous training with her cousin Neji after Naruto left. Any single point on her body that was synonymous with a chakra point could become a weapon, shooting out blasts of chakra to wound her enemy. Once that was ready, she also activated her Byakugan. Believing herself to be prepared, she moved silently out into the hallway.

Judging by the sound of the door, it had indeed been her father's study that had either been entered or exited. Keeping her back to the wall, she inched closer and closer to the wooden frame. It was latched, and no light spilled out from underneath. She was willing to wager that whoever had been there had been on their way out. She couldn't see anyone within with her bloodline limit, but that didn't mean someone wasn't hiding, shielding their chakra from view. _Neji nii san said that with all my training, I should be able to see anyone save for the best when it comes to masking their energy, _she thought. _Either the room is empty...or I'm dealing with someone out of my league._

But the thought of an intruder being in her home disturbed Hinata, and she wanted to make sure she really was alone. Grasping the handle, she turned it slowly until it would turn no more.

With a rush of motion, she opened the portal and stood braced for conflict in the doorway, hands up to land a lightning-fast Jyuuken strike. Straining her eyes to take in the entire room as quickly as possible, she gasped.

It was empty.

Breathing hard from adrenaline and nerves, she slowly relaxed her posture, putting one hand to her chest as she sighed. _Whew...all worked up for nothing. _But her body was still on high alert, the chemical fight or flight still tingling her nerves. Feeling as though she were about to burst, Hinata decided to walk off the sensation, shutting the door to her father's study and making her way down the hall.

She didn't see the eyes staring in the window at her.

Taking the shortest route to the outdoors, Hinata stepped into the largest of the Hyuuga gardens. Flowers, trees, ponds and decorations were immaculately kept and arranged, exuding a feeling of peace and balance. Immediately feeling much better, Hinata took a small tour of the garden her mother used to personally keep.

The Hyuuga matriarch had been quiet, kind, and caring, loving her clan as much as her precious garden. Though the Branch members helped her in the upkeep, there was no denying it was her place, and that it only bloomed so well because of her care. Hinata had a few memories of helping her mother here before losing her to Hanabi's birth. They were pleasant memories, and she often went over them as she gazed at the flowering plants and gurgling brooks.

_Oh Mother...I miss you._ Resting for a moment on a stone bench, Hinata's fingers traced lovingly over her and her mother's names engraved in the weathered rock. She gave the garden as much attention as her busy schedule would allow, but she always felt it wasn't enough. She felt guilt at not paying enough mind to her mother's most sacred place, and always vowed to try harder to spend more time there.

She tensed a moment too late, feeling a blade held to her neck.

"Don't move," a low voice commanded, her shoulder taken in the stranger's free hand. "I don't want to hurt you."

Eyes widening in shock, she tried to look over her shoulder without moving her head to see just who was holding her, but she couldn't quite see the shadow.

"Now, I'm going to give you some instructions. If you follow them correctly and do just what I say, no one will have to get hurt. Is that understood?"

Unable to nod with the blade already tight against her skin, Hinata said quietly, "Yes, I understand."

"Good. There is a clearing not far from the village gate, due southwest approximately three miles. Come alone, and come unarmed. If you do this without attracting any attention, everything will be just fine...Hinata."

The way the man – for it was undoubtedly a man – said her name, made Hinata tremor slightly. It was foreign, yet familiar...and she couldn't help but feel that he was meant to say it. "Very well."

"You have one hour. I'll be waiting."

And with that, the blade was gone.

Spinning as fast as she could, Hinata tried to see her assailant, but to no avail – he was already long gone. Mystified, Hinata stared off for several moments, thinking. Who was the man? What did he want with her? Why was her mind so insistent that she'd spoken to him before? And why, _why _was her heart beating madly, her face flushed red?

Shaking her head violently, Hinata shoved all these thoughts aside. He was obviously highly skilled, being able to sneak up on a sense-oriented shinobi so easily, so she had no doubts that he would be able to do what he had to do get what he wanted, including hurting anyone who got in his way. Immediately worried for everyone she knew, Hinata made the decision not to tell anyone what she had just experienced. She would handle this on her own.

_What could he want with me, though? If he wanted to kidnap me, he should have just knocked me out and taken me. And if he wanted to hurt or kill me, that would have been easy enough to do here. So what does he want? To talk? About what?_

Making up her mind, the Hyuuga heiress stood and walked a bit shakily to the door, eventually finding her way back to her room. Changing into her usual shinobi gear, she left the house and began walking toward the front gate. Hopefully, no one would ask her where she was going.

It didn't take long to reach the village's main entrance. Nodding politely to the guards with a smile, she continued on as though she had a purpose for leaving. Which she did, but not for a reason anyone would really support. _I can't put anyone else in danger by challenging this man._

As soon as she cleared the treeline and was no longer visible to the guards, she leapt into a tree and began jumping from branch to branch, heading southwest, Byakugan blazing. Even if the stranger was the sort to be unseen by her Kekke Genkai, she wanted to be as prepared as she could make herself.

With a grunt that was still very feminine, she landed in a clearing that she estimated to be the right place. She let her stance be non-aggressive, but far from defenseless. Still scanning with her Byakugan, she strained her sense of hearing as well.

"There's no need for that."

Spinning around, she launched a Jyuuken attack, aimed for where she had heard the voice. But her chakra-infused hand whistled through nothing but air, the extra momentum making her momentarily lose her footing.

"I'm not going to attack you, Hinata san, so there's no need for you to attack me."

Again the smooth tone tickled something in her memory. The view from her old bedroom window flickered in her mind's eye for a moment, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Trying her best to act confident, she demanded, "Who are you, and what do you w-want?" Still, despite her Byakugan, she could see or sense no one.

"Who I am is obvious, and what I want is simple. Now, stand down, and then we'll talk."

Wanting to do anything but leave herself defenseless, Hinata wavered for a moment between continuing to remain poised in her family's trademark stance, and relaxing into a plain standing position. But slowly her muscles unwound, and her posture straightened to an attentive upright. The veins of chakra around her eyes receded, and her vision faded back into color. Slowly, she took deep calming breaths through her nose.

"Good."

From across the clearing, no more than twenty yards, a figure slowly approached from the shadows of the large trees. Narrowing her eyes to see, Hinata blinked several times before realizing she didn't recognize the man before her. But why was her subconscious trying to tell her otherwise?

"It's been a long time...Hyuuga Hinata."

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Hinata replied, "I'm sorry, but...I don't know who you are."

The stranger was now a mere ten feet away. Adorned in a long black cloak with a broad collar, stood a man looking to be a few years her senior. A few red clouds dotted the dark fabric, outlined in white. His face was pale, with deep lines cutting across his cheeks, making him look tired. Dark eyes stared out from under a regal brow, partially hidden by long raven bangs that escaped the tie behind his head, the rest caught in a ponytail. There was something maddeningly familiar about him, but Hinata just couldn't quite place it. But what stood out the most was the hitai-ate across his forehead, where a cracked Konoha symbol was carved into the metal.

_He's from Konoha? But...that mark...he's a missing nin, isn't he?_

"It has been almost eight years, so I can't help but be unsurprised at your lack of memory of me. After all...you were only eight when I snuck into your bedroom to try and kill you."

A small gasp was heard from the girl, her eyes widening slightly. _Kill me?_

The fuzzy memory of the intruder from so long ago suddenly sharpened in her mind's eye. It had been a boy, perhaps twelve or thirteen, covered in blood and kneeling at her bedside. She had heard someone crying, and woken to see him sobbing quietly beside her. Confused, she didn't cry out simply because she somehow knew he meant her no harm. They had spoken a little, a conversation she still couldn't quite remember, and then he had left after she had screamed. The clan had been so worried, sure that he had been there to hurt her. But even with all their fuss she still knew he wouldn't have laid a hand on her.

"It's you...but..."

"After I had killed my clan, it was my plan to bring chaos to the Hyuuga by killing their heiress. But you screamed and brought about your clan before I could act."

Head spinning, something struck a chord in the Hyuuga girl. _But..._

"And now, I've returned to you...after eight years."

Looking up into the man's eyes, she saw that they had turned a bloody red. The pattern in them looked familiar, and then the last piece fell into place. Uchiha, Sasuke, Massacre, Sharingan...this was...

"Uchiha...Itachi."

He nodded. "Yes."

"But...I -"

"Though I hate to do this, I must ask something of you, Hyuuga san. In order to put my plan into motion, I need someone inside Konoha's walls. And after doing a bit of research, I've determined you to be the one most suited to the task."

Hinata's brow tightened as she frowned. "Why would I help you?"

"You owe me, Hinata san. I have held your life in my hands more than once. And now, I could easily kill you. But I will spare your life, and many others, if you assist me in my plans."

Hinata stared at Itachi for several moments, her usually soft lilac eyes hardened with both thought and suspicion. "You're going to h-hurt someone, aren't you?"

"There is the possibility of people getting hurt, but it is not my intention."

The missing-nin's apparent concern for life bothered Hinata. Shouldn't a hardened criminal be willing to toss lives aside without a thought? Hadn't he slaughtered his entire clan on a whim?

"I'll consider it...if you tell me w-what you intend to do."

Itachi blinked, remaining silent for a time. It was obvious he was giving much thought to how much he wanted to tell her, and how. "For the time being, I cannot tell you everything. But I will reveal what I can.

"As you know, my little brother Sasuke abandoned this village three years ago. He wishes to kill me in payment for the slaughter of our clan."

Hinata couldn't help but flinch. While her sixth sense told her one thing – that he didn't wish to harm her – her ears and eyes told her another: this man was used to killing, and felt no emotion about killing his family. The conflicting messages toyed with her, making her unsure which signal to believe.

"However...my plan for him did not entail him leaving Konohagakure...I wished for him to remain here. This...divergence from the path I had planned for him complicates things. So, I need you to ensure he returns."

The brow of the Hyuuga heiress drew together in a frown. What was so important about Sasuke being in Konoha? "I'm sorry, but...there is already someone t-trying to get Sasuke san to return. Naruto kun wants Sasuke san to come back. In fact, he's been trying to get him back ever since Sasuke san left, and he still hasn't succeeded. What makes you think I could do any b-better?"

"Naruto is sloppy. He is strong, yes, but his methods aren't what is needed. Sasuke rebels against people telling him directly what to do. He has his mind set on finding me, and won't be easily swayed. Naruto's attempts to bring my brother back through brute force are the exact opposite of what needs to be done. So, you will use a different strategy to bait him home."

"And that is?"

"Tell him that I've approached you, and offered him a chance at fighting me, but only if he returns."

Hinata considered this a moment before asking, "And if he think I'm lying, w-what do I have to prove it?"

In a flash of movement, Itachi was right before her. Before she could gasp in surprise, he grabbed her right wrist in a painful grip. "Show him...this."

The Hyuuga withdrew her arm, her other hand cradling the injured skin delicately. After giving Itachi a hard look, she spared another at her wrist. There, burned into the flesh, was an Uchiha crest – she recognized it from the haunted empty compound within the village walls. Beneath it, in tiny characters, was Itachi's name.

"You...you b-branded me?" Hinata sounded both surprised, and angry. "How dare you! What will anyone else who sees this think? How can I hide this?"

Itachi just stared at her, blank-faced. "No one but you or Sasuke can see it. He will know it by sight. If anyone else looks, they won't see anything but skin, so don't worry. And if you like, when this is over, I can remove it. But only this will prove that you speak the truth."

Still upset at being marked by a criminal, Hinata fumed for a few moments before calming down. "Fine. But h-how am I supposed to find him?"

"That will mostly be your task. If you find Orochimaru, you will find my brother. I trust a tracker nin can find one shinobi. Besides, I've done my share of research before contacting you. You have the largest Byakugan range in your clan, and your success percentage with your team is high. I trust that even alone, you can do this."

Hinata knew she was backed into a corner. If she refused, people she cared for might get hurt. Something still nagged at her, though, that something was amiss with this man. Was her mind playing tricks on her, or had she really seen him cry? He claimed he had tried to kill her and failed, but...her memories told her that was a lie.

"Okay...I'll do it. Just g-give me a few days to get things worked out, and then I'll go. Just...please don't hurt anyone."

"As long as you don't give me a reason, I won't. Just do as you're told, Hinata san."

With that, he disappeared.

After blinking a few times, Hinata realized she was actually alone. Quaking slightly at her pent-up nerves, she crashed to her knees and allowed herself a weak moment. What was she thinking? She couldn't find Sasuke on her own, much less bring him back to Konoha! She was the failure of the Hyuuga clan – her father made sure to remind her as often as he could. But she also knew that she had no choice. If anyone were to get hurt because of her...she'd never forgive herself.

Drying the few tears she'd shed, she shakily stood and turned about, deciding to walk back to Konoha, not trusting her legs to leap into the trees.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**So, things are about to change for Hinata! If you enjoyed, please take a moment to leave a review – even just little tidbits make me smile, and I always reply to thank you! The next chapter will be posted on Friday, and every week will follow a "Monday and Friday" posting schedule. So, be on the lookout for that! The easiest way to keep track of new chapters is to add this story to your Story Alert, so you can be contacted each time I upload a new piece! Hope to see you all on Friday!**

**And if you ever see any typos, please let me know – I scan these things over and over, and I've got a friend helping me, but...it seems like I can never get them all XD I'll update it as I find any grammar or misspellings. Thank you!**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading, my lovelies!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey everybody! And happy Friday! :D I hope you all had a wonderful week, and now it's time for chapter two! There isn't too much action in this chapter, but it helps set things up for the first major plot point of the fic. At least it's only three days between this chapter and three on Monday! ;) I hope you enjoy!**

**All right, time for shou touts to those who I couldn't reply to in messages (which I'll elaborate on in the next paragraph). TheFirstSnowflake: Yes, her memory is quite deteriorated, which is why she didn't recognize him when he branded her. And I guess I'll just have to leave his thoughts there up to interpretation ;) Bringing Sasuke back is actually the main focus of the first part of this fic, so it's a pretty big plot point: as for anyone finding out, well...you'll just have to keep reading ;) And thank you for leaving a review! I appreciated your questions and opinions! Hopefully you'll be able to get your messaging enabled so I can reply in message form next time. I don't mind shout outs, but I think readers prefer that the author's notes are as small as possible XD**

**So, to enable private messaging (which some have mentioned they aren't sure how to do), all you do is go under "Account" when you first log in, and then go to settings. About two-thirds of the way down the page is the "Account Options" box, which has the "Private Messaging" option, which you can then enable! I hope that helps ^_^ And I'll also put this on my main page, too, in case anyone goes looking~**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Two

Hinata got back through the gates without any trouble, the guards not taking any notice of her pale face or shaky knees. Her mind was going over everything again and again – Itachi's threat, her new mission, and the memory that wouldn't quite focus of a boy kneeling at her bedside. Even when she found herself seated on her bed, feet on autopilot, she couldn't recall everything he'd said. _Was he crying to catch me off guard? Was he even actually crying? Why didn't he just kill me while I slept? Now I'm not sure of my own memory...did he tell me to scream, or was it of my own volition?_ She went over the scene in her mind so many times, her head ached, and eventually she knew she had to stop. Whatever had happened back then didn't matter – what was important now was doing what Itachi said, and keeping her friends safe.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to assess what she would need to do in order to begin. This mission would be long and arduous, and take her far from home. She would need money and supplies, both of which she already had. The only part she knew would be trouble would be leaving the village for so long. _And even if I were to ask permission to leave, what would I say?_ She still resolved to tell no one – it would only cause trouble and possibly get someone hurt. But how could she ever hope to do this on her own?

_No...I can't think that way. If I want to keep my friends and village safe, I have to try. I can do this!_ Clenching her fists, she left her bed and began planning: mapping out supplies, possible starting points, and what she would need to research before leaving – namely Orochimaru.

By mid afternoon, she had everything she desired gathered up. Weapons, scrolls, and her personal stash of money from missions, gifts, and the occasional bit she'd taken from her savings from her clan. It was enough, she was sure, to get her through the mission as long as she was frugal. Now all that was left was getting information on the snake sannin.

Oh...and that alibi for leaving.

But before she could leave the house to begin her search, her father knocked on her open door. "Hinata?"

Stiffening at being caught, Hinata quickly schooled her face into the emotionless Hyuuga mask before asking, "Yes Father?"

Hiashi looked mildly suspicious, but said nothing as to her activities. "I am having a formal dinner with the Konoha high council tonight. I thought it polite to ask if you would like to attend with me as my heir."

Hinata hesitated. She didn't want to waste time at a dinner party when she had research to do! "I'm sorry Father, but I have to prepare for an upcoming m-mission. Perhaps next time."

Hiashi's blank face still managed to convey his haughty disappointment. He knew missions were important, but so was his standing with the council. "Very well. I will most likely be out late. If I do not see you again this evening, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Father."

Only when the patriarch's footsteps silenced did Hinata heave a relieved sigh. _That was close..._

She waited a few minutes before leaving the compound once more, her destination a bit unclear. _I doubt there would be much usable information on Orochimaru in the library – I'd be willing to bet it's mostly classified, in the records department. But how can I reason getting to see it?_ It was then that Hinata saw her chance.

Sakura – a fellow chuunin and medic nin – was walking the opposite direction, and closing in fast. _I bet she would have access, since Sasuke san is involved with Orochimaru...maybe..._

"Hello, Sakura chan!"

The pink-haired girl paused, obviously surprised at the quiet Hyuuga girl calling out to her. "Oh! Hello Hinata chan! What's up?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers slightly, improvising as she went. "W-well, I was just wondering...you help me a lot in the hospital with my t-training, and um...I was wondering if I could...make it up to you!"

"Uh...make it up to me?"

The shy girl nodded. "Yes! I thought...perhaps I could...help you with research about Sasuke san! I'm s-sure I could be of use!"

Sakura blinked a few times, still digesting the conversation. "Um...sure! I mean...I haven't really done any bookwork on it lately – maybe I missed something."

Feeling that she had succeeded with phase one, Hinata smiled. "Perhaps. Maybe there's something about Orochimaru we h-haven't found yet."

Something sparked in the other girl's eyes – determination. "You know what? You're right! I'll get Tsunade sama's permission, and we'll go to the records department and see what we can dig up!" Sakura smiled at the shy girl. "Thanks Hinata chan. It's good to have someone understand wanting to get Sasuke kun back."

Hinata closed her eyes with a smile. "You're welcome, Sakura chan."

"Are you busy? Or should we start now?"

"Now is fine – I d-don't have anything planned."

"All right!"

Tsunade, used to her pupil scouring the records for anything related to the missing Uchiha, granted permission without a hitch. She was a bit curious as to why Hinata was tagging along, but she had seen the two work together on occasion at the hospital, so she didn't question it. _It's good for Sakura to have someone helping her and giving her hope while Naruto is gone._

Passing two guards, Sakura led Hinata through a large doorway into a dark, musty room. Upon them stepping over the threshold, several torches lit as a jutsu was activated, revealing what looked to be an endless room with row upon row of scrolls, books, and loose papers. Every so often, a large table with several chairs could be used to go over anything a reader desired.

"Have you ever been in here before, Hinata chan?" Sakura asked, seeing the other female pausing in the doorway, eyes wide.

"Oh! Um...n-no. Shino kun usually handles getting any documents we need for missions..."

"It's not as intimidating as it looks. There's an entire department that works here and keeps things up-to-date and organized, so it's pretty easy to find what you're looking for. Here, look at this." Sakura stepped next to the nearest bookcase, resting her hand against one shelf. "See this?"

Hinata stepped forward, squinting at the wooden shelf. On it, she could see tiny characters. "What are those for?"

"The entire library is lined with summoning seals. If you know what you're looking for, there are two methods to getting what you want. The first is the most obvious: direct summon anything with the subject you want. The other is a bit more complicated. If, for example, you're looking for something broad and don't want to summon dozens of documents at once, you can do this." Sakura closed her eyes in concentration, then murmured, "Kai!"

All around them, random bits of text on the shelves lit up blue with chakra. Hinata gaped. "So that..."

"Lights up anything that's relevant to your search! So you can browse the shelves without having to look over everything – just the stuff you want! Isn't that great?"

Hinata nodded, thoroughly impressed, trying to imagine how much work must have gone into the seals.

"So! I've already chosen anything connected to Orochimaru. I haven't gone through all of it, but there is some I have. You can go ahead and pick whatever you want, and I'll start at the other end where I haven't been before. If you find something you think might work, let me know!"

The shy girl agreed, and the pair parted ways. Sakura made her way to the back of the room, while Hinata began looking over promising titles near the door.

For hours they searched, Sakura occasionally bringing something to Hinata's attention to keep her in the loop as to what was already known, or was new to both girls. Hinata, on the other hand, read up anything she could about the Snake nin, his new village in Oto no Kuni, and possible locations of hideouts.

By the time the clocks in the room read eleven pm, the girls had compiled a list of information they deemed usable for making connections. Hinata concerned herself mostly with the many speculated – and few confirmed – past, present, or future hideouts. She felt bad, not really contributing anything new, but knew she had to get information for her own search first. She wanted to leave within the week, and use as much of her time as she could getting what she wanted.

Finally, Sakura approached the table, stretching her arms up to the high ceiling. "Whew...I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted...and hungry! I think we better call it a day."

"Okay." Hinata shut her current book, packing it back to its designated place. "Did we find anything new?"

"A few things." Sakura didn't look as though she had found enough to be happy about, however, and only managed a weak smile. "But everything new will help. Thanks Hinata chan."

"If I have time t-tomorrow, can I come back on my own? Or would I have to ask Tsunade sama again?"

Sakura waved her hand. "No, she said you can come back whenever you want. I have a long shift tomorrow at the hospital, so I won't be able to help. But if you have any time, that would be great!"

They parted outside, Sakura heading home while Hinata decided to take the scenic route and think. She hadn't learned much about the Snake man, but at least she had a better idea of where to start looking. All of his discovered hideouts were indeed in Oto no Kuni, so that would be her starting point. But from there, she'd have to make new discoveries on her own to move forward.

The Hidden Village Orochimaru had founded would be a good place to start, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go there by herself._ That might be a place where I should disguise who I am...if not the entire time I'm gone._ Sasuke had obviously left Konoha for a reason – she had a feeling he wouldn't exactly be overjoyed at seeing one of its shinobi. But would the mark Itachi placed on her still show up if she used a henge? And Sasuke would probably be able to see right through it, and that would only make him more suspicious. _Still so many unknowns...and still no excuse to leave the village..._

By the time she arrived home, the compound was dark and quiet. Itachi's ease at infiltrating her home had Hinata nervous, and she warily activated her Byakugan as she made her way to her bedroom. The adjoining bathroom saw her change into her nightgown, and brush her teeth and hair before crashing onto her bed in exhaustion. It wasn't every day she spent hours staring at dusty, musty documents with the girl her crush was in love with, researching information on a man she hated to even think about, all because of a threat by a man who not only haunted her past, but was now antagonizing her present and near foreseeable future. Groaning lightly, she threw an arm over her closed eyes. _And I should do more reading tomorrow..._

Again the fuzzy memory of Itachi in her room entered her mind's eye. Eight years had certainly done a number on it, as she still couldn't recall the entire scene with certainty. Something about it was driving her crazy, but it was just out of her reach. But after several minutes of failed puzzling, she gave up and got under the covers, sleep draping over her as she let the thought fade from her mind.

.oOo.

The next four days were filled with research. Hinata spent hours in the records building, digging through anything she could find on Orochimaru, with Sakura helping whenever she had time. It was when she finally considered herself ready that she heard someone rush in. Glancing up, she saw Kiba, out of breath and grinning at her.

"Kiba kun! Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. But I think someone's back in the village that you might be dyin' to see!"

The girl's mind went blank for a moment. First, her thoughts – no doubt influenced by all her recent reading – imagined Orochimaru. Then she considered Sasuke. But finally, it clicked. "Naruto kun!"

"Bingo! Come on, let's go find him!" Without warning, the dog nin grabbed the little female by the wrist and tugged her out of the room. Hinata almost panicked as she remembered the Uchiha crest, but let the hysteria fade as she remembered Itachi's promise of its invisibility.

"B-but Kiba kun! I don't know what I'll s-say!"

"You don't have to say anything! Just give him a hug or somethin' – isn't that what girls do when they see someone they've been missin'?"

Immediately the thought of hugging Naruto made Hinata woozy. "H-hug...Naruto kun?"

Kiba ignored her murmured question, continuing to pull her down the street, the heiress barely conscious enough to keep running lest she be dragged behind the overzealous boy. Finally, they came to the main road of the village. There, Naruto was standing with Sakura and Jiraiya. Once Hinata came to a stop and regained her sense of balance, she gazed at Sakura with a tinge of jealousy. _I'm always a second too late..._

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba waved frantically, moving closer to the blonde ninja. "Over here!"

Turning, Naruto grinned wide when he saw his friend. "Hey, Kiba! Long time no see, dattebayo!"

Hinata watched as her canine-loving teammate exchanged easy hellos with the blonde boy, preferring to, for the moment, keep her distance. _He's grown a lot...I think he's taller than Sakura chan now. And I'm sure he's gotten much stronger..._

"Neh, Hinata chan!" Finally, Naruto directed his attention to the Hyuuga heiress. "It's been a while!"

Still shy, Hinata slowly moved forward. "Yes it has, N-Naruto kun..."

Suddenly, without warning, the blonde launched forward and embraced Hinata tightly. Shocked, the girl could do nothing but reflexively put her arms around the Kyuubi container, face gradually working its way from pale to crimson. _Oh...oh my..._

"It's so good to see you!" Releasing the girl, Naruto smiled at her brightly. "Almost three years...huh? Hinata chan? Do you feel okay? You're getting all red, dattebayo..."

Hinata's vision blurred, and slowly, she sank to the ground, unconscious.

Kiba sighed deeply. "There she goes again."

.oOo.

Luckily, it didn't take long for the girl to regain her composure, her eyes slowly fluttering open to see a pair of worried emerald ones staring at her. "Hinata chan? Are you all right?"

Blinking a few times, Hinata realized she was sitting upright on a bench, surrounded by Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba. Other random passersby were giving her odd looks, and the girl sighed, knowing she had fainted...again.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura chan...I guess I just -"

"Neh, Hinata chan! Are you okay, dattebayo?" Naruto pushed Sakura aside, who was barely caught by Kiba. Putting his nose only a breath away from Hinata's, Naruto gave her a worried gaze. "I didn't mean to overwhelm you or anything! Are you feeling better?"

Somehow, the Hyuuga girl kept a hold of herself as she stared into endless blue eyes. "Yes, Naruto kun, I'm all right. I guess I just got a bit d-dizzy, that's all." Giving him a small smile, she added, "It w-wasn't your fault."

Heaving a big sigh of relief, Naruto gave a lopsided grin. "Ah, that's good to hear! You had me worried there for a sec!"

He didn't have a chance to say much else before a fist crashed into the top of his skull. Gasping, Hinata leaned back as Sakura drilled her teammate into the ground.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU NEARLY PUSHED ME OUT INTO THE ROAD!"

Cringing in pain, Naruto whined, "But Sakura chan, I was worried about -"

"Can it you block head!"

"Oi, oi," Jiraiya muttered, giving the pink-haired girl a look that was both exasperated...and perhaps a little afraid. "I'd like it if you kept my student in one piece. I didn't spend three years training him to have him killed by a fellow Konoha shinobi."

The old man's words managed to douse Sakura's flames of anger a bit, and she merely pouted. "Ugh, whatever."

"Anyway, I need to take him to see Tsunade – I promised we'd stop by as soon as we returned. I suppose you could join us if you want, Sakura."

Naruto gave his teammate a worried glance, apparently unsure if he wanted the girl to accompany them.

"Yeah, sure. I need to talk to her anyway about some research Hinata chan and I have been doing. You want to come along, Hinata chan?" Sakura gave the girl a questioning look.

"Ah, well...I have some things I need to t-take care of with my father today...otherwise I would. I'm sorry."

"Eh, that's okay. I'll let you know what she says. Later Hinata chan!"

Together, Hinata and Kiba watched the others walk off. Glancing at his teammate skeptically, Kiba asked, "So...what's going on with your dad?"

Hinata gave the boy a sheepish look. "Um...well...technically nothing. I just d-didn't feel like going, that's all."

"Ah, okay. Well, I told Shino I'd train with him today. Feel like joinin' us?"

"I would, but there's some things I need to do..."

"Oi, you're not brushin' me off too, are you?"

Waving her hands frantically, Hinata replied, "Oh, n-no! I really do have things to do! Next time, Kiba kun – I promise."

"All right then. Later, Hinata chan!"

"Bye, Kiba kun." The girl watched as her companion took off, vaguely wondering where Akamaru was. _Oh well. I guess they aren't together _all_ the time..._ After a moment, she allowed her thoughts to turn to Naruto. _He seemed so worried...and even pushed Sakura chan out of the way! _Now, Hinata was a kind and gentle person who wished no ill will on anyone, but the sight of her crush tossing Sakura aside did make her smile...just a little. _Maybe he does notice me...at least a little bit..._

But after daydreaming for a few minutes on the bench, Hinata realized she needed to get home. She had decided that her research had pretty much come to an end. Now she just had to finalize her plans and figure out the first few steps she would take. After that, she'd have to map out her journey on the road. She walked briskly back to the compound, not seeing anyone else of consequence.

Once in her room, the Hyuuga began finalizing everything. Packing her bag, she put away her money, several changes of clothes, weaponry, scrolls, and notes from her research. Once that was through, she brought out one last scroll in which she began planning.

First, she would head north to Oto no Kuni, where she would begin her search for Otogakure. According to her research, there really was no "village" - just a collection of hideouts and a front to rally shinobi for the Snake sannin to experiment on. The thought made Hinata shiver. From there, she would begin scouring the land for the most recent hideout. Once she found it, she would find a way to confront Sasuke and show him her Uchiha crest, explaining her situation with Itachi. From there, it was Sasuke's choice whether to believe her or not and follow her back to face his brother.

Again her self-doubt began to surface. Naruto, Sakura, and others had been looking for Sasuke for years with nothing to show for it. They had no luck finding the place Orochimaru was hiding, so why would her search prove any different? Could she really accomplish what they had been trying to do for years with just a few days' motivation behind her?

_But...I have to remember why I'm doing this...to protect everyone from Itachi san...and...to make Naruto kun happy._

Making up her mind, Hinata packed the final scroll – which she would add to as her knowledge expanded – and set her bag by her door. Tomorrow she would find a way to leave Konoha without having to fight her way out. She couldn't explain the truth – there was no way anyone would let her go if she did. _I'll just have to think of something vague and a bit...different to convince Tsunade sama to let me go..._

She spent the rest of the day going over plans, doing some meditation to calm her mind, and thinking of excuses to go after the missing Uchiha. By the time she crawled into bed, her mind was full of everything but an alibi. Praying to the gods that she could think of one in the morning, she let sleep take her.

**All right, that's it for chapter two! Let me know what you thought in a review pretty please, and maybe even point out any errors you found – I can always use more help with that XD If you haven't, you can add this story to your Story Alert to get updates with each post! I'll see you all on Monday!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	4. Chapter Three

**Hey everyone! It's Monday, which is usually not a good thing...but I've got a special treat for you! I'm going to be posting both chapter three, and chapter four today! *cheers* XD Part of it is because they're a bit shorter page-wise, so I thought that just one wouldn't be enough for you guys ;) Also, someone mentioned they were having a bit of a bad day, so...I thought I'd treat them to an extra chapter to help make up for it. Sure, another bit of fanfiction isn't gonna do much to brighten anyone's day, but...I thought I'd do what I could ^_^ Hope your day is going a bit better when you read this, Amber!**

**No shout outs today – seems everyone managed to get messaging enabled! ^_^ So I guess that just leaves the disclaimer, and then I'll get out of your way so you can get on with the third chapter!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Three

The next morning, Hinata woke late. Her change in sleep patterns – staying up late and getting up early to get as much research done as possible – had finally caught up with her. Glancing at a clock, she saw that it was nearly eleven. _Shoot...and I wanted to get going early this morning..._

She moved into a sitting position at the edge of her bed, bare feet barely touching the hardwood floor as she stared at the opposite wall. Everything was ready except for her reason for leaving. Despite wracking her brain all day yesterday after meeting with Naruto, she still had no idea what to say to Tsunade. But she had to try something.

Changing into her usual shinobi attire, Hinata grabbed her pack and headed out her bedroom door. So intent was she in her thoughts, she barely heard her father call her name. "Huh?"

"Do you have a mission, Hinata?" Hiashi stared at her without emotion, adding, "I see no other reason for you to be so heavily burdened."

Hinata nodded. "Um, y-yes...a long-term one outside the village."

"I see. Make sure you succeed."

"I'll try my best, Father."

A bit nervous at being interrogated, Hinata made her way out of the house in a hurry, wanting no more interruptions before approaching Tsunade. Her thoughts still scrambled for something to say. Before she was ready, she was standing at the entrance to the Hokage's building, looking up at the door with a slightly-worried look. Sighing, she started ascending stairs toward Tsunade's main room.

On her way there, she saw several people rushing about, looking harried and flustered, many carrying documents and talking quickly amongst themselves. This only served to worry the Hyuuga girl. _What's going on?_

Before she could open Tsunade's door, several people passed through on their way out, determined looks on their faces. The one at the front was none other than Naruto. His hard expression changed to one of surprise as he beheld her. "Hinata chan! What are you doing here, dattebayo?"

"Oh! I, uh, have a m-mission, Naruto kun."

"I see. Well, good luck." With that, Naruto moved forward with his sensei and teammate, brushing her shoulder as he went. Sakura gave her a curious glance, but said nothing as she too passed by.

_They both looked very distracted...I wonder what's going on._ Still curious, Hinata approached Tsunade's still-open door, asking quietly, "Um, Tsunade sama...may I come in?"

The buxom blonde glanced up from a document she was reading, and replied with a gruff grunt. Taking that as a yes, Hinata moved forward to stand before her leader. "I...have a request to make, Tsunade sama..."

"If it's to go with team Kakashi, the answer is no. They've got the situation under control."

"Oh! Um, no...that's n-not what I wanted to ask..."

"Then spit it out, Hinata. I have a lot going on at the moment, what with Gaara's kidnapping to worry about."

Hinata offered a small gasp at the news, but shoved the new information aside as she implored, "I would like to take on a special mission outside the village."

Tsunade's amber eyes stared at the girl, brow drawn as she frowned. "What exactly does that mean, Hinata?"

Bowing slightly, Hinata let her mouth take over with no guidance from her mind. "Well, as you know, I've b-been helping Sakura chan research information about Sasuke san and Orochimaru. And, well...I want to go after Sasuke san myself."

A long, drawn-out sigh escaped the Hokage's nose as she leaned back in her chair, arms folded under her large chest. "And why should I allow this? I've had Naruto and Sakura doing everything they can ever since that brat went rogue three years ago. What makes you think you can do anything better?"

This snapped something in the little Hyuuga heiress. All her life she'd been told she was weak, that she could never hope to match up against anyone of importance, and that she could never accomplish what she wanted. Slowly, her hands curled into fists at her side. "This is something I want to do," she replied quietly, her voice firm. "I know how much it would mean to Naruto kun if Sasuke san were to return to Konoha. I believe I have the means to bring him back. Shouldn't I be allowed to try?"

The women stared at each other, one looking skeptical, the other determined. Tsunade recognized that this was indeed important to the girl, but not quite for the reasons she was giving. Something had happened to make her want this, and she apparently wasn't going to reveal all her cards. And Tsunade recognized that her determination would easily overcome being told no.

_Naruto has a dream to bring that Uchiha back,_ she thought, still looking hard at the Hyuuga. _And Hinata wants that dream to come true. Now something has happened to possibly make that dream a reality, and nothing is going to stand in her way. This may not be the only reason she wants to go, but it's enough to justify it._ Sighing once more, she replied, "Very well. Is there anything you need?"

Blinking several times, it took Hinata a moment to realize that Tsunade had said yes. "Um...I'm not sure."

"Whatever you need, you can get. I can see you won't back down over this, and I respect that. I can also see that you're not telling me everything."

Hinata didn't deny it, merely waiting for Tsunade to continue.

Seeing that a reply was not forthcoming, Tsunade added, "However, I believe that something has changed enough to justify letting you try. If you feel that success is unattainable, however, I request that you come home. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Also, I would appreciate you not telling anyone...especially Naruto kun. I don't want anyone else to g-get involved. This is something...I have to do alone."

Tsunade nodded. "I see. Very well – I'll mark this as an S-ranked mission to keep other people out of it. I expect you to stay in contact with me, however, and do whatever you need to do. If you need anything, even backup, don't hesitate. We're here for you. As much as I dislike Sasuke for what he's done, I understand the need to bring him back, and I'll give you whatever you need to make that happen."

"I understand. Thank you, Tsunade sama. I p-promise I'll do my best." Bowing deeply, Hinata took her leave and disappeared into the hallway, shutting the door behind her.

Tsunade leaned forward and wove her hands together, resting her chin in thought. She wanted to know what had happened to make the shy Hyuuga girl decide to take this risk, especially alone and under such an amount of secrecy. But it was obvious she wasn't about to speak. _She must think she's protecting someone by taking this burden on alone. I wonder..._ The blonde allowed herself to puzzle over the possibilities for a while before remembering the situation in Sunagakure. This was going to be quite the mess to handle, especially if Jiraiya was right and Akatsuki was involved. Hinata's request was soon forgotten as she concentrated on the missing Kazekage.

.oOo.

Shifting her pack on her shoulders, Hinata made her way through the streets of Konoha quietly, heading toward the village gates. Every step she took seemed to get heavier as the realization of just what she was doing began to sink in. All around her, the citizens of her home village were oblivious to many of the happenings of the shinobi who protected them. They had no idea that an important ally had been kidnapped. They were completely unaware that an evil organization was slowly closing its fingers around their world. And they had no clue that the quiet girl walking down the street had such a heavy burden to bear. What she wouldn't give in that moment to be an ordinary civilian, with no missions to take on or battles to fight. She could be a shopkeeper, a trader, or just a girl who shopped the markets each day for her parents, not worrying about making the money herself by risking her life.

But there was no changing reality.

Before long the gates stood before her, open and revealing a glimpse into the thick trees that surrounded Konoha. How many times had she stepped through them, never feeling such a heavy sense of foreboding before a mission? But she tarried a moment too long, attracting the attention of Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Neh, Hinata san! Got a new mission?"

Glancing over, Hinata saw them looking at her, smiling. She had never really conversed with them before, and blushed lightly at their attention. "Um...yes."

"Must be a long one – you looked packed for quite the expedition!" Izumo observed.

Hinata shifted her weight, uncomfortable with their prying. She knew they meant well, but speaking of anything relating to her task made her nervous. "Well, I'm not sure how long I'll be g-gone. Hopefully not too long. I should probably get going, though."

"All right then," Kotetsu said, waving a little. "Good luck!"

Managing a small smile, Hinata waved back as she moved through the large gate. As soon as she felt herself outside the walls, she felt alone, isolated, and terribly exposed. Shoving her feelings aside, she kept walking down the road, looking for the north fork she would need to take to get to Oto no Kuni. It was several miles before the turn, and she went several more before gasping loudly.

A figure landed in front of her, crouched as it hit the ground. After she recollected her wits, Hinata activated her Byakugan and struck out with a Jyuuken, sailing past as the stranger nimbly dodged.

"Hinata san, stop...stop! It's me!"

Settling into a defensive stance, Hinata watched at the figure stood up straight, black eyes regarding her calmly. Hesitating, she relaxed and deactivated her Kekke Genkai, murmuring, "Itachi san...you scared me!"

"You need to be more on guard, Hinata san. Anywhere outside Konoha's walls is unsafe...and sometimes, even the village cannot shield you."

Feeling sheepish, Hinata blushed lightly, fingers twiddling for a moment before she forced herself to stop. "You're right..."

Itachi blinked and regarded her for a moment before speaking. "So, you managed to get out of Konoha without any complications. I trust you did not speak of our...arrangement?"

"No...I told Tsunade sama what I'm doing, but n-not why. She seemed a bit...unwilling to let me go, but she agreed in the end."

"Good. And you have a place to begin?"

"Yes."

A small silence bloomed between them as both took to their thoughts. Hinata tried her best to get stolen glances at the man, her curiosity burning bright. There was so much she didn't know about him, and yet...she felt like she could trust him, and that some small string of fate had them tied together. Shaking her head, she thought to herself, _No! This is foolish. He's a criminal who has killed innocent people! I can't trust him!_

But she couldn't deny that he had yet to harm her, or anyone else that she knew. He was supposedly hunting Naruto, but he had yet to succeed despite having had opportunities before. Again, Hinata questioned just how much good or evil he had inside him, still feeling that the good far outweighed the bad.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to be in contact with you very regularly," Itachi suddenly said, making Hinata squeak slightly as her thoughts were broken. "I have much to do with Akatsuki, and cannot afford much time to you. However, there is the need for me to hear of your progress, and you may have situations where you must contact me." Reaching into his sleeve, the Uchiha revealed a small scroll. "In here you will find the means to reach me. There are instructions inside. Any time you feel that you have something to report, or need to speak with me, you can use it."

Hinata took the rolled document lightly, giving it a small look before tucking it into her leg pack. "Thank you."

"Now, as you must now, you'll find my brother if you find Orochimaru. I trust you are traveling to Oto no Kuni to begin your search?"

"Yes. I managed to do some r-research over the last few days concerning Orochimaru. I think I have an idea where to s-start."

"Good." Itachi seemed to become distracted, glancing over his shoulder. "I have to go. Remember, if you need to contact me, use the scroll. Tell me anything you learn. Though I doubt I will have much time, I will do my best to help you from my end. This needs to succeed."

"I understand."

"Very well. Until later, Hinata san." Holding up two fingers in a half-tiger seal, Itachi dissolved into several ravens, fluttering and cawing as they disappeared into the trees and sky.

Hinata stared off long after the birds had gone, listening to the subtle sounds of the forest around her. Itachi's scroll gave her some comfort, knowing that, at least in some small way, she wasn't always alone in this journey. He seemed to be on her side, and that also boosted her confidence. She knew he was a great shinobi, and having him as an almost-ally put her mind at ease, if only a little. And, before she could prevent it, her traitorous mind let slip the thought that he was definitely easy on the eyes.

Mildly horrified, Hinata mentally chastised herself for a moment. How could she allow herself to find such a man appealing? After all he had done?

But her thoughts reviewed the views she had gotten of him while he had been near. He was several inches taller than her, and despite the figure-hiding cloak, she could tell from the breadth of his shoulders that he was muscular, if only in a sinewy way instead of pure bulk. His hair was dark and hung over his face in a way Sasuke's had last time she had seen him, which always seemed to be a favorite feature of the girls who had followed him. And those dark eyes...she felt she could drown in them. Though his face had been emotionless and blank, there was something in those eyes that went far beyond what she knew of him...

Shaking her head, Hinata tried to clear her thoughts of the raven-haired man. She tried to think instead of Naruto, of how much he meant to her, forcing herself to keep walking north in search of Sasuke.

_How am I supposed to focus on finding one Uchiha...when my thoughts are filled with another?_

The forest serenaded her as she walked, and as Itachi's startling appearance had informed her, Hinata knew she needed to keep her guard up. Once every fifteen minutes, she gave her immediate perimeter a sweep with her Byakugan, not even pausing in her trek or using a hand seal. She observed deer, squirrels, insects and birds, but no other humans as she continued. Hinata hadn't had many missions in the northern part of the continent, and the road wasn't one she knew well. With all the villages and lands to the north, she expected at least some traffic, but didn't encounter anyone as she walked, even after she stepped off the path to find a clearing in which to sleep when the sun had set, stars unobservable through the thick canopy. She set up a basic camp, lighting a small fire after erecting her tent, cooking a small portion of rations as she thought over her day.

She knew she had only taken a single step in a long journey, and the thought made her tired. After eating her food and putting out her fire, she performed a detailed sweep with her Kekke Genkai, stretching her sight as far as she could in search of anyone who could cause any trouble. Only after she confirmed she was completely alone did she crawl into her tent, listening to summer cicadas singing just outside.

**And so begins Hinata's journey to find Sasuke! I hope you enjoyed (reviews are always so very much appreciated~), and I'll see you on chapter four ;)**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	5. Chapter Four

**Here's the second part of my double update – hope you guys enjoy chapter four! ^_^ Hinata makes her way into Oto no Kuni, facing a few obstacles along the way!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Four

It took Hinata several days of walking to reach the Hi no Kuni – Oto no Kuni border. As the road came to the line, she saw two buildings marking the split: one bore a Hi no Kuni flag, the other an Oto no Kuni. Breathing a sigh of relief at reaching an important point of her trek, Hinata kept walking until she reached the building on her side of the border. By then, shinobi on watch had spotted her and sent word through the building of her arrival.

The door opened, revealing a young man with a Konoha hitai-ate tied around his upper arm, a clipboard in one hand. Light blue hair fell to his shoulders, green eyes watching her as she approached. "May I ask your business, young lady?"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I'm on a mission from Tsunade sama in Oto no Kuni, S-r-ranked."

Glancing at a page on his clipboard, the man nodded. "Ah, here it is. We got a messenger hawk two days ago. You're all clear, Hyuuga san. Good luck."

Hinata said her thanks and kept walking as the man returned to his post inside. She didn't get far, however, when another man emerged from the Oto no Kuni outpost. Large, with pale hair and dark eyes, he stepped in front of Hinata and looked down at her, making the female feel even smaller than usual.

"Business?"

Hinata frowned. "I'm on a m-mission from Tsunade sama of Konohagakure. I'm, um, supposed to come to Oto. My name is Hyuuga Hinata."

This man, looking far less friendly than the Konoha nin, crossed his arms and glared. "We don't have clearance for you, Hyuuga. And until we do, you're not setting foot on Oto land."

Hinata hesitated. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Excuse me, Shiro san, but I gave the clearance form to you two days ago...in person."

Turning, Hinata saw the Konoha nin step up beside her, his face cautiously neutral. He gave her a sideways glance before looking back to the other man.

"I have yet to get approval from my own Kage, _Aoi_. Not my problem."

"You know, Shiro san, it seems like your Kage has been having trouble getting back to your outpost. But I assure you that Hyuuga san here is completely approved on our end. Why not let her go while you wait for Orochimaru to bother with the paperwork?"

The larger man laughed, an entirely unpleasant sound. "And risk my neck? Not on your life, Konoha nin. I only put up with you because I have to. I'm not going to do you any favors."

Aoi sighed lightly through his nose. "Don't make this some big issue, Shiro san. Because if I have to write my superiors about Oto's...lack of cooperation, I can assure you things are going to get difficult for you. However, if you let Hyuuga san through now, it'll save you that much trouble later. Your Kage will get around to the paperwork, and no one will be the wiser."

Shiro glared openly at the smaller male, obviously considering his options. Finally, after an agonizing silence, he muttered, "Fine...but when Orochimaru finds out, I'm sending him _you_ in my place, you got that Aoi?"

"Yeah, yeah...now, step aside and let Hyuuga san through." Aoi put his hand at the small of Hinata's back, gently urging her forward. "Next time, get the papers sent off on time so we can avoid any more conflicts, eh Shiro san?"

The large man pretended not to hear, heading back inside his outpost without a word.

Hinata looked over her shoulder, mouthing a thank you to the Konoha nin. He grinned and nodded in response, bowing lightly before turning and heading back over the border to his post.

It wasn't long before the forests of Hi no Kuni began to thin, giving way to a more arid geography. Trees still dotted the landscape, but there were small plains scattered over the land, rivers cutting through and forming valleys, and mountains could be seen in the distance. At midday, Hinata decided to consult her map, taking time to also cook a bit of rations as she poured over the parchment.

When it came to known hideouts, there wasn't much promise. Anything that had been found by Konoha shinobi had long since been abandoned, and it was unlikely anyone would return. There were speculated places of interest, but nothing solid. The only things Hinata knew for sure were a few small villages, mostly civilians and a few shinobi displaced after Orochimaru's takeover. The girl sighed. The only route she really had to take was to go to one of the villages and see what she could find out. After she (hopefully) got more information, she might be able to narrow down her search. Rolling up the scroll, she decided to simply start at the nearest village, one she had a chance to reach by sundown.

Eager to finally be back in some kind of civilization after about a week of walking, Hinata's feet seemed to lose their ache as they marched quickly toward the village. By the time she figured she should get off the road and eat supper, she saw a sign announcing her arrival in a small civilian-only town.

As it was summer, the sun had yet to set, giving Hinata enough light to look for some kind of inn. The thought of laying on a bed after days of sleeping on the ground made her smile lightly. The village was obviously winding down for the evening, and the few people out and about gave her curious glances. A bit nervous, Hinata gave them all the best smiles she could manage, trying not to look too conspicuous as she worked her way down the main road.

Eventually, a sign announced the town's only inn, and Hinata gave a tired sigh. Finally! She walked in, barely in the door when she heard a voice greet her.

"Welcome to the Fuurin inn! How may we assist you today?"

Glancing to her right, Hinata saw a small older woman barely tall enough to see over the counter she stood behind. As the Hyuuga approached, she saw that the woman was ancient – eyes squinted with age and her spine stooped, but a pleasant smile gracing her face.

"Hello. I'd like to b-book a room, please. Um...I'm not sure how long I'll be here."

"Certainly! We have several rooms available. All I need is some identification."

The girl nodded, digging in her bag for her shinobi papers. But as she placed them on the counter, the woman's eyes actually opened in shock. "You...you are a shinobi?"

Hesitant, Hinata nodded. "Yes, I'm from -"

"Out! Get out!" The woman shoved the papers away, and they fluttered to the floor. "We don't serve your kind here!"

Hinata actually felt hurt. "Ma'am, I just -"

"No! OUT!" the woman screeched, tottering through a door behind the counter and slamming it shut.

For several moments, Hinata just stared after the old lady, too numb to register just what exactly had happened. But after a time, it sunk in. For some reason, she hated shinobi. Still a bit out of it, she picked up her papers and left the building, her only thought being how disappointing it was that she didn't get a bed after all.

Outside, several passersby stared openly at her, having apparently heard the commotion from within. Terribly embarrassed, Hinata ducked her face and walked quickly away from the building, fighting tears as she struggled to figure out just what she had done wrong.

"Hey! You there! Hold on a minute!"

Dabbing quickly at her eyes, Hinata turned around to see if she was the one being addressed. Behind her, a middle-aged woman was jogging to try and catch her. "Um...y-yes?"

Finally approaching her target, the woman allowed herself to breathe deeply for a moment before answering. "I just wanted to apologize for Yunokawa san. She shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Unfortunately, not many people in this village are very kind to shinobi. We've had...incidents in the past that have rather soured the people's taste of your kind."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Hinata nodded. "I understand. If it m-makes people uncomfortable, then I'll just -"

"Oh, don't sacrifice anything for them!" The woman waved her hand as if she were shooing a fly. "You're obviously here for a reason. Don't let them get in the way of doing your job. Tell you what. There aren't many shinobi that come here anymore except to stir up trouble, but the few that have honest intentions usually end up staying at my place. Why don't you rest up there?"

Hinata's shoulders sagged slightly in gratitude. "Oh, I wouldn't be any t-trouble? I'd hate to inconvenience you at all."

Again the woman waved her hand. "Nonsense. Come on, I'll take you there now, if you don't have anything you need to do otherwise."

The sun had pretty much set, the village bathed in dusk. "No, all I needed was a room."

"Good. Come on – I'll get you set up."

People still stared as the pair made their way back down the street, taking a side road back into a more residential area. "Just ignore them," the woman murmured. "Not much happens around here, so they have to find something to look at."

Hinata watched the people warily, walking closely behind her ally.

Nearly at the edge of town, they finally came upon a large building. Hinata gawked for a moment as the woman explained, "My great grandfather just so happened to build his home on the one spot where hot water could be found around here, so he opened an onsen. It's been in my family ever since. Luckily the people here love to use it, especially the older folks, so I usually see plenty of business. You can stay here as long as you need, free of charge. Take it as my apology from all of us."

"Thank you! But I have the money to pay you."

A small chuckle escaped the woman, and she shook her head. "Naw. Like I said, I get plenty from the townspeople. It's not every day we have guests from outside the village. Come on, I'll show you the room you can use."

As soon as Hinata stepped over the threshold, she immediately felt relaxed. The smell of camphor and bath salts filled the air, the decoration simple and traditional. She could hear the murmur of people somewhere in the building, and assumed that the woman had other guests as well. She was led past a dining hall, the passageway to the pools, and up a flight of stairs to a hallway where several closed doors lined the walls.

"Two are full, but the other four are vacant. This one here has a good view of the village, if that suits your fancy."

"That would be g-great, thank you."

The room was average in size, with a large window that did indeed look out over the village in a small setting room at the end, with screens that could close it off from view. The bed rested against one wall, and a small short table stood in the middle with several seating cushions around it. A door, supposedly leading to the bathroom, was shut. In one corner was a small fireplace to ward off the chill of the northern summer nights, and a sofa was opposite the bed, with a small table at each end. A small chest of drawers sat near the bed, an oil lamp resting on its surface.

"Will this work?"

"It's wonderful."

At the woman's request, Hinata left her bag by the bed, following her back down the stairs to the dining hall. "My other guests have already eaten, but I'll go fix you something. Anything in particular?"

"I'm sure w-whatever you fix will be wonderful."

Hinata observed the hall as she waited, taking in the ornate carvings in the beams and scenes painted on the paper screens. Though she was indeed hungry, she was also excited to try the baths to ease her weary body. She silently gave thanks for her good fortune.

Eventually the woman returned, placing two trays of food on the table. "I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"I'd be honored."

After they both offered "Itadakimasu", a bit of silence overtook the women. Hinata tried her best to get glancing looks at her hostess without outright staring. She had fiery red hair that fell in tight waves down behind her back, messy bangs falling into icy blue eyes. It was obvious she worked hard, as she wore a plain working outfit, black capris and a black short-sleeved shirt that were riddled with small holes and patches. She looked tired, with crows' feet at the corners of her eyes to go with the dark circles. But she looked healthy otherwise, and from what Hinata had observed, she was strong-willed and independent. After a few minutes of this, the woman said "So, introductions. My name is Takahashi Yoko."

"And I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I'm a kunoichi from Konohagakure."

"I see. So, Hinata san, what is it you're looking for all the way out here?"

Hinata poked at her rice a bit. "I'm afraid m-most of it is classified. But I can tell you that finding Orochimaru would be a g-great place for me to start."

Yoko's face darkened. "I see. You're not the only one looking for him, I'm afraid."

Hinata's brow drew together in concern as she waited for Yoko to elaborate.

"It's that..._man's_ fault that out country is in such dire straights. It's also why my fellow townspeople were afraid of you.

"Orochimaru took over this country a few years back, and at first it seemed like nothing had really changed. But slowly, we started noticing differences. His grunt shinobi had no honor, going wherever they pleased and wreaking havoc, stealing and causing damage. And slowly, people have started disappearing. Sure, every once in a while someone would go missing before, but it's snowballed ever since that snake entered our borders." Yoko paused for a moment. "I...had a son. He'd be a few years older than you, I think. Not long after Orochimaru's takeover, he went missing. I did everything I could, looking for him and offering rewards. But later I found out that he'd been another victim of Orochimaru's experiments. Died after going through whatever that bastard had done to him. I never even got to see his body. I just got a small amount of money from the daimyo like all the other family members. Orochimaru has the daimyo under his thumb, and nothing's going to change until someone gets rid of him." The woman stared at Hinata. "Is that what you're here for? To get rid of that snake?"

Hinata, looking sad after hearing of Yoko's loss, shook her head. "No, I'm sorry...even if I were, there's n-no way I'd be strong enough to kill him. I'm looking for someone he took from my village too..."

"I see."

The pair finished their meal in silence, and Yoko took the dishes with her to the kitchen. Hinata was left to think over the woman's words, even more thoroughly disgusted with Orochimaru than she had been before. Reading about his experiments had been difficult enough, but to speak with someone who had actually lost a loved one to his madness was horrifying. She said a small prayer for Yoko's son, wishing there was something else she could do. But it wasn't long before Yoko returned and sat down once more.

"Hinata san...I think I may be able to help you get a lead on where to find Orochimaru."

"Really?" Hinata perked up at this, adding, "Oh, please...anything you can t-tell me would help."

The woman glanced behind her, apparently nervous at the idle chatter coming from the other room. Leaning forward, she murmured, "There's a group of people near town, mostly younger, who are secretly gathering intel and fighting back against Orochimaru. They haven't done anything big yet, since they're all just civilians, but they've managed to get together quite a bit of information. If anyone can point you in the right direction, it would be them."

The Hyuuga girl nodded, but then bit her lip. "But...would they t-trust me? Since I'm a shinobi?"

Yoko thought for a moment. "I should be able to put in a good word for you. After I lost Junichi, I was one of the main rebels in the group. I still go in every once in a while, but I have to keep up my business, and I'm not as young as I used to be. Mostly I just pick up what I can from people who stay in my onsen. They trust me, so I should be able to get them to trust you too."

Not long after that, Hinata went up to her room after Yoko promised to visit the rebel headquarters in the morning. Grabbing a towel, she made her way down to the baths to soak and think before bed.

She decided to visit the main unisex pool, which was empty at that late hour anyway. All the lights were off, and she made use of the oil lamp at her bedside, lighting it and following its glow down to the bathing area. The water was green with minerals, and the humid air made Hinata tired. But she still scrubbed away the grime she'd accumulated during her travels in the showers first before slipping into the perfectly-hot water, her long indigo hair up in a bun to keep it from getting any wetter before bed.

It had been some time since Hinata had treated herself to a visit to an onsen. Between working her missions, dealing with her father, training, and her part-time apprenticeship at the hospital under Sakura, she'd had little time left for herself at all, and the warm waters of a public bath just hadn't been one of her top priorities. But now that she had sunk up to her collarbone in the pool, she closed her eyes and promised herself that she would make it more of a habit. She had found the perfect place to sit, the water just high enough to cover her, and the rocks behind her just low enough for her to lean her head back over the edge. She did her best to meditate, breathing deeply and focusing on what she had learned that day.

Hinata was eager to speak to the rebels, and garner everything she could from them. She had a feeling they would have the means to get her to Sasuke. But Yoko wasn't sure how long she would have to wait until they decided to trust her. Despite her good standing with the redhead, she was still a stranger. But Hinata sighed lightly in contentment, deciding that she wouldn't be too upset having to wait a few days in the onsen, especially with Yoko's good cooking and the pools to occupy her as she waited.

But eventually, the Hyuuga heiress had to leave the bath, her fingertips beginning to shrivel slightly. The cool summer evening had Hinata scrambling for her towel as she rose from the water, the heat dissipating quickly and leaving her chilled. Luckily her room was warm, a bed of coals glowing in the grate, one of the staff apparently already tending to the fire. Tossing another chunk of wood on to keep the fire going, Hinata set about changing into her sleepwear and unpacking some of her things. She kept her lamp lit, though, the light from the fire not quite enough to see by.

Her clothing went into the dresser, and her weapons tucked in amongst the cloth. Scrolls she left in her bag, but she paused when she saw the one from Itachi. Picking it up, she examined the outside, which was sealed. _I really have nothing new to report...I probably shouldn't bother him._ Despite wanting someone to talk to, she knew that bothering him unnecessarily would probably be unwise. _Besides, I don't want to talk to him any more than I have to, anyway._ With that, she put the scroll back in her bag, tucking it up against her bed away from the door. Though she doubted anyone would bother her, she wanted to be as prepared as possible. Crawling into bed, she blew out her lamp, watching the fire dance until she finally fell asleep.

**So, Hinata seems to have found someone who might be able to help her move forward in her search for the younger Uchiha brother. But will the rebels accept a foreign shinobi into their ranks? The adventure continues on Friday! Dun dun dun! X3**

**As always, thanks for reading, my lovelies~ I hope you enjoyed this little double update treat ;) Reviews always brighten up these dreary days of mine, and I love getting to talk to my readers when I reply! Well...I suppose that's all for now. See you all at the end of the week~**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	6. Chapter Five

**Hello everyone, and once again, happy Friday! I hope you all had a good week – this one seemed to go fast in my world, and I hope it did for you as well ^_^ So, the plot thickens a bit in this chapter – Hinata is getting closer to finding Sasuke! I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter!**

**Oh! And I have one shout out, to an anonymous reviewer: Yes, it's true that I make Hinata rather trusting. But I believe that her character _would_ be rather trusting, and because she has practically no leads, she needs to start somewhere. It's true that being open about being a Hyuuga isn't particularly wise, but I do actually address that in this chapter. If you happen to read this, I hope that some of those concerns will be addressed and answered. Thanks for bringing it up – it's a good point, and I thank you for mentioning it! ^_^**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Five

Yoko's visit to the rebel group yielded little good news. As Hinata had feared, they were wary of outsiders, especially of shinobi. But they had much faith and trust in the redheaded woman, and agreed that if Hinata spent a period of time with her and earned her backing, they would meet with the two of them together and see what they could offer one another.

This gave the Hyuuga girl mixed feelings. She was happy that she had a lead, and was on her way to following it. But it was going to take time, and she wasn't sure how patient Itachi was going to be. Hinata didn't want him to do anything rash if her search wasn't going at a pace he approved of. She had a feeling, however, that the Uchiha would give her the time she needed.

She debated sending him word of her current position with the scroll he had given her. But again, doubt plagued her. Was it important enough to bother him with? Would he appreciate the update, or would he consider it trivial and unworthy of his time? So, she decided to wait until after she met with the rebel group, and forward whatever information they gave her.

So, Hinata began working for Yoko. The woman had her help around the onsen with cleaning, cooking, maintaining the pools and even dealing with guests. The redhead seemed to watch her closely, and Hinata did her best to show that she was hard worker, honest, and willing to do what she had to do in order to prove herself.

"The pools have been skimmed," she reported about ten days later. "The occupied rooms are cleaned, and the dining hall is too. I was j-just about to start dinner."

Yoko, who was atop a ladder dusting some of the carved beams in the sitting room, looked down at Hinata with a smile. "Thank you dear, that's wonderful."

Hinata paused, waiting to hear if something new had come up, but the other woman simply turned back to her dusting, and Hinata's shoulders slumped as she sighed lightly. Nearly two weeks had gone by, and Yoko had yet to tell her anything else. The girl was beginning to wonder if Yoko just liked having the help.

The kitchen was completely familiar to Hinata now. Yoko had taken a liking to her cooking, and it had become another one of her duties. The morning and evening meals were her responsibility, and she began retrieving pots to start the guests' supper. She was nearly finished when the redhead appeared in the doorway.

"I just wanted to let you know, Hinata, that we'll have a talk tomorrow morning." Glancing over her shoulder, she added, "The man who has been here the last few days is one of the higher-up grunts in the snake man's circle. I don't want to risk him overhearing anything, and he claims he'll be leaving in the morning."

"Oh!" Hinata was taken slightly aback. "I see. A-all right then."

"I'm sorry things have been slow, but it's been difficult to get back to the base with that man watching. I think he's here to poke around and see what he can find. The rebels have been extra cautious the last few days, but I plan on heading over after he leaves and give them my final word."

Hinata felt her spirits rise, but only just. Yoko said things were coming to a close, but she didn't say exactly what her verdict was. Though she doubted the answer was no, it still made the Hyuuga girl nervous.

Dinner was served not long after, and Hinata heaved a sigh. The day had been long, and she was tired. Hopefully she'd be able to stay awake long enough for the guests to retire, and then she could take a long soak in the pools. It had been one of the pluses she had during her stay – as soon as the lights were out, she had the pools all to herself.

She stoked the fires one last time before the guests made their way up to their rooms, and Hinata sat on her bed until all the noise ceased. Grabbing a towel, she tiptoed down the stairs to the baths.

Hinata showered quickly, eager to get into the warm waters. But when she emerged from the shower stalls with her towel around herself, she saw a light on over the unisex pool. Hesitating, she frowned heavily. Yoko was always too tired to bathe at night, doing so in the morning before Hinata or the guests woke. The intruder, therefor, was most likely a guest. She debated simply going back to her room, but the bath seemed to be calling her. She would see who it was, she thought, and then make a decision. There was always the female-only pool as well, though it wasn't quite as nice.

Her bare feet padded silently against the wooden floor as she approached the pool's edge, the screens shielding her from view. Slowly, she peeked her head around the gap.

From what she could see, the other person was male. Brown hair hung down into his eyes, which were closed as he leaned back against the pool's edge. He looked young, not much older than herself, though a large scar on his chest suggested he had seen much more than she had.

Hinata stared for a moment, and then made up her mind. She would make use of the female pool for a little while, and then head to bed. But as she turned, a voice called to her.

"Hello?"

Freezing, Hinata felt her eyes go wide. He had seen her!

"Is someone there? I don't mean to scare you off."

_Just walk away,_ Hinata told herself. _Just go back to your room and forget the whole thing._

Water sloshed behind her, and she instinctively turned. The man had waded across the pool, resting his arms on the side as he looked at her. His eyes were a pale blue, a grin on his face. "Hey! You're the owner's assistant, aren't you?"

Hinata just stared. _What should I do? What should I do?_

"I didn't mean to intrude on you – I'm sure after hours is when you use the baths," he continued. "I just wanted to get in here one last time before I left tomorrow."

That clicked something in Hinata's brain. _Oh no...he's Orochimaru's man!_

"Say...you look...familiar..." The man's face turned serious, his gaze locked into Hinata's. "That's...the Byakugan..."

Cover blown, Hinata panicked. "N-no, it's um...it's a defect," she stumbled out. "I'm not a shinobi."

The man's gaze hardened. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? You're a shinobi from the Leaf...a Hyuuga."

Thoughts raced rapidly through Hinata's brain. Now what was she supposed to do? If he blew her cover, negotiations with the rebels might crumble, not to mention she might be captured or killed. Her mind flew to her weapons pouch, which was tucked into her clothes in her room. But short of killing or capturing the man, Hinata had no idea how to keep him from revealing her identity.

Obviously pleased at his discovery, and of Hinata's apparent fear, the man rose from the water and began walking toward her. Despite the danger of the situation, Hinata couldn't help but color darkly at the man's nudity.

"Orochimaru would be pleased to have a Hyuuga to add to his collection," he purred. "Both the Byakugan and the Sharingan...what a pair."

"Where is Sasuke?" The demand flew from Hinata's mouth before she realized what she was saying, the words strong and unwavering despite her terror.

"I could take you to him. I'm sure my master would be overjoyed to have you visit."

Hinata backed away slightly, slipping into a battle stance, her towel doing little to cover her any longer. "Tell me where he is, a-and I won't kill you."

Laughter erupted from the man. "Oh please. I can taste your fear. A kunoichi like you couldn't begin to hope to defeat me. I'm one of Orochimaru's elite shinobi – I won't go down that easily." He grinned at her, his gaze open at her barely-clad body.

_Wait...that might give me an opening. _Hinata hadn't been very successful at the seduction part of her kunoichi training, but it looked to be the only opening she had left. Trying her best to slip into a character to separate herself from the situation, she let her stance fall into one of defeat. "Y-you're right..." she murmured. "I'm not...strong enough."

Seeing an opening, the man walked forward until he was only inches from her. Keeping up her defenseless guise, Hinata flinched as he grabbed a piece of her hair. "That may be...but I'm sure your Kekke Genkai would still be of great use...you'd be well-treated for your cooperation."

"I...I..." Hinata bowed her head, having gathered enough energy in her palms. "I...WON'T!" As fast as she could, she launched both hands forward, pressing them to the man's bare chest. He flew through the air, landing in the pool with a splash. Knowing she couldn't waste any time, Hinata leapt after him, landing on him as she pushed him under the surface. All of her training with the water element was about to pay off.

Within the deepest part of the bath, she began spinning through the water, launching Jyuuken strikes at her enemy. Her body, accustomed to moving through water after her training, glided through the liquid faster than her opponent could react, locking up chakra points. When she was satisfied he could no longer put up a fight, she once more gathered chakra into her palms, striking out against his heart with all the force she could muster.

Air rushed from the man's lungs, bubbles floating up to the surface, some followed by a few wobbling orbs of blood.

Out of breath, Hinata surfaced with a gasp. Not long after, the man's body breached the surface as well. She dragged him to the edge, lifting him out onto the wooden floor.

He wasn't breathing.

The Jyuuken strikes had damaged his heart, but not enough to kill him. Gathering her chakra once more, Hinata pounded the man's chest.

With a cough, water burst from his mouth, his body automatically taking rushing gulps of air. He was unconscious, but alive. For now.

What was she going do to with him?

Making a decision, Hinata grabbed her fallen towel and left him there, running for Yoko's room. Hopefully the older woman would know what to do. After pounding on her door, Hinata finally saw her open it, looking alert with a robe wrapped around her form.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata explained in a rush, leading Yoko back to the pools where the man was lying. The woman just stared as Hinata finished her tale, going back and forth from the man to the Hyuuga.

"I think I know a good use for him. Can you stabilize him?"

"U-um...I think so."

"Good. Get him patched up, and keep him restrained. He'll make a good token of favor when we visit the rebels tomorrow. I'm sure they can get a lot of use out of him." Yoko grinned wickedly.

Hinata grimaced, but knew it was a good plan. The man was evil, serving the snake sannin, and anything the rebels could get out of him would surely help her in her quest as well. And as Yoko said, giving the rebels someone so close to Orochimaru would certainly work in her favor.

They dragged him into an empty room, dressing him in a plain shirt and pants. Hinata grabbed some of her poultices, giving him a sedative before beginning to treat his more serious wounds – namely his heart. She worked well into the night, but managed to get him stable enough to move and interrogate. Just in case, she locked up all of his chakra points, binding his hands and feet. Yoko agreed to keep watch over him, letting the girl get a few hours of sleep before they headed out in the morning.

Her sleep wasn't completely restful, plagued with dreams of being captured by the man, his hands smothering her. When she woke she felt drained, but knew she had to take this opportunity quickly.

She repacked her things, slipping her weapons pouch onto her leg and tucking Itachi's scroll into her jacket. Hopefully things would progress swiftly, and she could finally report something to the Uchiha.

Yoko helped the Hyuuga girl pack the unconscious man into a small covered cart she had for hauling supplies to the rebel group, some of which were packed to give to them that day. Hitching her horse to it, the older woman had Hinata sit beside her as they drove it outside town toward the base of the mountain range.

"It takes a while to make the trip," Yoko explained. "But we should be able to make it by noon."

The ride was quiet, the pair following a worn road. But when the sun was close to peaking in the sky, Yoko turned the cart to the right, passing through brush and large stones. Looking back, Hinata saw that the path they were now on was practically invisible from the road. It took them for several more miles along a cliff side until the cart finally pulled to a stop.

"Wait here." Hopping down to the ground, the redhead approached the rocky face, searching for something. When she found what she was looking for, she pounded a series of knocks against the stone, and then waited.

The stone before her then rippled, dissolving. Hinata's eyes widened. _Genjutsu! But that means..._

Yoko climbed back onto the cart, pulling her steed around into the tunnel. Torches were lit along the wall, enabling them to see the way forward. After several yards, outside light filtered into the other end.

Once outside again, Hinata say that they were inside a deep chasm. Looking up, she could barely see a strip of sky above them. Her gaze shifted again when the cart stopped, taking in the sight before her.

Another opening was in the wall to their right, and Yoko was heading inside. "Come on, this way."

"What about -"

"I'll send someone out to get him in a minute. Come on!"

Hinata followed, feeling small as she entered the tunnel. More torches lit their way, but the space still felt terribly cramped.

Eventually, they made their way into a large cavern. In the middle was a large mesa of rock, just the right height to be used as a table. Maps, diagrams, texts and candles littered the surface. Shelves carved into the outer wall were crammed with objects as well. But there was no one in sight.

"It's me, you fools," Yoko said with a sigh. "And Hinata san can be trusted. Come on out."

A door, concealed perfectly into the rock, suddenly opened. A man stepped out, looking to be several years older than Hinata, but not quite Yoko's age. Dirty blonde hair was cut short, emerald green eyes distrustful and wary. "It's good to see you, Yoko san. It's been a while."

"I had a snake in my midst," Yoko growled. "And my friend just so happened to catch it for you. Maybe you can find a use for it."

At that, the man grinned. "I see. So she brought us a little gift, did she? Good on you, missy." The man extended a hand. "My name's Iwao. I'm the leader of our little band of misfits."

Hinata shook Iwao's hand. "I'm Hinata. It's a p-pleasure."

The man's grin widened. "Good to see you've got manners. So, Yoko san tells me you're in need of our help?"

Folding her hands before her, Hinata replied, "Yes, if you'd oblige. I'm l-looking for a comrade of mine who was taken by Orochimaru. My friends have tried finding him, but...it hasn't gone so well."

"Hm, I see. Well, you've come to the right place. If there's information floating around about that snake, you can be sure we've heard it." Iwao gestured to the table. "Everything we have, we do our best to verify. It can be safely said that we're the most knowledgeable about Orochimaru outside his little coven of followers. However," he added, holding up a single finger. "It doesn't come for free."

"Have one of your men bring in the prisoner," Yoko cut in. "And there's some supplies out there too. You can take my word that Hinata san is trustworthy. She has my full support."

"I see. Well, let's bring in the snake you caught and see how big a bite it has. All right you lot, come on out. It's safe."

At his word, Iwao's allies suddenly filed out the door. Most were men, but there were a few women thrown into the mix. Even without using her Byakugan, Hinata knew none of them were shinobi.

_Then where did that genjutsu outside come from?_

"Kenji, go fetch our new friend from Yoko's cart."

"Yes sir." A large man with black and red hair left the cavern, looking more than capable of hauling the man inside.

"Any idea who this man is?" Iwao asked.

"From what I'd gathered, he's fairly high up in the snake man's circle of friends," Yoko replied, crossing her arms. "No idea who he actually is, however. He told me his name is Goro, but I highly doubt it was his real one."

"Well, we'll have to ask him." Iwao said with another grin, which Yoko mirrored.

Hinata did her best not to tremble.

Kenji returned not long after, the smaller man slung over his shoulder and shouting obscenities. With a grunt, the giant dropped Orochimaru's spy into a chair, ignoring his insults.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, teeth gnashing in anger. "Who are you? How dare you imprison me!"

"Shut up," Iwao growled. From a sheath on his hip he drew a knife. Pressing it to his captive's throat, he demanded, "Who are you?"

"None of your business," was all that was said, spit flying from his mouth into Iwao's cheek.

Wiping his face, Iwao considered the man for a moment before slugging him in the face. "Wrong answer. Now...who. Are. You?" The knife returned, slicing the man's neck slightly as he jerked, blood dribbling down to his shirt.

"Ah! M-my name...is Shigeru. I work for Orochimaru. Looking for your little hornet nest, as a matter of fact."

Iwao chuckled. "Well...you found us, friend. Tell me...now what do you plan to do?"

All around them, the rest of the rebels laughed along with him. Shigeru squirmed, fear in his eyes.

"Hinata san," Iwao said, not taking his eyes from his prisoner. "Go ahead and look over whatever you want. Your little gift has earned it."

Perking up, she replied, "Thank you! I will!"

"Take him into the back room," Iwao muttered to Kenji. "I don't want to bother the little miss while she's working."

Kenji did as asked, taking the man back behind the door.

"The rest of you, help Hinata san. Do whatever she asks of you, you hear?" With that, Iwao moved to join his giant friend, shutting the door with an ominous boom.

All eyes shifted to Hinata, and she squirmed slightly. "U-um..." she mumbled. "Does...a-anyone know where Orochimaru is now?"

A girl with long brown hair in a style similar to Ino's stepped forward. "We have all of his bases mapped out," she offered. "I can show you the pattern we've figured out so far."

"Oh! Good!" Hinata followed the woman to the table, others shuffling papers to help.

"Who did you lose?" a man asked, offering a list of known captives thought to be still alive.

"A fellow shinobi," Hinata replied. "He was...tricked into going with him. He even has a cursed seal."

Several people's eyes widened. "He survived the curse seal?" the man asked. "That's impressive! Few have lived through it."

"What's his name?" the brunette girl asked.

"Um..." Hinata hesitated. She knew that Sasuke had been doing a lot of things in service to the snake sannin. Would his bad reputation hinder her search?

"Uchiha...Sasuke."

The room stilled. "Sasuke?" the girl whispered. "He's...one of Orochimaru's favorites..."

"I-I know!" Hinata replied quickly. "But...Orochimaru offered him the means to get revenge on his brother...who k-killed their clan. I know that I can get him to leave if I can get to him!"

"Are you his lover or something?" the girl asked. "Because Sasuke is dug in pretty deep. There isn't much that will tear him away."

Hinata blushed deeply. "N-no! I'm just...a comrade. But I have something he wants. I just need to talk to him."

The group eyed her suspiciously. "All right then," the man muttered. "If you want to find Sasuke, you're going to have to find Orochimaru. The man never lets him out of his sight."

"This is the last place they were spotted," the girl continued, showing Hinata a point on the map not far from their current position. "Because of that, I have a feeling they're in this base here. You could probably be there by nightfall. And they haven't been there long, so the odds of them leaving are pretty slim."

"Is there anything you know about the inside?" Hinata asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"I see..." Hinata considered this. "I think I'll...go tomorrow. So I'm not quite so rushed."

"That all right," the girl replied. "You can stay the night here, and head out whenever you want. Though I'd recommend midday, so you arrive at night. It's less likely you'll be spotted that way."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you."

The group gave her all of the other information they could, showing her charts and bios of currently known followers of the snake sannin that she may encounter, paths in and out of the area, and what they knew about Sasuke himself.

"As far as we know, he's been doing little more than training," the man from before explained. "But I guess now that we know he's after revenge, it makes sense."

"Though he does occasionally do Orochimaru's dirty work," the female muttered.

Hinata flinched. It was quite obvious the group wasn't fond of the Uchiha, but she was thankful for their help.

They dined together that evening, Iwao and Kenji still absent. The thought of a man being tortured in the other room made Hinata uneasy, but she knew it was for the best. She was awkward throughout the meal, however, and the group seemed to know why.

They gave her a bunk in their sleeping quarters, having a few extra for any new members they may pick up. Thanking them again, Hinata put her pack at the end of the bed, but then decided to do one last thing before trying to sleep. No one questioned her as she made her way back out into the ravine, taking a seat on a large rock a good distance from the entrance of the rebel base. Paranoid, she made sure no one had followed her with a sweep of her Kekke Genkai before settling down cross-legged and digging into her jacket. After a few moments of searching, she pulled Itachi's scroll from its hiding place. Biting her lip, she undid the seal, unraveling the paper to see just what Itachi had hidden inside.

**What will be in the scroll Hinata received from Itachi? Will he find her report to be good news? Only time will tell, until the sixth chapter on Monday! Dun dun dun X3 I hope to see you all then, and if you could take a moment to review, I'd truly appreciate it my lovelies~ Hope you all have a glorious weekend! I get to go work cattle...yay ^_^;**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	7. Chapter Six

**Ugh, it's Monday...but at least now you get to read the next part of Defining Innocence! And figure out just what lies within the scroll Itachi bequeathed to Hinata! *cue the dramatic music* I hope you all had lovely weekends (of course, some of you are still going thanks to Memorial Day, like me XD). Anyway, I hope this helps make all of your Mondays a bit better, my lovelies! ^_^**

**All right, one shout out for this chapter, which is apparently the same anonymous reviewer: Of course I replied, and I did the best I could to explain - I always take time to reply to reviews. I only recently turned on anon reviews, but each one is important to me ^_^ Shout outs aren't quite the same as a message reply, but this works XD I'm glad to hear you like it! Thanks again for sharing your thoughts on the story with me, deary~**

**Anyway, that's enough out of me – hope you all enjoy, and I'll get out of your way! XD**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Six

Hinata cracked the seal holding the scroll together, and slowly unrolled it. Reading, she felt her eyes widen. It was a summoning contract!

Hinata had never made a summoning contract before. She knew about her teammate's partnerships with animals and insects, and about Naruto's bond with the toads, but she herself had never looked into it much. Scanning over it, she saw it was a temporary one, a branch of Itachi's own contract of ravens.

Further down, she read that the contract would allow her to summon one raven, which would be reversed summoned by the Uchiha, and vice versa. They could have it deliver any message back and forth nearly instantaneously. _Impressive_, she thought, smiling. _And it says I can terminate it any time, so after we're finished, I can break it off._

She made her way back to the front of the scroll, where a text box was provided to writer her name in her own blood, as well as place her fingerprints. Gingerly, she bit down on her right forefinger and pushed the skin to well up blood. After a slight hesitation, she carefully inscribed the characters of her name. She then pushed out more blood, coating all five fingertips, and pressed her dominant against the paper.

A tingle ran up the girl's spine.

Satisfied, she read over the hand seals once more. _Boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram. _Hinata ran through them several times to make sure she did them correctly, before signing them once more and muttering, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" as she pressed her hand against the rock.

A plume of smoke blossomed from the contact, and Hinata leaned back to avoid breathing it in. As it cleared, the outline of a raven emerged.

"Caw!"

With a ruffle of its feathers, the raven flapped its wings several times before settling, turning its head and looking at the Hyuuga with one beady eye.

Unsure what to do next, Hinata just stared for a moment. "Um...hello?"

With another squawk, the bird leaped at her, nearly making her fall over in surprise. But once she calmed, she saw it was merely sitting on her knee, its expression attentive, if she could actually determine its expression at all.

_Most summoning animals talk,_ she thought to herself. _Then again, Akamaru doesn't...but Kiba manages to understand him just fine. I guess I can only give it a try._ Wanting to be polite, she began, "W-well...um...hello."

The bird just stared.

Feeling more and more awkward, Hinata tried to smile. "Um...I have news for Itachi san...if you wouldn't m-mind taking it to him."

Tilting its head, the bird cawed again as if to say, "Spit it out then!"

Swallowing her nerves, Hinata recounted the information she'd gleaned, including her plans to leave the next day and do her best to find the younger Uchiha. Once finished, she waited for the bird to leave.

It didn't.

"Now what?" she muttered, pouting slightly. "Isn't Itachi supposed to r-reverse summon you...or something?"

Hinata almost shrieked as the bird suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Heart hammering, she panted for a moment as she tried to collect her nerves. _Should...should I wait to hear back? Or will he just receive my message and leave it at that?_

She decided to wait ten minutes, and if nothing happened, she would go to bed. To occupy herself, she leaned back on her hands and stared upward, peering out the narrow ravine to the strip of stars visible beyond. She let her mind wander home, wondering what her friends were doing, and how they were handling her disappearance. _As an S-Ranked mission, no one will know where I am but Tsunade...I wonder what my team is thinking._ Her face turned sad. _I wish I could have told them...but...I have to do this on my own. I won't have others get hurt because I failed!_ Determination rose again in her, and she made a promise. _I'll explain everything when I get back, Kiba kun, Shino kun._ After a moment, she added with a softer thought, _Naruto kun..._

It was then that another puff of smoke appeared a few feet away. The raven was back, this time with a note around its leg. Carefully, Hinata took the note, the raven offering its foot obediently for her to grab. Giving the text a once over, Hinata saw that Itachi's handwriting was neat and slightly feminine.

_Hinata,_

_Since you cannot communicate directly with the raven as I can, I shall write my replies._

_It would appear that you've made much progress. I must say, I'm impressed. See what difference diligent research and following trails makes instead of just running around searching blindly? This is what will guarantee your success where Naruto and Sakura have failed. Naruto did the running, and Sakura did the reading, but they just didn't utilize their efforts properly._

_I appreciate your update. The information you've given me includes data I did not know before. I believe this will soon bring you to Sasuke. I must also say I am impressed with your victory over Orochimaru's spy. I'm sure that the rebels will garner much from him. You've done much to get this far, and it's paying off. I have confidence in your success._

_Contact me again once you've spoken to Sasuke, or if you need help. I am currently in limbo regarding my other obligations, so I will be much more available._

_Itachi_

Hinata read the note twice before allowing herself to smile. _He...he believes in me...and...he complimented me..._ She knew Itachi was far from someone to be excited about receiving praise from, but a warm blush covered her face in spite of herself. _His writing style is so...formal. He still sounds like the heir from a prestigious clan..._ The image of him in tears flashed through her mind along with a sharp pain. "Ah!" she hissed, holding her forehead as her teeth gritted together.

There were still so many questions unanswered about the Uchiha. Though she hadn't had time to puzzle over him the last few days, she hadn't forgotten her qualms about him. He had killed so many, but...when they had spoken, and when she looked into his eyes, something just didn't add up. And her foggy memory was frustrating. Something important had happened that night...she just couldn't quite remember!

Frustrated, she pounded her fist against the rock in a rare display of anger. _I wish I knew what was really going on...!_

But she knew things weren't about to clear up, so there wasn't much she could do. Sighing in defeat, she rolled up the note and tucked it into her jacket along with the summoning contract. Glancing at the bird, she murmured, "You can go...thank you."

Cawing once more, the raven dissipated one last time, leaving her alone.

She stared back up into the sky for a while longer, mind full of questions and empty of answers. But she needed her rest, and eventually she returned inside, crashing onto her bunk and slowly falling asleep.

.oOo.

Morning came quickly for Hinata. For quite some time, she just laid in the makeshift bed, gaze caught in the ceiling. If things went well, she could very well see Sasuke within the next twenty-four hours. Would he listen? Would he believe her? What would happen after he returned? Would the Uchiha brothers finally settle the revenge and hatred between them? And if they did...who would rise victorious?

The many variables and questions made Hinata's head hurt. The memory was still tugging at her, but she shoved it out of her head. She would need all of her skill and focus today. If she allowed anything to go wrong, everything could be lost, and who knew what Itachi would do if she ruined his plans.

The morning hours seemed to disappear as Hinata tried to do some last-minute studying of the rebels' notes. Most of her focus was on a map of the outlying area around Orochimaru's current location. With it, she determined where she would enter, and where she would exit. Iwao had approached her not long after she woke, making a request of her.

"No matter what happens – whether you find your friend or not, or whether you think you've been followed or not, I ask you not to return here after your attempt. Even the most remote possibility of our location being discovered, if someone follows you, is worth avoiding. I assume you understand?"

"I d-do," she replied. "Hopefully I'll m-make contact, and be able to head straight back to Hi no Kuni. Thank you again for a-all of your help."

At this, the man smirked. "Thank _you_, missy, for _your_ help. That grunt you brought us has proven to be worth his weight in gold. If you ever need anything else, after all of this of course, don't hesitate to find us again."

"Thank you."

Soon, the sun was directly overhead. The brunette that had helped Hinata the day before recommended she leave soon, so the Hyuuga gathered her pack and left, giving her goodbyes to her new-found allies. Her stomach was churning, nerves making even walking a bit difficult. There was so much riding on this day. She could NOT fail.

Walking back through the tunnels made her even more nervous. The tight spaces seemed to close in on her, and she sprinted the last leg, feeling the tingle of chakra as she passed through the genjutsu. Looking back, she saw naught but a slick cliff side. Even after her stay, she had no idea who had conjured it. And despite Iwao's invitation to return, she doubted she could do so on her own.

Being unfamiliar with the area, she pulled out her map – copied by hand from the rebel's own print – often. She was paranoid that she would veer from her course. Her uptight nerves had her double, triple, quadruple checking her every move. After several hours of this, she knew she needed to relax. Being thorough was one thing, but being overly wound up could be devastating. Though the area was rather arid with few trees, she managed to find one to stop under.

Leaning against the rugged bark of the scrawny thing, she closed her eyes and tried to focus. She had gone over her plan so many times, it danced behind her eyes. She knew what she was doing, and she needed to have faith that she would do her best. But with so much riding on her success, she could barely think straight. Lifting her hands, she saw them tremble.

_Ugh...I can't keep doing this. At this rate, I'm going to mess something up. Snap out of it!_ she ordered herself, pressing her hands to her scalp. Sighing through her nose, she opened her eyes and looked into the sky. It was mid-afternoon, the sun still high in the pale summer atmosphere. Hardly a cloud dotted the stretch of blue, but thankfully it wasn't too warm, being higher north than home in Konoha. In an attempt to steel herself, she thought back to the people there. Naruto was counting on her. Even Sakura had something to gain from the Uchiha returning. Surely the rest of the Rookie Nine, and even her cousin's team would be glad to have him back, if only to have a missing comrade home. Sure, some of them didn't really get along, but...he was still someone from their village. He still needed to come back.

_There will always be a chance that I will fail, _Hinata thought to herself. _All that matters is that I make the best of what I'm given._

After a few more minutes of rest, she shifted her pack and continued on.

To her surprise, she made it to her destination a bit earlier than she anticipated. It was barely sunset when she breached the perimeter of Orochimaru's latest compound. Ducking into a well-hidden gap of vegetation – the hideout being near a river and quite overgrown – she set down her pack, hid her chakra, and – once more – went over her plans.

According to her intel from the rebels, Orochimaru kept Sasuke with him as often as possible. That included taking him outside to train. According to some reports, the Uchiha made a habit of remaining outside alone after their training to meditate. It was then that Hinata planned to approach him.

Fears of being killed on sight made her bite her lip. Witnesses said that Sasuke was cold, merciless, and efficient. If she didn't catch his interest before he made up his mind to kill her, odds were that she would certainly die. Sasuke was powerful, intelligent, and fast. She was no match for him.

Her qualms made her feel Itachi's scroll through her jacket as she sat upon the ground, legs crossed. Should she alert him? Perhaps tell him she was there, and if he didn't receive word in a few hours, assume she was dead? She didn't want to bother him...but he had said he wouldn't be busy now. Indecision pulled at her for a few moments before she bit her thumb, made the signs and muttered the words. With a whoosh, the raven returned, giving her a curious look.

"I have a small message..." she murmured, not wanting any possible patrols nearby to hear her. "Tell Itachi san that I'm at O-Orochimaru's base...and that...if he doesn't hear from me by sunup, that...I'm probably...d-dead."

Thankfully the bird made no noises, disappearing with another cloud of smoke and leaving the Hyuuga girl alone once more. She doubted he would bother replying, and began going over her speech in her head. She had planned every word she wanted to say to the younger brother, but had a feeling she wouldn't be able to stick to it. Closing her eyes, she began mouthing the words for the umpteenth time. But after only a few moments, she felt the world drop out from beneath her.

Any scream she could have uttered was lost as she felt the air rush from her lungs. She felt as though she was being compressed into the smallest of spaces, her head and organs screaming against the pressure. But after only a moment, the sensation was over.

Falling onto her back, she gasped for air with wide eyes. She felt as though she had barely escaped death! So shocked was she, that she had no presence of mind to wonder at her changed surroundings.

"We meet again, Hinata san."

Still panting, she laid her head to one side. Shinobi sandals met her gaze, and as she moved her eyes up, she took in the form of Uchiha Itachi. His normal cloak was gone, leaving him only in dark grey pants and a matching shirt, dipped low with mesh visible beneath it. He was sitting on a fallen log beside a raven, forearms braced against his knees as he looked down at her. But something wasn't right. He was...he was _smiling_.

Well, not a smile by normal human standards. It was just the barest of upturns in his lips, his eyes relaxed and purely black. It almost looked like he was amused at her situation. "Your first time being reverse-summoned, I assume?"

"Reverse...r-reverse summoned?" she managed to breathe back. "I...I don't understand."

"When one partakes in a summoning contract, they also enable the use of reverse summoning – meaning that the creature they normally call to them can do the same, bringing forth the shinobi they have bonded with. I found your message a bit...troubling, so I asked that you be brought here so we could speak in person."

Itachi wanted to speak to her in person? Why? Sure, the message was a bit morbid, but it was the truth. And what did he care? If she died, there wasn't much he could do. Now that he knew Sasuke's location, surely he could find another way.

Sitting up, Hinata looked at him questioningly. "W-what's wrong?"

"You've done a good job up until this point, Hinata san. It would be a shame to lose you only halfway through. Given your success, I daresay I trust no one else to do what I have asked of you."

Despite the absurdity, Hinata allowed herself to blush. "I'm sure that anyone else could do it...since I m-managed to."

"I beg to differ. Few have the patience, presence of mind or manner that you have, which is what has allowed you to come this far. This mission isn't about physical strength, which is what you consider your weakness. It is about finesse and thought."

"O-oh..."

"Now, as I said, I wish to prevent your death, if possible," Itachi continued. "So, I thought I would take a moment to teach you something that just may save your life. Despite our time apart, I know my brother. His preferred style is quick and clean, but also straight on. With his speed and strength, this is normally enough to incapacitate any normal opponent. But it leaves him open for a split second, right before he strikes. It is then that you must counterstrike."

Hinata bowed her head. "But...I have neither speed...n-nor strength. How can I find that moment if I can't hope to match his speed?"

Itachi's smile grew by a hair. "I happen to know a space-time style jutsu. It lasts for only one second, but makes that second grow into three. With it, you can stretch that window three hundred percent. With the Jyuuken style, you will be able to maneuver around his attack, and stun him. That will then give you enough time to state your purpose, and show him the crest."

"But..."

"Stop doubting yourself for a moment," Itachi cut in, his tone firming into one nearing reprimand, but leaning toward patient teaching. "When he begins his attack, Sasuke will disappear from your view because of his speed. His average attack from one to twenty yards is one second. So, you merely have to react the moment he disappears. As long as you do that, you cannot fail. Now, watch closely, and I will show you the signs."

"What if it takes me more than a second to make the signs?" Hinata blurted, not wanting him to cut her off again. "Even if I react quickly, I s-still have to complete the technique!"

"There are only three: snake, monkey, ram. They flow smoothly, so it should not be a problem. It is referred to as nagai shunkan no jutsu – the long moment technique."

Hinata moved her hands through the motions, mouthing the words. After several minutes of silent practice, with Itachi watching patiently, she finally put it into practice.

"Nagai shunkan no jutsu!"

At first, Hinata thought nothing had changed. But then, she saw Itachi's hand rise as if to come at her. Reacting in reflex, she batted it away. Time then sped up, and his hand flew quicker.

"Good. Now, come try to block my attack." Standing, he moved away from the log into the grass, standing in a battle-ready stance.

Nervous, Hinata followed reluctantly. Taking a soothing breath, she too fell into a fighting pose.

Suddenly, the man disappeared. Caught off-guard, she fumbled through the signs, making it only halfway before being hit in the gut, knocked back off her feet.

"You cannot hesitate. A moment lost may cost you your life. Again."

As they practiced over and over, Hinata noted the setting sun. Nerves intensified, and her bumbles worsened.

"Stop," Itachi called, relaxing his stance. Hinata panted opposite him, already bruised a bit. "Hinata san, you must strengthen your resolve."

"I...I'm t-trying..." she mumbled. "I'm just...n-nervous."

Itachi considered this for a moment, and then a copy slid out from behind him. "Here, let me show you." Leaving his clone behind, Itachi approached her and took his place behind her. Taking her wrists in his hands, he murmured in a voice low and smooth, "Now, do not take your eyes from the clone. Tense your muscles, but only enough for a quick reaction – too much will make you stumble. Keep your knees bent," he added, knocking his own into her straight joints, causing them to fold slightly. "That will help your reaction time for your attack. Your arms should be slightly elevated, elbows bent to keep your hands in front of you. The moment you see me move, react. Don't think – thinking in a moment such as this will only hinder you. Your instincts and muscle memory will serve you much better. Now, prepare yourself."

Hinata heard his words, her brain absorbing them. But the moment he knocked her knees forward, she nearly collapsed. Her body was both tense and relaxed – she felt his breath on her ear, his chest pressed to her spine as he corrected her posture. Her mind began swimming, a strange heat causing her cheeks to flush and her chest to rise and fall rapidly, heartbeat accelerating. The surface of her throat became dry as paper, quickened breaths stealing its moisture. Her eyelids felt heavy, similar to when she was about to faint. And though she did feel as though she was on the verge of consciousness, she also felt incredibly alive.

"Now."

The fake Itachi disappeared, along with the real one. No longer held up, Hinata's body reacted to its lack of foundation. Her hands moved without thought, power surging through her as the technique finally released. Time slowed, and Hinata crouched as the clone flew at her from above, one hand clenched around a kunai about to slice her skin. But her right hand flattened as her left swatted the offending appendage away, chakra surging through her dominant hand to strike against the clone's heart. With a shudder, it vanished from existence with a cloud of smoke. Time then returned to normal, and she stopped, still in her family's fighting style posture.

She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. With a sigh, she collapsed to her knees, sitting with a thump.

Itachi came and squatted before her, taking her chin in his fingers. "Good."

Hinata gazed at him with heavy pearl eyes. She felt tired, but awake; dead, yet alive. Confusion engulfed her – what on earth was going on?

"Time grows short – you should return." Standing, Itachi offered a hand, pulling her to her feet when she accepted. "I'm sure you will do fine," he added. "Just react."

"O...okay." Her legs felt as though she had just sailed an ocean and returned to land. Wobbly, she tried to step forward, only to stumble.

Itachi, reflexes taut as a drum, caught her before she fell. His brow furrowed in concern. "Are you all right?"

Turning her head to look at him, she saw that his face was only inches from hers. White eyes met black, and though she had finished her training, time seemed to once again slow. They stared, unblinking, as though drinking up each others' image. Emotions tore through the Hyuuga girl – panic, peace, uncertainty, confusion, right, wrong. Something seemed to grasp her spine, as though both pushing and pulling – one urging her forward, the other pleading she stay back. She lingered in indecision, unable to move.

Then time returned to normal.

Itachi set her back upon her feet, releasing his grip and stepping back from her, as though she had suddenly become contagious. He stared a moment longer, and then turned to return to his seat. The raven cawed, flapping its wings, and then the feeling of free fall overtook her once more. Next thing Hinata knew, she was back in her clearing, the sun just dipping behind the horizon.

Her legs once again failed her, and she collapsed to the ground.

What...happened?

Her brain was suddenly empty, the only thing there the image of Itachi's face so close to hers. The feeling of him standing behind her lingered, the warmth of his breath still tickling her ear. Never before had she felt this way. Not even close. It both terrified her, and made her wonder. It was several minutes before she remembered where she was, and why she was there. Shaking her head, she stood and moved forward to look through the foliage. A half moon was lighting the sky, and Fate finally smiled on her.

Uchiha Sasuke was out in the open, staring up into the sky. He was standing, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. His posture wasn't aggressive, however, his stature more out of familiarity and comfort than a planned attack. And he was alone, back to her.

Still feeling as though she was floating, Hinata no longer felt her fear or reservation. Some sort of confidence, though she wasn't sure if real or imagined, made her step forward through the trees and grasses, naturally quiet through shinobi instinct.

Sasuke, however, was far above par. Hearing her, he slowly turned halfway around to look at her. His eyes were relaxed, gaze neutral as he beheld her walking closer. She stopped a mere five paces from him, posture relaxed.

"Sasuke san," she murmured.

He didn't reply, just staring, as though trying to place who she was in his memory. After a moment, he said only, "Hyuuga."

"I have a message," she continued, now that she knew she had his attention. "From your brother."

The passive face finally moved into an emotion. An amused disbelief turned his mouth into a smirk. "And why should I believe that you spoke to my brother and escaped unscathed?"

Moving slowly, as to not encourage a defensive reaction, Hinata grasped her right sleeve, hitching it up to reveal her upturned wrist. "He said to show you this."

The boy's gaze fell to her pale skin, illuminated in the moonlight. His smirk slowly melted into a frown, brow furrowed in thought. Several moments passed in silence before he asked, "And what was this message?"

Letting her sleeve fall, Hinata clasped her hands before reciting, "He wishes to offer you a chance to f-fight him. His terms are that you first return to Konoha."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All I know is what he t-told me, which wasn't much."

Sasuke regarded the quiet girl coolly. He remembered her, the silent female that was never strong, always following Naruto around and blushing. He couldn't believe that she was in contact with his brother – a mass murderer consorting with someone like her. But he recognized his family's crest – she wouldn't be here, displaying it, claiming what she claimed unless it was the truth – it was just too outlandish to be a lie. "Hn...fine. I'm more than ready to kill him anyway. If he wishes to end it now, then I have no reason to deny him. Why Konoha, though..." he muttered, looking off into the distance.

Hinata didn't answer.

"Whatever. Perhaps he's being...sentimental." Scoffing lightly, he brought his gaze back to Hinata. "Very well. Are you to escort me like a child, or can I return on my own?"

"He didn't give me any instructions about that."

"Well I'm in no hurry – a few more days won't make much difference. And I'm assuming you'll be traveling home. I'll leave in the morning. Do what you want." Leaving it at that, Sasuke turned to go back into the compound. "I'll just have to kill the snake tonight," he mused to himself, outside Hinata's range of hearing, descending down into the underground lair.

Once the boy disappeared, reality seemed to crash back down upon Hinata. Panicking slightly, she hurried back to her hiding place, taking a seat upon the ground, her brain trying to wrap itself around too much information at once.

She did it.

She had succeeded. Sasuke was returning, which meant that Itachi would soon release his hold on her. It meant that her friends were safe – she had completed her end of the bargain, and she had no reason to think that Itachi would not hold up his. A shuddering sigh of relief coursed through her, and she collapsed onto her back, eyes closed as a weight lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't even needed the technique Itachi had taught her.

Oh...she'd almost forgotten about that.

Her eyes opened to stare up into the trees, her brow furrowed in thought. What had happened between them? It was like some sort of energy had engulfed them. Her body had been trying to do something, but if it was what she believed it was...she wasn't sure if she wanted to admit it.

She was attracted -physically, at least – to Uchiha Itachi.

A shudder passed through her. Uchiha Itachi was a murderer, a traitor! He had threatened her into doing his bidding, risking her life and threatening those of her comrades! How could she ever begin to admit to such a thing?

But...something didn't add up. He was supposed to be a notorious killer, not offering mercy or kindness. Yet all he had done was utter threats. He hadn't hurt anyone, despite having the opportunity. He didn't hurt her, and actually treated her with a kind of respect and cordiality, complimenting her and assisting her with protecting herself. Despite not actually needing her specifically like he claimed, he took time to teach her to guard her life, caring if she lived or died.

The Itachi she had gotten to know was not the Itachi she had known before.

Again the memory, broken and fragmented, tried to worm its way into her mind. Pain coursed through her, and she grunted, cramming her eyes shut and pressing it back. It didn't matter. She was almost free from him, and then she would likely never have to deal with him again. There was even the possibility that he would soon die at his brother's hand.

The thought, in spite of herself, made her heart sink.

Shaking her head once more, she grabbed her bag and fled, moving further out from the snake Sannin's territory. Once she found a more suitable hiding place, she unrolled her bedroll and buried herself, shutting out her thoughts and passing out from emotional exhaustion.

**So...please don't kill me for making this blunt! We've got both our first taste of ItaHina (which will take much more time than just that little bit to develop, but that was definitely what really sets the relationship in motion) and Sasuke is now on his way back to Konoha! **

**Now, before anyone berates me for being a bit rushed in this part, let me only say this: yes, Sasuke seemed a bit easy to negotiate with. But that was due to a combination of circumstances: This is supposed to be right before Sasuke was planning on killing Orochimaru anyway, so he was about to prepare to face his brother. Suddenly a girl with definite ties to Itachi says that he is ready on his end, and Sasuke figures, 'well, here we go'! That, and Hinata is in a bit of a daze, and doesn't let her usual unsure demeanor get in the way. Add in that Sasuke was doing a bit of meditation after training, so he's feeling pretty chill. **

**That, and the Sasuke retrieval arc in this fic was only supposed to be the first PART. Not the entire plot.**

**And now for Itachi. We as readers know that he has a connection to her through their pasts, and we also know the truth behind the massacre. Given his true nature, as well as the bond he has with her, the morbid message he received from her prompted him to take action. He did his best to still remain distant and seemingly uncaring, giving reasons as to why he would bother to protect her, but in the end he couldn't help himself – he allowed for that little 'moment', and now things are open to begin changing and developing!**

**I hope that's enough justification for you all ;) I really do my best to not rush anything, but if you still have questions or thoughts you'd like to share, I'm more than open to discuss – it helps me grow as a writer, not to mention connect a bit with my readers :)**

**Wow, that was long...anyway, I hope you enjoyed! As always, reviews = love! See you all on Friday! ^_^**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Haaaaaaaaaappy Friday everyone! ^_^ I hope you all had wonderful weeks, and that you have wonderful weekends as well! So, here we have Chapter Seven – read and enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Nothing really to note this time – no anons or shout outs. But I want to thank everyone so far who has favorited, reviewed, and added this fic to story alert. Each notification I get fills me with joy, and I truly appreciate them. It helps motivate me to write even more, and that of course means more for you all to read! But, I'm blabbering – I'll leave you to your reading ^_^**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Seven

"Hn...it's a bit late to be sleeping."

Jolting awake, Hinata drew a kunai from her leg pouch reflexively, bracing for an attack.

"You couldn't land a hit on me if your life depended on it, Hyuuga."

As her brain caught up with her body, Hinata saw Sasuke standing just outside her niche between two large rocks. His emotionless black eyes were staring at her, a smirk on his lips. "Sasuke san...?"

Without a word, he started walking. Confused, Hinata packed her things quickly and jogged to catch up. Why was he waiting for her? As far as she knew, he had little patience for Konoha shinobi, avoiding any of them at any cost.

"I want to keep an eye on you," he said, breaking the silence. "If Itachi really has taken an interest in you, I figure it's worth seeing for myself."

Hinata stumbled a bit. Had he read her mind?

"But once we get back to Konoha, the only thing I'm going to do is fight my brother. I hope you don't have any ideas about me sticking around."

Hinata didn't answer. She had wanted him to stay, if only to make Naruto happy. But in all reality, she had little control over him after he fought his brother. If Itachi died, Hinata figured there was little anyone could do to stop Sasuke from leaving. "Why not?" she questioned, mouth moving without her brain. "I thought your only goal...was to k-kill Itachi. Once that's finished...can't you come back?"

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Hn."

Deciding to drop it, Hinata just kept walking.

By nightfall, they had come across the village where Yoko lived. Hinata had assumed that the solitary boy would rather camp outside the town's borders, but she was surprised when he turned into it, heading for the inn.

"I w-wouldn't try it if I were you," she warned.

Sasuke perked an eyebrow at her. "And why is that?"

"They don't like shinobi. I got thrown out."

A small chuckle actually escaped his lips. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"W-well...I know someone, this way, who would probably let us stay with her."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Too tired to care, Hinata just started out, leaving the boy to decide what he would do. He followed, to her surprise, though she didn't address it.

The onsen was lit up for the evening, and Hinata walked in quietly, Sasuke stepping up to stand beside her. His proximity made her a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't move.

Yoko was just returning to her greeting station when she saw them. Eyes widening to saucers, she stared for a moment before asking, "You succeeded?"

"Yes," Hinata replied, ignoring Sasuke's glance in her direction. "I was wondering if you s-still have room."

"For you, any time. One, or two?"

"T-two."

Wordlessly, Yoko motioned for them to follow her. Hinata's previous room was taken, but the one she received in its stead was fine. Sasuke disappeared into his room without a word, and Hinata accepted his antisocial behavior silently. Stress still weighing heavily on her from the last few days, mostly concerning Itachi, she made her way to the baths almost immediately after the lights faded for the night.

Caution made her hesitate as she saw lights on over the baths. Wary due to her last bathing incident with company, she moved more cautiously, using her Byakugan to observe anyone inside. A breath of relief passed her lips as she saw only Yoko soaking in the main pool alone. Stepping around the barrier, Hinata joined her, smiling tiredly.

The redhead let her guest settle before asking, "So...this is the man you were looking for?"

"Y-yes."

"Things must have gone smoothly."

Hinata didn't answer for a moment. In truth, retrieving Sasuke had been easier than she imagined. But the trip in its entirety had certainly had its complications. "Yes and no."

Yoko didn't push her for more information, but Hinata had come to trust the other woman, seeing her as a friend. Sighing, she added, "The man who was helping me...who sent me to find Sasuke san...he m-met with me before I approached the hideout. He..." Her brow furrowed as she thought. "He gave me one last lesson, and then sent me back. But...s-something happened."

One red eyebrow perked. "Oh? Did he try to hurt you?" The other woman tensed, her motherly instinct simmering.

"N-no!" Hinata replied, waving her hands in front of her. "No, it w-wasn't that..." Her gaze fell to the water, her cheeks coloring slightly.

Understanding passed over Yoko's face. "Ah, I see. Then...this attention was unwanted?"

Hinata didn't move, silent for a moment. "I...I don't know..." Shifting a bit, she added, "He...has a b-bad reputation...but...I haven't seen any evidence of it. He's treated me well, though he was a bit...r-rash in the beginning. I just don't know what to do. I have someone back in my village that I care for, but..." Her visage saddened. "He doesn't see me."

"Hm...but you don't think this other man is someone who should pursue you?"

Hinata's blush intensified. "I don't think he would even consider it."

"Why don't you tell me everything that happened, and I'll be the judge of that."

With more blushes and stuttering, Hinata recounted everything about her and Itachi's encounter, leaving out anything that would identify him or reveal too much.

"Hinata dear, that sounds like a classic attraction. What passed between you was an intense moment of it. But judging by his reaction afterward, he doesn't want to act on it. Whether or not he actually will is something I can't foretell, because I don't know his nature. It depends which side of him is stronger – his hesitation, or his desire."

Yoko's speech made Hinata color once more. "I...I s-see."

"I don't know the entire situation, either, so I have no idea if trying would be wise or not. That is up to you and him. But one thing is certain – both of you harbor some kind of connection, whether you like it or not."

A heavy feeling settled into Hinata's gut. Bidding Yoko goodnight, she left the pool and headed back to her room, not sure if talking had helped or not. She dressed again, lying atop her bed and staring at the ceiling for quite some time. The fire had died, her lamp unlit, making the room dark save for slivers of moonlight filtering through the curtains. Her thoughts were turbulent, raging like a storm. By some grace, she managed to pass out, her dreams just as contorted and confused.

Just before sunrise, something made her wake. Eyes snapping open, she stared into dark ones just above her. Gathering her wits, she felt weight all around her, evidence that Sasuke was on all fours over her, his sword held to her neck.

"You must think I'm some kind of fool."

Hinata just stared, seeing no possible way out.

"Did you really think I would let you out of my sight? I told you I was going to keep an eye on you."

She searched her brain, trying to figured out what he meant. _He was spying on me? That means..._

Dread filled her. He had heard her confession to Yoko about Itachi.

"I don't know what exactly is going on between you and my brother...but I can tell you it's fruitless." Pressure increased, and blood dribbled down her neck as his blade twitched in a rare display of anger. "He's a murderer. Killer. Slaughterer of innocents. _He killed my clan._ You must be one hell of a fool if you think for a moment he is capable of feelings for anyone, let alone a weak nobody like you."

Hinata still could find no words. Sasuke's stung her, though she didn't know why. Did she really want Itachi to feel something for her? She really was a fool, wanting even for a moment the attentions of a murderer. Sasuke was right.

"_I need you to scream as loud as you can."_

Pain pierced her skull, and she cried out as her eyes crashed shut, back arching as her body reacted to the intense hurt.

"_I can tell you that it will help keep you safe."_

"No!" she cried, pushing against Sasuke's chest. His confusion from her reaction allowed her to move him, and he actually fell back until he was sitting on her feet, eyes widening slightly. "Go away!" she screeched, grabbing at her hair with clenched fists. It felt as though her skull would crack any moment. "Get out!"

Sasuke didn't move, still staring. What the hell was going on with this girl? Was she really daring to contradict him, or was something else going on in her head? She was convulsing slightly, tears streaming down her face. Mumbled words escaped her lips, tangled and incomprehensible, her eyes distant and unclear. She was seeing something in her mind, and Sasuke would likely never know what it was.

Afraid she might be having a seizure, he finally moved. Grasping her wrists, he hooked his ankles over hers to keep her legs still, pinning her hands above her head. "Hyuuga," he muttered, looking down at her pale face. "Knock it off, Hyuuga. It would be inconvenient if you died on me."

Her irregular breathing slowed a bit, her eyes slowly focusing on him. "D-die? N-no...I..." Her body finally came to a standstill, but Sasuke didn't move. "G-get off," she demanded, her voice still groggy with tears. "I'm f-fine."

He stared for a moment longer, and then slowly released her. "We should get going. And no more of...whatever that was. Next time I'll just leave you behind." Then, without warning, he disappeared.

Her breath was still a bit shaky. Sitting up, she wiped at her face with the back of her hand, sniffling. The pain had never been that intense. And...had that been Itachi's voice? It sounded a bit different, as though perhaps he was younger, but she was pretty sure it was him. But what had he been talking about? Head pounding, she shoved the thought aside, focusing her energy on packing and thoughts of home.

Yoko gave Hinata a fond farewell, hugging her tightly as Sasuke looked the other way. "Take care of yourself, dear," she mumbled into Hinata's hair. "You'll always been welcome here,"

"Thank you, Yoko san," Hinata returned, giving the redhead a smile as they parted. "I'll t-try to come back soon."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Looking over at Sasuke, the woman threatened, "You better be worth all the trouble this girl went through to get you back."

"Hn." Not looking back, Sasuke walked out the door.

"Rude little -"

"It's fine – he's just...um...shy."

Yoko perked a brow. "Shy? If you say so. Good luck, Hinata. Safe travels."

"Thank you."

From that moment on, the trip was silent. They camped each night, still not saying a word. Hinata offered to share her rations, which Sasuke declined for his own. Giving up, she decided to merely get their travels over with, keeping her mind occupied with thoughts of the near future.

Would Naruto be happy to see Sasuke? Personally, Hinata thought the dark-haired boy rude and unappealing, but she knew Naruto had some sort of bond with him. Sakura would certainly be happy. Would they be able to convince him to stay once his revenge was complete? Hinata tried to imagine having completed all of her goals and being left with nothing. What would she do then? It had to be an empty existence to have nothing left to fight for. Perhaps Sasuke would find something else to do...maybe even in Konoha. Itachi had been his only reason for leaving – perhaps the older man's death would allow Sasuke to return.

The Hi no Kuni – Oto no Kuni border soon appeared before them. Hinata was a bit nervous to pass through with Sasuke at her side, but he seemed completely oblivious.

"Um..." she finally said, breaking their silence. "Is it wise for you to...p-pass through here in the open?"

Without a word, Sasuke disappeared.

Pausing in shock, Hinata looked all around before resorting to her Kekke Genkai. She found him about half a mile down the road on the other side. Was he really that fast? Amazed, she shook her head and kept walking.

Luckily, the large man from her earlier travels wasn't there. A younger, thinner man approached her, checking her papers without a word, ushering her through.

Aoi, however, was present. He smiled at her, apparently remembering her from before. "Welcome back, Miss Hyuuga," he said cheerfully. "Did you accomplish what you set out to do?"

"Yes," she replied, unable to keep from smiling at the pleasant man.

"Good. Safe travels home then."

"Thanks."

She met up with Sasuke a while later. Without a greeting, he merely turned to keep walking once she was close. The silence resumed, lasting for the rest of their trip.

The trees of Hi no Kuni made Hinata feel safe. The familiarity soothed her frazzled mind, and even Sasuke's stoney silence failed to bother her. It almost seemed that things were back to normal, returning from a mission to her village. She couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed, and perhaps bake some cinnamon buns or press some flowers in celebration of her success. A restful night's sleep, however, had to be what she desired most.

"So...do I have to actually go into the village?" Sasuke asked, making Hinata stumble lightly at the sudden break in silence. "Because I think my presence would be a bit...distracting to a lot of people."

Hinata hesitated. Itachi had wanted his brother to return home. When she really thought about it, she realized that he wanted his younger brother to stay. "Um...I think he wanted you inside..."

"Hn..."

"Perhaps...you could hide in the Uchiha District? N-no one goes there..."

Sasuke's gaze hardened. The thought of returning to his clans' slaughtering grounds was probably not one he really wanted to entertain. "Fine."

"Can you get in without being n-noticed?"

"Of course," he replied in a bored tone, barely hiding his boastfulness. "Make sure no one bothers me." Without waiting for her reply, he vanished once again.

Passing through the village gate was like a breath of fresh air. A smile slowly broke out over Hinata's face. She had been gone for over three weeks, though it seemed like much longer. Being home at last made her tired feet grow a bit lighter.

_I should probably report to Tsunade sama before anything else, though..._ she thought with a sigh. How were things going to go now that Sasuke was here? He obviously didn't want to be bothered before his fight – could she keep him hidden until then?

The buxom blonde wasn't busy, so Hinata was sent right in. Knocking, she head the familiar gruff "Enter", doing so with a bit of nerves.

Looking up from her papers, Tsunade blinked at Hinata several times before seemingly realizing just who was standing before her. "Hinata!"

"Hello, Tsunade sama."

"Did...did you find him?"

Hinata merely nodded.

Disbelief flooded the Hokage's face. "I...really? Is he here?"

"He d-doesn't want to see anyone now, but he is inside the village."

Tsunade's expression hardened. "As happy as I am that he's back, I hardly think he has the right to just hide away in the shadows here. Where is he?"

Shifting a bit in nerves, Hinata replied, "W-well...he r-really doesn't want anyone to see him yet...but...he's in the Uchiha district."

"Huh, I should have known. Very well. I'll go pay him a visit myself, but I'll keep his arrival under wraps until we figure out what we want to do." Giving the younger female a studying look, she added, "No offense, Hinata, but...I really wasn't expecting you to succeed. I'm very glad you did, however. Now...is there anything else regarding this mission that you want to tell me?"

The Hyuuga girl considered revealing the true motivations behind her actions, but hesitated. Itachi had yet to see or fight his brother – it was probably wise to wait. "There is m-more, but...I'm afraid it will have to wait a little longer, Tsunade sama."

The blonde huffed in annoyance, folding her arms under her impressive bust. "Very well. But once you can, I want you to tell me everything, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, if you'll excuse me...I have a certain Uchiha I need to speak with." Rising from her chair, the Hokage made her way out of her office, not bothering to see what Hinata planned to do.

For quite some time, the Hyuuga girl just stood in place. Now that she was back home, it almost felt as though she'd never left – that her mission was nothing but a dream. To convince herself that it was indeed real, Hinata lifted her jacket cuff to gaze at the Uchiha symbol branded onto her skin. It was still there, the red and white mark staring back at her.

Suddenly, she gasped. She had never told Itachi of her success! So confused and distracted was she by recent events, she had completely forgotten. Rushing out of the room, she bolted back to her home, ignoring her father's bewildered cry as she locked herself in her room. Biting her thumb harshly, she cried, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

With a flash, the raven once more appeared before her. Cawing, it gazed at her curiously.

Panting from her sprinting, she managed to say, "Tell Itachi...I'm alive...and...that my m-mission was...a success..."

A plume of smoke replaced the bird, and dissipated just in time for her father to knock loudly on the door. "Hinata? What on earth is going on?"

Straightening herself as best she could, Hinata unlocked her door to reveal her very confused sire. "Hello Father. I'm h-home."

"As much as I take comfort in that, I would like to know why you returned as you did – running as though from a demon!"

Ignoring the irony of his statement, she replied, "I was just happy to be home. My mission was...d-difficult, but I managed to complete it successfully."

Looking as though he knew she wasn't speaking the whole truth, he murmured, "Very well. As I was not aware of your return, I have already made dinner plans with the council. You and your sister will have to remain here."

"Yes Father."

Giving her one last look, he tucked his hands into his robe sleeves, walking quietly back down the hall.

After she shut the door, Hinata turned to lean against it, sinking down to sit upon the floor with a huge sigh. That was close.

Not a moment later, the large black bird returned. Staring at it, Hinata saw that there was no note tied to its leg. Brow furrowing, she wondered just what purpose it had for coming back without a message. But it hopped across the floor, fluttering to her windowsill. It cawed indignantly, pecking lightly at the glass pane.

"You...you want outside?"

It cawed again, so Hinata rose to her feet and released the latch, lifting the pane until the bird could fit out. With a ruffle of feathers, it took off into the sky, leaving her behind.

That was odd.

A sad feeling settled over Hinata. Did he not care that she was alive? Now that her task was complete, did he not want to ever see her again? But determination overtook her, and she rushed out of her room, nearly crashing into a group of branch members outside her door.

"Hinata!" her father called, seeing her running again. She ignored him, however, searching the skies for the bird. Cursing the buildings in her path, she leapt to the roofs and started bounding across the village, finally catching sight of it as it flew toward a back corner of the village.

_The Uchiha Compound, _she noted solemnly. _He must want to speak to Sasuke._

The bird landed on the wall of the Uchiha District, scratching its side for a moment. Carefully, Hinata approached it, glad that it did not take off as she stood beside it.

"I think Tsunade sama is in there now," she told it. "It's a good thing you w-waited."

The raven said nothing, staring out over the Uchiha buildings.

Something told the girl to stay, so she maneuvered herself into a sitting position, legs hanging over the wall into the compound. The air felt cool on her legs, and she shivered. The place had known much death, and she could feel it. No wonder Sasuke hadn't wanted to return.

After what seemed like quite a while, Hinata caught sight of the Hokage. She was heading back toward the compound gate, leaving it behind as she walked back out into the rest of the village. The raven took flight, and Hinata merely watched. Like before, she just had a feeling that she should remain where she was.

Not much later, she saw Sasuke walking toward her. The bird was perched on his shoulder, barely fitting due to its size. Once they were in sight, it left its perch and flew to her, landing on her knee. She scratched its neck softly, watching it angle its head so that her fingers found whatever itch it had.

"She told me you were here," Sasuke murmured, gazing at the bird.

"She? You mean the Hokage?"

"No, the raven," he said, obviously irritated. "She likes you, for some reason."

"O-oh..." Hinata smiled at the bird, who gazed at her with one eye.

"He wants me to meet him tomorrow," Sasuke continued, to Hinata's surprise. "After that...it'll be over."

Having no reply, she just remained quiet.

"She also said he wants to see you, before sundown." He gave her a look she couldn't read. "He said he owed you something."

Hinata did her best to not react. "Where?"

"Wherever you met him before you left."

"Okay...thank you."

"Hn." He looked as though he wanted to say more, but instead he turned away, walking back into the compound and disappearing from view.

Sighing, Hinata turned her gaze to the raven. "So, you're a girl," she mused. "I'm sorry if I ever offended you...then again, I d-don't think I ever called you a boy..."

The bird didn't react, content to let her continue her scratching.

The day was growing late, and Hinata noticed the sun beginning to set. She rose to her feet, the raven fluttering into flight. "I guess...we better get going," she mumbled, hopping onto the nearest roof and starting off for the village gate, the bird flying swiftly beside her.

Luckily, the chuunin at the gate didn't question her departure after so soon returning home, and Hinata made it out into the forest without delay, the brilliant colors of the sunset hidden behind the dense vegetation. Deja vu tingled in the back of her mind, retracing her steps from nearly one month ago. A mess of emotions flowed through her. Would he be happy to see her, alive and well? Or would he be curt, cutting off whatever there was between them now that she had completed her task? And why did the thought of never seeing him again make her heart feel cold?

Dropping into the clearing where the raven-haired man had first approached her, Hinata waited. This time, she knew better than to try using her Byakugan. Instead, she waited in silence, listening and watching.

"You did well, Hinata san."

From the shadows across the open landscape he melted, slowly stepping into the fading light. His eyes were black, face blank, posture relaxed. The raven flew to his shoulder, perching there while he scratched her chin. "Thank you."

"I was worried when I did not hear from you. I had faith that you were still alive, but waiting so long did test it."

She looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean to cause you any distress."

"As long as you were all right in the end I suppose. And now, Sasuke is home where he belongs."

Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "What does it matter? If he lives after fighting against you, he does not wish to stay! And if you kill him...there was little point in bringing him back at all. Why is it so important that he return?"

Itachi regarded her coolly. He didn't think she would question him. "It does not matter. I have my reasons, which will remain my own. But I thank you, Hinata san, for your help. As I said, you did well."

Hinata glared at him, fear of him gone. "F-fine...Sasuke san said you owed me something. What is it?"

He stepped forward, not stopping until he was less than a pace from her. Reaching out, her took her right wrist with a grip that was firm, but gentle. Rolling up her sleeve, he squeezed her skin tightly for only a moment, then dropped her hand altogether. "I promised I would remove it. Now you can forget, as I am sure you wish to do."

Hinata lifted her arm, gazing at the now-blank flesh. Letting it fall back to her side, she replied curtly, "Thank you. Is that everything?"

Itachi only stared.

Hinata stared back.

"I apologize...if I misled you," he spoke, his tone slow and careful. "I never meant for you to do anything more than help me complete my plans."

"What do you mean?" she asked, though she knew of what he spoke. Something in her wanted him to say it, to acknowledge it, to admit that whatever had happened between them wasn't just something she'd imagined. She stared at him, daring him to speak.

For the first time, it was he who broke eye contact. His gaze shifted to one side, his expression unreadable. Several moments passed in silence before he spoke again.

"When I assisted you in your training, teaching you the nagai shunkan technique, I..." He took a moment to clear his throat. "I let my loneliness and fascination with you get the better of me. I apologize for invading your personal space and acting without your consent."

That was it. Hinata knew it was as close as he would come to admitting he had some sort of attraction to her. His revelation didn't surprise her, however, but his manners and apology did. "You...don't have to apologize. I -"

"Hinata san, I am far stronger than you. If I had not cleared my head, I may have overpowered you and done something foolish," he retorted, cutting her off. "It is for that near loss of control that I apologize. But...after tonight, you will never see me again."

Something broke in the Hyuuga girl. Her stony expression shattered, and she moved to reach out to him. But before she could touch his sleeve, he disappeared, the raven fluttering away into the trees as her perch abandoned her.

Shocked, she stood frozen for a moment before crashing to her knees. That was it. He was gone. And short of following Sasuke to his epic battle in the morning, she knew she would never find him again. Uchiha Itachi was a man who could remain hidden forever if he wished.

Her breath shook, tears slowly coating her cheeks. Why was he affecting her so much? She had barely gotten to know him, and even so, that did not begin to excuse what he was: a killer. But even as she thought it, she knew it wasn't true. He had killed his clan, but she couldn't, wouldn't, accept that he was a bad person. Something in her heart cried out that he wasn't what he seemed, but her mind found no reason to believe it.

Her tears slowed, and she stood. There was nothing else she could do. As before, she didn't have the heart to run back to the village, walking in the dark, alone. She passed through her home without a word to anyone, her father still absent and her sister in her room studying.

She had thought returning home would ease her worries and let her relax, but now the older Uchiha brother invaded her thoughts, and if possible, she felt worse than she did before. Drained to her limit, she crashed atop her blankets, pure exhaustion allowing her to drift into sleep.

**D: Oh dear...Itachi is gone! And now that Sasuke is back in Konoha...the battle between the brothers can finally begin. Hinata seems so close to retrieving her true memory, but will it come back to her in time to see the truth? You'll have to tune in Monday to find out!**

**So, not really a cliffy, but definitely on the edge of something big! I hope you all come back Monday to read more, and find out just what happens next! ^_^ I'll see you all then, my lovelies~**

**If you have the time, please take a moment to let me know your thoughts thus far, and I'll reply as best I can! I love hearing from you all, and getting to talk a bit with my readers ^_^**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hello everybody! It's Monday again...but at least that means more Defining Innocence! XD**

**Okay – this chapter is where things really begin to change. I can't really say more without giving things away, so...I'll keep it brief. Not shout outs, no notes...let's get to it!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Eight

_Opening her eyes, Hinata saw that she was standing in the doorway to her old bedroom. Confused as to how she had gotten there, she stepped inside and gave the room a sweep of her eyes._

_It was just like she remembered._

_Toys were scattered about, though the rest of the room was tidy. The curtains were swaying in a breeze, the night sky visible over her view of the Hyuuga compound through the two windows across the room. Her desk was covered in drawings and academy homework, the drawers to her dresser all shut. And there was her bed._

_Blinking, she saw it was occupied._

_A tiny version of herself, no more than eight years old, was sleeping soundly under the blankets. Hinata marveled at just how small she was. Though the bed was small for a child, she barely filled it to any degree. Her chest rose and fell with her breaths, mouth open slightly. Smiling, Hinata moved forward to observe her past self a bit more closely._

_Movement in the window made her spin around, reaching for a leg pack that wasn't there._

_In the windowsill was a boy, around thirteen years old, crouched and grasping the side pane for balance. Red eyes glowed in the dark, their gaze upon the girl sleeping peacefully only feet away. Hinata prepared to strike at him, but he didn't give her a single glance as he made his way forward, utterly silent. She then recognized him, done up in ANBU gear, his face less aged._

_Itachi._

_He stood at her younger self's bedside, staring down at her. Hinata could see the wheels turning in his mind. While he stared, she looked him over. He was covered in blood, some still sluggishly crawling down his clothes and armor. His expression was tired, his eyes looking far too old for his young face._

He's just killed his clan,_ Hinata realized in horror. _So...this is the night he tried to kill me...

_Suddenly, the boy dropped into a squat beside the bed, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose. He began quaking, and it took Hinata a moment to realize he was crying._

"_Mister?"_

_Looking over, Hinata saw her past self looking at the boy in concern. His head snapped up, gaze locked onto her face. Hinata could see that she was surprised, but not very scared. How she wasn't utterly terrified, the older Hinata had no idea – a blood-soaked person in her room wasn't worth being so afraid of? "Are you...a-all right?"_

_Itachi looked at the girl in shock, apparently just as taken aback at her lack of terror as the older female. He cleared his throat, mumbling, "Yes...I'm fine..."_

"_But...you're c-crying. And you look hurt."_

_The boy gave a tentative smile. "No, I'm all right. Just...go back to sleep, Hinata."_

How did he know my name?

_Silence overtook the room. Through her past self, Hinata felt that the boy didn't really mean to harm her. She was worried about the boy in her room – she could feel his sorrow, which was chilling and overwhelming. Certainly there had to be something she could do!_

"_Hinata, I need you to do something for me."_

_The girl tilted her head in curiosity, and then nodded._

"_I need you to scream as loud as you can."_

_Confused, she asked, "But...why?"_

"_It's a secret. But I can tell you that it will help keep you safe. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Uh huh..." _

"_There's a good girl." Gently, Itachi reached out and petted the girl's hair. "Be safe, Hinata...I'll never forget you."_

_After a moment of staring into each others' eyes, Young Hinata took a deep breath and let loose a scream while Present Hinata backed away. Itachi sprang to the window, looking back into the room, Sharingan blazing. Moments later, several Hyuuga rushed into the room, gasping as they saw the red-eyed demon crouched in the girl's window before he disappeared into the night._

_Panic gripped Hinata. _"Wait!"_ she called, leaping out the window after him. To her surprise, he was merely sitting atop a roof nearby, hidden in shadow. Once the Hyuuga cleared the bedroom, he stepped into the moonlight and gazed after the younger girl. Hinata watched as he stared, tears streaming down his face._

_It was not the face of a killer. It was the face of someone who had reached their breaking point, hitting rock bottom and unable to stand. Hinata could feel his pain, and she began sobbing as he bounded away, leaving her alone._

With a gasp, the Hyuuga girl sat up atop her bed. Rain was pounding against the glass of her window, thunder exploding and lightning flashing across the sky.

It was her memory! It finally had all returned to her! Running a frenzied hand through her hair, she felt her mind racing. She had known something about Itachi didn't fit. If he truly was a cold-hearted killer, he never would have spared her.

"_It has been almost eight years, so I can't help but be unsurprised at your lack of memory of me. After all...you were only eight when I snuck into your bedroom to try and kill you."_

"_After I had killed my clan, it was my plan to bring chaos to the Hyuuga by killing their heiress. But you screamed and brought about your clan before I could act."_

"_And now, I've returned to you...after eight years."_

He had been lying. For some reason, he denied telling her to foil his plans to kill her. Why would he try to hide something like that? _It would ruin his image of being a murderer...but...he killed his clan! Why spare me? And why do I feel that he is innocent when there is no denying what he did to his family? _Something wasn't adding up. He had killed his family, but refused to kill her. What made her different? Sasuke had also been spared despite being present at the end of the slaughter._ Maybe he lost his nerve...but...how could killing two more be so difficult after killing so many? _

She paused. _Unless...he never wanted to kill to begin with!_

Suddenly inspired, Hinata glanced at her clock. It was nearly noon! Bolting from her room, she raced toward the dining room where her father and sister were eating lunch.

"Hinata, I must ask you stop all of this running about. It isn't fit for a Hyuuga to -"

"Father, what can you tell me about the Uchiha clan?"

Hiashi hesitated. "The Uchiha? Why?"

"I need to know anything you can tell me about them!"

Putting down his utensils, Hiashi regarded his daughter with a suspicious expression. "Why?"

"Never mind why!" she yelled, surprising everyone present. "I need you to tell me anything you can remember about them that may have stuck out!"

Shocked at her sudden determination, Hiashi replied, "They were sly, and underhanded. Everyone knew that they sought power where it should not be found."

"What do you mean?"

"After Konoha was founded, they were suspected of treason when Madara fought Hashirama for power. No one ever put much faith in them after that, certain that they were nothing but power-hungry jackals."

_So why did Itachi turn on them?_ "And Uchiha Itachi...was he like the rest of them?"

Hiashi furrowed his brow. "I never knew much of him, though I saw him often during clan meetings and negotiations. He seemed quiet, well-mannered and cunning. But I can only imagine that as their heir, he was just as untrustworthy as the rest."

Hinata bit down a retort, asking, "But did he ever act like them? Did he ever give you a reason to believe he was like them?"

"No...I suppose not."

_Then maybe..._ "I have to go." She spun around to leave, but paused when her father called her name.

"Hinata! What on earth has gotten into you? Why these questions, and why your change in behavior? It's as though you've been possessed!"

Turning to face him, she stared at Hiashi determinedly. "He is innocent," she said quietly before running out the door into the rain.

Leaping across rooftops, she did her best to keep her grip with chakra on the slick tiles and shingles barefoot, too desperate to take time to put on shoes. Panic gripped her heart as she raced forward. A group of clouds beyond the village gate was swirling slightly, lightning crackling rapidly. _That has to be them,_ she reasoned, adding chakra to her legs to increase her speed. _I have to get there in time!_

Ignoring the chuunins' call for her to stop, Hinata raced past them through the gate and into the forest, bare feet bleeding as they pushed off of the rough bark of branches. She was completely soaked, though the trees above her now shielded her partly from the rain. Reaching out her sight with her Byakugan, she spotted them half a mile away. _Faster!_ she thought, her muscles straining to keep up with her demand.

Finally, she burst into a clearing, several hundred feet in each direction. She gasped as she saw fallen trees, huge craters, and burnt foliage everywhere. The devastation was huge, attesting to the raw strength of each of the Uchiha brothers.

Scanning the area with her Byakugan, she saw Sasuke perched atop a large rock formation. His hand was raised to the sky, lightning reaching down and licking at his fingertips. Itachi was down below, kneeling, taking deep breaths and staring up at his brother. With her Kekke Genkai, Hinata could see that he was injured, finally able to capture him in her gaze.

_What...what is that?_

A black sludge seemed to be overtaking the man's inner organs, and Hinata gasped when she realized it was a sickness. _How...how is he still alive?_ she thought in horror, a hand raising to her lips.

Lightning was gathering in abundance, and Hinata's eyes widened as she saw a great creature, made entirely out of the sparking element, roaring above their heads. _He won't be able to get away in time!_ Instinct took her over, and she raced to cover the two hundred feet.

Sasuke saw the girl run forward, but she was too late. There wasn't enough time to even begin to dodge his Kirin. He didn't care if someone else got caught in the crossfire – his moment had finally arrived. Finally, his clan would be avenged, his brother smothered under his power.

"_It lasts for only one second, but makes that second grow into three. With it, you can stretch that window three hundred percent."_

"_Stop doubting yourself for a moment."_

"_As long as you do that, you cannot fail."_

The lightning creature was nearly upon them, Hinata a mere five paces from Itachi. Moving her hands, she cried, "Nagai shunkan no jutsu!"

Without missing a beat, she grabbed the man by his shirt front, tossing him over her shoulder as time bent to her will. Her body was screaming at her in pain as she pushed it to its limits, demanding more speed as her time ticked down.

_Three..._

Her feet flew over the ground, dodging craters and tongues of a mysterious black flame.

_Two..._

She leapt over fallen trees, hair streaming out behind her.

_One...!_

She passed through into the trees across the clearing, the monster inches from the ground. Time reverted back to normal with a crash, the beast of lightning impacting the earth and shaking everything. With a cry, Hinata fell to the ground, Itachi rolling a few feet away. Neither moved for several moments, only their breath betraying their facade of death.

With a groan, Hinata lifted her head to gaze at Itachi. His breath was ragged, blood soaking his pant leg over a wound. She knew, however, that they were far from safe.

"Caw!"

In a flurry of feathers, the raven landed near Hinata, pecking at her jacket sleeve as if to say, "Get up!"

"You're still here..." she murmured, working her way to all fours. "You have to get help..." she added with a small cry of pain. "Please...anyone...someone...from Konoha..."

The bird took again to the air, abandoning her as she crawled to Itachi. Sasuke was no doubt looking for them, furious at her interference. "Itachi...please, wake up...we have to move." Gently, she moved him into a sitting position, one arm holding him up as the other hand cupped his face.

"Hinata...?" he rasped, rainwater falling as he opened his eyes. "What...are you doing?"

Giving him a crooked smile, she replied, "Saving you..."

"...why?"

"Because I know the truth."

He froze, eyes widening slightly. "You...what?"

"I couldn't get it out of my head...my m-memory was foggy after so long...but...I finally remembered. You spared me on purpose. You didn't want to kill me...just like you d-didn't want to kill your family."

Itachi just stared. "How...no one knows..."

"I just sort of g-guessed," she admitted. "I asked my father, and he spoke of your clan being unhappy and unruly. But...I came to know that you are loyal, and caring...and that it wasn't your way. I don't know everything, but...I just know in my h-heart you didn't kill them out of spite, or anger...but because for some reason, you had to...like you had to try to kill me. But...you spared me. You let me go." Smiling again, she said, "'I need you to scream as loud as you can...'"

A small defeated smile overtook Itachi's face. "I see..."

"There you are..."

Both shinobi turned to see Sasuke standing not far away. His shirt was gone, his chest scratched and bleeding, rising and falling with rushed breath. Anger contorted his face.

"Sasuke san!" Hinata cried, clutching Itachi to her chest in an attempt to shield him. "You h-have to listen to me!"

"Shut up!" he bellowed. "I'm not going to let you stand in my way. I've waited more than eight years for this moment, and you're not going to take it from me!"

Tears mixing with the rain, Hinata tried again. "Sasuke san, your brother is innocent! Please, just listen -"

"I said shut up," Sasuke said again, much quieter. "He is going to die. I am going to kill him. Now move, or I'll kill you too."

Hinata didn't even flinch, keeping the man held tightly to her bosom. "I can't let you kill an innocent man."

"HE KILLED MY CLAN!"

"BECAUSE HE HAD TO!" she screamed, finally losing her temper. For the first time, Hinata was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Something was going to happen, something bad, if he didn't act! Just let him explain!"

"Hinata..." Itachi murmured.

Still crying, she shook her head. "No! I'm not letting you lie anymore!" Looking down at him, she whispered, "This time, _I'm_ going to save _you_..."

"Fine," Sasuke hissed. "Both of you it is, then." Lightning crackled around his fist, and he leapt forward with a yell.

Too tired to move, Hinata tucked her face into the crook of Itachi's neck, whispering, "I'm sorry..."

Energy, raw and powerful, flowed past her like a gust of wind, her hair whipping around her head. Gasping, she lifted her head an inch, and then turned it to look around.

Red chakra surrounded them, taking the form of a large man bearing a sword and shield, a jar held in a third hand. Armor covered it as it waited in a defensive stance.

"What...what is this?" Hinata murmured.

"Susanoo," Itachi replied. "My final defense..." A violent cough wracked his frame, blood dribbling onto his chin.

Gasping in fear, she took his chin in her hand, wiping away the blood. "It's hurting you, isn't it?" she demanded. "Stop!"

"I...must..." he replied, nodding forward.

Looking, Hinata saw a monstrous sight. A giant, eight-headed snake was writhing before them, Sasuke barely visible beneath it. "Oh no..."

The snake struck at the giant figure, which blocked with its shield. Suddenly, one mouth opened, revealing someone Hinata did not expect to see.

"Orochimaru?"

With a mighty swing of its sword, Susanoo struck its blade through the man and the snake's head. The entire being trembled, suddenly being drawn into the jar. Once it disappeared completely, the sword was sheathed within it, sealing the lip of the pot shut.

Slowly, the ethereal being faded into nothing. Hinata gazed up in wonder, watching it dissipate. Itachi suddenly became heavy, and she snapped to attention.

"Itachi? Itachi?"

The man coughed, more blood coating his lips. "Hinata..."

"Please, hang on Itachi!" she cried, tears running down her face. Wiping away the blood in vain, she murmured, "Don't leave me..."

"Hinata!"

Looking up, Hinata saw Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade. The Hokage landed near her, shaking the ground. "What the hell is going on?"

"Tsunade sama, please!" Hinata's eyes were wide with emotion. "You have to save him!"

Looking at the man in the girl's arms, Tsunade gasped. "This is -"

"I know!" Hinata replied, cutting her off. "I'll explain later, but please, you have to keep him alive!"

Tsunade's face was grave. "Hinata...you do know what this man has done?"

"And I know why," Hinata retorted. "Just do it!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, grabbing the black-haired boy's shoulders. He was unconscious. "Sasuke, wake up!"

"Naruto, be careful!" Sakura said, immediately placing healing hands on the boy's chest. "Don't move him!"

"You have a lot to explain, Hinata," Tsunade muttered. "But I'll do what I can."

"Thank you," Hinata murmured. Seeing Tsunade begin to help him, Hinata's fatigue finally caught up with her. Vision spotted with black, she fell back away from Itachi, descending into sweet oblivion.

_Itachi...please...don't leave me. I promised I would save you, like you saved me...you have to keep fighting...fight the sickness, fight the darkness..._

_Don't leave me..._

**Ohhhh boy. Well, the battle between the brothers is over...but what will happen to them now? I know it's a crappy place to stop, and this chapter was shorter, but...please believe that this is where it had to end! *dodges thrown objects***

**I have a little surprise for you all this weekend, so I hope that it will make up for this shorter chapter. Things change quite a bit from here on out, but I pray you'll be indulgent as to where I take the plot next. Fanfiction is about changing some things, so...I hope you will all continue to read and enjoy.**

**Reviews are always appreciated – I love hearing from you and talking a bit in reply! ;)**

**Well, with that, I'll see you all on Friday!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Happy Friday everyone! Here is chapter nine of Defining Innocence!**

**No anons or shout outs today – read and enjoy ^_^**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Nine

Though her eyes were closed, Hinata could figure out where she was with her other senses. The steady rhythm of beeps, the smell of chemical cleaners, and the itchy blankets above her all pointed to one thing: the hospital. Slowly cracking her eyes open, she saw the too-white ceiling, bright lights making her cringe. _Why...am I here?_

Her mind was blank, unsure of how she got there or why. Sitting up, the blankets pooled around her, revealing the hospital gown beneath. Her legs were sore, as though she'd run too far, and her head was throbbing. But other than that, she felt fine, albeit quite tired.

The door beside her opened, and she looked up to see Tsunade walk in with a medical chart. Her face was grave, looking instead at her patient. "Hinata, you're finally awake."

_Finally?_

"You've been out for over two days," the blonde replied, seeing Hinata's confused expression. "Even Sasuke woke before you did."

At the Uchiha's name, Hinata's head throbbed violently. Memories of the past month flooded her mind like a broken dam, and she groaned in pain. "Ugh...S...Sasuke san...is awake?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah. He was pretty beat up, and it'll be quite some time before he's healed completely, but he's going to pull through."

Tense silence filled the room, and Hinata knew that Tsunade was waiting for her to ask. "And...Itachi?"

The blonde didn't move. "How about we talk about what you've been keeping from me first."

Worry settled into Hinata's stomach. Was she avoiding it because she wanted to get down to business first, or because she didn't want Hinata to be upset when she told her Itachi was dead?

"Um...okay. I guess...it started when Itachi almost killed me eight years ago."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Looking around, she grabbed a chair, taking a seat before saying, "I think I'm going to need to sit through this one."

It took her a while, but Hinata did her best to recount everything important about her journey. From Itachi's visit in her room to his proposition years later. Through her research and travels to Oto, meeting Yoko and the rebels, finding Sasuke and returning to Konoha. Her memory returning, and finally realizing nothing was what it seemed with Itachi, straining her body to rescue him and stop Sasuke, and then her blackout once she thought he was safe.

"He...is safe, isn't he?" she asked, her voice small. "I saw you healing him before I lost consciousness."

Tsunade sighed. Hinata's tale was long, complicated, and much larger than she could have ever guessed. The little kunoichi had accomplished so much in just a month, and when Tsunade was honest, she had no idea the quiet female had it in her.

"His procedure...was long and complicated. The illness had spread far and deep, and he had been delaying his death with some sort of illegal medication. I have no idea how he got it, or how he found it to begin with. As for the disease itself, I had never seen its like. It was taking over his body, killing him slowly like a poison. Add in his wounds and near-complete chakra exhaustion, and I was amazed he was still alive when we got there. And, he was blind."

"He...what?"

Tsunade shifted. "Using the Mangekyou Sharingan, an advanced form of Sharingan, slowly destroys the user's eyesight. The only known cure..." She tapered off, face disgusted. "I don't know how they discovered this to begin with, and I don't want to know...but...they transplant another clan member's eyes into the blind, and...somehow, through genetics, chakra, and whatever else is involved, they can see again, and from then on it never again drains their sight. Itachi's final defense, Susanoo, uses a lot of power. It was that which pushed him over the edge into darkness. He had been near blindness when the battle started, if I had to guess."

Hinata blanched.

The Hokage began again. "The toughest part was the illness. I worked for hours, and Sakura joined in once Sasuke was stabilized. She healed his wounds and gave him chakra infusions while I tried to eradicate the disease. It was like trying to drain a river with your cupped hands – I'd remove some, but when I turned back around it looked as though I'd done nothing."

Tears slowly crawled down Hinata's cheeks. "So..."

Tsunade stared at Hinata. For such a frail, young, and small little female, she had an incredible heart and strength of her own. "So...he's fine."

Hinata's heart stopped. "He...he's alive?"

"And well. However," the blonde added, holding up a hand as Hinata looked ready to leap out of bed. "The charges against him still stand."

Incredulous, Hinata demanded, "But why? He's innocent!"

"He has admitted to killing the Uchiha clan, Hinata," Tsunade said quietly. "But he said he wanted to wait to gave his full statement until you woke. He wants to speak with you."

The Hyuuga girl went quiet. Slowly, she leaned back against her pillow, eyes downcast. "So I saved his life...but now...he's going to die anyway?"

"I never said that. He may be jailed, he may be executed...and he may be released, depending on what happens next. But we agreed to let him speak to you, alone, if he agreed to give us a full statement afterward. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, of course."

"All right. You still need some rest, as does he. Once you're both back up to speed, things will start moving." The blonde stood, replacing her chair and walking toward the door. She paused before exiting, turning to her patient. "And Hinata?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Good job. And good luck." With a small smile, the older woman retreated. But before the door shut completely, Hinata heard her say, "All right you lot, she's awake. But if you stress her, I will wring each of your necks myself, is that clear?"

The door clicked shut, and Hinata was left wondering just what on earth was going on. But a moment later, the door flew open and several people suddenly filled her room.

"Hinata chan!" Naruto cried, launching forward and embracing her. "I can't believe what you did, dattebayo! You brought him back, and you saved him!"

"N-Naruto kun..." she wheezed. "I...I can't b-breathe!"

Sakura grabbed the blonde by his jacket, hauling him off the smaller female. "Didn't you hear anything Shishou said?" the pinkette demanded. "Hinata's still healing, you idiot!"

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Naruto replied, "Sorry Sakura chan...Hinata chan."

"It's all right," Hinata said with a light laugh. "I'm just tired, not hurt."

"Hinata," Shino said quietly. "I believe you have much to explain to me and Kiba."

"Yeah!" Kiba added. "What the heck has been going on the last few weeks?"

Waving her hands in front of her, she replied, "I'm sorry Shino kun, Kiba kun...it's complicated. But once things smooth over, I'll tell you e-everything."

"That better be a promise," Kiba pouted. "I hate being left out of things."

"And what would you know about being left out?" Shino asked, pushing his shades further up his nose.

Hinata smiled at her teammates. She owed them an explanation, which she would give after all was said and done. But for now, she still didn't know the whole picture...meaning Itachi's side of the story.

"Shishou says you'll probably be released tomorrow," Sakura offered. "She just wants you to rest for one more day."

"Thank you, Sakura chan."

The pinkette smiled. "Now I know why you were so interested in helping me with my research," she teased, and Hinata caught a glimpse of jealousy. "You did what we couldn't. You brought Sasuke kun back home."

"I just wanted to help," Hinata replied, avoiding the whole truth, meaning Itachi's empty threat. "I'm glad he's b-back safely."

"Us too!" Naruto cut in. "And it's all thanks to you Hinata chan!"

The shy girl smiled. But something nagged at her. Naruto's thanks didn't make her as happy as she thought it would. It did bring her joy that she had done something for him, but it just wasn't as important as it was when she left. Confusion filled her as she wondered why.

_Itachi..._

"Well, tomorrow when you get released, we want to take you to lunch, to celebrate and thank you," Sakura offered. "Naruto and I are so grateful, and Shino and Kiba are glad that you're back."

"That sounds great," Hinata agreed.

"It's a date then!" the other girl chirped. "Now, we should leave, you guys – Hinata chan needs her rest."

The group filtered out, offering goodbyes. Hinata returned them, waving. Once they all had left, she collapsed backwards onto her pillow. She didn't realize just how tired she was. Gazing out the window, she watched clouds slowly drag across the sky. Her endeavor was over. How much had she changed over that month? It seemed as though she'd been trying to change and better herself since she could remember. And now it seemed that she'd grown more in the last four weeks than she had her entire life.

Contemplative thoughts of her journey filled her head until she drifted into sleep.

.oOo.

The next morning, Tsunade gave Hinata clearance to leave the hospital. Naruto, Sakura, and her teammates came to fetch her at noon, after she dressed into a spare set of clothes Sakura had retrieved from the Hyuuga home. Hinata found it odd and a bit disheartening that her family hadn't visited – at least, not while she had been awake.

The group took her to a barbeque restaurant, all crowding around the grill, talking and laughing. They all wanted to know what had happened, but Hinata avoided the questions, saying that she still had some aspects of her mission that were unfinished. As an S-Ranked mission, she couldn't divulge the details until approved by Tsunade. Hinata didn't want to make any assumptions until she spoke with Itachi. And judging by the limited questions she received – inquiries about Sasuke taking most of the conversation – she realized that Itachi's return as well was known only by those directly involved. Neither Naruto nor Sakura brought up the older brother, and Hinata was happy to keep it that way. Until she knew the truth, she wouldn't be able to defend her actions to her teammates – saving the life of a murderer and S-Ranked criminal.

Lunch was long and filled with smiles. Hinata was relieved to be home, among friends, and no longer fighting for her life. She was finally able to relax. Sakura even invited her to the baths, which she accepted. A small feeling of doubt plagued the back of her mind, but she figured that anything the pinkette wanted to ask in the privacy of the bathhouse, she could handle. After all, she'd done things much larger the past few weeks.

The girls were quiet as they showered before entering the steaming water. Sakura didn't look at her companion, and Hinata began to worry. It wasn't until they were seated, alone, that the other female broke the silence.

"Why did you save him?"

Hinata blinked. "Which one?"

"Well...both." Sakura shifted a bit. "I mean...I understand Sasuke kun's return, to a point, but...even still, I don't know why you would do so much to bring him back. You hardly even know him."

Hinata's eyes turned down into the water. "To be honest...I never considered going after him until...well...I was asked to."

"By who? Naruto?"

"No. But when I accepted, I wanted to do it to help Naruto kun." Hinata paused, weighing her answer. Did she want to reveal everything to Sakura before speaking to Itachi? "Um...I don't quite know the whole s-story yet, so...mine isn't complete. You have to take that into consideration when I tell you."

Sakura nodded.

"Itachi came into the Hyuuga compound a few days before I left. He told me to meet him outside the v-village, or he would...hurt someone."

"He threatened you? Why didn't you ask for help?"

Hinata shifted. "I thought...it would be better if I h-handled it on my own. I didn't want anyone to get involved...and get hurt."

Sakura frowned. "I guess I understand. But that was so dangerous, going to meet an Akatsuki member by yourself!"

"At the time, I didn't have m-much choice. But...when I talked to him, I really wasn't scared. I mean...a part of me was, but...when I stood before him, where he could easily kill me, I just felt that he really didn't want to hurt me. And besides...if he had w-wanted to kill me, he could have done it in the compound. I was alone, and he m-managed to sneak up on me without my noticing. I could have been dead, and he could have been long gone before anyone would have found out."

"I guess so..."

"He said he wanted Sasuke san to come back to Konoha – that it was never in his plans for Sasuke san to l-leave. And...he said that I owed him, because he spared my life eight years ago. The n-night of the massacre, he also came to my room to kill me, though I don't know why. But...he didn't. I woke up and saw him there, and he made me scream so that he was discovered. He didn't want to kill me."

"Then why go at all?"

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping he'll t-tell me when we talk."

"So you did all of that research, traveling, and risking your life...by yourself...to keep everyone else safe?"

"Y-yes..."

"Wow Hinata..." Sakura gave the Hyuuga girl an impressed look. "No offense, but...I never would have imagined you could do all of that."

Hinata smiled. "I d-didn't think I could either. At first, I thought I was doomed to fail. But...whenever I doubted myself, I thought that I had to try. I had to t-try in order to protect everyone. If I died...then...Itachi really couldn't blame me, and hurt someone, because I'd tried my best."

Sakura shook her head slowly in disbelief. Willing to die for her comrades without them even knowing she was at risk, taking on such a burden by herself...Hinata was much braver and stronger than Sakura ever thought she could be. "Wow..."

Hinata flushed in embarrassment. "It's...really not that big of a deal. I wish people would stop treating me like some kind of h-hero..."

"No, Hinata, you did a great thing. You should be proud!" Sakura had to admit, she was jealous of the little female. She had accomplished what she herself could not, even with Naruto's help, and in a much shorter time. But though she was envious, she saw that Hinata wasn't boastful, she just wanted to help and do her best. For that, Sakura was ready to let go of her jealousy and just be thankful. "I don't know if Naruto and I will ever be able to repay you."

"I d-don't want you to."

The girls parted ways not long after that, Sakura being needed at the hospital, and Hinata wanting to return home. Seeing her father again after her long absence and strange behavior was weighing on the Hyuuga girl's mind. Hopefully things wouldn't get too out of hand.

Stepping up to her home, Hinata stood for a while. She wondered if Tsunade had told her family anything regarding her mission and outburst. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she removed her shoes and stepped inside.

At first, she wondered if anyone was home. The halls were quiet, sunlight streaming in the windows onto the wooden floors. Feeling almost as though she were intruding, Hinata crept along as quietly as she could. Eventually she came upon a group of branch Hyuuga, and she paused. Catching sight of her, they scurried down the hall, whispering amongst themselves.

_Oh no..._

Her father was in the kitchen, having just finished a late lunch. His pale eyes rose to see her standing in the doorway, and they stared for quite some time.

"I have to wonder if there is any explanation for your behavior this past month, Daughter," he finally said, breaking the silence. "Tsunade tells me that the information is restricted, and that until the mission and its subsequent consequences are complete, the details cannot be disclosed."

"That's true," she replied. "But...I suppose there are some things I could t-tell you." She took a seat across from him, hands folded in her lap politely. "I requested to be sent on an S-Ranked mission of my own volition, to retrieve something taken from Konoha."

"That much I know – Uchiha Sasuke," Hiashi agreed. "But the details of the mission itself – where you went, what you did, who you saw besides – I do not know. Or...the reason you chose to pursue such a difficult and dangerous task to begin with, without prompt or prior reason."

"There was a prompt," Hinata said slowly. "But...as of now, I cannot reveal it."

"I see. So, you managed to find and bring back Uchiha Sasuke in little over a month, including preparation time before leaving the village. It has been nearly three years since he left, during which his teammates and others have tried with no result. I must wonder what allowed for your success where others have failed."

A spark of defensiveness flared in her for a moment. "Just because I have had failures in the past d-does not mean I am doomed to fail forever. I have had success before. And now I have had it again."

Hiashi raised a placating hand. "I realize that. I am merely impressed at the scale of this particular mission. You should be proud."

That wasn't what she was expecting. Her father, finally proud of her? Perhaps she had really changed. "Thank you...I am."

But she had to wonder how long his pride would last when he discovered that she had saved the life of one of Konoha's most notorious villains.

"And, as this mission was long, difficult, and no doubt stressful, I can understand your behavior once you returned. However...there is one question I wish to ask. I have a feeling that you will be unable to answer, but it must be asked just the same. You inquired about the Uchiha, specifically Itachi. Once I apparently gave you the information you sought, you said something that bothered me." Hiashi's brow lowered in thought. "You said, 'he is innocent'. I have to wonder what you meant, as Itachi has been convicted of the slaughter of his clan for nearly eight years. How you could imagine him as innocent is beyond me."

Hinata stared at her father. "As you thought, I am unable to answer that now. It will have to w-wait."

As though she had answered nonetheless, Hiashi's brow lifted, and he sighed. "I see...very well. I hope you soon finish this mission...for I would very much like to receive some answers."

"Yes Father."

The Hyuuga girl was still tired. After taking a nap that lasted the rest of the afternoon, she rose for an awkward dinner with her family. Hanabi was absent, gone on a mission with her genin team, which left the other daughter and father alone for the meal. Once it was over, Hinata went back to bed, not waking until late the next morning.

When she did, she showered and dressed in a casual manner, though she had much she wished to accomplish. She bid her father farewell, saying that she wished to visit someone in the hospital. Hiashi did not question it, and let her leave without delay.

Sakura was there, tending to a patient, when Hinata arrived. "Hey Hinata chan!" the pinkette greeted, smiling. "I thought you'd want to avoid the hospital after the last few days."

"Actually, I have someone I want to s-see. What room is...my friend in?"

Sakura's face turned serious. Nodding to a nurse, she left the patient and took Hinata into an empty room. Shutting the door behind her, she said, "He's in solitary confinement. Tsunade doesn't want to take any chances in containing him. He isn't allowed any visitors. Besides, only you, Shishou, Sasuke, Naruto and I know he's alive."

"Tsunade said I could s-see him," Hinata insisted. "He made a d-deal that he wouldn't give his final statement until he spoke to me."

Looking doubtful, the pink-haired girl replied, "I don't know if I have clearance to let you in..."

"Is it guarded?"

"Heavily. Two ANBU at the door, and one outside the window. He's shackled to the bed, with seals to prevent him moving his arms, or activate his Kekke Genkai."

Hinata's face fell. They were taking it that far? "I see...well, m-maybe they know I'm allowed in."

"Good luck."

The hospital had three solitary confinement rooms, all located on the top floor. After trudging up every flight of stairs, Hinata finally reached the top. Sakura was right. Two masked ANBU officers stood outside one of the doors, both turning to face her once she peaked the stairs.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" one asked.

"Uh...y-yes?"

"Hokage sama has given you permission to enter unescorted," he continued. "Your conversation will be private, but should you need us, you need only call.."

Hinata knew she wouldn't need to, but nodded anyway. Smiling, she let the other guard open the door, allowing her inside.

The window was barred, allowing slits of sunlight through onto the bed. Monitors and machines surrounded the patient, some beeping, others spitting out papers. And there, atop the mattress, was Itachi.

As Sakura had said, he was indeed shackled to the bed, seals glowing in the metal. Another seal stood out against his brow, bandages hiding his eyes. The head of his bed was elevated, putting him in a half lying/ half sitting position. His hair was loose, and he was dressed in a plain hospital gown. At her entrance, he turned his head to her, his sense of hearing undiminished.

"Who is there?" He tensed, the shackles glowing brighter in warning.

She didn't answer until she was seated in a chair at his bedside. Smiling gently, she said, "It's me..." One hand was placed atop his, squeezing lightly.

His posture relaxed. "I was wondering when you would come..."

"Sorry. I was unconscious for t-two days, or I would have come sooner."

"Then there is no need for apology – it was nothing you could have helped."

Silence fell between them. Hinata looked him over, unafraid of being caught now that his eyes were covered. He looked thinner than before, his back stooped slightly. His skin, though pale before, looked sickly. Worried, she asked, "Have they been treating you well?"

A small chuckle escaped him, turning into a fit of coughing. "Hinata san...I am charged with murdering my clan. They have spared no expense."

"But -"

"I have admitted to my crimes. There is no changing the past."

"But you had a reason!" she retorted. "I...I don't know what it is, but...I know you had one."

"Before I became involved with you," he said softly, "I planned on letting that reason die with me...when Sasuke took his revenge."

The girl gave a start. "You...you were going to let him kill you?"

"I was. But now, things have changed...and in order for you to understand, I must start at the beginning.

"When Konoha was created under the guidance of the Uchiha and Senju clans, there was need for a leader. After a lengthy debate, Hashirama of the Senju clan was elected the first Hokage, beating out Uchiha Madara. Everyone accepted his fair victory...except for Madara. He was jealous, and angry. And out of these foolish emotions came his plan for revenge. He fought Hashirama, their fierce battle creating what is known as the Valley of the End. Madara was defeated, believed dead, and the Hokage returned to the village.

"Distrust grew between the clans, the Uchiha becoming ostracized as the others grew to believe that it was their intent as a whole to usurp power. But the madness had been Madara's, and Madara's alone. The clan was saddened and angered at those assumptions, and fought against them. To placate their growing unrest, the village appointed them the police force of the people, hoping that it would ease their feelings of betrayal. But, being proud people, the Uchiha took it only as a token of pity, their discontent growing.

"Then, when the Kyuubi container Uzumaki Kushina was to give birth to her son, Uzumaki Naruto, disaster struck. The man who claimed to be Madara somehow discovered the secret location of the birth, wreaking havoc and stealing the Kyuubi, sending it to attack the village. He was defeated by the fourth Hokage, but at the price of his life, and his wife's. Naruto received half of the demon's chakra as well as the demon itself while Minato sealed away the rest.

"The Sharingan harbors the ability to control the Kyuubi, which allowed the man to nearly achieve his goal. At this, the village once again placed blame and suspicion upon the entire clan. Arguments broke out as the clan denied being a part of the plot, the village stubborn and rejecting of their claims. Tension began to grow, the Uchiha threatening civil war and disobedience. Konoha began to look for answers to placate the clan once more to avoid the outbreak. Civil war would put the entire village in danger, unhinging its stability. The council, Hokage, and elders became desperate. It was then that they found me."

"Found you?" Hinata asked, nearly dizzy from all of the information Itachi was putting into her head. "W-what do you mean?"

"I am a pacifist. I do not enjoy chaos or killing, preferring negotiations and compromises. I was sympathetic to my clan, but did not agree with their choice of plans. I was a newly-appointed ANBU officer at thirteen. My clan tried to use me as a spy against Konoha, but I in turn was a double agent, spying instead for the village against the Uchiha. I tried to get negotiations to work...but in the end, a compromise could not be reached. To avoid civil war, which would weaken the village and allow it to be conquered, I was ordered by the Hokage, council and elders to destroy my clan."

A sharp gasp escaped Hinata, her hand flying to her mouth, the other still holding Itachi's. "That's...that's...terrible!" she sobbed. "It was an order? From the village? To...to kill them?"

"There was no alternative. Their actions would have thrown Konoha into disarray, allowing for hostile forces to invade, and possibly start another shinobi war. Though killing my clan was a terrible deed, it allowed us to avoid an even greater tragedy. It was a choice between my family...and my home." Itachi's face was down-turned, and Hinata could sense the overwhelming guilt and sadness radiating from his aura.

The girl shook her head. She couldn't, wouldn't imagine having to make that choice. "But...Sasuke san lived."

"I convinced the council to let him live." Itachi's mouth settled into a line. "He is my most precious person...the one I could not kill. Instead, I let him live...and told him to hunt me. It was my intention to let him kill me, avenge the clan, and hopefully have peace."

"But it w-wasn't your fault..." Hinata whispered. "Killing you would only give a tragic end to a tragic tale."

"I felt I had no other choice. I believed he would train inside Konoha, master his power, and kill me. But when he left with Orochimaru, things unraveled. His hate spiraled out of control, he broke bonds instead of making them stronger, and gave up everything for one goal. It was my intention for him to become a hero that would have a hero's welcome after he finished me. But now, he is seen as a traitor, a criminal. He gave up everything with no intent to return. Instead of opening a path to happiness, killing me would have merely left him purposeless, left to wander a void until death. Things did not go as planned."

Silence again. Hinata tried to envision everything as he had told her, the pain and heartache she felt for both brothers nearly overtaking her. Nothing could be more tragic, she was sure. Itachi had made sacrifice after sacrifice, all while thinking of Sasuke, trying to find a balance between his duty as a shinobi and his duty as a brother. Hinata was sure she never could have done what he did.

"So...what now?" she asked quietly. "What will you do if they l-let you live? They've healed your illness, and your eyes...maybe..."

"I am not sure if I could ever live life normally again," Itachi admitted. "After everything...even if the truth was revealed, there would be those who would harbor hatred against me. Even if Sasuke forgave me...things would never be the same."

"But wouldn't it be w-worth a try?" she insisted. "You could change things! You're an amazing shinobi, and an amazing person. You can't just give up..."

A gentle smile curved Itachi's lips. "So much faith in a murderer..."

"Every shinobi kills i-if they do their job right," she replied quietly. "The only thing that makes a killing right or wrong is the reason. And not only did you have a reason...you didn't have a choice. You did what you h-had to do."

"Many will not see it that way."

"Then forget them." Hinata's voice became sharp as a knife. "But don't give up. If you tell Tsunade sama the truth, then s-surely she will let you go."

Itachi remained silent. This girl...would she stop at nothing to see his life changed? "I will tell her...but I am certain any documents concerning the truth have been destroyed, if they were ever created at all. And the elders will never admit to it."

"Tsunade sama will m-make them. She doesn't like the elders anyway," Hinata reasoned. She had seen the Hokage disagree with them on more than one occasion when coming in for a mission and accidentally overhearing their arguments. "Tsunade sama is a g-good Hokage. She'll make it right."

"We shall see." Staring blindly toward his lap, Itachi said, "I hate to push you away, but I am tired...and I am sure you have other things to attend to."

"I don't want to leave you alone..." she murmured in reply. Her hand had never left his, small and round compared to his long thin fingers. Wiping the last of her tears away, she said, "I'll come back t-tomorrow to see you. Do you...know when you can remove your bandages?"

"I am not sure. You would have to ask Tsunade sama."

"Okay...I want to talk to her anyway."

"Hinata..."

"Y-yes?"

"I...want to thank you."

Her eyes softened. "You d-don't have to do that."

"You have done so much for me, both under threat and of your own will. I...have never had anyone do so much. Not since my family was alive. Right now, you are my only ally...my only friend."

She gave him a smile, despite the gauze around his eyes. Without a word, she squeezed his hand, not knowing what else to say.

_I'm not going anywhere...Itachi._

**D'awww...I love that last part X3**

**So, Itachi is alive! And, so is Sasuke. But neither brother is out of the woods yet! Things are going to get complicated – but until then, see you next time!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	11. Chapter Ten

**SURPRISE! Super ultra awesome secret Saturday Itachi Birthday update! XD So, in honor of Itachi kun's birthday, I decided to go ahead and release an extra chapter this week! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**One shout out to **_**ImAGoofyGoober:**_** Haha, yes, there's still some drama ahead – we still have nine more chapters after this one! Things aren't canon anymore, but that doesn't mean things are going to go smoothly for anyone ;) I'm glad you liked it my lovely, and I hope you continue to read!**

**Oh...and for anyone who's interested...I did some birthday fanart for Itachi over on my deviantart – I have a link to my page on my page here. You can go check that out if you want ;)**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Ten

Opening the door, Hinata gasped as she nearly bumped into Tsunade's large chest. "Tsunade s-sama!" she stuttered.

"Hinata," the Hokage greeted gruffly. "I take it Itachi has had his time to speak with you?"

Gaping for a moment, Hinata eventually was able to reply, "Uh...y-yes, he has. Hokage sama," she said hurriedly, grabbing at the blonde's sleeve as she moved to push past the younger girl into the room. "Please...I know you don't think he deserves any kindness...but if he tells you the truth, you'll see. So...p-please...don't hurt him any more."

Tsunade's amber eyes looked sternly down into Hinata's pearly orbs. "Until he gives me a reason to, I will not give him any kind of special treatment. You have to understand my position, Hinata. This is a delicate situation, with many variables and unknowns. If I start showing weakness now, things might unravel. I'll do what I have to do."

The girl nodded. She couldn't ask for anything else. "Yes, Hokage sama."

With that, the blonde entered the room, the two ANBU guards accompanying her. Worried for her friend, Hinata folded her hands before her chest. _Please,_ she begged of any listening beings. _Please keep him safe._

She had no idea how long Tsunade would take to interrogate Itachi and receive his entire statement, so she decided against waiting for the Hokage to return. Instead, she gathered her frustration once outside the hospital and raced for the training grounds. Once face to face with several logs, she pushed energy from her chakra points and began attacking them with abandon. Chunks of woods flew through the air as the Hyuuga girl grit her teeth, her mind bringing forth all of her anger and sadness to be destroyed with her training.

How could the village make one boy carry such a burden? How could they decide his fate, taking his future from him? Making him live as a criminal to die like a dog? If he had refused, he likely would have died with his kin. There had been no way out – it was kill or be killed. Not a choice, but a sentence: either death or damnation. Hinata couldn't imagine that burden, living her life as a lie, forced into a corner with death all around her. Could she have killed her family? Slaughtered them for a greater good? How could she look into their eyes before their deaths, seeing their fear and last moments? There were few worse fates, of that she was sure.

"It's...not...fair!" she grunted as her open palms struck the upright logs. Blood was staining their rough surface as her skin began to give way, the pain ignored in her turmoil. And now, after she saved his life, he was being held as a criminal by the very village he had sacrificed so much for. Overcome, she launched one last assault, and then collapsed to her knees, forehead leaning against the wood as she cried. All she could do now was hope that Tsunade believed him, and that she would let him go.

"Hinata chan?"

Building up the strength, Hinata sat back and turned her head. "Naruto kun?"

The blonde was giving her a concerned look. Approaching her, he knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Tsunade had debriefed him and Sakura that morning before Hinata was released, and he knew everything the Hokage knew. In addition, Sakura had told him what the Hyuuga girl had told her. Hinata had taken on a tremendous burden all on her own to keep her friends safe. Naruto respected that, and held nothing but admiration and gratitude for her. "Is everything all right, Hinata chan?"

Without a word, she shook her head slowly back and forth. "Itachi...Itachi san had no choice."

"What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, she explained everything the Uchiha had told her that morning. The Uzumaki boy listened without a word, face blank as he took in her words. She did her best to maintain her composure, shoulders quaking with contained emotion. "And now...he's being t-treated like a criminal...but...they did this to him. The council, the elders! They did this to him..."

Eyes soft, Naruto slowly pulled her to his chest, hugging her. She returned the gesture, sniffling quietly, totally drained of energy to cry. "I'm so sorry, Hinata chan...but I'm sure baa chan will make things right. She'll see the truth, and she'll do the right thing, dattebayo. Promise." Gently, he picked up one of her hands, examining the damage she had done to her own flesh. "But you need to take it easy, okay? I can see you're upset, but you shouldn't be so reckless. I know I'm being a bit hypocritical, since I've done it before...but maybe you can see it as me speaking from experience, huh?"

Hinata stared off past Naruto's shirt. Hadn't she been dreaming of being held like this, wrapped in her hero's arms? But even as she felt the heat radiating from him, his strong hands gripping her, she felt...incomplete. He was comforting her, and she appreciated it, knowing that he cared. But it didn't feel like she imagined. Just like when he thanked her in the hospital, it didn't seem as important anymore. She felt a bond as his friend, the love was still there, but...something was missing.

"You're right. Thank you, Naruto kun," she murmured, slowly breaking from his grip. She smiled, looking into his cerulean eyes. "I...I feel better now. You're right – Tsunade sama will do the right thing."

The blonde smiled widely, glad he had made her smile again. Rubbing the back of his head, he replied, "Ah, it was nothing! I'm glad you're home safe, Hinata chan, and that everything's okay, dattebayo."

She nodded, eyes closed. But she knew things wouldn't be complete until Itachi was free. Already she knew just what she would do when she saw him next: hold him close and never let him go.

.oOo.

Naruto walked her back into the main part of the village, hands in his pockets as they strolled at a relaxed pace. "Who'd have ever thought that Itachi had been through all of that," he mused, gaze lost in the blue sky above them instead of his path. "He's gotta be one hell of a guy."

"I think he is," Hinata murmured beside him, her gaze much lower to the cobblestone of the street. "I have yet to really get to know him, but...I just feel that he is a good person. That he v-values peace, and is willing to do whatever it takes to protect it. Though killing his clan was a terrible deed, he did it only out of necessity...to protect as m-many as he could. Sacrificing a few...to save many."

"Yeah...that had to be a tough choice."

"I think...it wasn't as much a choice...as it was a ultimatum."

"That's true." Glancing over at the female, Naruto asked, "After all he put you through, though...you're not angry?"

"A-angry?"

"I mean sure, he didn't actually mean to hurt anybody...but he still put you through a lot for the sake of upholding his plan," the blonde said wisely, shocking Hinata. Naruto was many things, but a deep thinker was not always one of them. "If he had just dropped it, it would have saved you a lot of trouble dattebayo."

Hinata paused in her strides, Naruto doing the same a few paces later. "I...no, I'm not angry. He had a plan, and he s-stuck to it. Besides...I did what I did out of choice."

Naruto frowned. "But he threatened you. In all reality...it wasn't much different than the 'choice' he had. For all you knew, if you had refused, he would have hurt someone. That isn't much of a choice."

"I g-guess you're right. But now that I'm here, I'm not angry. I may have been f-frustrated during the mission, but...in the end, everything turned out fine. I'm not going to harbor any anger o-or contempt over what's already come to pass."

"I hope Itachi won't either."

"He doesn't seem the type to h-hold a grudge. He just wants his life back..." But Hinata didn't know that for sure. The boy had seemed hesitant about returning to a normal life after so many years living a lie. Would he truly accept his forgiveness, if he received it? What other choice did he have?

Soon, the pair were standing before the Hyuuga home. Gazing at the walls of her compound, Hinata wondered what Itachi was doing. Was his inquisition over? Had Tsunade believed him, or would she continue to place the blame of the Uchiha massacre on his shoulders?

"Well...I have to go," Naruto said, breaking the silence. "I was actually waiting for Sakura and Sai to show up at the training grounds for some sparring when I found you." Rubbing the back of his head with a grin, he added, "They're probably waiting for me."

Hinata gave a start. "Oh! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right, Hinata chan. You're one of my friends, after all! I wasn't about to leave you alone when you were so upset." He gave her a gentle smile. "My friends are precious to me."

She smiled back. "You're m-my friend too, Naruto kun."

Strange. Saying that didn't hurt like it used to. Perhaps she really was changing, in more ways than she first assumed.

"Well, I'll see you around. If you hear first, let me know what happens with, uh...your 'friend'." he said evasively, noticing other people nearby. Waving, he walked back the way they had came.

Hinata waved back, standing and staring after him until his disappeared from sight. Part of her wanted to go back to the hospital and see if she could find anything out about Itachi, but another part told her that she should wait for Tsunade to come to her. Itachi's capture was highly classified information, and the Hokage was likely to keep anything related to the man under tight surveillance. Still, the girl was worried for the Uchiha, and not knowing his fate was going to grate at her. And she had something she wished to ask him – something that had been bothering her since his revelation of his mission. If it was true that Itachi had been assigned the killing of his clan – which Hinata didn't doubt for a moment – then why had he attempted to kill her, only to back out? _Itachi isn't a killer...but...how can he explain what happened eight years ago?_

It was mid afternoon by then, too late for lunch, so Hinata skipped the meal and ventured out into the gardens, gathering flowers to press. During her endeavor, a branch member informed her that her father would be out until late, and to expect to dine alone as Hanabi was on another mission. She accepted the news with a sigh, but later decided it wasn't such a bad thing.

After pressing several beautiful flowers, she ventured into the kitchen and made cinnamon buns, the smell filling the house and drawing several branch members to her. Whenever her stern father was out, Hinata always made a habit of baking and sharing her treats with anyone who cared for some, as the branch family usually had little time to make their own. Unlike Hiashi, Hinata cared for the branch members equally to her main family. The man tended to treat them like servants, which Hinata silently despaired. Though she was still technically heiress, she had little power until her father formally stepped down. And even if he did, Hinata was unsure if she wished to take the position at all. Being clan head was a full time job, meaning she would have to give up her shinobi career. And though she didn't care for violence, Hinata took pride in protecting those she cared for, and completing missions for her leader.

As far as she was concerned, she would turn the title over to her sister, though the stubborn younger girl would likely not want it either, being even more dedicated to her shinobi career than Hinata. After that, Hinata had no idea where the title would fall. Perhaps to Neji. But these were all thoughts for a later time.

Finishing the last bite of her dessert, Hinata sighed. Though she had tried desperately to distract herself from her worries concerning Itachi, even her favorite hobbies seemed unable to hold her mind completely. Instead, they merely served as work to do subconsciously as she contemplated the man's situation. Surely the interview had been finished that day, and Tsunade would have a good idea of what to do by morning. So, Hinata made up her mind to ask the Hokage the next day what she planned to do. Though it may be brash to question the woman of her plans, especially since she was merely a chuunin, Hinata was deeply involved in Itachi's case whether she liked it or not, so anything concerning the man was her business. At least, that was how she was going to justify her inquiry the next morning.

.oOo.

"But...I-I have something I need to speak with her about..." Poking her forefingers together, Hinata pleaded with Shizune. "Are you sure she's unavailable?"

The older woman pursed her lips. "I'm afraid so, Hinata. This whole ordeal is taking more time and effort than she really wants to spend on it, but...it's necessary. Until she's finished, I'm afraid it's unlikely she'll -"

"Shizune!" a voice barked from behind a door. "I need more sake!"

Cringing, Shizune muttered, "See? It's only ten in the morning and she's drinking like a fish! This entire situation is wearing Tsunade sama down enough. I don't think she has time to discuss it with you – I'm sorry." With that, she pushed past the younger female down the stairs to fetch her leader's drink.

_I don't want to bother Tsunade sama...but..._ Glancing at the door, she frowned. _But I need to know!_ With a sudden burst of courage, she walked up to the door and opened it, stepping inside.

"That was fast," Tsunade mumbled, not glancing up from several papers on her desk. "Did you have a bottle in your pocket, or what?" Finally looking up, Tsunade's face turned to one of surprise as she beheld Hinata instead of her assistant. "Hinata!"

"I'm sorry to b-bother you, Tsunade sama," Hinata began, stepping forward. "But...I was wondering if you had made any progress concerning Itachi?"

The blonde stared for a moment before sitting back in her chair with a sigh. "I thought that's what you were here for. Go on, sit down. I need a break anyway."

Elated, Hinata did as she was told, folding her hands politely.

"I assume he told you the truth behind the massacre, as he did me?"

Hinata nodded.

"Good. Then there won't be any holes in our conversation. As of yet, I have no proof beyond Itachi's statement marking his tale the actual sequence of events...but that will soon change. According to Itachi, the council – Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu – and Shimura Danzo are the only ones alive who know the truth behind the massacre besides himself and a man who claims to be Uchiha Madara, the other participant in the killing. When I have all of my cards in play, I will be confronting them and demanding the truth. Itachi doubts the existence of any documents, which I fear is true. The council is sneaky and cunning – they wouldn't leave anything tangible about such a thing lying around. So, this will all be a game of words. However, we have Itachi on our side, so it's highly doubtful we'll lose."

"Lose?"

"Itachi insists that he wants no compensation for his trouble – which is amazingly noble – but I want justice. If this really is true...and I must admit I believe him...then the council had much to pay for. Whether or not Itachi wants it doesn't matter to me – I want them to face consequences for what they put the poor boy through."

"I see...I agree."

"I thought you would. Once we get the charges cleared, he will be pardoned and free to do as he wishes."

"Does...does Sasuke san know the truth yet?"

"He, like his brother, is still in the hospital. He isn't very happy, but he's safe. Once I concrete Itachi's story, he will be told the truth. For now, though, the less people involved, the better."

Hinata nodded. The Hokage was obviously putting much thought into this. "I hope things are resolved soon, for b-both their sakes."

"I hope so too."

"Am I allowed to visit Itachi san again?"

Tsunade grinned. "If you want. You sure are involved with this man, Hinata..."

A light blush powdered her nose. "I...I'm worried for him."

"Of course you are. And yes, you can see him whenever you want, as long as you give him time to heal. The surgery on his eyes has a long recovery time, and he is weak from his illness. He's going to need a lot of time to rest."

"I understand."

"Then I see no problem in it."

"Okay. Thank you, Tsunade sama."

"You're welcome."

Having nothing else to ask, Hinata stood and bowed, leaving the Hokage alone just as Shizune reentered behind her. Feeling much better now that she knew Tsunade was on Itachi's side, she made her way to the hospital to visit him.

The ANBU guards were still there, but let her in without question. She took a seat beside him, his face turned toward her.

"Hello Hinata san."

She paused. "How did you know it was me?"

"Besides the fact that you will likely be the only one to visit me, I have grown accustomed to your chakra signature."

"O-oh." Smiling, she asked, "How are you feeling today?"

"Better. Tsunade sama, as far as I know, has accepted my tale as truth. Hopefully things will soon be finished, and I will be free."

"So...you're open to being released?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...before, you seemed upset at the prospect...that your plan had failed." Hinata looked down in sadness. "It was as though you wished...y-you had died."

"Hinata san...I thanked you for saving my life, and for your help. Don't think for a moment that I did not appreciate your actions. True, it was my plan to die at my brother's hand, and I had no intention of surviving our fight...but things have changed. My plan was foiled, my truth revealed, and my body healed. Now, the wise thing to do would be to accept this turn of fate, and whatever path has opened before me."

At this, the Hyuuga girl looked hopeful. "That's wonderful! I'm so glad things have gotten better for you."

"It will be a long and difficult path, but I believe it will be worth it in the end." His lips turned up into a small smile. "And again, I have you to thank. I fear I will never be released of my debt to you."

"No...w-we're even. You don't owe me anything."

"My honor insists otherwise. I will make it up to you, even if you think it unnecessary." His smile grew slightly.

"Well then...I g-guess there's no stopping you." She giggled lightly.

Silence reigned for a while, both caught in their thoughts. But Hinata's lingering question soon surfaced in her mind, and she hesitated. "Itachi san...there's...something I w-wanted to ask you."

"Of course."

"You've given reasons as to why you acted the way you did that night...killing your clan." She spoke softly, realizing he must be tired of hearing of his past. "But...you haven't revealed why you tried to kill m-me..."

Itachi didn't move. "That...is a difficult question to answer...and I am not sure I am the one to do so."

"But...who else would I ask? The council?"

"In part. I'll make you a promise. Once my trial is over, and I am freed...that is, assuming that I am...I will tell you who to ask that question. For now, try not to let it trouble you. I know that is probably easier said than done, but now is not the time for it. I hope you will have patience."

Itachi's evasion to her inquiry made Hinata frown. Why couldn't he tell her now? But she realized his mind was set, and she nodded. "I understand."

"I'm glad. Forgive me, but I tire...will you return tomorrow?"

"If I am able, I will – I p-promise."

"Good. Until later, then."

She left him alone once more, giving her quiet goodbyes. The summer sun had set, the village bathed in darkness save for businesses and homes up late, lights escaping through windows and doors. Mind full of more questions than answers, Hinata decided to take a walk before heading home. She knew that returning late would likely result in her seeing her father, but she didn't care. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to wander the streets for a while, listening to laughter and talking and just enjoying the evening, trying to distract herself.

She was happy that things looked positive for her friend. Hopefully the elders would cooperate and let Itachi have his freedom. With a giggle to herself, Hinata realized that Tsunade would likely allow for nothing else. The stubborn blonde would likely force the confessions from the elders regardless. Taking comfort in that thought, Hinata continued to wander as another thought came to mind.

She had been referring to Itachi as her friend, but was that what he was to her? In reality, they didn't really know one another that well. They had spoken a few times, and been through much together. Each had saved the others life at least once, and Hinata had held him when he was balancing on the brink of death. Few people could claim such bonds, but Hinata was conflicted. Did their circumstances make them companions, or acquaintances? Some of the situations they had been through together were indeed severe, things that people of close relationships usually did, but by time and exchanged words, they really had little to go on. She was currently the only one he called friend, and one of the few people who believed the reasons behind his past. He had spared her life more than once, and saved her multiple times in teaching her lessons and in acts of defense.

And then there was that moment.

She had never been so close to a man before, unless you counted her family, teammates, or Naruto's oblivious affections in years past. Never before had she had such an intense feeling of...well, she wasn't quite sure what it was. Yoko had called it a physical attraction, like lust, but Hinata felt there was more to it than that. Sure, she thought Itachi was handsome, but she was also attracted to Naruto! She had had little bouts of that sort of thing with the blonde when they were kids, but never that severe...never that strong.

Naruto had given her someone to look up to, to model herself after, to chase. She admired him and cared for him, and thought he was an amazing person. But why did she claim to love him? When she really thought about it, nothing else came up. Was that what love was? Or was there really a solid definition for love? She loved her sister, and her teammates, and claimed to love Naruto, but none of those loves seemed the same. Family, friends, crush. But what was a love that made one want to spend a lifetime with them as more than friends? It was a large and complicated question, and Hinata knew she didn't have the answer. She doubted there really was one. You don't need to justify loving someone, or give reasons. It was just something that happened. It was a mixture of feelings, attraction, devotion, and luck – circumstance.

Did she...love Itachi?

She cared for him. That she knew. She thought he was handsome, brave, and loyal. He had proven he was wise, that he put his heart into what he did, and that he cared for her in return. He had saved her life, taught her to defend herself, believed in her and made her smile. She had in turn saved him, and felt joy when he smiled. She admired him and cared for him...just like Naruto. She was attracted to him, just like Naruto. But something...something was different.

She knew parts of him, but she didn't know all of him. She also knew there were things about Naruto she didn't know. It took time and effort to know a person well enough to know who they really were. She had had lots of time and effort put into her relationship with Naruto, but...she really had little to show for it. Maybe all she needed with Itachi was the same. And if he gained his freedom, perhaps she would have the opportunity to really get to know him.

After that, she supposed it was up to them.

The possibility of her falling for him – and even more so, of him falling for her – made Hinata's spine tingle. It just seemed unreal. A little over a month ago, she didn't even give the man any thought, hardly even realizing he existed. Now...things had changed so much, there were parts of her life she barely recognized. And Itachi was a part of her life that was completely different.

When she finally began paying attention to her surroundings again after such deep thinking, she realized she was standing atop the Hokage monument, gazing at the stars. Amazed at her autopilot, she blinked a few times before really looking. Up there, there were no lights to make the stars seem dimmer. There, they were bright and brilliant. Thousands of them looked back at her, blinking and shimmering across distances she could barely begin to comprehend. It was such a sobering thought, being so small. Despite all of her recent drama, she took comfort in the fact that she existed at all beneath that inky sky. Her worried muscles relaxed, and she laid back on the ground to just take the heavens in for a while.

For the first time in a while, thoughts of her mother entered her mind. She wondered if the woman was watching her from up there – if she was proud of the person she had become. It had been so long since her mother's death, and it still weighed down on her. _What should I do, Mother?_ she asked the stars. They, of course, were silent, but Hinata kept looking, as though hoping to find answers hidden among them.

It grew quite late before she finally stood up, beginning the trek back down into the village and back home. Surely her father would already be in bed, and she hoped he wouldn't question her absence in the morning. But though she would normally be quite worried about his reaction, she found she wasn't too concerned. After all, she had much bigger problems to deal with. When she did finally crash into bed, she fell asleep quickly, having already sorted out her thoughts with the stars.

**^_^ Hinata is giving more and more thought to Itachi, and now even contemplating what he means to her. Things are beginning to shape up a bit between them! And there's more to come Monday – including the return of Sasuke! All sorts of trouble is bound to break loose!**

**I'll see you all then, my lovelies!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hello everyone! Just another Monday...but hey, here's chapter eleven! ^_^**

**No shout outs or anons, so here we go!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Eleven

Two weeks passed with little changing. Hinata visited Itachi every day, and slowly began learning more about him. He talked of his past, his family, and his trials. Though Hinata felt it hurt him to speak of such things, he pressed on anyway, talking freely as though finally telling someone his secrets helped moderate the pain. When he paused, she tried to fill in the gaps with tales of her own life. And through spoken words, their bond seemed to grow.

Then, exactly two weeks after being admitted, an Uchiha was released from the hospital. But not the eldest one.

Hinata was just going in the door as Uchiha Sasuke was going out. The raven-haired avenger looked over at her, and time seemed to slow. She in turn looked back, and their eyes connected. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, time sped up, and Hinata found herself pressed against the wall of the building, Sasuke's arm against her throat and cutting off her air.

"You..." he growled, voice barely above a whisper. "You're the one who saved him..."

"Sasuke kun!" a voice called, and Hinata managed to look past her assailant to Sakura, who had seen the boy strike. "Let her go, now!" Despite her feelings for her ex-teammate, the pinkette looked murderous. "If you hurt her, I swear I'll put you right back in that hospital bed."

Sasuke's Sharingan glanced over his shoulder at the other female. "You couldn't lay a hand on me if you wanted to, Sakura. Now stay out of this...she owes me something." With that, he turned his gaze back to Hinata.

"Sasuke...p-please..." The Hyuuga girl gasped. "You don't know...the whole s-story..."

"I don't give a damn what you think I know and don't know. The only thing I care about right now is making you pay for getting in my way." The pressure on her throat increased, and Hinata choked, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't breathe.

"Oi, teme...put her down."

Without turning his head, Sasuke's eyes slid to his right, narrowing. "Naruto..."

The blonde's blue eyes were sharp with anger. "I said...put her down. Hinata chan doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, dattebayo. Besides, she's one of my friends. If you hurt her...I'll have to hurt you."

Sasuke's lips upturned into a malicious grin. "Oh please, dobe. You and Sakura can threaten me all you want...but you both know no one can touch me."

Both of the Uchiha's former teammates stared at him. Sakura had moved closer to Naruto, her face worried. "Sasuke kun, please...Hinata chan did what she thought was right -"

"Saving a murderer is right, now?" Sasuke asked, his voice still far too even compared to the anger radiating off of him. "I fail to see any logic in that."

"Sasuke, she can't breathe!" Naruto yelled, launching forward. With movement too quick to be seen, Sasuke traded his right forearm for his left to hold Hinata down, his dominant hand grabbing Naruto's fist. But the blonde swung his other hand, also bringing up a leg for a kick. Not to be outdone, Sasuke lifted one leg to block, ducking beneath the other fist.

Sakura, however, approached from the other side. Too concentrated on both his grip on Hinata and blocking his best friend's strikes, Sasuke wasn't quick enough to take on the pink-haired girl. With a grunt, he took a blow to his left side, his arm finally falling from Hinata's throat as he staggered backward, holding his injured ribs.

But Naruto wasn't done.

Flying after the other ninja, the blonde clocked him in the jaw, sending Sasuke to the ground. Eyes blazing, Naruto yelled, "What the hell is your problem?"

"She saved my murdering brother, you idiot!" Sasuke replied just as loud. His eyes were still a bloody red, tomoe swirling rapidly. "She took my revenge from me!"

Hinata, being held up by Sakura, was gasping and coughing loudly with her face toward the ground. But she managed to look up at Sasuke, watching as he yelled at his best friend. "He...had no choice..." she whispered, miraculously heard despite the yelling match.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded. "You don't know anything about my brother!"

Slowly, Hinata moved to stand on her own, Sakura shadowing her in case she fell. "I know p-plenty," she murmured. "When the time comes, you can ask him for yourself."

Sasuke grit his teeth together in a snarl. "The only thing I'm going to do when he gets out is kill him," he growled, standing. Wiping blood from his chin, he turned around and stalked off.

"Where are you going?" Sakura called out. "You should have those ribs looked at."

"Back to my compound," the Uchiha replied. "And if any of you try to come in, I'll kill you."

The remaining teens just watched as Sasuke disappeared around a corner. Naruto's face was still dead serious, eyes blazing. Sakura turned to Hinata, asking, "Are you all right?"

"I...I think so." Her voice was a bit strained, speaking painful. "N-nothing time won't heal."

"I'm so sorry he did that to you," the pinkette murmured. "I thought he would let it go...but...I guess he's still stuck in his ways until he learns the truth."

Hinata looked at Sakura in surprise. "You mean...y-you know?"

"Shishou told me," the other girl replied, looking a bit sheepish. "And...I told Naruto. But you had already told him."

"O-oh...does anyone else know?"

"Just Shizune and Ibiki, and a few select ANBU," Sakura said. "Anything related to him has been put under extremely tight security. Until the council admits to the plan and formally pardons Itachi, it's just best that no one extra knows."

"I understand."

"Are you sure you're okay, Hinata chan?" Naruto asked, finally turning back to the girls and approaching. He looked sad. "I can't believe Sasuke blew up at you like that..."

"Well, until he knows the truth, his c-convictions aren't going to change," Hinata replied quietly. "Right now, he still thinks Itachi san is guilty."

"Maybe we should tell him," Sakura mused. "I mean...Tsunade sama herself believes Itachi. The only thing standing in the way is the council. Sasuke kun is Itachi's brother...he has a right to know."

"I...agree," Hinata said carefully. "But...I think Itachi should b-be the one to tell him. And I don't know if Sasuke would stay calm long enough to hear it."

"I'll ask Shishou," Sakura said, nodding. "I'm sure she'll think of something."

"Were you here to talk to Itachi, Hinata chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh...y-yes."

"All right. Sakura, you go talk to baa chan. I'll see if I can talk to Sasuke. And you go talk to Itachi, and maybe run it by him, Hinata chan dattebayo."

"Okay."

The three parted ways, Hinata heading upstairs to see the older Uchiha. She rubbed at her throat, which was throbbing painfully. Sasuke had been far from gentle, and she was sure there would be massive bruising. The ANBU let her in as usual, and she stepped in to see a surprising sight.

Tsunade was standing at Itachi's bedside, a chart in her hands. She was speaking to her patient, but stopped when she heard the door open. "Oh, Hinata!" the Hokage said in surprise. "I was waiting for you to get here. Good timing! I just finished unlocking Itachi's shackles."

The girl paused. "Oh...really?"

The busty blonde smiled. "Really. I've decided that Itachi can remove his bandages today. I figured you'd want to be here."

Hinata gasped lightly. "His eye bandages? Are...are his e-eyes completely healed?"

"Well, they'll probably need a bit more rest – no Sharingan or anything – but I think they can be unwrapped now."

Nervous, Hinata moved until she was standing beside the Hokage.

"Hinata san," Itachi greeted quietly.

"Hello Itachi san."

"All right then, Uchiha. Go ahead."

Tentatively, Itachi reached up to grasp the gauze around his eyes. With an agonizing slowness, he unraveled the white fabric until his face was bare. Eyelids twitching slightly, he eventually cracked them open.

His vision was blurry. He could see the smudge of his blankets, and the metal bands that usually held his hands. Medical machines were large grey shapes, little stars of color lightly shining. The Hokage was much taller than the smaller form beside her, but it was that smaller person Itachi did his best to see. Blinking and straining slightly, he watched as, slowly, his world came into focus for the first time in years.

She was just as beautiful, if not more so, as he remembered.

Smiling widely, Hinata asked, "How do you feel?"

Eyes locked into hers, he murmured, "Good."

Tsunade glanced between them, a smirk growing on her face. "Well, good! Now I can go ahead and move forward."

Breaking her gaze from Itachi's, Hinata looked at the Hokage in question. "W-what do you mean?"

"I wanted Itachi to be able to see and formally identify the council," the older woman said quietly. "Now that he can do that, I'm going to get them in here to atone for their choices. Are you up for that, Uchiha?"

Itachi nodded slightly. "Yes, Hokage sama."

"Good. It will probably take a little bit of time to get them in here – no earlier than tomorrow, I would imagine. So...you have a day to rest before I put you through that. Until tomorrow, then." Turning, Tsunade moved to exit the room.

"Hokage sama, aren't you forgetting something?" Itachi asked.

Turning back, Tsunade saw Itachi raise his loose hands. "I trust you," she replied. "I figure it's about time we let you move around a bit." Winking, she opened the door and left.

Hinata perked up. "So, that has to b-be a good sign! Her letting you be unrestrained, I mean."

"Yes. I feel that soon things will be finished." Itachi smiled at her, black eyes tired but happy. Soon, however, his brow drew forward as he frowned. "Hinata san...what happened to your neck?"

The girl paused. "Oh...um...I got into an argument...with s-someone."

"During a mission?"

"No...just now, before I got here..."

"Who was it?" He tried to hide his anger, but the strain in his voice and furrowed brow gave him away.

_Oh no...I can't tell him Sasuke did this! He'll be so upset! But...if I lie...things might get even worse._ "Um...well, as it t-turns out...Sasuke san is still angry at me for interfering."

Itachi gave her a blank look, just staring. "Sasuke...did that to you?"

Hinata raised her hands as she tried to defend him. "It's just...he hasn't been told the truth yet! Tsunade sama w-wants to keep it under tight security, so...only a few people know. And he isn't one of them...yet. I thought it would be best if y-you told him...but he's so angry, I don't know if it would be wise. I got in his way, and he was so hostile...I'd hate to see w-what he'd try to do to you."

"Sasuke..." Itachi muttered to himself, though Hinata was able to hear. "I'm so sorry, Hinata san. When Tsunade sama sees me again, I will see what I can do about making this right. I agree – Sasuke must be told, and I doubt he would believe it unless it came from me...and likely only after the council has formally pardoned me. That way of thinking has been stuck in his head for nearly half of his life – it will take everything we have to change his mind. And even then, he still may harbor doubts."

Not knowing what to say, Hinata merely nodded.

Before his mind could censor his actions, Itachi reached up with one pale hand. Hinata, unafraid, let him do as he wanted. As gentle as a butterfly's wing, the man stroked the tender flesh of her neck, the purple bruise already blossoming beneath the skin. He looked so worried, and even guilty. That in turn made Hinata wish he didn't have to see it.

"I'll be all right," she murmured, moving her own hand up to cover his, pressing it flat against her neck. "I'm s-stronger than I look."

"I don't doubt that for a moment," he replied softly. "But it still upsets me to see you hurt. I -" His sentence stopped mid-breath, and he reconsidered his answer. "I...will do what I can to make it right."

She thanked him with a nod and a smile.

After a while more of talking, Hinata politely excused herself. Her father had yet to question where she was going so often, and she tried to keep it that way by making it home at a decent hour. "I'll see you tomorrow," she promised as she had every day before.

"And I will see you," he replied, smiling. "It's nice to actually be able to look at you instead of darkness. Your chakra signature is bright and calming, but the vision of your face is even better."

The girl blushed heavily, unable to hide it as she usually did. Him seeing her was going to change things. "I...th-thank you..."

"I speak only the truth."

After she shut the door, Itachi sighed and leaned back against his pillow. He knew what he was doing was unwise, in more ways than he cared to count. But after so many years of making sacrifices, he had decided that he would allow himself this one happiness, this one selfish act. Smiling softly, he closed his eyes and let her image fill his mind's eye.

_Hinata..._

The heiress made it home before dinner, actually having both members of her immediate family present, as well as her cousin Neji. As usual, however, it made no difference in the amount of conversation. It was quiet and awkward as it always was, and Hinata found herself wishing she could have been dining alone.

"Have you had any missions recently?" Hiashi asked. "I see no other reason for you to have such a mark upon your neck."

Hinata paused. How was she supposed to explain it to him? "Uh, y-yes...a small one in the civilian village in the south. Um...I had to fight off a rogue shinobi, but I'm fine."

"Good."

She let out a brief sigh. Crisis averted.

Hinata managed to sneak away into her room, avoiding her father's scrutinizing gaze. Though he gave no evidence of not believing her, the girl was always paranoid that Hiashi's Byakugan could see through lies. Having nothing else to do, she took out her medical supplies and started mixing up a basic poultice.

_Wait, _she thought, pausing in her work. _I should make something for Itachi to boost the strength of his eyes!_ Excited at the thought, she finished her current project before getting out the book containing the recipe for an eye-boosting mixture. As a member of a doujutsu family, Hinata knew the importance of keeping up her eyesight. She had used this particular remedy several times herself after long missions with hours of scouting with her Kekke Genkai. Its effects were marvelous, helping the eyes heal at an astonishing rate.

_All right...I've got everything I need...except..._ She frowned. _Shoot, I need more ginkgo._ Her finger pointed to a picture of a tree with fan-like leaves. There were several of the trees found on the Hyuuga estate, as the family knew its value for this mixture. Sighing, she stood and make her way to the gardens, picking up a small pair of pruning shears.

The summer night was especially cool, clouds absent from the sky and letting the day's heat escape back up into the atmosphere. Clutching her jacket shut, she took one step out into the garden before pausing. Something wasn't right. Without a word, she activated her Byakugan, scanning the entire compound. She didn't see anything, but her recent experiences told her that it didn't matter – someone of unusual strength could be hiding in plain sight. She wanted those herbs, but every nerve in her body was alight with warning: stay inside.

She could wait until morning – after all, the poultice didn't take much time to make, and she could easily prepare it before leaving to see Itachi. Her stubborn nature, wanting to get it done then, however, urged her forward. Just before she moved to take another step, a voice called to her from inside.

"Hinata sama?"

Turning, Hinata felt relief when she saw Neji looking at her curiously. "Oh, N-Neji nii san...you scared me."

He nodded in apology, eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion. "Isn't it a bit late to go outside?"

"Yes," she replied. "I just wanted to get more ginkgo, but..." the girl frowned. "Something gave me a s-strange feeling."

Stepping beside her, Neji also gave the courtyards a sweep with his extended vision. "I do not see anything," he said quietly, "but that does not fully eliminate the possibility of someone who can shield themselves from our sight."

Hinata nodded.

"If you wish, I could accompany you. Do you need much?"

"No, I just need a few ounces." Giving the darkness another worried look, she said, "Okay...thank you, Neji nii san."

"Of course."

Together, the cousins stepped into the gardens and made their way to the back where the trees were growing. On edge, Hinata began snipping leaves from their branches, trying to sense anything out of place. Neji stood behind her, watching.

"Is this threat – if there is one – stemming from the mission you took a few weeks ago?"

"If I h-had to guess," she replied, reaching for a high sprouting, "I would say yes. There have been few c-complications that made some people angry. But if it is them...I'm not sure we could hold them off."

Neji accepted that news quietly, his gaze still searching.

After collecting what she wanted, Hinata turned back around and nodded to her cousin. They walked swiftly back into the house, locking the door with a click.

"I could sense it too," Neji affirmed once the portal was shut securely. "Whoever was out there was certainly intending to harm you. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Hinata bit her lip. Though the cousins were still a bit formal with one another, their bond had done much growing since the chuunin exams three years ago. Neji helped her train, and she did what she could to help him, though little could be done. She trusted him, and he was one of two in her family of which she could say that much. He had made an oath to protect her, and she knew he took it seriously. "Well...h-how much do you know?"

"All I was informed of was that you took a voluntary mission in Oto no Kuni for approximately one month. Besides that, I know nothing."

Hinata blinked in surprise. She would have thought Neji knew more than that. "Well...I went to r-retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. And I succeeded."

Neji was a stoic shinobi, hardly ever showing emotion. That sentence, however, made his eyes widen and mouth open in shock. "You...you did?"

"It's a long and c-complicated story," she said tiredly. "For now, I can't tell you everything, because there are a few details that we have yet to tie up, but...I did something to make Sasuke san angry after bringing him back. He's the one who...g-gave me the bruises on my neck. I didn't have a mission today."

Over his shock, Neji let his face turn instead to one of anger. He had promised Hinata he would keep her safe. He had been hurt that he couldn't help her during her mission, and now something related to it had caused her harm. Not only did it make him angry, but it hurt his pride – he had failed. "Hinata sama...can I do anything to help?"

The girl could see he was upset. She didn't want to brush him off, and needed a way to placate him. "W-well, if you're not busy...you could escort me to the hospital tomorrow morning. I have a friend there who I'm m-making the eye ointment for – that's why I needed the ginkgo."

"I see. I do not have any prior obligations. I will go with you, and make sure the Uchiha doesn't bother you."

"Thank you. Well...I'm going to f-finish up my work, and then go to bed. I'll s-see you in the morning, Neji nii san."

"Good night, Hinata sama."

It seemed no matter how many times she asked him to drop the honorific, he refused. It made the girl feel awkward, but there was no changing her cousin's mind. She finished up her medicine, and then crawled into bed for the night. Hopefully she would be able to get in to see Itachi without rousing Neji's suspicion.

.oOo.

The walk to the hospital was quiet. Neji was constantly checking their surroundings, Byakugan activated. His serious air made people around them look at the pair nervously, and Hinata tried her best to ignore it. Neji was obviously worried after sensing Sasuke's – for she had little doubt it was anyone else – cruel intent.

Once inside the building, the elder Hyuuga relaxed a bit. But as Hinata moved to take the stairs, he followed.

_Oh, shoot...how can I get him to stay down here? I doubt I should tell him about Itachi...at least, not yet._ "Um...Neji nii san...would you m-mind waiting here? I'll just be a minute."

The boy blinked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no! Well, it's just...um..."

"Is your friend Naruto? I see no other reason for you to be so bashful."

Hinata blushed lightly. "No, it's not him...but...it is someone quite precious to me."

"And you have no intent to tell me just who he is?"

"...not yet. But soon, I p-promise."

That seemed to satisfy Neji, if only just. "Very well. I will remain here in the lobby to escort you home."

"Thank you." Smiling at him, she hurried up the stairs to minimize his waiting time. She waved to the ANBU guards as usual, but instead of letting her in, they barred her way.

"I apologize, Hyuuga san," one said, tilting his head forward slightly. "But Tsunade sama is concluding business within, and asked that no one be allowed in."

Hinata's heart sank. "Oh, r-really? Is...is it the council?"

The two ANBU glanced at one another. They had come to know the Hyuuga girl by sight, knowing of her dedication to the patient within. So, they decided they could tell her. "Yes. We were told that Uchiha san would be formally pardoned today, if everything goes as the Hokage wishes it to."

Hinata nodded, solemn. Though she didn't doubt the blonde woman's resolve, she wondered if it would be enough to get the council to admit to their acts. After all, the massacre was a serious blight in the village's history, and letting the truth become common knowledge would change many people's opinion of the two elders.

_If I were them...I would probably step down afterward. The negative reaction they'll probably receive would be horrible..._

Making up her mind, Hinata took a seat in the hallway, the ointment jar held in her hands. She stared at it as she waited, turning it over and over as time passed slowly.

_It sure has been a long time, _she thought later. _I wonder what Neji is doing..._

Only seconds later, the door opened, and Hinata's head shot up. From within the smaller room emerged the elders themselves, faces blank as they made their exit. They did not look at her, or even acknowledged her presence, instead making their way down the hall to the stairs.

Tsunade came out once they had gone, expression exhausted. But when she saw Hinata seated across the hall, she gave the girl a tired smile. "Well, that's that. Itachi's pardon will be made public, and in a matter of hours, most of the village will know. I'll debrief all of our shinobi later today, and from there it will pass through word of mouth. Likely by tomorrow morning, he'll be known all over as an innocent man."

Joy blossomed in Hinata's chest. Before she could think, she launched from her chair and embraced her leader. "Thank you, thank you!" she cheered, squeezing the buxom blonde tightly. "I'm so happy...!"

Tsunade laughed, putting a hand on Hinata's head. "I'm glad. But I'm sure there's someone else who would appreciate your celebratory hugs much better than me." She winked, making Hinata blush.

Releasing the Hokage, Hinata let her walk by until the doorway was clear, stepping into Itachi's room. Suddenly, she was much more shy. Gripping the container in her hand, she walked forward to sit at Itachi's bedside. "You're free," she said simply, smiling at him.

He returned the gesture, looking exhausted. "Yes, I am. By tomorrow morning, the life I've known for the past eight years will be over, and I'll finally be able to start anew."

For a while, they just looked happily at one another. Hinata was beaming, feeling as though she was going to explode. A warmth was spreading through her chest, making her feel as though nothing could ever go wrong again. "Oh! I b-brought you something I made last night. It's to help your eyes. My clan uses it a lot w-whenever they suffer eye injury or strain." She proffered the small container, watching as his fingers plucked it from her palm.

"I see. Does it use ginkgo?"

"Yes."

"My clan also had something similar, I would imagine. Thank you – I'm sure it will help me to heal all the faster."

Silence reigned for a time, but then Hinata asked, "So...what will you do now that you're f-free? Will you become a shinobi again?"

Itachi looked thoughtful. "I do not know anything else. If I am to do anything, becoming a shinobi again is likely what it will be. Tsunade has offered me a place in the ANBU corps if I desire it – after I heal completely, of course. As for the rest...I do not know. I have no money, and no place to live. Starting from scratch will be quite the endeavor."

"But...you have the c-compound," Hinata replied. "Couldn't you live there?"

"I could...it is likely where I will end up." He looked uncomfortable, and Hinata frowned.

"Are you worried...that it's h-haunted?"

Sorrow overtook the man's face. "Despite my reasons...I murdered my family there. They were unknowing of my intent, cut down without understanding why. I do not doubt that they will react unfavorably to my presence."

Hinata believed in spirits. After losing her mother at such a young age, she found comfort in believing that the woman was somewhere better, watching over her. So, she also feared that the deceased Uchiha would harbor anger over their deaths. "Is...is there anywhere else you could go?"

"Besides you, Hinata san, I have no one in this village that trusts me. Sure, people may come to forgive me once they hear the truth, but few will be willing to befriend me as you have. No matter if I am pardoned or not, there will always be a stigma attached to me and anyone associated with me. So...I doubt anyone else would be open to letting me stay with them. Perhaps I will be able to find an apartment with the Hokage's help until I am able to stand on my own."

Hinata nearly volunteered her own home, but stopped when many realizations came to mind. Her family had never been on good terms with the rival Uchiha clan. Her father was known to hold grudges, so it was unlikely that he would trust Itachi enough to live in his home for a very long time, if ever. And, of course, he would probably not want an older boy living in his home where his eldest daughter was also staying, regardless of his background or family.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," she replied quietly, looking to the side. "If there's anything you need, I'll be m-more than happy to help."

"I appreciate that. If the need arises, I will ask you."

Their conversation, however, was cut short as the door opened. Both young people turned their heads to behold their guest, and Hinata felt panic rise in her chest as she stared into black eyes.

"...Sasuke san?"

The other Uchiha stared back before looking over to his brother. "Aniki," he said quietly, face blank.

"Otoutou," Itachi replied just as calmly.

**D: Uh oh...Sasuke's back. Sooooo sorry for the cliffy – especially since the next update isn't until Friday – but hopefully the next chapter will be worth the wait. Until then, you can yell at me in reviews if it makes you feel better XD**

**I'll see you all on Friday, my lovelies!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Helllllllo everyone! So sorry about the cliffhanger on Monday – but here's Chapter Twelve to make up for it! ^_^**

**We have one shout out for this week, for ****Hyoyeon: **

**Thank you! I'm so glad to hear you like it so far ^_^ I hope you'll stick around to read the rest !**

**Anyway, that's it! And without further adieu, here's the disclaimer, and awaaaaaaaaay we go!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Twelve

For a moment, it seemed as though time had come to a complete halt. Hinata didn't even breathe as her brain tried to comprehend Sasuke's presence in his brother's hospital room. But the moment faded, and a protective instinct overtook her. Face contorting into one of determination, Hinata stood and took a defensive stance. "If you try to come near him," she said in a low voice, "I will p-protect him with my life."

For a moment, he just stared blankly at her. But slowly, Sasuke's expression melted into one of amused aloofness as he looked at her, and Hinata wavered for a moment in confusion. "Don't bother, Hyuuga. Your Hokage already cornered me. She told me what she knew."

Hinata faltered. "She...she did?"

"Hn. I'm not about to take her word for it alone, but...if what she told me has any merit...it would appear I've been lied to for quite some time." Sasuke's gaze shifted to his brother again, looking more serious, though tinged with doubt, anger, and perhaps even confusion. "I have a lot to talk to you about."

"I can't leave quite yet, so I hope you don't mind if we have our discussion here," the older brother replied. He phrased his words carefully, keeping his tone even and unassuming. The last thing he wanted to do was anything to set his unstable brother off.

"That's fine. And you," he said, seeing Hinata look as though she wanted to leave the brothers alone. "I want you here too. You're part of this now."

Sighing shakily, Hinata nodded. He had a point – Itachi had certainly gotten her involved.

With the tension making the air almost too thick to breathe, Sasuke moved to take the seat Hinata had abandoned. Seeing her seat taken, the girl chose to stand at the foot of the bed, leaning against the wall.

No one spoke for quite some time. The bothers stared at one another, Hinata shifting her gaze between the two.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

The heavy question hung in the air. Sasuke's face was blank, but emotion plagued his voice. After several moments with no answer, he added, "Why didn't you take me with you? Or just kill me? Anything would have been better than living with all that pain for eight. Years."

Itachi's head bowed, as though the weight of Sasuke's words was piling atop his shoulders. "I couldn't tell you. No one was allowed to know, under penalty of death. Taking you with me would have jeopardized what I did with Akatsuki. I couldn't convince them to allow me in if any part of my murderous facade was imperfect. Letting my little brother tag along would have ruined my chances. Besides, you were far too young to be traveling with someone with my reputation. And...I could not kill you. I don't know if Tsunade made it clear, but...you are my most precious person. I could not, would not, take your life. I had to do everything in my power to convince the council to let you live." Itachi's voice wavered with emotion, and he paused to collect himself. "I know that my plan was flawed...hindsight is always the clearest. But I thought that having you hate the man who killed your clan would motivate you to avenge them with honor, and clear the Uchiha name. But I did not count on your hatred growing so strong as to make you leave, and abandon your friends. I had hoped you would have strengthened your bonds, drawing on the strength of those who supported you to achieve your goals, and then live as a hero once I was dead."

"You planned on me killing you from the beginning?" Sasuke asked, frowning slightly. "I always knew you were one step ahead...but that's...insane."

"I then began to try and speed up our meeting. My illness was killing me, and I feared it would take your revenge from you if you did not act. So, I combined that need with my wish for you to return to Konoha, and enlisted Hinata san's help."

Sasuke's eyes slid to the girl, and she straightened slightly. "So...he threatened you into doing his bidding...and you went and fell for him."

Taken aback, Hinata sputtered a moment before finally saying, "I...I didn't f-fall for him!"

The younger Uchiha managed a momentary smirk. "Whatever. But you changed your mind about him – you knew he was lying before anyone else. How did you figure it out?"

Hinata's gaze slipped to the side as she considered her answer. "When Itachi san taught me the nagai shunkan...he c-claimed he wanted to keep me alive. I thought that was odd, since he was supposed to be a c-cold blooded killer – it didn't add up. And...I remembered something from my past. The same night as the massacre, he tried to kill me. But he didn't – he helped me escape. And I knew then that he didn't mean to kill me at all. So...I knew that s-something wasn't as it seemed...that he wasn't the killer everyone believed him to be."

"Hn...and that's why you stopped me from killing him...because you knew the truth."

"I didn't know all of it at the time – I just had my suspicions. He d-didn't tell me the rest until afterward, in the hospital."

Sasuke propped his elbows on his knees, resting his lips against his folded hands. His gaze was far away, deep in thought. "I'm still...so angry..." he muttered. "But...I don't know what to do with it. I can't blame you. I should blame the council, but the only thing they're guilty of is cowardice – making you do their dirty work. I can't blame the clan – they were being treated like shit, so of course they'd be unhappy. But the village was afraid of Madara...which made them paranoid. Madara was jealous and prideful...so I guess I could blame him. But he's dead. So what do I do?"

Hinata heard the hopelessness in his voice – he really didn't know what to do. Even knowing the whole story herself, she didn't know the answer either.

"Hatred and anger are what fuel revenge and vengeance," Itachi said wisely, closing his eyes as he spoke. "Once it begins, it becomes an endless cycle unless someone stops it by swallowing their negative feelings, which is extremely difficult to do. It is far more likely to destroy that person than resolve their pain. But all one can do is try." Itachi offered his brother a tired smile, reopening his eyes. "You have people here who care for you, Sasuke. Myself, Naruto kun, Sakura san, Kakashi san...even your old comrades and classmates have bonds with you through shared triumphs and defeats, sacrifices and rewards. You tried twice to kill Hinata san, but she defended your actions when I asked where her bruises came from. She understood why you did what you did, and instead of becoming angry, she became concerned for you. Not many people have the strength or compassion to do that. But she, and all of your comrades, have been fighting to bring you back to what you once had, because they care." Quieter, he added, "All you have to do is try. One cannot achieve success if they do not make the attempt. Your friends have already extended their hands – all you must do is accept their grasp. Take your anger, and change it into something better, something good. I am sure you can do it. If anyone has the strength, it is you, little brother."

Sasuke stared back into his brother's eyes, and Hinata looked away, not wanting to intrude on their moment. She could practically feel the gears turning in Sasuke's head. Would he accept his brother's words, or had eight years of pain pushed him too far?

"I...I can't." Hinata almost let out a sigh of frustration, but stopped as Sasuke continued. "I can't do it so easily. It'll take so long...and be so difficult..."

"Anything worth doing takes time, patience, diligence and effort. It will be a long road, Sasuke, but the road of loneliness and anger will not bring you what you seek. Nothing can bring our family back." Itachi paused again. "But you can forge new bonds...create new goals...and start a new life. All you need to do is try. And I will be with you, every step of the way. This time, I will not abandon you. And neither will those around you. You will not be alone."

Something in the younger brother snapped. His eyes widened, and he trembled, as though something had suddenly become clear to him. With a sharp intake of breath, he crashed his face into his cupped hands, back quaking violently. Hinata moved to see what was wrong, but Itachi held up one hand, shaking his head silently. After listening for a moment, Hinata heard that Sasuke...was crying.

With a grunt, Itachi moved into a sitting position from his half-prone stature. Slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, albeit shakily after being bedridden for so long, approaching his younger brother who had yet to move any more. With all the tenderness in the world, Itachi crossed to him, kneeling as his side, and wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "I'm here, Sasuke," he murmured. "I'm here."

Finally, all the reasons and all the motivation behind his path was gone, and the shadow over Sasuke was beginning to slip away. He did not turn to embrace his brother back, but neither did he push him away.

Hinata smiled a watery smile, wiping tears from her cheeks as she sniffled quietly. All of her efforts and pain were worth it, seeing the brothers finally back where they belonged. Both had long roads ahead of them, but both were certainly on the right track. "I should go..." she murmured quietly, bowing her head. "I'll come s-see you later."

Itachi nodded, not wanting to speak. Hinata understood, and took her leave silently. She did her best to clear her tears as she descended the stairs, not wanting Neji to think something was wrong.

Her cousin was still waiting, though he didn't look upset. He noticed her reddened eyes and looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head with a smile. "Everything's f-fine. In fact...now I can t-tell you everything. But you might want to wait until we get home. Besides...I need to tell Father as well."

"I understand."

Hiashi, however, was busy in a clan meeting when they arrived home. Giving her cousin an apologetic look, she said, "As soon as he's finished, p-promise."

"Meetings often run late. Perhaps you could do something else until he is finished."

"Yeah...maybe I'll bake something."

Neji smiled. He could tell that something, some weight, had been lifted from his cousin's shoulders, and she was glowing with some kind of happiness. _Perhaps whoever she was meeting had good news._

As Neji suspected, Hinata felt utterly happy. Itachi was free, and it was looking as though both he and Sasuke had finally found better roads to travel. She could only hope that their happiness would last.

She was just putting her cinnamon rolls in the oven when a branch member approached her. Shutting the oven door with the tray still in hand, she asked what was wrong.

"Tsunade sama has asked that all shinobi inside the village gather outside the kage tower," the woman replied, bowing slightly.

"Oh! Thank you – I-I'll leave now." She put the rolls away, hoping they would be okay for her to bake later, and made her way outside.

Hiashi was also just leaving, hands tucked into his robe sleeves, along with his nephew. The older man looked annoyed at the interruption, and grumbled to himself. Noticing his daughter, he gave her a questioning look. "Why do I suspect this is somehow connected to you, Daughter?"

"If it is as I believe, then yes...it is," she said simply, shrugging lightly.

The family walked together to the road before the tower, a small mass of shinobi already assembled. Most looked confused – this was the first mass gathering since the Hokage's initiation over three years ago, and many had no idea what could warrant such an event.

Hinata just smiled to herself.

After a few minutes of waiting, the busty blonde emerged, standing atop her tower. Motioning for the murmured talking to cease, she looked down on them for a while before beginning to speak.

"As you all know by now, I have an announcement to make – two, as a matter of fact!" She waited a moment before continuing, "Some of you even know what I am going to say before I say it, so I won't waste any more time. The first order of business...is that something lost has been returned to us. For three years we struggled to get it back, and now it is once again at home. Say welcome back...to Uchiha Sasuke!"

Gasps traveled through the crowds, and Hinata's smiled grew slightly. Hiashi nodded, already knowing that much of his daughter's success, and looking smug.

"This return was made possible by one of our own. She found our missing comrade, and brought him home again. My many, many thanks...Hyuuga Hinata."

Those around her turned to give the girl amazed looks. She colored lightly, but remained calm.

"And now, a confession. This village has seen its share of tragedy, and triumph. We have suffered losses, and celebrated victories. But not everything in our history is noble, or worth being proud of. Sometimes our leaders make mistakes, and make sacrifices they have no right to make." Tsunade's brow darkened. "Eight years ago, an entire clan was wiped from the face of the earth with the exception of two brothers. One was left alone, his world turned upside down. The other...was the killer."

Knowing spread through the people, and Hinata saw that many looked angry or saddened.

"However...neither shoulders the blame."

Even more so than before, sharp breaths were heard, and some even shouted in disbelief. Hinata looked worriedly around her, fearing the crowd's reaction. A tightness formed in her stomach.

Raising her hands once more, Tsunade called for silence, and eventually received it. "Many of you know of the dissent that was simmering within the Uchiha clan. Some of you even witnessed it, or suffered at its hand. They were threatening civil war, after suffering years of misplaced suspicion and mistrust. Civil war, however, would have thrown our village into chaos, and weakened us. If it had happened, it was likely that other nations would have sensed our vulnerability, and could have very well taken everything from us. Treaties and compromises could not be reached...and the third Hokage was standing on the edge of disaster.

"But the elders of the village gave him an alternative: sacrifice the clan to save the village. Eradicate the problem at its source. It was brash, and unimaginable. It was also their only option. So they turned one of the clan against their own, showing him the undeniable reason behind it, allowing him to take the fall and live with the brand of killing the Uchiha clan:

"Itachi."

"Murderer!" one person yelled, and several more voices joined in. Hinata clenched her fists. Weren't they listening?

"Yes, he killed them, with help from a shadow," Tsunade admitted. "But only because he was ordered to. It was kill, or be killed. Either way, the Uchiha clan had reached its end. If not him, then another scapegoat. Politics necessitated the action, and a boy of thirteen was put in the middle of it all. They agreed to spare his most precious person, his brother, if he would do what needed to be done. As I said...sacrifice a clan to save a village.

"It was unfair. It was brutal. And there was no other way. So Itachi did as he was told, killing his kin and shouldering the blame. He was marked a murderer and a traitor, and hunted by everyone he had sacrificed everything to protect." Sorrow overcame the leader, and she bowed her head for a moment, weeping. The angry voices had quieted, the woman's words finally beginning to sink in.

Wiping her eyes, Tsunade continued. "For eight years...he lived a lie. He even planned to die at his brother's hand as a way to atone for what he had to do. But when Hinata brought Sasuke back, she realized that all was not as it seemed. She stopped their battle and saved them both, refusing to let injustice swallow them. Through her determination, wisdom, courage and strength, our eyes were opened. She revealed to us a truth kept by only the old, and the victim. If it weren't for her...Itachi would be dead, and Sasuke would still be consumed by darkness. Now they are both home, both safe...and both healing.

"So! Itachi is here, in the village, and he is no longer a criminal. I, Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, fully pardon Uchiha Itachi of his charges, and reinstate him as a citizen of Konoha. And all of you are my witnesses!"

Silence. Hinata stared at Tsunade, who stepped to one side. Slowly, two more figures moved to stand beside her. One was tall and strong, the other slow and tired. But eventually, both brothers made it to the railing, looked upon by the entire Konoha shinobi population.

Before she could stop herself, Hinata began beating her hands together, breaking the silence.

Like a broken dam, others joined her. Soon, roaring applause and cheers engulfed the street, some leaping up and down as they finally realized that two of their own had returned.

A hand weighed down on Hinata's shoulder, and she turned. Neji was looking at her warmly, and said, "You should join them."

"Oh, n-no! I don't -"

"Go," he said, urging her forward. "Everyone already knows – Tsunade sama announced it. They might as well see you too."

Blinking, Hinata considered that. But before she could answer, arms scooped her up as she squeaked in shock.

"Come on, Hinata chan!" Naruto said loudly, grinning foxily. "This is your party too!"

"Naruto kun, I don't think this is a g-good ideaaaaa!" she cried as the blonde leapt onto rooftops, carrying her to the top of the tower.

Tsunade greeted her with a grin, gesturing for her to stand beside the Uchiha brothers. "I was wondering when you'd get up here."

"Tsunade sama, I -"

"Hush – I know what you're going to say. Just stand there, smile, and let your comrades thank you for what you've done." With a none-too-gentle push, the Hokage shoved Hinata forward until she nearly crashed into Sasuke.

The younger brother looked at her, face blank. But after a moment, he gave her a small, unsure grin. "She's right, you know. You played a big part in this...Hinata."

She stared at him. Twenty-four hours ago, he had threatened to kill her – now he was thanking her? "I..."

Without another word, he directed her to stand between him and his brother, as well as closer to the rail. Reflexively, she looked down at the people below her. They were still cheering, looking at her in return. All she could do was stare. But after looking for a while, she noticed that some were glowering, and some turned their backs and walked away. _Not everyone believes us,_ she thought in dread. _I hope nothing goes wrong..._

"Hokage sama," she heard Itachi say. "I believe this is enough publicity for now."

"Hn...fine. You should probably get back to your room anyway."

"Tsunade sama?" Hinata asked, breaking her gaze from the crowd and turning around. "Does...does he really need to stay in the room? I mean, he does need more time to heal, but...d-does it have to be the security room?"

The blonde perked an eyebrow. "I guess you're right. I'll get him moved later today. And I'll be sure to let you know what room."

"Also, w-what will happen to him when he gets released? I mean, there's housing, a-and -"

"Hinata, slow down," Tsunade said with a small laugh, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "It's all going to be fine, okay? I promise it will all be taken care of. For now, let's just get these crowds thinned out, and our patient back to his room."

Embarrassed, the Hyuuga girl blushed before nodding.

"I have a feeling your friends are going to want to celebrate, as well as get your side of the story," the blonde continued. "You might want to prepare for a long night."

"Y-yes...Tsunade sama."

.oOo.

Itachi was moved to a room near the bottom floor, Sasuke accompanying him. Naruto, in turn, followed his raven-haired friend to the hospital while the Hokage went back inside. The crowds slowly dissipated, until Hinata was alone on the tower rooftop. Leaning on the rail, she watched the sun set over the village wall, eyes soft as her day caught up with her. A slight breeze played with the long strands of her hair, tossing them about her shoulders and face. Finally it was quiet, the Hyuuga heiress alone to just sit without thought. Instead, she just gazed empty-minded across the village, eyes looking but not seeing.

"Hinata sama?"

Slowly, she turned her head to look at her cousin, who was standing beside her. "Neji nii san..." she replied softly.

"The rest of your class is in the lobby, waiting for you. They have many questions...and I must admit, I do as well."

Sighing tiredly, she smiled. "Ah, I see...I'm coming." Standing, she followed him down the stairs through the tower. As Neji had said, everyone from the rookie nine, and even the boy's teammates, were standing in the foyer talking. They all turned as she descended the stairs, and their gazes made her pause. "Uh..."

"Hey, Hinata chan!" Sakura greeted, smiling at the shorter female. "I guess Neji already told you the plan, huh?"

"Um...p-plan?" Hinata asked, tilting her head slightly in inquisition.

"We want to take you to dinner," Shino supplied quietly, turning toward her slightly. "I believe that after today, the rest of your mission has been fulfilled, and you can give us all your side of the events...right?"

Seeing she wouldn't be able to avoid it, Hinata smiled softly in defeat. "Yes...now I can t-tell you everything."

At the back of the room, Naruto and Sasuke both watched. "I have to admit...I'm actual curious what she has to say," the dark-haired boy murmured. "I'm in the middle of this mess, but I hardly know anything."

"I'm sure we'll find out, dattebayo," Naruto replied, smiling, his eyes still on Hinata.

This time around, everyone from the Konoha Eleven – now the complete set of twelve – gathered for dinner. The barbeque restaurant gave them the biggest booth they had, and even then it was crowded. Hinata was pinned between an overly excited Sakura and a rather quiet Shino. Everyone was overwhelming her with questions as meat crackled on the grill, and finally someone realized the poor girl just couldn't keep up.

"Oi," Sasuke said a bit loudly, giving his comrades a deadpan look. Everyone turned to look at him, still feeling awkward at his presence. It had been, after all, three years since most of them had even caught a glimpse of him. "How about you all shut up and let her speak? Odds are she'll answer your questions if you just let her say what she wants to say."

The group exchanged glances, sheepishly agreeing. "Sorry, Hinata chan," Sakura offered, giving her a subdued smile. "Sasuke kun is right – just tell us what happened, and if we still have questions, we'll ask, okay?"

"S-sure," the quiet girl answered, smiling in return. So, for the next few hours, she told her tale once more as her friends listened, mesmerized, occasionally putting food in their mouths or offering comments.

"You threw him all the way back in the pool?" Ino asked in wonder as she recounted fighting Orochimaru's spy. "I never knew the Jyuuken could exert that much power!"

"You have to b-build it up," Hinata replied patiently, as she had to every other interruption. "While he was...d-distracted, I was storing energy in my hands to use against him. Most of it was just l-luck..."

"Don't be so modest, Hinata chan!" Naruto countered. "You're one hell of a kunoichi!"

Blushing more out of embarrassment than the fact it was Naruto speaking to her, she replied, "Oh, I don't know about that..."

Sasuke marveled at the girl's patience and cordiality. She answered every question, allowed every interruption, and denied her own success. He could see why the girl was close to his brother. If Itachi had really remained the same under his mask after all those years, Sasuke could definitely assume that the two were far more similar than they likely realized.

"And that allowed me to s-speak to the rebels."

"Did they torture the spy?"

"Yes, in the room next to where I was s-studying. I couldn't hear anything, though...I doubt I would have been able to concentrate otherwise."

"Wow, Hinata! That's so cool!"

_Tch, acting like kids jealous of a classmate's new toy,_ the Uchiha thought to himself, smirking as he brought his water to his lips.

The interrogation masking as a party lasted well into the evening. But by then, all of the questions had been answered, and the Konoha Twelve were back up to speed with everything concerning Hyuuga Hinata and the remaining Uchiha.

"I hope Itachi feels better soon," Tenten offered, looking worried. "He's so lucky to be alive!"

"He is..." Hinata murmured in reply, gazing softly at her empty plate. She had finally managed to eat once her friends' curiosities were sated. After going over her story again, she had been reminded of Itachi's promise: once everything was settled, he would tell her the truth behind his presence in her room all those years ago. "But I think he's going to make a f-full recovery!"

"He appreciated the eye ointment," Sasuke interjected, smirking at her jumpy reaction and subsequent blush. "It should cut his healing time significantly."

"Oh...g-good!" She smiled again, still fighting off her blush.

Management had to shoo the teens out at closing time, though they thanked them for their business and sizable tip. The shinobi all parted ways, offering last bits of congratulations to Hinata, who accepted them graciously. She was surprised when she turned and saw she was not alone. "Is something w-wrong, Sasuke san?"

"I figured you'd want to see my brother one last time before heading home. Since I was going the same way, I thought we could walk together."

Hinata blinked in surprise, but replied, "Sure!"

At first, the walk was awkward. Hinata didn't harbor any anger at Sasuke's treatment of her – before being told the truth, his actions were warranted in her opinion – but he did make her nervous. Though knowing his brother was innocent and being brought back into the village had certainly changed him, Sasuke still had much evolving to do in order to begin to resemble his former self from before abandoning Konoha.

"I...wanted to talk to you. Alone."

The Hyuuga girl stumbled as she caught his words. "O-oh? About what?"

"...what you did. And what I did."

Glancing at him beside her, Hinata tried to get a glimpse of his face. He looked conflicted, as though he wasn't quite sure what to say...or how to say it. Running a hand through his hair nervously, he offered, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did...I...regret it."

Hinata could tell it was as close to an apology as she could ever hope to get, and she accepted it wholeheartedly. "I f-forgive you. Besides...I know why you did it, and I'm n-not angry."

Sparing her a glance, he muttered, "Hn..."

She felt he had more to say, and so she kept her silence until he spoke again.

"And...I wanted to tell you...I appreciate what you did. All of it. Taking Itachi's mission, bringing me back...and stopping me from killing him. And you."

Despite his serious tone and the serious subject, Hinata found herself wanting to giggle at his last words – like her protecting her own life was an added bonus. "I was glad to do it."

Having finally said what was on his mind, Sasuke visibly relaxed, his shoulders losing their tension and a sigh escaping his lips. Smiling, Hinata turned back to face in front of her, feeling the awkward air begin to fade. By the time they reached the hospital, a silent truce had settled between them.

Sasuke would never say it out loud, but he held great respect for the girl. He, as well as his brother, owed her a debt that would likely never be paid.

One thing Hinata was thankful for in regards to Itachi's change in rooms was that there were far fewer stairs to climb. It took far less time to reach him, and she wasn't quite so out of breath when she opened the door. The ANBU were gone, as were the shackles. All that remained to hold the Uchiha to the bed were tubes and wires.

"How was dinner?"

"Good," Hinata replied softly, standing at his side. "I m-may have no voice tomorrow, though. I don't think I've ever spoken so much in one sitting."

Itachi chuckled. "I can imagine." He looked at both her and his brother, and saw that the tension present between them was gone. His smile widened slightly as he realized Sasuke had swallowed a bit of his pride and spoken to her about his behavior and gratitude. _Good._

"I, um...was wondering if I could ask you something," Hinata inquired quietly, fiddling with the edge of her jacket.

"Of course."

"Now that things are settled...um...I hoped you would tell me who to ask...a-about why you were in my room that night."

Itachi's pleasant air faded, and his face fell into a serious expression. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"Very well..." Giving her an apologetic look, he said quietly, "The one you need to ask...is your father."

…**you're all going to kill me for another cliffhanger OTL *dodges thrown objects* But hey! At least you only have to wait from Friday to Monday instead of the other way around! Right?**

**...right? ^_^;**

**But I promise, the next chapter is worth the wait (I hope...). And just when you guys thought things were going to simmer down! There's still plenty of drama, up until the very last chapter! Mwahaha :3**

**Anyway, I'll see you all on Monday, my lovelies. Reviews = Love! ;)**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey guys! Another Monday, another update ^_^ I hope you all had lovely weekends. So sorry about two cliffies in a row, but I hope you enjoy the thirteenth chapter!**

**No anons, no shout outs, so let's get the dislaimer done and then get on with the next chapter!**

**~BlacRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Thirteen

The bottom of Hinata's world fell out from beneath her. Her lips and eyelids trembled as she fought to keep her composure. Her...father? Why would he know about the plot to kill her? And if he knew something...why had he never told her? "W...why?"

"That must be asked of him, not of me. I really am sorry, Hinata san, but it is not my tale to tell."

Sasuke looked at her silently, expression blank. He had heard at dinner about Itachi invading her room the same night as the massacre, and she hadn't said why he was there. He now knew that it was because she herself didn't know. Knowing settled into his stomach, and he felt pity for her. It was going to be a difficult truth to swallow.

"Perhaps you should wait until you get some rest to ask him," Itachi suggested. "Having heavy discussions when one is tired usually makes them spin out of control. Emotions are more difficult to manage when suffering exhaustion."

Hinata barely heard him. A terrible feeling had settled in her gut, but she couldn't quite connect the dots. "I...I don't think I would sleep..."

Itachi's brow knitted in concern. "Hinata..."

"Aniki is right," Sasuke supplied quietly.

"No...no. I d-don't want to wait any longer," she said firmly, jaw set. "I'll see you tomorrow, Itachi san."

Before Itachi could say another word, she disappeared. A small spark of panic coursed through him. "Follow her," he begged his brother, giving him a pleading look. "If things get out of hand, you must help her."

"Hn..." Expression determined, Sasuke ran from the room to tail the heiress, remaining just out of sight as she rushed home.

_Otousan,_ she thought as she ran, ignoring looks from passersby. _What have you been hiding from me?_

The lights were still on in the Hyuuga home, and Hinata rushed in with her shoes still on. Hiashi was seated at the dining room table, sipping a cup of tea. He raised his eyebrows at her accelerated entrance, but after the last few days, he didn't bother to question it.

"Why?"

The demand cut through the air, and the man felt the heated determination behind it. Pausing, he set down his cup and regarded his daughter fully. "Why what?"

"Why...did Uchiha Itachi try to kill me eight years ago?" She didn't stutter, her urgency keeping her words steady.

"How would I know that?"

"He told me to ask you – that you knew. So tell me, Father. Why?"

Hiashi's face hardened into a scowl. So...the Uchiha had pointed the finger at him, had he? He refused to admit it was the truth – that the blame was to be put on him. But if he didn't tell her, he was sure that she would demand the truth from Itachi. Giving her a stony look, he said through gritted teeth, "Because it was I who asked it of the council."

The air in Hinata's lungs disappeared, and she tried in vain to draw a breath. Her father...had asked the council...to have Itachi...kill her? Tears pooling in her eyes, she whispered once more, "...why?"

"It is true you have had your successes, Hinata. Bringing back the Uchiha brothers is by far your most prestigious triumph. But you are still weak...you always have been. Even when you were a child, I could see that you would never be able to take my place as clan head – that you would never become the heiress I needed. Your little sister had far more potential than you, but clan bylaws prevented me from naming her above you. The right always falls to the eldest...no matter their weakness. My duty as clan head is to produce a worthy heir to take my place, but that code made it plain that only you could succeed me. The only way I could legally have Hanabi take your place...was by having you killed."

A trembling hand found its way to Hinata's lips as she felt nausea crash over her, her knees weakening as each word served as a blow to her soul. He wanted her to die, all for clan politics? Suddenly she knew all too well Itachi's feelings. Sacrifices for the good of the clan, for the good of the village. Only this time, she was the sacrifice – tossed aside to make way for what others thought was right. Her entire body was numb, and it took all of her strength to remain standing. "But...y-you denounced me...you took my title and gave it to Hanabi chan anyway..."

"But I was forced to give it back when you made chuunin," Hiashi muttered in reply. "Pressure from the council increased, and I had no choice but to return your heiress status. Ever since then, I have been trying to find other ways to circumvent those laws...but our ancestors were keen in their writings, and I have yet to find an answer."

"Would you still have me killed?"

He only stared.

She expected rage. She pictured herself screeching as she launched across the table to wrap her hands around his throat, demanding him to beg for mercy and forgiveness. She would tear the compound apart as the lie her life had been truly sunk in. But instead, she just stared back. She felt nothing but complete and utter disappointment.

"If you want me gone," she murmured, her hand falling back to her side. "Then I shall leave. Cut me off from the clan...from everything. I w-won't ever look back. Make Hanabi chan your heir...or even Neji nii san – he's strong, and wise. If you can't find a way to remove me...then I will remove myself." Her face settled into one of quiet determination. "Give me time to find a p-place to live...and put my things...and then...I will n-never return."

Hiashi bowed his head slightly, brow furrowed as he thought. "I have seen nothing preventing you from walking away..." he murmured. "That just may work. If it does, I will do as you wish. All of your possessions and money will be yours to keep...but once you secede from the clan...you will never again be welcome."

"It would appear, Father, that I have been unwelcome for quite some time." With that, she turned back around and headed for the door, never looking back.

She was just outside the compound gate when she felt someone fall into step beside her. Glancing over, she saw Sasuke, face carefully blank.

"I'm sorry."

It was said plainly, but it broke the dam nonetheless. Hiccupping, she launched forward and embraced him, burying her face into his chest and sobbing. The sudden contact made him tense, but slowly he wrapped his arms stiffly around her, trying his best to comfort her. He had never liked it when girls cried.

They stood in silence, in the middle of the street, in near-darkness save for a far-off street lamp. Sasuke had his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of her crying. Her father had tried to have her killed, all to change clan politics. The resemblance to the Uchiha tragedy was uncanny, and the boy had to wonder if perhaps Fate did exist – tying her, his brother, and their clans all together in such a tangled, bloody web.

"I...I'm s-sorry," she said after several minutes. Backing away from him slightly, she wiped at her tear-stained cheeks with the sleeves of her jacket. "You don't want to s-see me like this..."

"I don't blame you," he murmured in replied, watching her. She was still sniffling heavily, wiping away tears that were only followed by more as she tried, and failed, to regain her composure. "That was one hell of a truth to learn."

"I...I understand...w-why he tried to do it...but..." She shook her head, teeth clenched together in an effort to stop her crying. "He's my father...he...h-he..."

He watched her for several more minutes as her emotions continued to run rampant. Once he figured she wasn't about to stop, he looked over to the side and said, "You can come stay the night in the Uchiha district. There's no way in hell you're going back there."

Taken aback, she looked at him with puffy eyes. "I...w-what?"

"Unless you have somewhere else you'd rather stay – with the dobe, maybe. But if you want, you can crash in one of the houses – it's not like there isn't enough room."

Sniffing a few more times, she murmured, "O...okay..."

Without waiting any longer, he turned and started walking back to his family's land, not looking back to see if she was following.

She trailed behind like a kicked puppy, hugging her arms around her middle.

Passing through the compound gate was like stepping through a portal in time. An unsettling silence blanketed the grounds, and even her footsteps seemed muffled. Cold breezes tickled her skin, making her shiver. Nothing had been changed or touched in eight years – the obviously lack of use made the district look like a photograph untouched by time.

The house Sasuke disappeared into was a bit bigger than the rest, and she figured it was the one used by his family, as his father had been clan head like hers. She paused on the threshold, and jumped when he called, "Just get in here already."

The floors creaked with disuse, marking each step she took. Dust covered everything except where Sasuke had stirred it, which mostly only applied to the tracks upon the floor. An oppressive air hung around them, and Hinata's ears rung in the absolute silence.

No wonder neither brother really wanted to return.

"You can stay in Itachi's room," Sasuke offered, gesturing to the stairs. "There's no water or electricity, of course, so you'll have to make due. But at least you won't have to deal with your family tonight."

Though Hinata wasn't sure if a haunted compound was much better, she replied, "I understand...thank you."

Sasuke showed her his brother's room, and then went into his own and shut the door. Luckily there was just enough moonlight to see by, and she opened the blinds the rest of the way to illuminate the room further.

His room was spare. Nothing was out of place, and it looked more like an office than the bedroom of a thirteen year old boy. The bed was still made, a desk clear of anything save for a picture obscured by dust. His dresser drawers were all shut, as well as the closet, and nothing hung upon the walls except awards the boy had earned: medals, certificates, and even an ANBU mask. She stared at it, remembering that he had in fact been bare-faced when she saw him despite being garbed in the standard officer gear.

Feeling extremely nosy, she inched toward his desk and picked up the frame. With her sleeve, she cleared the dust with several swipes of the fabric until faces looked back at her.

Fugaku was stern-faced, arms crossed over his chest as he stared into the camera. Mikoto was smiling gently, her hands resting on a much younger Sasuke's shoulders. Off to the side, almost like an afterthought, was Itachi. His expression was unreadable. It almost looked as though he was glaring, but as she looked closer, Hinata saw he looked more like he was thinking something unpleasant that made him grimace. He looked to be about thirteen, and with slight horror she wondered if he was contemplating his clan's fate.

She put the photo back down with a soft click of its feet, and made her way to the bed across the room. The blankets were dusty, covering the mattress entirely. After considering it for several moments, she reached forward and stripped them off, putting the bundle down at the foot of the bed. Coughing lightly in the stirred dust, she removed her jacket and sandals, having been too distracted to do so at the home's threshold. Still dressed in her shirt and pants, she gingerly settled down on the bare mattress, curling up slightly as she faced out into the room.

Sleep was not likely to happen, but she did her best to push out any thoughts of the truth she had learned that night. Itachi was right – facing it when she was so tired had been unwise, and now she would only get more exhausted being unable to sleep. She stared out the window at the round moon outside, trying to clear her head.

By some grace, unconsciousness somehow found her, drowning her in a deep sleep devoid of dreams. Shadows shifted in the room as she slept, ethereal fingers reaching to skim over her like curious children inspecting a sleeping stranger in their midst. She did not feel them, not even twitching in her deep oblivion.

.oOo.

"Oi...Hinata...get up."

Groaning lightly, Hinata slowly cracked her eyes open and tried to focus. She eventually was able to see Sasuke seated backwards on the chair in front of Itachi's desk, arms crossed over the top. For several moments she just stared, mind blank and unsure where she was or why. But yesterday slowly trickled back into her head, starting with the morning, carrying on through the day, and then stopping at last night.

Oh yeah. Her father had tried to have her killed.

Crushing emotions flowed over her, and she tightened her body into a smaller coil, burying her face in her hands as she struggled to remain above water.

Sasuke watched her in silence. She was trembling again, but not making a sound. Memories of doing the same during the days, weeks, months after the massacre flooded his mind, and he shut his eyes, bowing his head slightly. He knew that crushing betrayal, that feeling of complete loss. Her family wasn't dead, but they had left her in another way, and he had to wonder which was worse.

Silently, he left the room and headed downstairs, starting to make a basic breakfast. Having been through what she was suffering, he knew what she would need: someone to coach her through eating, making sure she kept up her strength when all thoughts of living were temporarily forgotten under the weight of loss. Once finished, he carried up her portion to his brother's old room.

She hadn't moved.

Setting a cup of tea on the desk, he squatted beside the bed, holding a bowl of plain rice in one hand. The other he used to gently shake her shoulder. "You need to eat something," he stated plainly. "I know it's the last thing on your mind, but trust me – you've gotta keep up your strength."

Her trembling lessened, and she slowly revealed her face. "W...what?"

"When my clan...died, I was taken to the hospital the next morning after passing out all night," he replied calmly. "For a long time I didn't want to move, eat, or sometimes even live. But those damn nurses shoved food down my throat and kept me alive. This kind of betrayal...it breaks you. Trust me, I know. So...I'm not a nurse, but I _will_ cram this rice in your mouth if I have to."

Hinata stared at him, slightly confused. "Why do you care?" she mumbled.

"I owe you a lot." Admitting it was a blow to his pride, but he decided to shift his priorities for a bit. "I'm not about to let you do this to yourself. Besides, I have a feeling my brother would kill me if I let anything happen to his precious Hinata."

The girl just continued staring. His words made sense – he knew what she was facing, in a way. She was emotionally unstable, and he was going to make sure she didn't break completely. He said it was because he owed her, but even if he was trying to begin repaying his debt, he was being...gentle. For him, anyway. It wasn't something she imagined him doing, at least not that soon. _He..._

Slowly, she uncurled herself and shifted, sitting up against the wall and letting her legs straighten out over the mattress. She still felt dead to the world, and her eyes were dull, but she moved her gaze to Sasuke. Silently, he handed her the bowl and chopsticks he'd brought with him, which she accepted. Breaking the utensils apart, she murmured, "Itadakimasu..." before bringing a clump of rice to her lips. Take, chew, swallow, repeat. Her body settled into an autopilot until every grain was gone. By then, Sasuke had fetched the tea from the desk, and traded it for her bowl. Sipping it slowly, she watched him take the dish out of the room, his footsteps loud in the silent house.

What was she going to do now?

Her clan was her family – everything she had known for the past sixteen years. Sure, she and her father had never gotten along..she had had squabbles with her sister...and she and Neji had only been patching things up for about three years...but they were still her blood, her kin. What was someone worth when they lost their family?

_Now I know what both Sasuke and Itachi feel...alone without a clan...but...mine isn't dead – they just wanted _me_ dead..._

The thought was still searingly painful. Her own father...the only parent she had left...had tried to have her _killed_. He didn't want the scandal of just sending her away, or just denouncing her – he had wanted to end things permanently.

_Mother...what would you say to him now?_

Now she had no home, and would only have the few possessions she held personally as well as the money she'd been saving. Sure, she earned a bit from missions...but would she be able to support herself? Living at home she had no idea what went into keeping up a home: food, power, water, rent, and more. It felt so overwhelming...

Sasuke chose then to return. Seeing her thinking, he asked, "Do you want go see Itachi?"

Itachi. The thought of seeing him again stirred something in her. She nodded, grunting slightly as she worked her way onto the floor, standing shakily. The Uchiha offered her her jacket as she maneuvered her feet into her sandals, and she accepted it wordlessly. Together, they left the house and compound with a strained silence between them.

Itachi glanced up as the door opened. It was nearly noon, and he had been worried for Hinata ever since she stormed out of his room the night before. Seeing her standing once more the doorway brought him some comfort, but not when he saw the dead look on her face.

_She knows._

Gently, he offered a hand to her. Resolve broken, she sobbed sharply as she ran across the room, ignoring his hand and instead wrapping her arms around his torso tightly.

"Oh, Itachi kun..." she said quietly, burying her face in his chest. "W-what am I g-going to do?"

Itachi's eyes shut tightly as he returned her embrace, resting his chin atop her head, barely noticing the more familiar honorific. Tremors coursed through her as she cried again, tears staining his hospital gown. How much he had prayed she would have just left the question unasked – it would have saved her so much pain. But he realized it was a truth she deserved to know.

"Hinata san...I'm so sorry..." he murmured against her hair. A sense of formality kept his own honorific for her the same. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Now I'm all a-alone..." she mumbled. "I have n-no place to go...what am I going to do?"

"You're not alone," he corrected, stroking her head comfortingly. "I'm certainly not going to abandon you. And he may not admit it, but Sasuke is here too. Which brings me to my first question...why is he here with you?"

"I followed her like you asked," the boy answered, avoiding Hinata's inquiring look. "When she came back, I told her she could stay in the compound, so she did. Hope you don't mind, I let her use your old room."

"Of course I don't mind. Thank you, Sasuke, for not leaving her alone."

"Hn..."

"He's r-right," Hinata said softly. "Thank you, Sasuke kun."

He didn't question the added honorific either, still avoiding her gaze.

Calmed down a bit at both brothers' words, Hinata looked up into Itachi's face. "Do...do you mean that? That...I'm n-not alone?"

"I will not abandon you," he said again. "And there are your other friends, your teammates. None of them are going to let you go through this alone. You have many allies, Hinata san. They – we – will not leave you."

His words brought Hinata comfort. It certainly didn't make the pain disappear – that would take time, and lots of it – but it did begin to cool the flames of betrayal. Giving him a shaky smile, she leaned back against him, silent and still.

The three remained frozen for what seemed like hours. Their trance, however, was broken when the door opened. All three heads turned to look, and saw the Hokage enter.

The blonde blinked a bit, only mildly surprised at Hinata and Sasuke's presence. "Well, Itachi, I have good news. After our tests this morning, you've been cleared for discharge. You'll still be a bit weak, but all you need is rest, which doesn't require hospitalization." She noticed Hinata's upset state, but didn't mention it. "So, I'll get an apartment lined up for you and your brother once I leave. Until you both start missions again, you'll be supported by village funds. It won't be anything fancy, but it'll be a place to start."

"Thank you, Hokage sama," Itachi replied graciously, bowing his head in respect.

Nodding to him in return, as well as each of his guests, Tsunade left without another word.

"So...you're getting an apartment?" Hinata asked. "That's g-good."

Itachi looked down at her, face thoughtful. "Yes, we are...Tsunade sama agreed to give us a place just outside the Uchiha district to call our own until I get back on my feet, and Sasuke gets reinstated as well."

"I see..."

"Hinata san...if you'd like...you could stay with us."

The girl paused before looking up at him again. "I...you'd let me stay with you?"

"Of course. There may not be much room, but we would _both_," he said, accenting the word, "be more than happy to give you a place to stay."

Slowly, a wide smile broke out over her face. "I...I would like that, v-very much!"

"Good – it's settled then. Once I get released, we'll look everything over and determine what needs to be done."

Happiness fluttered in Hinata's chest. She would have a place to go, and with Itachi no less! Squealing, she once again embraced him, knocking the air from his chest as she held him tightly. "Thank you, Itachi kun..."

Above her head and out of her line of sight, a small blush bloomed across the bridge of his nose. Sasuke, however, caught sight of it and smirked. The younger brother was quite aware of Itachi's true motivation, and he marveled at his older brother's guile. _Taking a bad situation and using it to both of their advantages...he truly is a genius...not to mention a lucky bastard._

Eventually a nurse came in and told Itachi he was free to go. She supplied him with a basic shinobi outfit of a dark grey tee and matching pants. His sandals were still intact, but his clothes had been torn, burnt, and bloodstained beyond repair, so he accepted the replacements eagerly. All together, the three left the hospital and met up with the Hokage, who was in the lobby down below.

"I'll show you which apartment is yours," she said, walking alongside them. "Not many others live there given the building's proximity to the Uchiha grounds, but you won't be alone."

"Hokage sama," Itachi began when she had finished. "What would it take to have Hinata san also stay with us?"

The blonde tripped slightly, stopping abruptly. "What? I mean, I thought there was something going on between you two, but isn't that a bit fast?"

Hinata colored darkly while Itachi protested, "That isn't what I meant. Hinata san had a falling out with her father last night, and has been cut off from the Hyuuga clan."

Tsunade's amber eyes widened. "What? Why?"

The older brother's eyes darkened. "She learned the truth behind my failed assassination: Hiashi was the one who convinced the council to send someone to kill his oldest daughter to remove her as heir and allow Hanabi to take her place. It was near the time the council assigned the slaughtering of my clan, so they appointed the task to me, under the guise that I was out to create chaos in the other clan."

Slowly, the Hokage's expression changed from shock, to anger, and then to sadness. "Oh, Hinata...I'm so sorry. I never knew...just like the Uchiha tragedy..."

"It was part of my mission, and another black ops assignment that was never meant to be revealed," Itachi explained.

"So...she's really banished from the clan?"

Hinata nodded slowly as Itachi replied for her, not trusting herself to speak. "Yes. Hiashi has agreed to let her keep her possessions and funds, but she has been completely removed from the clan. If he really does go all out legally, he will even take her surname from her."

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. "Politics," she said, spitting the word like poison. "Some people will go to any length. Well, it isn't any problem for Hinata to stay with you. However, I'll make sure I get a bigger apartment – the last one was barely big enough for two, let alone three. Let me pull some strings when we get there, and everything should work out just fine. And Hinata," she added, looking sternly at the ex heiress. "If your..._father_ gives you any trouble...just tell me, and I'll make sure you get what you need."

Eyes tearing up, Hinata nodded. "Thank you, Hokage sama..."

After exchanging words with the landlord and explaining the situation, Tsunade managed to get the three young people a large apartment, the penthouse at the top of the building.

"I don't know if we really need _that _much room," Sasuke muttered, following at the end of the group while they climbed the stairs.

"You should be thankful Tsunade sama did anything for us at all," Itachi murmured back. "She's doing a lot for us, and we should be grateful."

"Hn..."

Unlocking the door, Tsunade let the three inside. "Here we are," she said, brandishing one arm as the door opened. "Your new home!"

Hinata looked around, wide-eyed. It was large and open, and brightly lit with summer sunshine streaming through the windows. Thought it was scarcely furnished, it was beyond her expectations. Nowhere near her clan's homes, but it suited her. As Tsunade explained things to the brothers, she silently began looking around, eventually coming to stand before one of the large windows.

"Unfortunately, this place is more expensive," the Hokage said gruffly. "As such, we won't be able to pay for it for as long as we had planned for the other apartment. How soon can you and Hinata start missions again, Sasuke?"

"Whenever you need me," the younger brother replied. "But I won't speak for Hinata. She's been through just as much as we have – you'll have to ask her."

"I'm fine," she said from across the room, drawing everyone's gazes. Her own was still caught out the window, her face schooled into a mask like she had learned from her family. _But they're not my family any more...now...my friends will be my kin._ "Maybe just a few more days, b-but nothing more than that."

"Very well," the busty blonde replied. She had seen how Hinata had grown, and she believed the girl knew her limits. "You have until the end of the week. Come Monday, I'll begin assigning you new missions. Normally I'd like to put you through tests to gauge your rank, Sasuke, but for now we'll just call you a chuunin until you can take the jounin exams. I'll skew your team a bit – you and Naruto will be a squad with Kakashi, while Sai and Sakura will join Yamato. But the exams will be here soon, and honestly I have a feeling you'll make ANBU easily. You and Naruto are on higher levels than you're being given credit for. Itachi, once you recover, you'll be back in the corps as promised. For now though, just focus on resting and getting better."

"Yes ma'am," Itachi replied. Sasuke just nodded, while Hinata remained silent.

Giving them all one last look, Tsunade gave Itachi the keys and left, shutting the door with a soft click.

For a moment, no one moved. But Itachi turned from the door, sighing deeply. Sasuke looked expectantly at him, while Hinata finally looked back from the window to do the same.

"Welcome home," he said quietly, smiling softly.

Sasuke smirked, offering only a short, "Hn..."

"It's good to be home..." Hinata replied, doing her best to smile.

**Dun dun DUN! Hiashi, you bastard...I've never liked him, and I looove using him as an evil scapegoat. Anyway, I realize that it may have been a bit obvious to most of you, but I thought it was a good twist XD And now, Hinata and Itachi have a very good excuse to begin letting their relationship grow, which I'm sure all of you are eager for ;) Things have certainly changed for all three of our now-clanless shinobi. And they aren't done changing yet!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, my lovelies – I'll see you again on Friday! I do hope that those of you who have the time will drop me a review – they make me smile :D**

**Until later!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey guys, and haaaaaaappy Friday ^_^ And, of course, that means another chapter of Defining Innocence! :D This chapter is being post a bit early in the morning because I actually have somewhere to be today XD So, yay!**

**Okay everyone, a couple of shout outs, the first being for someone called LazyLucy: Thank you! Yes, Hiashi is a jerk, but yes, she certainly does have two awesome Uchiha to fall back on :) Actually, I've told a few other people who have asked, that I really don't do anything with Akatsuki in this fic mostly because it would have made it several times longer, and to be honest I wasn't sure how to tie any of it in with what I had. So unfortunately we don't get to see Hinata kick Madara's butt, but there's always potential in other fics ;) Anyway, thanks for your review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the fic ^_^**

**And here's one for ****Kute-Kittin304: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far ^_^**

**And with that, here's the disclaimer, and then I'll get out of your hair!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Fourteen

After a few days to rest and wrap her mind around her new life, Hinata felt ready to begin to face a future without her clan. It still hurt to think about it, but she immersed herself into her missions, pulling off various tasks with a fairly consistent success record. Her teammates accepted the news with anger toward her father, and promises of continued support, which she had known they would give.

"Thank you Kiba kun, Shino kun," she said with a watery smile. "That...m-means a lot."

Neji also gave his cousin his full support, going so far as to abandon the clan as well. This horrified Hinata. "Are you c-crazy?" she demanded "You're one of the best Hyuuga there are! Why would you destroy your f-future?"

He only smiled. "Hinata sama, after my mistakes during those chuunin exams, I swore an oath to protect you. I will follow you wherever you go. And if the clan had planned to kill you, then I cannot be loyal to them as well, for they go against my promise. Besides...there are parts of the future I desire that the clan would have tried to prevent if I had stayed much longer."

The ex-Hyuuga girl was devastated, but also entirely grateful. The fact that her cousin supported her so fully meant the world to her. Unable to find words, she settled for hugging him tightly. He managed to get an apartment in the same building, wanting to be as close to Hinata as possible.

Sasuke too rejoined the ranks of Konoha shinobi, though he seemed a bit...hesitant. With his return, Team Seven was split at the seams. The raven-haired boy was grateful for the way they were put together, though – Naruto and Kakashi he could deal with, while Sakura still grated on his nerves. Ever since meeting Sai for the first time when he tried to kill him, he'd found the other black-haired boy annoying and irritating. He didn't have an impression of the other sensei, but assumed that he would still prefer his old teacher. As a squad of three, Team Kakashi also did well on missions, especially once Sasuke started slowly accepting being back with his sensei and best friend. He even started smiling again.

Itachi, however, was slow to heal. The years of damage inflicted by his disease had left him weakened and lethargic, and even after two weeks of constant bed rest, he felt tired. Hinata was at his side every spare moment she could afford, mixing up poultices and remedies to try and speed up his healing. Her worry soon began to drag her down, and Itachi tried to comfort her

"I'll be fine," he told her each time she bade him goodbye before a mission. Finally, he had started using a more familiar honorific. It seemed only right, he figured, given that they had grown so much closer, including living together. "Be safe...Hinata chan."

Their hands would link, slowly dragging apart until their fingertips brushed, and Hinata would leave.

Then, finally, after another week, Itachi began getting out of bed, starting a light training regimen with both Hinata and Sasuke's help. The two younger shinobi were doing everything they could to support themselves and Itachi, doing as many missions as possible to keep their home. The jounin exams were fast approaching, and both were determined to rise in rank, which would in turn raise their pay.

Like a snowball rolling down hill, Itachi began healing faster, his body responding to the exercise and fresh air. Soon, he was sparring with Sasuke like he had never been ill, and Tsunade deemed him healed enough to begin work in the ANBU again.

"Just...b-be careful," Hinata told him before his first mission It was late at night, and she had her arms crossed over her chest as she regarded him softly, leaning against his bedroom door's frame in her nightgown. She was worried – she didn't doubt Itachi's skill, but ANBU work was dangerous.

Buckling on the last of his armor, he crossed the room and put his gloved hands on her shoulders. "I will be. It's just a basic patrol, to get me back into the swing of things. I'll be fine, Hinata chan."

She bit her lip, and Itachi couldn't help but smile softly. If only she knew how much he loved her mannerisms. "Is...is your squad...trustworthy?"

His brow lowered. "What do you mean?"

"I...just want to make sure they b-believe you're innocent. Some people are still...skeptical. I don't want anyone to t-try anything, you know? If they make a move behind your back..."

"Hinata chan..." He lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her pale eyes to look into his own dark pools. "I understand. I'll be careful...and I promise I'll come home safely."

His words made her blush lightly. "Okay...I'll s-see you when you get back..."

Slipping his mask down over his face, he walked past her into the main body of the apartment, slipping through the front door without a sound.

Still worried, Hinata remained where she was, chewing her lip as her mind imagined terrible things happening to her most precious person. She wasn't about to tell him, but...she knew in her heart that Itachi was a large part of her world. He, Sasuke, Neji, and her friends had been the only things keeping her going after her father's betrayal. Though some things hadn't changed, the absence of her home and previous life still bothered her, and it was her friends that were brightening her darkness.

"Hinata...go to bed."

Turning, she saw Sasuke standing a few feet behind her. His eyes were soft, expression slightly reprimanding. He had come to see her as a little sister, almost as protective as Itachi. "Oh, Sasuke kun...I d-didn't know you were still awake..."

"You have a mission in the morning – you need your rest."

"I know...I just..." Her eyes turned downcast, staring at the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit. He wasn't much of a hug person, unless the ex-heiress initiated it, so he tried to comfort her in other ways. "I know you're worried, but he's right – he'll be fine. If there's anyone you don't have to worry about, it's aniki."

Sighing, Hinata looked up at him with large eyes. "I hope you're r-right."

He scoffed, trying to lighten the mood. "Of course I'm right."

Giggling, she let him steer her toward her room. "Thanks, Sasuke kun..."

"Hn..."

After she shut her door, the other Uchiha brother stood to look out one of the large windows, arms crossed as he gazed out over the village. Though he didn't show it, he was worried too. Hinata wasn't exaggerating – there were some people who were still against the brothers being back in Konoha, and some of them had made that quite clear. Of course, they had both tried to keep it away from their roommate, but she wasn't stupid – she knew something was going on.

_As soon as I make jounin, I'll sign up for the ANBU corps,_ he thought to himself. _Hopefully we'll be able to watch each others backs better then._

He let his mind turn for a while longer before retiring. Hinata wasn't the only one with a mission in the morning, but he had conveniently left that part out.

.oOo.

On the roof of the Hokage tower, Itachi landed with silent grace. His teammates had yet to show, but he had arrived early on purpose to make sure he was prepared...for anything. Breathing in a deep lungful of fresh night air, he contented himself with looking up at the stars, keeping his senses piqued in case anyone tried to sneak up on him.

Hinata's knowledge of people's distaste toward him and his brother irked him. He had been trying to shield her from it, for multiple reasons. First and foremost, he did not wish for her to worry. Their lives had been a whirlwind of events for more than three months, and none of them needed any more things to think about – especially Hinata. Secondly, he did not want her to get involved – either by association with him, or trying to defend him. He knew that she would, but he wanted her to stay out of it – it wasn't anything he and Sasuke couldn't handle, and getting more people involved would likely only complicate and escalate matters.

Third...he wanted to protect her. If she did start making her defense of the brothers known, some of the people's distaste may shift to her, and though neither brother had yet to be harmed, it didn't mean it wouldn't come to such things. If anything were to happen to her because of them...because of him...he'd surely die of guilt.

He had done much thinking about their circumstances – especially while bedridden and unable to do much else. He knew he cared for her – she had entranced him eight years ago, and now that she was nearly full grown, and into such a beautiful, caring, strong young woman...he couldn't even begin to deny his attraction. It was a problem in many ways. She was five years his junior, and still four years from being an adult. They could, of course, marry when she was still sixteen, but it would require her father's permission, and he didn't feel it would be right anyway. His reputation would surely tarnish hers, even if he fought to reclaim some of his lost honor. He had nothing to offer, as the Uchiha fortune was lost. And though the pair had been through much together in a short amount of time...in all reality, they were lacking a true relationship.

He would not deny there was certainly something between them, but Itachi had been raised to be a gentleman – to be traditional and methodical. Rushing into something with her was against all he was raised to believe, and he wouldn't bring her the shame of doing so. If he decided to go ahead with his plans, he would do it the right way – a proper courtship to develop a proper relationship with a very proper woman.

_But I don't know for certain that she would even entertain the idea,_ he thought sourly. He was sure she wouldn't mind giving it a try, but would they be able to make it last? He had had no real bonds with any female given his lifestyle, and thus no real comparison, but something in his soul told him he could accept no other. The feeling he got when they locked eyes, brushed skin, or even spoke to one another...it consumed him. She was it.

But even if she agreed and felt the same...did he deserve her? After all he had done, all he had involved her in...did he even have the right to try and win her affections?

So many questions...some of which he could never hope to answer until he faced them. Sighing deeply, he decided to save his thoughts for another night. They were both still quite young, and it was something that would surely take time...if it happened at all. Besides...someone had entered his range of sense, and such thoughts could serve as a distraction.

"Uchiha san."

Turning, Itachi saw he was joined by two other ANBU, dressed just as he was. One was female, long brown hair flowing down to her back, while the male had short red hair – a tiger mask, and an eagle mask, respectively.

"So, you are to be my trial team?" Itachi asked quietly, not wanting to waste any time.

"Yes. Codename Tora and Taka. Tonight will be the first of several trial missions to assure your health, skill, and loyalty," the male answered in a rich tenor tone.

Itachi's brow lowered ever so slightly. "My health has been assessed by the Hokage herself, and my skills have not been out of practice long enough to have deteriorated. And my loyalty is something no one can question."

The female shifted slightly. "Regardless, Hokage sama has set these parameters for you to follow. Once you have completed them, you will be re-initiated into the ANBU corps completely."

"It's just formalities," Taka added. "Typical protocol. There aren't very many people questioning you at all – but to appease them and make things official, it's just something you've got to do."

A long sigh escaped Itachi as he stared off away from them. Taka was right – it was formalities for the sake of appearances and proving to non-believers that he was what he said he was: loyal to Konoha. It would be a pain – like being forced to put training wheels back on your bike – but he knew it had to be done. "Very well. What sectors are we patrolling tonight?"

"Ten and eleven. It should be clear."

Nodding, Itachi replied, "Then let's get started."

With blinding speed, the three-man cell took to the rooftops, disappearing over the Konoha wall and out into the forest. Leaping from branch to branch, Itachi let his mind shift into mission mode: complete focus on the task at hand, to avoid any distractions and make sure that he completed his task to the best of his ability. He would let nothing go wrong – there was too much at stake. He had two people he needed to pass this test for: his brother, who would surely sink back into darkness if something went wrong, and Hinata...to prove his worth and protect her as best he could. He wouldn't fail them – he could not abandon his brother, or the girl who had claimed his heart.

The area immediately surrounding the village, and locations of interest nearby were divided into sectors. Each night, ANBU squads patrolled their assigned sections, making sure nothing out of the ordinary was within range of the village. The rate of incidents was practically nonexistent, but only constant vigilance would ensure that the number stayed low.

Itachi could remember doing patrol eight years ago, before the massacre, and before being pulled from his regular night duties to instead spy on his clan. He had never encountered anything during that time, but every night made the odds of confrontation a bit higher.

The formation they followed was a reverse triangle – Taka and Tora next to one another, with Itachi trailing between and behind. Sharingan blazing, he stretched his senses as far as they would go, red eyes peeled for anything out of place.

It would be hours before they returned to the village, and he intended to be on high alert for every second.

.oOo.

Itachi's missions continued, slowly progressing to more and more challenging tasks. While he was kept busy, the jounin exams were upon the younger two roommates. Hinata was nervous, but was sure she had done everything in her power to prepare. Sasuke didn't really care either way – it didn't matter what rank he was, he could still apply to become ANBU. His skills were already legendary – he doubted the Hokage would refuse him. But a part of him wanted to reach the milestone, to perhaps give Tsunade even more reason to choose him. Nothing was going to stand in his way to joining his brother in the elite shinobi ranks.

Before the beginning of the exam, the younger brother put a hand on Hinata's shoulder, drawing her gaze. He gave her a genuine smile, telling her, "You'll do fine."

She smiled shakily back, hoping he was right.

Unlike the chuunin exams, jounin were individually-based, not team. Shino was taking the test, while Kiba decided to skip out. Apparently there was a fellow chuunin that had caught his eye, and he was willing to put off his promotion to spend time with her. Hinata had giggled at his revelation, while Shino hid his eye-rolling behind his shades. First, they took a written test, though it was actually based on answers, not information-gathering like the prior level exam. Then, they were assigned to complete as many basic jutsu as possible, as well as demonstrate any that they thought made them contenders to become jounin. After given a day to rest after using up their chakra for the second course, those deemed able to proceed were pitted against one another in one-on-one battles for a panel to judge. Only those with scores high enough would pass – winning did not guarantee success, while losing did not guarantee failure.

Hinata was quite intelligent, and had taken the last several weeks to study in her free time. The written trial saw her poised and able, completing the quiz with near perfect scores. Sasuke, having memorized everything he needed with the Sharingan, had no trouble.

The next phase was, in a word, exhausting. The contenders were put through a long list of basic techniques with little time between, and then were given the opportunity at the end to add in their signature moves. Hinata's stamina wasn't as high as she would have liked, so by the end, she was lagging. But she pulled herself together to show off her Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Shou and Juuho Soushiken techniques. But once she was released from her testing room, she collapsed to the floor, straining to catch her breath. Her vision was swimming in her extreme fatigue, and the medical shinobi posted to attend to her room rushed forward.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked, brow furrowed.

"Y...yes..." the ex-Hyuuga managed to say. "Just...j-just tired..."

She was taken to the infirmary to rest, released a few hours later to go home. Sasuke was already there, and looked at her in concern as she finally entered.

"Where were you?" he demanded, protective instinct flaring. "You should have been back ages ago."

"Oh, well...I was a bit t-tired, so they made me stay."

If there was one thing Hinata couldn't do, it was lie. Sasuke deadpanned at her. "Hinata, what happened?"

She eventually spilled about her chakra exhaustion, insisting that she had been giving a soldier pill to help bolster her levels and reduce her fatigue. "I'm fine, really," she insisted, just as stubborn as Sasuke.

He let it go, but argued that she should eat something. She complied to get him off her back, but smiled as she remembered that he was only trying to help...in his own stubborn, bossy way.

That night, Itachi still hadn't returned from his latest mission. Fall was setting into the village quite comfortably, the evenings and nights edged with a definite chill. Though it was late, Hinata was still up, window open as she leaned against the sill, staring off over the village. _I hope Itachi is all right,_ she thought to herself. Every moment he wasn't by her side she worried, the only thing that kept it from her mind being activity to distract her. Rubbing her arms to ward off the cold, she sighed. She needed sleep for tomorrow, not wanting to be tired for her match. Reaching out for the window panes, she started to pull them closed.

"Hinata chan, wait!"

The harsh whisper startled her, and she gasped. Looking down from her window, she saw Itachi running up the side of the building. Letting go of the glass panes, she let them fall back open, allowing him inside. With grace and speed that still awed her, he made his way into her bedroom, silent as the night itself. Lifting his mask from his face, he smiled at her. "My mission was a success," he said before she could question his brashness. "I'm fully reinstated."

A smile broke out over the girl's face. "Oh Itachi kun, that's g-great!" She hugged him, ignoring the blood on his armor.

He chuckled, resting his chin on her hair. "How was the exam?"

"I think I did well on the written...but the jutsu test was exhausting. I n-nearly passed out afterward."

Worry consumed the man, and he pushed her back, hands on her shoulders and stern-faced. "Are you all right?"

"I'm f-fine – they treated me for chakra exhaustion, and S-Sasuke kun made me eat when I got home. Really, I'll be all right."

He still stared at her, expression austere. But eventually he sighed, smiling. "Well, I wish you luck for tomorrow. They don't allow spectators, or I would go watch."

"But that would make me n-nervous!" she countered. "It's hard enough to fight other shinobi who are p-probably better than me, but having an audience would make it even worse."

"You're going to be judged anyway," he said, smirking. "And don't be so hard on yourself – I have confidence you will do just fine."

She wasn't sure if she believed him, but she gave up the fight, knowing he would defend her talent until the sun rose. "You're probably tired," she said, changing the subject. "G-go to bed."

"You should as well," he retorted. Walking toward her door, he looked back and smiled. "Goodnight, Hinata chan.

"Goodnight, Itachi kun."

.oOo.

"Of all the rotten luck..." she muttered to herself. She had to fight Sasuke. She nearly demanded a redraw, as the results were so uncanny, but she knew it would serve no purpose. The younger Uchiha smirked at her from across the room.

"Don't hold back, hime," he called, using her nickname to egg her on. "Loser pays for lunch."

Despite the severity of the situation, she grinned as she fell into the Hyuuga stance, Byakugan flaring. "Y-you're on!"

Th referee called for the match to start, and Sasuke disappeared. Anticipating his movement, she leaped forward and tumbled, spinning her leg around to try and sweep him off his own, assuming he would follow. He back flipped, flinging several shuriken her way. Spinning, she created an orb of chakra, deflecting the arsenal while summoning chakra to her hands. "Juuho Soushiken!" she called, letting the twin blue lions engulf her hands. Moving as fast as she could, she tried to land a hit, just one hit...!

Sasuke dodged, watching her movements with his blood red eyes. He knew that even being grazed by her chakra would burn him, even blocking chakra points if she landed on one. But though her jutsu was strong, she could never hope to match his speed. Disappearing again, he flickered back into existence behind her, drawing his chokuto and holding it to her neck. She froze, feeling the cool bite of steel against her collar bone.

"Match!" the referee called, and Hinata's shoulders sagged. It hadn't even been very long! But she hadn't expected much, given her opponent.

Withdrawing his blade, Sasuke watched her turn to him, smiling in defeat. "You did well," he offered. "They'll take your opponent into account, so you'll probably score high even though you lost."

She didn't reply, still feeling the sting on her pride. Maybe being a jounin wasn't what she was cut out for. However, she attributed her negative thoughts to her loss, trying to tell herself that normally, out of the heat of the moment, she would view the match with more praise for herself.

Their scores would take time to tally, so the pair was released. Though she had been disappointed in her performance, Hinata felt relief at the trials merely being over.

"So, where are we eating?" Sasuke asked, hands in his pockets. Though he was facing straight ahead, his eyes were on her, mouth tilted in a grin. "I thought I'd let you pick, given that you're buying."

Giggling, the girl replied, "Thanks...well, um...I'll assume you don't want any ramen."

The Uchiha made a face. "Ugh, no...Naruto makes me eat enough of that stuff to fill my quota."

Instead of Ichiraku's, they settled for a small cafe. They sat in a companionable silence, Sasuke with his eyes closed as the sunlight filtered through the window.

The waitress fetched them tea, returning to ask what they wanted to eat. "Are you two celebrating anything special?" she asked, smiling. "You are such a cute couple!"

Hinata sputtered, face going deep red while Sasuke glanced at the server. "We're not dating," he answered flatly. "Just friends."

"Oh, sorry! You just make such a lovely pair, I had to assume!"

After she left, Sasuke scoffed, leaning his chin on his folded hands. "As if Itachi would even let me _think_ of dating you," he noted tauntingly, smirking at her next blush.

"Why would Itachi kun care if I dated you? N-not that I would!" she added, waving her hands. But as she realized what that meant, she sputtered, "I-I mean, n-not that I find you, um...distasteful, or anything!" She groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "Me and my b-big mouth..."

Sasuke just chuckled. "It's fine, Hinata – I know what you mean. But are you serious? If you are, then you must be as blind to Itachi as the dobe was to you once upon a time."

When she tilted her head questioningly, he rolled his eyes. "Itachi loves you," he stated plainly, ignoring the choking sounds she made. "He's just hiding it because he wants to do things the old-fashioned way – ask you out, give you time to think and consider your options. That, and he wants to rebuild his reputation before dragging you into it. The last thing he wants is to bring you disgrace by dating the most infamous traitor of Konoha."

Hinata gaped at her friend, not sure what to say. Sure, she had thought that maybe Itachi had developed some sort of feelings toward her, but...love? He was already preparing to date her, and make sure his reputation didn't affect hers? The vastness of his foresight boggled her for a moment. Was that why he had gone to so much trouble, being reinstated into the ANBU? Surely he had other reasons, but...had she affected his decisions?

Sasuke could see the gears turning in her head, eyes a million miles away. _Crap,_ he thought to himself._ Aniki's going to kill me for telling her that..._ He sipped his tea, not showing any outward concern. _But she was going to learn of it eventually...at least when he makes his move, since she was so oblivious._

Lunch was a much more awkward affair from that point, Hinata too distracted to really pay any attention. Sasuke ignored it for the most part, eating his food and watching her face. She picked at her own meal, mind too full to think about her stomach. _Maybe Sasuke was exaggerating..._she thought. _I just need to relax...maybe I'll ask him about it when I get home..._

Once the bill was paid – by her, of course – the pair set about going home, the crisp autumn air a bit sobering to the girl's thoughts. In an attempt to distract herself, she told Sasuke she needed to do a bit of grocery shopping. "I'll b-be home soon," she promised, smiling at him. He could still tell she was a bit off-kilter, but he let it go without comment.

Browsing the fresh food in the market, Hinata let the prices and haggling take over her mind. She had decided she wanted to make a good meal for everyone that night – onigiri – and gathered everything she would need: tomatoes for Sasuke, seaweed for Itachi, and zenzai for herself. She knew Itachi liked sweets, but Sasuke didn't, so while she grabbed what she needed for cinnamon buns, she also picked up an extra pack of cherry tomatoes for the younger brother.

When she managed to get the groceries back into the apartment, she saw she was alone. Frowning, she read a note Sasuke had left on the counter.

"_Decided to go train a bit – be back for dinner._

_Sasuke"_

Shrugging it off, she hummed to herself while she put everything in its proper place. The cinnamon buns she decided to make beforehand, mixing and baking with a smile on her face.

When Itachi's bedroom door opened, she jumped. She had thought she was alone!

Rubbing at his face, it was obvious the man had only recently gotten up. But he still offered a tired smile, asking, "What are you making?"

She put a hand to her chest, the other still holding the spoon she was using to mix. "Oh Itachi kun...y-you scared me! I thought I was here b-by myself!"

"My apologies – I trained this morning, which wasn't wise after a long mission, so I returned to take a nap. Is Sasuke out?"

"Yes, he's training too."

"I see." Itachi began moving around in the kitchen behind her, whipping up a cup of matcha tea. The air between them was light, but Hinata couldn't help but remember Sasuke's words.

"_Itachi loves you..."_

Blushing madly, she began stirring furiously, bits of flour rising into the air in small clouds.

"Hinata chan?"

The girl squeaked, jumping a bit. "Y-yes?"

Itachi perked one eyebrow, amused. "Is everything all right? You seem a bit...distracted."

Avoiding his gaze, she replied, "No, I'm f-fine..."

"...all right. How was your match?"

Grateful for the change in topic, she detailed her match against his brother. "I d-didn't stand a chance, but...h-hopefully they recognize our difference in skill levels."

"I'm sure they will. Not all jounin fight – some are medics, and some teach at the academy."

Hinata considered that. Teaching might not be so bad! She loved kids, and was definitely better at learning than fighting – maybe passing on her knowledge would be a good change of pace. "I think I'd l-like teaching."

"I'm sure you would make an excellent teacher."

"Do you e-ever say anything negative?" she asked with a giggle. "It seems like you're a-always complimenting me..."

"Why wouldn't I? It's all true."

She colored slightly, rolling out the dough with her hands. "Y-you exaggerate..."

"No I don't. I believe in you, and like to remind you of that often." Silently, he got up from the table, approaching her. Her concentration, however, kept his movement from her. Leaning on the counter beside her, he added, "I think you are one of the better people in this village, Hinata chan. You've proven that to me more times than I can count."

She glanced over at him shyly, finished rolling out the mix. "You're m-making me blush..."

"Well it's not that difficult to do."

Giggling, she flicked a bit of flour at him. "S-so?"

"It's cute," he replied before thinking.

Pausing, she asked, "You...you think so?"

Realizing he was trapped, he murmured, "I do." He gazed into her pearlescent eyes, expression soft.

They stared at one another, and before she knew it, Hinata felt a pull...a pull she had felt toward him before, in a clearing far away. A weight dragged at her eyelids, and her face began to tilt as it approached his. _Itachi... _Her mind began to cloud, and all she could see was those eyes...those bottomless, soulful eyes. She looked up at his taller form, his own face tilting down toward hers, a hand gently slipping behind her neck. Closer, closer, so close...

***dodges more thrown objects***

**I'm sorrrrrrrry for the cliffie. I really, really am. But hey, lots happened in this chapter, and there's more to come on Monday ^_^**

**I'm really close to getting one-hundred reviews on this fic (which totally blows my mind) so...review? Pretty please? And we still have five more chapters – I love each review I get, and I always reply~**

**I'll see you all again on Monday, my lovelies~ I hope you all have wonderful weekends!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey everyone – happy Monday! Not sure if Mondays can be happy...but at least chapter fifteen is here!**

**And I'm sorry for the cliffie, but at least we're here now! XD**

**Anyway, got a couple shout outs, the first being for ****hinahyu94: I'm sorry – I know everyone hates the cliffhangers, and I feel evil when I do them, but sometimes I just have to XD I hope you'll forgive me. And yes, pitting Hinata up against Sasuke was unfair, but I can promise it'll have bearing on future parts ;) Thanks for reviewing lovely, and I hope you continue to read!**

**And one for Emeryald: Aw, I'm sorry – evil, evil cliffie, I know XD But I'm glad you're liking it so far! And I hope you like this next chapter :)**

**And yet another for Sayuri: Well, you're welcome! And you flatter me XD Well, I've had a few people complain if I don't explain things that seem a bit off, so I like to try and clear up any confusion that my readers might have~ Thanks again – I'm so glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you like the rest!**

**Okay, that's it – just the disclaimer, and then away we go!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Fifteen

Before their lips could brush, Itachi's advancement paused. An aching longing filled Hinata's heart, and she strained to reach him. But as she rose, he backed away, the foggy look on his face slowly clearing.

_What am I doing?_ he thought, snapping out of whatever trance he had fallen into. But as his conscience told him to stop, that look in her eyes – a look of crushing disappointment and confusion at his actions – made him consider simply forgetting his plans and kissing her like he so desperately wanted to. He was torn between what was in front of him then, and what he had been planning for weeks. He wanted her – oh gods, did he want to simply lower his lips and claim her – but not yet. He had to prove to her that his motivation was sincere, and that he was deserving of her. So, he let his hand slip from her neck, clearing his throat.

"My...my apologies," he murmured. "I..."

She gazed at him with a tint of sadness. He was going to kiss her, she knew it! So...why did he stop?

"_He's just hiding it because he wants to do things the old-fashioned way – ask you out, give you time to think and consider your options."_

Was that his reasoning? Take things slow, and go through the motions? Well, she certainly appreciated his gentlemanly actions – she knew he meant her no dishonor or harm. Smiling, she softly replied, "I understand...n-not yet."

He looked back up at her, surprised. Was she...?

The front door opened, and both turned to see Sasuke return. He was dirty from training, and looked quite tired. Seeing their gazes, he raised his brow as if to ask, "What?" When neither said anything, he grunted, "I'll go take a shower. Is dinner ready yet?"

"N-no," Hinata replied, finding her voice. "But once I get the b-buns into the oven, I'll start on it."

"Good. I'm starving." With that, he disappeared into his room.

Thankful for the distraction, Itachi returned to his seat and his cold tea. Sipping it furtively, he glanced at Hinata. She was sprinkling cinnamon onto the dough, obviously once again engrossed in her baking. He watched her, seeing her naturally-graceful movements. Hyuuga were trained to be poised, fluid and balanced in their motion, which was built upon further with their fighting style. He smiled lightly as he examined her body language. She flowed from place to place, naturally elegant and beautiful to watch. She seemed almost to be dancing as she fetched a pan, spinning on the ball of her foot as she swept it onto the counter, letting the glass dish rest without a sound. He wished that her hair was down instead of up in its current bun, so that it would flow with the rest of her. Everything about her just drew his gaze, and he was certain that just watching her move for hours could bring him happiness.

Finally slipping the full tray into the oven, she clapped the flour from her hands and sighed happily. Baking was something she took great pride and happiness in, and she wished she had more time for it. _I would if I was a housewife, or a mother,_ she thought. But once she processed it, she blushed. Such thoughts were a bit embarrassing. Besides, she had a career as a shinobi, and perhaps soon as a teacher – being a homemaker probably wasn't in her near future. Maybe someday...especially if Itachi actually followed through in his actions. Their almost-kiss had pretty much confirmed it – their attraction was still there, and he was very close to making his move.

Hinata immersed herself into her cooking, relishing in blending together spices and ingredients, loving that she could take so many separate parts and make something completely new and, hopefully, delicious. By the time she was done, Sasuke had joined his brother at the table, conversing quietly with him. But when she laid the food on the table, both boys stared appreciatively.

"Itadakimasu," they all offered, splitting apart their chopsticks and digging into the meal. Sasuke grinned at the tomatoes, and Itachi took note of the seaweed. Obviously Hinata had been paying attention to the foods the brothers liked, and each appreciated her attention to detail.

"How long does it usually take to sort out new jounin?" Sasuke asked, bringing a bite to his lips.

Itachi finished his own mouthful before replying, "It depends on the number of participants, and how many met the required scores in each area. Usually about two weeks."

"Hn...not that it matters. Either way, I'm applying for ANBU."

Itachi took the news quietly, having figured his brother's next move, but Hinata faltered. "Y-you are?" she asked quietly. "It's so dangerous, though..."

"I can handle it," Sasuke replied. "Besides, I can't have Itachi showing me up, now can I?" Always smug, he smirked to try and lighten the mood. He could see that Hinata was worried about having so many of her precious people in ANBU – her cousin had already applied a few weeks before, and was awaiting confirmation from the Hokage. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke had to admit that Neji would make a great ANBU officer.

Dinner was quieter from that moment on, Hinata busy imagining all the terrible things that could happen to her friends. As an outsider, she really didn't know exactly what being an ANBU entailed, but she had heard horrible stories. Even worse, she knew of the code they had to follow – if they believed themselves to be mortally wounded, they had to...to..._destroy_ their own bodies to keep the enemy from garnering any information from their corpse. The thought made her shiver, and she put her chopsticks down, suddenly losing her appetite. Without a word, she stood and made her way from the table to her room.

The Uchiha both stared after her, offering sighs. Having people you cared for be ANBU was often difficult, and though they were both determined to do their job and do it well, it hurt them both to see the girl upset at their decisions.

"You should talk to her," Sasuke said quietly, stabbing a tomato with one stick, its juices squirting and dripping down its glossy skin. "It's mostly you she's worried about."

Itachi bowed his head. "She worries also for you and Neji. Having three people in the same dangerous position is bound to eat at her." Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he stood and left his brother alone at the table, knocking softly on Hinata's door. "Hinata chan?" Pressing his ear to the wood grain, he could hear muffled sniffles. "Hinata, may I come in?"

"Y...yeah..."

Twisting the knob, he opened the portal to see her seated on her bed, leaned against the headboard with her legs up to her chest, resting her cheek against her knee. His heart sank at seeing her tears – he hated that his decision was paining her so. He shut the door softly, moving silently across the floor more out of habit than concern for noise. The mattress bowed to his weight as he sat at the foot of the bed, not wanting to crowd her. "Hinata chan...I'm sorry that we are putting you through this. Three friends in the ANBU corps must be quite worrisome."

She refused to look at him, instead staring out the window. Neither did she answer.

Shifting slightly, he added, "But you don't have to worry about us. Neji san, Sasuke and I know what we are getting ourselves into, and we all believe ourselves capable. If we didn't, we wouldn't seek the position."

"I d-don't want to l-lose you..." she murmured, voice strained with tears. "A-any of you..."

"I know, and we are so thankful for your concern. Having someone awaiting our return fuels our need to come back safely." He smiled gently at her. "Having someone to come home to is the greatest motivation for success."

She glanced shyly at him, blushing at his words' implications. "Itachi kun..."

"You and Sasuke are all I have," he stated bluntly, but gently. "Putting all of my concern into only two people makes me extremely protective and concerned for the both of you. I also realize that just as I need you, you both need me as well. Knowing that makes my safety one of my top concerns. I do everything I can to ensure that I return to you."

Slowly, Hinata nodded. She understood why they were joining - to protect the village, and their precious people, which included her. She should be grateful, and she certainly was. "I...I know..."

"Sasuke may not say so often, but he also cares for you. You have done so much to impact both of us, we both are forever indebted to you. The three of us have a bond that few others can claim to have. Neji san too is connected heavily to you. It is those bonds that necessitate taking risks to protect that which needs protecting."

Sighing heavily, Hinata knew she couldn't argue anymore. She would still continue to worry, but she would also support their decisions. Offering the man a shaky smile, she replied, "Thanks, Itachi kun...that m-makes me feel better."

He smiled at her. "Good. Now, come finish your dinner, hm?" He held out a hand, and she slowly unraveled to take it, letting him pull her to her feet. Before releasing her, he pulled her into a firm hug, trying to relay his concern physically. "It's going to be all right, Hinata chan..."

She in turn held him close, burying her tear-stained cheeks against his chest. She wanted to believe him...so she would.

.oOo.

Two days later, Neji came up to the larger apartment, asking to speak to Hinata. She knew what was coming, and followed him out into the hall without a word, the Uchiha watching her carefully until the door shut.

"I was accepted," the boy said quietly, a small smile on his face. "I start my trial period tonight – I assumed you would like to know, Hinata sama."

She nodded, managing a tired smile. "That's g-great, Neji nii san. I'm really happy for you." Embracing him, she said quietly into his ear, "Be careful..."

"I will."

They chatted a bit before he left, saying he needed to tell his team the news. The smallest of blushes appeared on his face as he spoke of Tenten, and Hinata smiled wryly. She hoped that he would finally start dating the girl, but his new position might have an effect on her answer. Just like being family or friends to an ANBU, being romantically involved could be heartbreaking as well. But hopefully the brunette would accept, as the two had been dancing around one another for quite some time.

Ever since Itachi's explanation, Hinata had been trying to remain positive, instead letting her worry about her exam results be the first thing on her mind. She continued cooking and doing missions, keeping her relationships light-hearted. Itachi had yet to address their...interaction, or make any other kind of move. She assumed that he was still waiting for something, perhaps her new promotion (or lack thereof). So, she waited patiently with Sasuke for the results, and two weeks after their fight, the participants were called together for the results to be announced.

Tsunade had them file into a large room, the same that the written test had been completed in. Everyone took their seats, anxious whispers filling the air. Sasuke took a corner seat, lounging back unconcernedly. Hinata took the chair next to him, breathing a deep breath to steady her nerves. _No matter what happens, you tried your best,_ she thought to herself, folding her hands in her lap.

"All right everyone, I know you've been patiently awaiting the final results of the exams, and we now have a complete list of those who passed." The buxom blonde held up a single sheet of paper, the text too small for anyone to read from their seats. "Now, is there any preference as to how we tell you? I can either read the names aloud, meet individually, or you can all come up and read it." She allowed a moment of thought, and then began tallying votes by raised hands of which method was preferred. Once she had the results, she announced, "Very well, reading aloud it is. If you don't hear your name...you haven't yet met the requirements. Another test will be offered in six months, so if you didn't make it, there's always next time."

Listening to the names, Hinata realized it wasn't alphabetically – perhaps by score? Each name that wasn't hers made her heart sink a little. Surely she hadn't placed very high – and since Sasuke, who was undoubtedly toward the top, hadn't been called yet either, it was plain that they were ascending into the top scorers. Accepting defeat, she bowed her head and sighed. Sasuke glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," the blonde read, and then, "That's everyone. Again, if your name wasn't called, you can sign up for the next exam six months from now. Congratulations to those who passed, and good luck to those who will try again."

The crowd began shifting, some smiling widely while others were quiet and blank-faced. Hinata was among the latter group, but was startled when she heard the Hokage call her name. "Hinata, please come to my office. I have something to discuss with you."

Unsure what the blonde could want, Hinata rose from her chair to follow silently. But Sasuke grabbed her wrist, and she looked back at him, confused.

"You still did well," he offered. "And I have a feeling that Tsunade's news is good news."

She smile crookedly, hoping he was right – she needed something to perk her up after that. The boy released his grip on her, and she made her way through the crowd to follow her leader.

Trailing behind Tsunade, Hinata had to wonder just what she wanted. Obviously it was a private matter – the Hokage hadn't had any qualms about reading the results aloud to everyone, but wanted to keep her words to the ex-Hyuuga private. Different scenarios filled the younger woman's mind until they had reached the Hokage's office, Shizune pulling the door shutting behind them.

"First, I'm sorry you didn't pass, Hinata," Tsunade began, sitting with a sigh at her desk. "It was very close, but your combat score combined with your fatigue after the jutsu analysis kept you from advancing."

"That's all right, Hokage sama," Hinata replied softly. "I h-had a feeling I wouldn't pass. But...I tried my best."

"I know you did. In fact, the reason I called you here is because there was one part of your examinations I wanted to discuss with you." Steepling her fingers, Tsunade smiled at the girl. "Your written test was exceptional. In fact, you did even better than Sasuke, who had the second highest score."

Hinata's eyes widened, he jaw dropping for a moment before manners snapped it back shut. "I...I did?"

The blonde nodded. "You did. And during your jutsu evaluation, the panel admitted that you gave prime examples for each technique, their only concern being your stamina. They were especially impressed with your individual jutsu after the usual ones were complete. Your spar was too one-sided, and unfortunately impacted your score quite heavily. However...given your superior intellect, as well as your textbook-style techniques, I have a proposition for you."

"Y-yes?"

"There is a position open at the academy – one of our oldest instructors has decided to retire, and has opened up a spot for new blood. After your performance during the exams, I've decided that you are by far one of the most promising candidates. What do you say?"

A smile broke out over the girl's face. The Hokage was offering her position she had been wanting since the exams started! "I, I'm honored, Hokage sama! I would l-love to! But...would it interfere with my r-regular missions?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. Becoming a teacher means giving up normal missions. However, you gain a steady rate of pay, as well as scheduled days off and benefits. You might be a bit young yet, but I think given your scores, as well as your disposition, it's a career path that would suit you to a tee."

Hinata marveled at her luck. "When would I s-start?"

"Relatively soon. School is set to start up again soon for the second trimester, so it would be best if you could start then. But if you need some time, we could stretch it a bit with a temporary teacher."

"What about t-training? I...I hardly even know w-where to start!"

"For this next trimester, I was going to have the retiree stick around and help you as needed, or at least as long as you need him. But I'm sure you'll catch on quickly." The blonde offered a genuine smile. "I really think this would be a good choice for you, Hinata."

The girl considered the offer for a few moments. She would miss doing regular shinobi work...but having a fixed schedule would allow her more free time for hobbies and social events. The pay would certainly help, and it really was something she could see herself doing. So only after a small amount of consideration, she nodded eagerly, smile wide. "I'd l-love to – I'll do it!"

After her acceptance, the Hokage divulged further details – her rate of pay, hours, and exactly what class she would be teaching. Students entered the academy at age six, doing two years of lighter training before moving on to the next four, which were more rigorous. Then, the average student would graduate at age twelve to genin level, and be put into three-man squads. The position she would have would be the First Year, which was the very basics of shinobi life.

"You teach mostly what chakra is, its basic uses, and basic techniques. They don't begin sparring until Year Three, so you don't have to worry about combat. It's also when students begin forging relationships and discovering their innate talents, so a firm yet gentle, understanding heart is needed, which of course is exactly what you are. Half of the year's point is to begin introducing them to being shinobi, but also to being proper citizens."

Once everything was settled, Tsunade told the girl that she would come in the following Monday – that day being a Saturday – to start learning alongside her instructor and meeting the class. Excitement was bubbling inside the ex-Hyuuga girl, and she completely forgot about her failed exams, and even her worry about her ANBU friends. She finally had something to really look forward to, and she couldn't wait to tell everyone!

Her walk home was lively, and she had to repress the urge to simply run. For the first time since her father's betrayal there was a bounce in her step, and she smiled widely at everyone she met. Passersby had trouble not smiling in return, her joy highly contagious.

"Itachi kun!" she called as she opened the front door, panting lightly in exertion after containing her excitement. "Guess what?"

But Itachi wasn't there. Sasuke was seated at the table drinking tea, and gave her a questioning look. "Hinata? What's going on?"

She was disappointed that Itachi wasn't there, but immediately moved forward to sit across from her roommate. In a rush, she explained her new situation, all smiles and giggles. Sasuke even found himself grinning in return, partly out of joy for her news, but also because her good mood really was catching.

"That's great, hime," the dark-haired boy replied once she had finished. "I'm sure Itachi will be happy to hear it, too."

"Where is he?" she asked, reminded of her other friend's absence. "Does he h-have a mission?"

"Yeah, some disturbance out toward the south border," he replied. "He should be back by tonight, if all goes well."

Worry settled into Hinata's heart. A disturbance? "Do you know w-what happened?"

"No, I don't. I sent in my application to become ANBU after the results but it takes time – you saw how long it took for Neji to get his answer. Otherwise mission specifics are off-limits. Technically, even if I knew as a fellow ANBU, I shouldn't tell you." Seeing the worry on her face, he said, "Itachi didn't look concerned, so I'm sure it's nothing."

Still looking a bit troubled, Hinata nodded slowly. "Yeah...n-nothing..."

To distract herself, she started cleaning up the apartment, a duty she had admittedly been slacking a bit in. Dusting, sweeping, doing dishes...anything to take her mind from Itachi being out in the field, doing gods-knew-what. Sasuke even helped by drying the clean dishware, silently replacing them to their proper places. But even cleaning had to come to an end, everything looking as good as it could. She shifted to doing laundry, cringing as she saw the blood soaked into Itachi's other ANBU outfits. She knew that very little, if any, was his, but...it brought horrifying pictures to mind, and she loaded them into the machine with a small shudder.

Afternoon settled into evening, and evening into night. Dinner was takeout, as the girl was too worried to focus on cooking. Sasuke volunteered to run out and get it, but she insisted that the walk would do her good. She threw on her jacket to ward off the autumn chill, stuffing her hands into her pockets where the ryo for their dinner was waiting to be spent.

The village was all alight for the evening, everyone inside to hide from the crisp outdoor air. Restaurants were filled with laughing, talking people, some dashing home after a night of fun. Little did they know of the shinobi out risking their lives to protect their right to even consider doing what they did. But Hinata knew such thoughts did little good, so she just focused on the rhythm of her footsteps, each one taking her closer to the fast food stand. The order was behind a bit, so she waited patiently, fiddling with the money until the cashier was ready to take it.

"Hinata chan?"

Turning, the girl saw Sakura come up behind her. "Oh, h-hello, Sakura chan."

"Hey!" The pinkette took her place right beside her companion, cheeks rosy from the chilly air. She was smiling, dressed in clothes a bit more appropriate for the weather compared to her usual getup. "What are you doing here? I thought you loved cooking at home?"

"I d-do, but...I'm just not in the mood tonight."

Tilting her head, Sakura frowned concernedly. "Is everything okay? You look a little down!"

Hinata glanced at her friend. "Oh, it's...nothing. Really. I'm just..."

"Just what?"

"Itachi kun had a m-mission today, and...he s-still isn't back yet. There was some trouble outside the village, and he had to g-go settle it."

Sakura's face melted into one of understanding. "Oh, I see...well, I'm sure he's fine, Hinata chan. Itachi san seems like a very talented shinobi. I have a feeling it would take a lot to bring him down." Watching the girl's face carefully, she asked, "I hate to appear nosy, but...are you and Itachi san, you know...dating?"

A blush bloomed across Hinata's nose. "W-well, it's...c-complicated..." Looking up, she saw that her food was still not ready. So, she explained everything that had happened between her and the raven-haired man, including both moments – the one in the clearing, and the one in the apartment. "I just think he's w-waiting for things to get better before adding in something n-new. Does that m-make sense?"

Sakura nodded. "It does." She shifted a bit, looking slightly uncomfortable. "So, you...you really like him, huh?"

The shyer girl smiled down at her feet. "I, I do..."

A small sigh, like one of relief, escaped Sakura. "I see."

Hinata, of course, caught the change in atmosphere. Looking curious, she asked, "Are you all right, Sakura chan?"

The other girl blushed as pink as her hair. "W-well, um...I was worried. You see, Naruto kun and I...um...we've been talking about maybe dating...and seeing how it went. And I know how much you like him, or...liked him, and I didn't want to hurt your feelings. But ever since you brought Sasuke kun and Itachi san home, I had a feeling that you had feelings for Itachi, too, so...I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be hurting you."

Hinata smiled. She and Sakura had never really been close – and before, they had been unknowing rivals for the blonde jinchuuriki's affections. But now that Naruto wasn't the focus of Hinata's fondness, she could see herself getting to know the pinkette better without immediately feeling jealousy or hurt. "No, you're f-fine, Sakura chan. I'm happy for you both. Naruto kun has been chasing after you for a l-long time."

"Yeah, he has..." Sakura's gaze softened. "Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest!"

The bell in front of them dinged, and Hinata saw her and Sasuke's orders. "Oh! That's m-mine. I'll see you around, Sakura chan!"

"Of course! I'll talk to you later, Hinata chan – and I'll be keeping Itachi san in my thoughts for a safe return, if he hasn't already!"

The bag of food was warm, and Hinata cradled it against her chest during the walk home. She was hoping that Itachi had maybe come back while she was gone, and hurried home to see. Opening the front door, she saw Sasuke sitting at the table, who looked up at the noise. "Before you ask, no...he isn't home yet."

The girl sighed. "S-shoot." She dished out the food, apologizing for not making anything herself.

"It's fine, I understand."

With no dishes to do, Hinata became restless after dinner. Sasuke went into his room, claiming that he had an early-morning mission and needed to get some rest. Hinata bade him goodnight, all of the lights off save for a lamp beside the couch she was snuggled in, which was near the window so she could stare out over the village while waiting for Itachi to return.

Hours passed, and sleep began tugging at the girl. She valiantly fought it off, desperate to see Itachi when he returned – she had to know if he was all right. Worry had settled into her gut like a stone, and every passing hour found her more and more concerned.

By four in the morning, she was on her last legs. She had splayed out along the cushions, eyes slowly closing before snapping back open. Rubbing her eyelids, she stifled a yawn and thought _I can't sleep...not yet..._ But her body had decided enough was enough, pushing her gently into sleep against her mind's will.

What seemed to be only a moment later, a clicking sound jolted her awake. Her head hurt, and she groaned. What was that noise? Sitting up, ignoring the swelling pain in her skull, she blinked blearily and tried to focus on the figure standing near the front door. Once it registered, consciousness flooded her like a blow to the gut. "Itachi kun!" She struggled to her feet, meeting him halfway as he approached her, face concerned.

"Hinata chan? What on earth are you doing up this late?" She ignored his inquiry, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly, leaving him little choice but to do the same. As he did, he felt her relax, his grip helping to keep her upright. "Hinata chan...you should be sleeping."

"I c-couldn't..." she murmured against his chest plate, the cool metal sticky with half-dried blood. "Not when I didn't know if you were all right or not..."

He sighed heavily. "Hinata chan...you can't do this every time I have a mission...you need your rest."

"I can't help it..." she said sleepily, and Itachi knew she was fading fast. The burst of energy at the sight of him was already wearing off, and he scooped her into his arms, taking her to her room and sitting her gently on her bed. But she didn't relinquish her hold, whining as he tried to detach himself. "No, d-don't go!"

He was defeated, and he knew it. With little choice otherwise, he sat next to her, letting her snuggle against his side. She was exhausted, and he could tell she was barely keeping hold of consciousness. "Hinata chan...you need to get to sleep. I'm all right, I promise. But you really can't keep doing this..."

"I can't help it," she repeated, her grip on him strengthening. "I w-worry so much about you...if you're all right, if you're s-still..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "I...I don't know what I'd d-do if I lost you..." Bringing her face out of his side, she looked deep into his dark eyes. He could see she was running on fumes. Expression completely serious, she said, "I love you, Itachi kun."

The man froze, gaze caught in her pearlescent orbs. She...she loved him? Of course he knew that there was a connection, a definite attraction...but hearing those words, words he had been yearning for her to say, made everything concrete. Like the final piece falling into place, he let the pull overtake him, lowering his lips to hers.

Hinata had never had the opportunity to date. Her father was dead-set against it, and because of her sole infatuation with Naruto for so long, she hadn't had the motivation or desire to get romantically attached to anyone else. Itachi had had a girl in the clan he was supposed to marry once he was old enough, but he had never felt that way for her. Everyone had assumed they were in love, but Itachi had never felt that way for anyone...until he saw that little girl eight years ago. And with his life of banishment and travel, the opportunity had never again presented itself. Neither knew what they were doing...but each knew that it didn't matter.

A combination of fatigue and simply wanting to give up control had Hinata bowing the the male's whim, letting him dominate as the kiss slowly became more heated. It began with tentative brushes, deepening into more pressure until Itachi's teeth grazed her lips, a gasp parting them to let him explore her mouth. One hand cupped her face while the other ran through her hair. She in turn rose both hands to bury her fingers in his black locks, pinning him to her as an engulfing need guided her actions. She was so tired...but after waiting so long for that moment, she wasn't about to let it stop her.

Itachi knew he should stop, that she wasn't fully conscious. And yet...it felt so right, so perfect, he couldn't bring himself to part from her. But when her hands began to wander, he reluctantly pulled his lips from hers. "Hinata...Hinata chan, wait..."

She gazed at him tiredly, expression confused. "Did I d-do something wrong?"

He chuckled. "No, no you didn't...but this isn't the time for that. You're tired, I'm tired..."

She tilted her head, face blank with fatigue. "But..."

"There will be time in the morning. But now you have to sleep. It's nearly dawn."

Comically, the girl turned to look out her window. Sighing, she replied, "Fine...but I w-want to see you more in the morning..."

"Of course." Carefully, he used his sleeve to wipe the small smudge of blood from her face that had rubbed off from his armor before. "Goodnight, Hinata chan."

"Hm...goodnight, Itachi kun..." With hardly any effort, she laid back and immediately fell prey to sleep.

The man remained, maneuvering her under the sheets until he was satisfied. Silently, he moved from her room to his own, removing his armor and clothes to shower before crawling into bed. Hopefully he could get in enough hours before waking again to keep his exhaustion at bay. And as he let himself sink into sleep, a smile coated his lips as the feeling of hers still lingered.

**N'awww...well, at least we finally got our kiss, ne? XD Took long enough! Now things are finally getting serious between our two dark-haired shinobi! :)**

**Anyway, please take time to maybe leave a little review – anything makes my day. I've had a rough week, and things are starting to go a bit downhill in my life...but hearing from readers always makes me smile~ But, I'm rambling! **

**So! I hope you all have a wonderful week until Friday when we get chapter sixteen. I'll see you all then, my lovelies~**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Hello my lovelies! It's Friday! *cheers* And that means chapter sixteen! I've got a couple of shout outs, and then we'll get started ^_^**

**The first is for CleverKitten102: Thank you! I'm so happy to hear you like it ^_^ Always makes my day!**

**And one for hinahyu94: Of course! I felt bad I couldn't message you, so I thought a shout out would be the next best thing XD And I hope you write a fic – that would be great, and I'd have to take a look. I'm honored that my writing is helping to inspire you ^_^ And yes, the kiss FINALLY happened! And I felt bad not promoting Hinata, but I thought that being a teacher would suit her~ And you can say as much as you want – I love hearing back from readers and being able to discuss what I write with them! I'll see you later, and you're welcome ^_^**

**And another for sayuri: Yes! Finally! XD And I love writing Itachi as such a gentleman – I wish we all had a partner like that! ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed it – you're welcome!**

**Well, that's it! Here we go~**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Sixteen

Consciousness prodded at her, begging her to open her eyes. But though something within her told her it was time to rise, she was still so _tired_. Pinching her eyelids, she willed herself to go back to sleep. But no matter how hard she tried, Hinata was already awake. Admitting defeat, she opened her eyes slowly to see sunlight streaming into her room.

What time was it?

Sitting up, it took her several moments to realize she was still in her clothes from the day before. Why was that? Frowning, she went over her day. There were the results from the exams, but she hadn't passed. Tsunade, however, had offered her a job at the academy, which she had accepted. After that, she came home to tell Itachi, but he was gone. Then there was cleaning, and getting dinner, when she saw Sakura. Home, and then...waiting. Lots of waiting. Did she fall asleep? But she had been on the couch, not in her room. Had Itachi put her there when he got back?

Wait...how did she know he was back? Had he spoken to her? After several more moments, she finally remembered. Blood rushed to her cheeks as the feeling of his lips on hers floated to the top of her memory, images of his eyes looking into hers with a fiery passion...her hands buried in his hair, pulling him closer...

She had _kissed_ Itachi!

...and he had kissed her back.

Embarrassed, she rose from her bed and dressed in new clothes, brushing her hair and hoping she didn't need a shower. For several minutes she paced inside her room, debating if she really wanted to go out into the main part of the apartment. She wanted to see him, but she was also scared. She had been so tired...had she said anything stupid? It seemed like exhaustion always brought out the worst in her, especially when it came to talking. She didn't remember anything like that...but given how tired she was, there may be things she didn't quite recall.

Finally, she managed to convince herself that seeing him was a good thing, and slowly turned the knob of her door, opening it on silent hinges.

She didn't see anyone right away, but that didn't mean she was home alone. Sasuke had a mission, but Itachi surely had some time off after his late night. Trying to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible, she made her way into the kitchen, seeing it was almost noon. Her tummy growled in agreement, having certainly noticed the late hour.

He wasn't in the kitchen, or seated at the table. But she had a feeling she wasn't alone, and went ahead to make a meal for two.

When she was nearly finished, the sound of a opening door met her ears. She paused in her work, looking toward his bedroom. After several moments, he emerged from the hallway, hair messed from sleep and expression betraying his lingering fatigue.

They locked eyes, and stared.

She could feel that she was blushing, and after a few moments, looked away shyly. Itachi smirked gently, more out of amusement than pride. He joined her in the kitchen, openly watching her work.

His presence made her nervous, and she started fumbling. But when she nearly dropped a dish, he swooped in beside her and caught it, setting it silently back on the counter. "Thank you..." she murmured, still too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"How are you?" he asked pleasantly, trying to be polite. It was obvious the previous night was on her mind, and he decided to approach the matter slowly.

"T-tired," she answered honestly. "But p-probably not as tired as you."

"Hm, that's true..."

"Now that your m-mission is over...can you t-tell me what happened?"

He glanced at her, seeing that she was looking his way. "I shouldn't...ANBU work is classified."

"Oh...all right. Nevermind."

An awkward silence overcame them as Hinata put all of her concentration into completing the meal. Though the floodgates had technically already been opened, the exhaustion that had clouded it the night before left lingering feelings of doubt. But when Hinata finished cooking, she turned to see the older Uchiha standing right behind her. She jumped, putting a hand to her chest. "Oh, you s-scared -"

She was cut off as his lips captured hers, her resolve instantly melting away. The edge of the counter pressed against her backside, her hands curling over the edge as Itachi's wrapped around her waist. The long locks framing his face fluttered forward to tickle her cheeks, her eyes closed as she let him lead. The strong feeling of yearning just like the night before overcame her swiftly, her lips eagerly parting to once again grant him access. A shudder climbed her spine as his fingers maneuvered under the hem of her shirt, ghosting over her sides and eliciting a soft, gasping moan from the small female beneath him.

He had to suppress a satisfied growl at the sound. Itachi was a gentle soul, but seeing her bowing to his whims, cheeks flushing and lips swelling because of _him_, eyelids drooping because of _him..._the urge to dominate and possess, to claim and never let go nearly overtook him. She was what he wanted...the girl who had haunted his dreams whenever nightmares of his clan had subsided. She was _his_.

But as much as he knew that, his manners and patience insisted that he take his time...that he allow her to choose, and to give her so many reasons to pick him that she couldn't possibly say no. So he lifted his lips from hers, gazing heatedly at her with a smile. "Perhaps you forgot...but you had told me you wished to _see_ me this morning..."

The girl's face was pink with passion, panting lightly as he released her. "Itachi kun..."

"I believe I have made my intentions clear, Hinata chan...but my manners implore me to give you a proper courtship. So...if you have no prior obligations, I would love for you to join me for dinner tonight."

Tucking her long hair behind her ear, she gazed up at him shyly with a smile. "I'd l-love to, Itachi kun."

Happiness flooded him, and he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed in contentment. "It's a date, then..."

For several minutes they stood without moving. Now that their feelings were known, finally out in the open, each simply wished to stay in the others company for as long as possible. It didn't matter that they were simply standing in silence – as long as they were together, nothing else could compare.

_Is that what love is?_

But Hinata gently reminded the man that their food was getting cold, and he released his grip on her. They both carried the dishes to the table, and once they were seated, Hinata remembered her news from the day before.

"Oh! I f-forgot to tell you...I didn't p-pass the exams."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly in shock, and then softened with concern. "I'm sorry, Hinata chan...I thought you would surely make it." But he looked confused as she smiled. "...I take it something happened to make up for the disappointment?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Y-yes! Tsunade sama offered me a job at the academy teaching the First Years!"

Itachi smiled gently. "That's wonderful! Did you accept?"

"Mhm! I s-start training on Monday, t-tomorrow. I'm nervous, but I'm excited too."

"I'm certain you will make a wonderful teacher. Your patience and kindness ensure it."

She blushed at the praise. "I hope so."

After their meal, Itachi apologized, saying he needed to stop in at the ANBU headquarters to finish up paperwork for the mission the night before. "It will probably take me until dinner. So perhaps we can meet at the restaurant?"

They decided on a place, and then the man changed and went to leave. But as he put his hand on the doorknob, Hinata called for him. Turning, he saw her standing behind him. Shyly, she stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll be l-looking forward to tonight," she murmured, smiling.

He returned to gesture, leaving against his will. But during the walk to the office he couldn't keep from smiling, finding himself, for the first time, completely and utterly happy.

Once the door had shut behind Itachi and his footsteps had disappeared down the hallway, Hinata squealed loudly and spun in a tight circle. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, but in a wonderful, beautiful way. After getting the initial giddiness out of her system, she tried to calm her breathing and think clearly. What kind of date was he thinking? He had put on a nicer shirt with clean pants, so...what should she wear?

Her closet still held all of the clothes she had had before emancipating herself from the Hyuuga clan, including her fancy kimonos and dresses. But she didn't want anything too showy – just something nice and light. In the end she decided on a dark purple dress, not quite as blue as her hair. It sat at the edge of her shoulders, the neckline swooping from one side to the other, nearly draping off the sides of her arms. It fell to just above one knee on one side, the other a bit shorter. Silver clasps kept the front together all along the middle, the sleeves reaching just below her elbows. She decided to leave her hair down and simple – she had never really done much with it, so trying anything new didn't sound like a good idea. Her usual strap sandals would adorn her feet, the slight heel giving her a small boost in height.

While she waited for her last free day to pass, she did a bit of baking and tidied up, though her cleaning binge the day before had taken care of most of the mess. While her treats were cooking she snuggled down and read a book, feeling completely at ease.

To her surprise, Sasuke returned home not long before she planned to leave, trudging through the door looking completely exhausted. Gazing at him concernedly, Hinata asked, "Sasuke kun, are you all right?"

He gave her a tired look, replying, "Hn...just tired. Had to go spend the day helping some refugees from Ame across the border, settling paperwork and packing their stuff around...nothing too difficult." He perked an eyebrow at her outfit, asking, "Got a date or something?"

She blushed. "Actually...y-yes."

A sly smirk overtook Sasuke's face. "So, aniki finally made his move, huh? About damn time. Well, have fun hime." With that, he waved over his shoulder and disappeared into the bathroom, and she heard the shower turn on a moment later.

Marking her spot in her book, she replaced it before moving to the door, putting on her jacket to keep warm. Itachi had insisted he pay for the meal despite her protests, so she left her money at home.

Her bare, pale legs made her feel self-conscious, and she hurried along to avoid anyone staring. She wasn't ashamed of her body, enjoying her curves, but having others notice always made her nervous. Luckily her coat hid her chest and hips, and she managed to make it to her destination without any mishaps.

The restaurant was warm, and she sighed happily as she stepped inside. The place wasn't anything too fancy, but definitely her style, being more traditional. According to the waitress, Itachi hadn't come in yet, so she asked for a cup of tea while she waited.

_I hope his work doesn't keep him late,_ she thought, sipping at her tea. She was more worried about him losing his time than being late to their date – they could always reschedule. He had been working so hard ever since rejoining the corps, she wanted him to be able to enjoy any time off he could get...especially if it meant spending it with her.

About ten minutes later, two hands rested on her shoulders. Turning, she smiled and said, "I was s-starting to think I might need a rain check."

Taking the seat opposite her, Itachi returned her smile. "My apologies – there was a bit more paperwork than I first assumed."

They ordered their meal, easy conversation flowing between them. She supposed it helped that they had already been together for so long, as well as being through so much together. Even once the food had come and gone, they managed to keep each other talking and laughing, but there was a new undertone to it now that their feelings were all out on the table. The lingering glances and brushes of hands were more open, an aura of intimacy weaving with the happiness and peace.

Though the air outside still had a subtle bite of chill, the couple left the restaurant at a slow pace, deciding to make the most of the walk home. Itachi wrapped one around around Hinata's shoulders, holding her close to his side to keep her warm. She snuggled against him, sighing in contentment as they wove through the village streets. The stars were shining, the clear autumn sky completely cloudless.

"Is there anything else you wish to do, Hinata?" the man asked quietly, glancing down at her.

She met his gaze, thinking. "Um...w-well, it's a bit cool to stay out too long...m-maybe we could go to a dango shop?"

At the mentioning of one of his favorite treats, Itachi smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Like the restaurant, the small sweet shop was warmed against the chill, and cozy. Several other people, including couples, were gathered inside to escape the cool air and enjoy the sweet confections. The dark-haired couple took a table in the corner, a plate of the dumplings between them.

"Has Sasuke kun heard anything back about th-the ANBU corps yet?" Hinata asked, nibbling on one treat.

"I'm not sure. It usually takes several weeks of deliberation," Itachi replied. "Being so close to – and hand-picked by – the Hokage, means that each one must be considered carefully. He'll undergo several loyalty tests, questioning, and physical exams to test him. Only the best are accepted."

"But he'll probably make it, won't he?" the girl asked, frowning. "He's so s-strong and smart, I don't see why they would s-say no..."

"The only thing really standing in his way is his...past," Itachi replied quietly. "He left the village, and had to be brought back. But if he can prove that he intends to stay from here on out, then he should have no trouble."

Hinata thought that over. It was true that Sasuke had a bit of a sketchy attendance record, but he had made up for it, hadn't he? The only reason he had left was to hunt his brother. Now that it was over and done with, he had no other reason so leave. Hopefully Tsunade would recognize that.

Their conversation turned to more pleasant things, including Hinata's first day of teaching. During their date she had forgotten her nerves, but once Itachi brought it back up, they returned full force. "I'm excited!" she assured him. "But I've n-never worked much with children..."

"Just treat them kindly, and I'm sure everything will be fine. It will just take time to get adjusted into your new position."

The apartment was dark when they returned, Sasuke having gone to bed early after his tiring mission. Itachi led the girl to the couch, bringing her to his side and feeling her head rest upon his shoulder.

"I had a r-really good time," she said quietly.

"Then I suppose that makes it official."

Cuddles and kisses were exchanged, but nothing very heated. The pair were tired, and decided that going to bed would be the best option. "I have tomorrow off, so I'll be home when you finish your first shift," Itachi promised, smiling at her gently. "I'll be thinking of you."

"Thanks – I'm g-going to need it."

.oOo.

Nerves kept Hinata up, and made her wake up early. She showered and put on her usual work outfit, making sure her hair was in place and that she looked presentable. First impressions couldn't be redone, and she wanted to make sure that hers with the children was the best it could be.

The autumn air smelled sweet as she walked toward the academy. There weren't any children yet making the same trip, but she wanted to be early and have a chance to settle into the classroom before being assaulted with a group of students. _It's just basic stuff,_ she reminded herself. _Nothing too complicated...you'll be fine._

The smell of the old building made her smile. Pleasant memories of her own school days filled her head, and she walked slowly through the familiar halls. The murmur of teachers could be heard from their classrooms, and finally Hinata reached the last classroom where the First Years were taught.

Besides shinobi training, children also attended the academy to learn to be a proper citizen, as well as reading, writing, math, and history. First Years' education focused mostly on basic citizenship and an introduction to shinobi life, with the other subjects being taught in the Second Year. _At least I know those all well enough. This is going to fun!_

Stepping into the classroom, Hinata looked toward the front of the room. There, an old man she recognized was seated at his desk. Sensing her presence, he looked up and gave her a smile. "Hyuuga Hinata," he greeted warmly, standing.

"Toyoshima sensei," she replied, bowing a bit. With a sad smile, she corrected, "It's just Hinata now. I...am n-no longer a part of the Hyuuga clan.

He gave her a sad look in return. "I apologize, Hinata san. I'm sorry to hear that. But you don't have to call me Toyoshima – that was when you were my student. Now it's just Osamu."

"Oh...as you wish, Osamu san."

The old man nodded. "I can remember the days when you were just a fledgling, learning under my guidance. And now Tsunade sama tells me that you will be the one replacing me! How time has flown...you'd be sixteen now?"

"Yes sir, n-nearly seventeen."

"I see...and how long would you like your trial to be? I can stay as long as you need me to until you feel comfortable to teach on your own."

Hinata twisted the hem of her jacket nervously. "W-well, I guess that would depend on how fast I p-pick things up."

"Which I am certain will be quite quickly. So, do you wish to give it a try today?"

"S-sure!"

Osamu gave her a basic rundown of what he did on a daily basis, handing over his master textbook, which was worn with age and looked to be just as old as he. "Just follow this, and you'll be fine. I've used it since my own first day of teaching. There are enough notes in the margins to make another book!" He chuckled. "It's divided by daily lessons, so all you need to do is go over one section a day. And if you fall behind, that's all right. Sometimes the class is a bit slower or faster, but in the end you usually cover enough to suffice by the end of the year. So, I'll let you take over from here, and guide you as you need it." He set up a chair beside her new desk, sitting with a pleasant expression.

She nodded, nerves knotting tightly in her gut. She could do it...she knew she could...!

By the time the first warning bell had rung, she had poured over the day's lesson, making sure she knew everything she would have to cover. Children began to file in, talking and laughing and running. She glanced up at them with a nervous smile, watching them take their seats. A few stared at her questioningly, but most just ignored her. She stood as the last bell rang out, resting her hands on her desk. Clearing her throat, she said, "Class, p-please settle down..."

But she was ignored.

She hesitated. Should she yell louder? She didn't want to appear strict or mean! Glancing at Osamu, she saw him giving her a knowing look before nodding. Sighing, she called out louder, "Class! Attention please!"

Most of them quieted, looking over at her with wide eyes. A few kept talking, but she grinned lightly. "If you can hear me...raise your right hand."

The listening students obeyed, drawing the attention of some of the rowdier kids.

"If you c-can hear me...jump up and down three times."

Eager to get to move around, the kids grinned and did as she said. By then, all of the other children were watching, curious as to what their classmates were doing.

"If you can hear me...sit quietly and look s-straight ahead."

Silence fell over the room. Every pair of eyes was locked on this strange woman. A little girl with choppy white hair and light blue eyes raised her hand, wiggling her fingers eagerly.

"Yes...?"

"My name is Adachi Aiko," she began, her little voice carrying across the classroom. "Who are you?"

"Now now, Aiko chan," Osamu chided lightly. "You must show respect to your new teacher."

Murmurs broke out. She was the new teacher? "Why are you leaving?" a boy with dark red hair asked, green eyes furrowed.

"I am old, Satoshi kun," the man replied. "It is time new blood took my place. This is Hinata san...your new sensei. Once she finishes her trial period, she will be teaching you all by herself. You must be kind and respectful to her so that she will do the same to you."

The kids studied their new teacher closely. "How old are you, Hinata sensei?" a tiny little girl asked.

"I'm sixteen," she replied kindly. "How old are you?"

"Six, but I'll be seven next week!"

Hinata smiled. "I see! W-why don't we go around the room, and introduce ourselves? It might t-take me a little while to learn all of your names, but I w-want to get to know all of you as my students!"

There were about fifteen children, with a few more boys than girls. They all gave their names, as well as any other information they thought their teacher should know: favorite colors, siblings, birthdays, and pets. Once they had all shared, Hinata put a hand to her chest. "My name is Hinata. My birthday is December twenty-seventh, and I'm sixteen. I can still remember what it was like to b-be in this class ten years ago. Toyoshima sensei was my teacher, too! I love the color purple, and making cinnamon buns and p-pressing flowers."

One little girl, who she remembered to be Chika, stood and smiled widely. "Do you love anyone, Hinata sensei?"

The ex-Hyuuga was caught off guard, and hesitated. "I...I d-do!"

"Are you married?" a boy asked, grinning.

A blush slowly began creeping up Hinata's cheeks. "N-no, at least...not y-yet."

"Why not?"

Overwhelmed by the personal questions, Hinata just kept answering. "W-well, I haven't known him l-long enough yet...and I'm t-too young!"

"I have a cousin who's married, and she's sixteen!"

"W-well, that's different..."

"Do you wanna marry him?"

"I...I don't know!"

"But you said you love him!"

Seeing that the girl was becoming flustered, Osamu raised his hands pleadingly. "Now now, children...I believe that is enough questioning for today. Now, we must begin our lesson."

Disappointed sighs filled the room, but Hinata's was one of relief. She had been completely outnumbered! Offering her teacher a grateful smile, she glanced at the textbook and began. "Now, turn to page s-sixty-two...and we'll begin genjutsu!"

The morning hours went slowly, but eventually it was time for lunch. Hinata hadn't packed anything in her hurry, and excused herself to buy some ramen before returning.

"You're doing well," Toyoshima said with a knowing smile. "I'm certain this is the job for you."

She jogged to Ichiraku's, which was one of the closest places. Without looking, she stooped under the banners and stepped inside. "H-hello," she called politely, but paused when she saw a familiar blonde seated at the bar.

Turning, Naruto faced her with a few noodles hanging from his lips. "Hinata chan!" he somehow managed to cry through his mouthful, standing and hugging her tightly. "Hey!"

Coughing as he cut off her air, Hinata gasped, "H-hello, N-Naruto kun...I...I c-can't b-breathe..."

"Oh. Sorry..." he set her down, swallowing and rubbing his neck sheepishly with a grin. "Didn't mean to suffocate you, dattebayo!"

"Th-that's okay!" she replied with a giggle.

"Are you here for lunch?"

"Yes, but then I have to g-get back to the academy."

The blonde gave her a curious look. "The academy? What are you doing there?"

She gestured for him to sit, which he did, while taking a seat next to him. "I got a job being a F-First Year teacher! Today is my first day, and I f-forgot to take a lunch with me."

"Wow, really? That's great, Hinata chan! I can totally see you being a teacher, dattebayo!"

"Really? I've had several people tell me that..."

"Well, sure! I mean, you're patient, and really smart! And I bet you're great with kids! You'd make a great mom, you know that Hinata chan?"

Even though she had moved on from Naruto, and was very much involved with Itachi, the compliment still made Hinata blush. "You...you r-really think so?"

"Definitely, dattebayo! Why don't you tell me about it?"

So, Hinata recapped her morning, telling the blonde what she had done thus far. She left out, however, the kids' inquiries into her personal life.

"Sounds like it's going well," Naruto replied once she had finished.

"It is. I can't w-wait to tell Itachi kun about it when I get home."

A gentle smile overtook Naruto's face. "So, you're still staying with the teme and his brother?"

She blushed. "Y-yes."

"You really like him, huh?"

Knowing he was referring to Itachi, she blushed down at her lap, smiling and nodding. "I d-do..."

"I'm happy for you, Hinata chan. Things really seem to be shaping up for you. I mean...you've been through a lot this year, dattebayo. And...I'm happy to hear you've got someone to love. Someone to be there for you, especially after everything, like your dad and your clan. And I'm sure he's good for you – better than I woulda been, huh?" He laughed.

She giggled. "Don't say that, Naruto kun! You're an amazing person. And I'm h-happy that you and Sakura chan are together, too."

"Yeah...I never thought it would happen, you know?" His gaze softened. "And I'm glad I didn't hurt you – you're an awesome person too, Hinata chan."

They smiled at one another, and Hinata glanced at the clock behind the counter. Eyes widening, she gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm l-late! Sorry Naruto kun, I h-have to go!" Putting her money on the counter, she called back as she waved, "I'll s-see you later!"

"Bye!" he hollered back, grinning. "Good luck..."

Toyoshima wasn't upset, as she was only a few minutes late. "When you bring your own lunch, it will be just fine." He winked, teasing her.

The rest of the lesson went smoothly, and soon the last bell rang. As the children shuffled to go home, Hinata called. "I'll see you all t-tomorrow! Don't forget your assignment for page seventy!"

Several replied, "Hai!", running out the door and waving. She smiled at them, pride welling in her heart. Maybe things would work out better than she had planned!

Toyoshima smiled at her, standing and clasping his hands in front of him. "You're a natural teacher, my dear. A bit shaky with nerves, but I can tell this position will suit you well, especially as you gain confidence."

"Thank you, Osamu san," she replied, bobbing her head in a small bow. "And thank you for your h-help and guidance."

"Of course! It's my pleasure, Hinata san. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Hinata brought the large textbook home with her, clutching it to her chest as she walked. She wanted to study it, familiarizing herself with its contents and Toyoshima's notes. She was going to be the best teacher she could be, and that required doing her own homework.

She got home nearly an hour school had gotten out, having spent some time talking with her old sensei. Walking in the door, she called, "Itachi kun?"

He was seated in the living room, looking up as he heard her voice. "In here."

She sat on the couch next to him, snuggling a bit against his side. "W-what are you reading?" she asked softly, seeing the paperback in his hand.

"Oh, just a novel from the compound," he replied. The brothers had salvaged many items of furniture and old belongings from the old Uchiha district, and had slowly gotten used to the items being in their presence again. "Not the best I've read, but it was something to do until you returned. How did it go?"

The girl blushed, smiling shyly. "Good! It was a l-lot easier than I feared, and the kids were well-behaved. I think I g-got lucky with their year."

Itachi smiled. "I'm glad to hear it." Peering at the large tome beneath her arm, he asked, "Is that your text book?"

"Mhm! I w-wanted to go over it some more. I'll probably take it home every night until I g-get better acquainted with it."

"A wise plan."

"Where is Sasuke kun?"

"Hm...I'm not sure. He slept in this morning after his long mission yesterday, but went out without telling me anything. Of course, I'm not about to start intruding on him – he's old enough to do as he pleases."

The pair spent the next several hours reading together – Itachi back to his novel, and Hinata studying her textbook. It was silent save for Hinata pointing out things she hadn't remembered to the man, and his murmured replies. But it was a pleasant quiet, each taking comfort in the others presence.

Sasuke returned not long before Hinata decided to start dinner, shrugging off his jacket and ignoring their looks.

"Hello, Sasuke kun!" Hinata greeted brightly. "W-where were you?"

"Hn...out." he replied with a smirk. "Why?"

"J-just curious." And curious she was. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I already ate." With that, he disappeared into his room.

The two remaining roommates glanced at one another. Itachi shrugged, but Hinata pouted softly. What had the younger brother been up to all day? Was he...seeing someone? Sakura was involved with Naruto, and Sasuke had made it quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with the pinkette romantically. Ino was on and off again with Sai, and Tenten was quite smitten with her cousin. There were other girls their age, of course, but none that Hinata knew to any extent. But she knew Sasuke was stubborn, and she probably wouldn't be able to find anything out until he decided to tell her. Sighing, she closed her book and went to the kitchen, starting on a meal for her and Itachi.

They ate together in the dining room, talking quietly and smiling. Hinata felt a little ridiculous at all of her blushing and giggling, but she simply couldn't help it. Things were going so well, and she couldn't think of anything she would change. Itachi was at the center of her happiness, and judging by his sultry gazes, she too was close to his heart. So after doing the dishes and finishing a bit more reading, she went to sleep with a gentle smile on her face.

**N'aw...it's always good to end a chapter with some good old fashioned fluff X3 Hinata seems to be fitting into her new job quite nicely! And what is Sasuke up to?**

**I can't believe there are only three chapters left...it seems like we just started! But, it's been great so far, and I can't wait to hear more from you all ^_^ The seventeenth chapter will be released Monday – see you all then, my lovelies!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Hey everybody ^_^ Well, it's Monday, and I can't believe that June is over! I had over 8,000 hits last month, with over 6,000 for this fic- and we're up to 135 reviews! *faints* That...totally blows my mind. I honestly didn't think I'd reach numbers anywhere near that. So cool :D Only two chapters left after this one...I wonder if we can break 150 reviews? (obvious ploy is obvious XD)**

**Anyway, I'll get out of your way, guys – thanks again for all the hits and support last month. Let's keep it up! ^_^**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Seventeen

Winter descended onto the village, a light blanket of snow powdering the streets and rooftops. Things were still going well for the three dark-haired shinobi. Sasuke had been accepted into ANBU, and by some twist of fate (or perhaps one of Tsunade's drunken decisions), had ended up in a cell with both Itachi and Neji.

"Is it wise to put three powerful doujutsu shinobi in one cell?" Shizune had questioned. "It seems like it would be a better idea to spread them out?"

Tsunade shrugged. "They work well together. Neji is the best tracker ANBU we have, Sasuke has so much raw power, and Itachi has enough brains for all three of them – not that the other two are dumb, by any means. They might be a bit overpowered as a group, but it makes for a good jack-of-all-trades super cell. They have yet to fail a single mission."

Hinata continued her work at the academy, fitting into her position perfectly. It took a little more than a week to learn everyone's names, but it was clear she cared for each student, becoming one of the most popular teachers with her kind words, patience, and attention to detail. Toyoshima had stayed for three weeks before letting her go on her own, and she hadn't needed to call him back.

"Hinata sensei!" Aiko called, smiling widely as she entered the classroom one morning. "Here!"

"What is it, Aiko chan?" the ex-Hyuuga asked, accepting a folded piece of paper from the girl. On it was a crude picture of two people, one with white hair, and the other purple.

"It's your birthday tomorrow!" the student reminded her. "You told us on Monday, so...I made you a card! You can have it today, since we don't have school tomorrow."

Hinata smiled wide. "Oh, thank you Aiko chan! Th-thank you very much!" She hugged the girl as more students began to wander in. For the next fifteen minutes before the bell rang, the popular sensei received cards and hugs from every one of her charges.

Touched by their memory and caring, Hinata wiped a single tear from her eye. "Thank you all s-so much," she sniffed as they were all gathered around her. "This...this means so much to me..." They all gathered together to smother her, laughing and calling as she giggled.

At lunch, just before releasing her lot, she heard a knock at the door. Glancing over, she saw several teachers outside the doorway. "Hinata san?" Iruka asked, grinning. "Can we come in?"

Taken aback, Hinata replied, "Of, of course!"

Filing in, they all smiled as another female teacher of the Third Years presented a small cake for one person. "Happy birthday, Hinata san!" they all called, much to the delight of the children.

"We try to make it a habit of having birthday celebrations for all of the teachers," Iruka explained. "And since this is the first you've had with us, we wanted to make sure it was memorable!"

Again Hinata had to hold back tears, cursing her over-emotional state. "Thank you! I...I d-don't know what to say!" She was handed a card signed by the rest of the staff, and she gave out hugs to every one.

"And, all of the students get a cupcake too!" The children cheered, and Hinata had to laugh.

"Oh! Is that the real reason you were excited it was my b-birthday?" she teased, laughing as the children denied it.

Needless to say, lunch was a happy affair, and Hinata couldn't help but smile for the rest of the afternoon. After class, she said goodbye to her students, thanking them again for their cards and well-wishes. Locking up her classroom, she headed to the market to pick up things for dinner, the cards all carried in the basket she brought with her on Fridays for shopping.

The shops weren't very busy, the sun already beginning to wane as the winter day neared its end. Picking through produce and other foodstuffs, Hinata hummed to herself as she went. The winter chill bit at her nose, and she made short work of her shopping in an effort to get home quickly.

But as she walked back into the apartment, she let her smile fade. In all of the rush from her day, she had forgotten one very important detail. Her cousin, best friend, and boyfriend were all out on an extended mission in Kaze no Kuni, and weren't expected home for another week. And with her birthday being the following day, there was no chance of seeing them.

_Oh well,_ she thought with a sigh, putting her groceries away slowly. _It's their job, and it's to protect the village. Besides...it's just a birthday. I'll have another one next year._

She couldn't deny, however, that it still stung a bit. Stashing everything where it belonged, she sat on the couch in a daze. _There isn't any use in pouting, but..._ Making up her mind, she retrieved a book she had been reading, snuggling into the cushions and letting the alternate reality take her away.

Dinner was much more lonely than her noontime meal, and she picked at her food, sighing lightly. It was just leftovers, the ex-heiress not motivated enough to make anything fresh despite her newly-acquired groceries. Instead, she heated up some day-old rice and curry, the silence in the large apartment a bit overwhelming.

Feeling lonely in the large space, she did up the dishes and tidied up before taking her book into her room, snuggling into her sheets after readying herself for bed. Just for tradition's sake, she read until the clock showed midnight. Marking her page with a sigh, she murmured, "Happy birthday to me..." Tucking the paperback onto her nightstand, she turned off her lamp and rolled over, slowly falling into sleep.

.oOo.

No alarm woke her the next morning, her birthday falling on a Saturday that year. Instead, she slept in, rising groggily at a much later hour than her work week schedule. Stretching with a hum, she sighed sleepily as she gazed blearily at the opposite wall.

Now what?

After showering and eating a late breakfast, she sat at the table, thinking. Should she go out and do something? Her friends still had missions, meaning that most of them would probably be out of the village and unable to celebrate with her. After calling around, she discovered that the only ones still home of the Konoha Twelve were Lee, Chouji, and Ino. She appreciated them all as friends, but something held her back from wanting to do anything with them. Sighing, she hung up the phone and pouted a bit. She knew she was being ridiculous, but...being alone on her birthday was still disheartening.

Making up her mind, she straightened her clothes and grabbed some money, locking up the apartment and heading down into the streets. She would treat herself to whatever her fancy led her to – a little birthday gift to herself.

Walking along the village's main thoroughfare, she eyed each shop with her pale gaze. She really wasn't sure what she was in the mood to do, and wandered aimlessly for quite some time before ending up at the bath house. The place always made her think of Yoko, and she made a mental note to write her friend in Oto no Kuni when she returned home. Stepping inside, she decided on her treat: a nice day of relaxing baths.

Showering before entering the steaming water, she hummed a bit as she scrubbed her skin. Even with her freer schedule, she still hadn't made much of a habit of using the onsen. Feeling a bit guilty at forgetting yet another one of her promises to herself, she left the showers and sunk into the pool, which was, surprisingly, empty. Usually during the winter months, the hot water was far more inviting, the hot springs getting quite crowded. _Odd..._ But Hinata wasn't going to complain about the privacy, and leaned against the side with a contended sigh.

Yes. She had definitely made a good decision.

Swirling the waters with her hands, she let her mind wander. The first thought in her head was wondering what Itachi and his team were up to. Her worries had faded a bit with the trio's amazing success record, but she still felt concerned every time they left. Imagining them trudging through the arid deserts of Kaze no Kuni made her sigh. Hopefully they had enough water. But she shook her head, chiding herself. She worried far too much. So, she took to thinking of Itachi alone.

They had known each other for six months by that point, with the last five being in a more pleasant light than the first. It had seemed like both an eternity, and only the blink of an eye. There were still some mornings when she expected to wake back in her room in the Hyuuga compound, the entire thing having been only a dream. But the white-walled lands were still beyond her reach, and her reality did not change.

Things between the pair were...normal. She didn't know why, but she had expected something to be different. Maybe it was because of their pasts, or present circumstances. But despite her trepidations, they really had had nothing too strange happen. They managed to get together, just the two of them, every once in a while. Itachi's missions kept him busy, and many times they had to reschedule, but both were patient and understanding. They spent their free time mostly together, though they still had their time to themselves. If she had to think of a word to describe it, she would probably say content. Things were balanced and normal, remaining basically unchanged.

Hinata didn't mind the monotony. It was the good kind, where pleasant happenings were to be expected and accepted. But neither would she mind change. Sasuke still disappeared on occasion, not revealing his reasons to either her or Itachi. Tenten and Neji were planning on marrying in the spring, her joining him in his apartment just a few weeks before. Naruto and Sakura were still going steady, though talk of marriage was still a ways off. It seemed strange that her classmates were thinking of such things, most of them seventeen or eighteen by that point. But as her students had once said, marriage at their age wasn't too uncommon. Shinobi lives could be short, so many tended to enjoy happiness and love on a day to day basis. Even Hinata had to admit that thoughts of her comrades' deaths entered her mind regularly. Luckily no one she was close to had yet to be seriously hurt, but...it was only a matter of time. The odds were stacked against them. So maybe living in the here and now wasn't as strange as it sounded.

Having had enough heavy thoughts for the day, Hinata left the baths and treated herself to lunch, feeling refreshed after her hot bath. The winter chill still bit at her, but her cheeks were rosy for quite some time after leaving the onsen. Once her meal was finished, she did a bit of light shopping, looking at some nicer clothes to wear to the academy. The hours seemed to slide by, and soon the winter sun was setting.

Back in the apartment she made a small cake for herself, the warmth of the stove inviting to ward off the chill from outside. Hot chocolate completed her small celebration, and her bad mood from the morning was completely forgotten. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to blow out a small candle she had stuck into the finished cake.

But she cried out as she toppled over backwards, having been caught by surprise as a large plume of smoke appeared just beside her. Crashing to the floor, she muttered in mild pain as she cradled her head. What in the world...?

"Caw!"

Oh.

Grunting, the ex-Hyuuga disentangled herself from her fallen chair, kneeling on the ground as she caught sight of a familiar raven. Smiling a bit, she giggled as she told her, "You scared me! But I guess there isn't r-really a way to warn me, huh?"

The large black bird crowed softly in apology, tugging at her sleeve. But after making her repentance known, she held out her leg, which had a rather large note attached to it. Frowning, Hinata removed it, murmuring aloud, "What does Itachi want?"

Unraveling the thick paper, she gasped lightly in surprise as something fell out. Picking up the foreign object, she smiled as she spied a necklace. A large blue zircon gem sparkled at the end of the silver chain, ornate wiring encasing it. "It's beautiful..." she murmured. Hooking it around her neck, she let it rest just above her bust, looking down at it with a smile for several moments before picking the letter back up.

"Hinata,

Forgive us for being absent today – all three of us regret not being able to celebrate your birthday with you this year. But together we managed to find this necklace for you, and we hope that it will help ease the loneliness from our absence.

Things are going well in Kaze no Kuni, and we may be able to come home a day or two early. All three of us are eager to return. I personally can say I miss you terribly, and cannot wait to see you. But all three of us wish to give our regards, so forgive us for the letter being a bit long."

The handwriting then changed from Itachi's graceful script to Neji's more masculine scrawl.

"Hinata,

I hope this letter finds you well. I apologize for missing your birthday. I can't believe you are already seventeen, my little cousin. Soon you will be an adult. It seems like only yesterday we were meeting for the first time, only as tall as our fathers' knees. But you are growing into a wonderful young woman, and I wish you much luck and happiness for not only this coming year, but for always.

Love,

Neji"

An even messier handwriting followed, and Hinata giggled as she realized it was Sasuke's.

"Hime,

Well, not sure I can really follow up Neji's words, but...I hope you had a good day. And I hope you like the necklace. I really don't have an eye for jewelry, but the other two said it was nice, so...I guess they're right. But it would have to be pretty damn amazing in order for you to wear it – you only deserve the best. Anyway, happy birthday hime. See you when we get home.

I'm not gonna put love.

Sasuke"

Giggling again at Sasuke's words, she shook her head before reading the last section, which was again flowing and delicate.

"Oh, Sasuke...always with such a command of words. But, I digress.

Hinata,

I miss you terribly. When I learned I was to be absent on your birthday, I nearly refused the mission. But not only would Tsunade sama wring my neck, but I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted me to – you're always insisting that I do my duty first. But I promise you I shall race home once this mission is complete. And I won't rest until you are once again in my arms. I hope your birthday was pleasant, and that you find the necklace to your liking. It's from all of us, as we've said, but I will admit I have something else for you. I can't let your cousin or friend outdo me, can I? So, I will see you soon.

I love you.

Itachi"

A blush still managed to take over her face as she read Itachi's words. Smiling, she cuddled the parchment to her chest, murmuring, "Thank you all...I miss you too." Looking up at the raven, she asked, "Please tell them I say thank you...and that I w-wish them luck and success. And...that I can't wait for them all to be home safe."

Cawing, the large bird flared her wings before dissipating into thin air. Day now complete, Hinata realized her cake was still untouched, the candle nearly half its starting height. Blowing out the flame, she giggled at the wax atop the frosting. Scooping it away, she nibbled on the treat for a while, sipping at her then cold cocoa. But despite the day's downturns, she couldn't help but feel it was one of her best birthdays yet.

.oOo.

A week later, a sudden sound made Hinata jolt awake. But before she could scream, a hand covered her mouth. "Hinata..." a gruff voice murmured. It was one she recognized, made rough only by fatigue and lack of water. "It's me..."

As soon as her mouth was released, Hinata wrapped her arms around Itachi, murmuring, "Oh, I m-missed you so much..."

"And I you. Happy birthday..." Parting a bit, he smiled at her as he brandished a small parcel. "It isn't much...but I hope you enjoy it." Leaning over, he turned on her lamp to illuminate the bedroom.

Accepting the little package, she cradled it for a moment before looking at him with a smile. "I'm sure I will." Tearing at the tape, she managed to get it open. Removing the fluffy white paper from within, she revealed a silver bracelet. Bringing it out into the light, a glittering raven was flared across the back, wings outstretched and talons reaching. Mouth in a small "o", Hinata slipped it onto her wrist, twisting it back and forth. "It's...beautiful..." Looking up at Itachi shyly, she murmured, "Thank you...I love it!" Gently, she placed a kiss on his lips. "Ravens are pretty special to us, huh?"

"Yes, they are. I'm glad you like it...I was worried you hadn't gotten as attached to them as I had." Smiling, he rested his forehead to hers. "I can't say how much I missed you..."

"Hm...was your mission a success?"

"Yes. Exhausting, but successful. Tsunade sama has given the three of us leave for a few days. And I fully intend on seeing you as often as possible."

Giggling, she replied, "I certainly don't m-mind. But I'm not sure how the kids would react to s-seeing you."

"Hn...I'll blend right in."

Both being tired, they decided to wait until morning to speak any further. Itachi bade her goodnight, kissing her softly, before retreating to his own room. Sasuke, to his surprise, was still up, sipping a glass of water in the kitchen. "Aren't you tired?" the older brother asked.

"Hn...a little. If you hadn't been so eager to get home, we wouldn't have had to go so fast."

"I wasn't the only one with someone to return home to. Neji was quite adamant to return to Tenten as well." Seeing Sasuke flinch ever so slightly, he asked, "What about you, otouto? Isn't there something you miss when we're away?"

Scowling, Sasuke muttered, "Even if I did...it wouldn't be any of your business, aniki."

"I know that. I just thought that if you had something you wished to share...you would do so." Turning to head into his bedroom, he paused as he held the doorknob in his hand. "Whoever they are...they're quite lucky to have you."

After his older brother disappeared into his room, Sasuke sighed. Why did everyone feel like his business needed to be shared? Finishing his glass of water, he set the cup down with a soft tap. So what if he was seeing someone? It wasn't that big of a deal...and he had a feeling if he told anyone...well, they'd probably laugh. Shoving the thought out of his head, he went to bed.

.oOo.

Hinata usually thought that Winter dragged on for months, the dreary white-washed weather holding on as long as it could before giving way to Spring. But with her cousin's wedding on the way, it seemed to fly by. And even before the days began to warm up, change was already taking place.

"I'm moving out," Sasuke said one morning, catching both of his other roommates off guard.

"W-what?" Hinata asked, giving him a surprised and slightly-hurt look. "W...why?"

"I need my privacy, and I want to get out on my own," he replied, glancing at his brother. "Besides...I don't want to keep intruding on you two lovebirds."

Itachi said nothing, continuing to sip his tea.

"Did you know about this?" Hinata accused, blushing at Sasuke's last comment. "You don't seem very s-surprised."

"Sasuke will be an adult this summer," Itachi replied solemnly. "He has every right to make such a decision." But something was gleaming in the older brother's eyes. "And as he said...he needs his privacy."

Pouting, Hinata asked, "Where are you m-moving to?"

"Hn...probably not far. Maybe even the same building. I think an apartment is all I need, so...it's likely I'll just end up a few floors down. But I just need some space, you know?" He gave the short girl a smirk. "I needed the support that came with staying with you two. We all needed each other in the beginning. But things are changing...we're changing. And it's not like we'll never see each other again. It's just breathing room...independence. You two won't get rid of me that easy."

Hinata was saddened at losing being so close to who she considered to be her best friend, but she knew he was right. It was time for them to start taking steps into their new lives. Her first class was about to graduate into Second Years, so she knew that everyone was facing changes. She knew she was going to be emotional, but things always had to change.

The end of March saw Sasuke move out on his own, as well as the First Years giving tearful farewells as they took their spring break before becoming Second Years. And in May, the tail end of Spring, Neji and Tenten came together in a small ceremony with the rest of the Konoha Twelve. None of the other Hyuuga were invited, and Hinata later asked why. "I told you...the clan would have hindered my future," Neji replied with a small smile. "I have had it in my mind to be together with Tenten for quite some time. Hiashi, however, would certainly have not approved."

Suddenly, Neji's separation from the clan made more sense. Not only was he proving his loyalty and friendship to Hinata, but he was freeing himself from their ruling, including dictating who was allowed to marry. "You were thinking that f-far ahead?"

"You would be surprised how thoroughly a man plans to get what he wants."

Tenten looked beautiful in her pure-white shiromuku, and Neji like a true gentleman in his montsuki, haori, and hakama. The ceremony was held in a small shrine, and the group retired to a rented out building for the reception. The pair's friends and family congratulated them many times, offering speeches and, in rare cases, songs. Hinata sat with Itachi, dressed in a flowy lilac kimono, smiling as her cousin finally was united with the girl he loved. But after a while, she asked, "Where is Sasuke kun? He said he was coming!"

"I'm not sure. There may have been some complications with his date."

"His -?"

But she cut off, seeing Sasuke slip in at the back of the room with a woman in tow. "Oh! There he is! But...who is that?"

The woman was wearing a dark blue kimono, brown hair styled beautifully. She looked nervous at their late entrance, but relaxed as Sasuke whispered in her ear, her black eyes softening as she smiled. Sasuke looked over the group and spied Hinata, moving toward her and his brother before taking a seat. "Not a word, Itachi," the younger boy muttered.

Deciding not to ask why they were late, Hinata instead inquired, "Who have you brought with you, Sasuke kun?"

Glancing at her, Sasuke gave a nervous smile. "Her name is Ayame."

The name sounded familiar, but before she could ask for clarification, Naruto crashed down next to his best friend. "Hey!" the blonde greeted, thankfully not too loudly. "Who's your date, teme?"

Sakura sat on the blonde's other side, looking irritated at her date's rude interruption, but didn't say anything.

Growling, Sasuke replied, "Can't you be a bit more polite, dobe?" Straightening his jacket, he added, "You know her. You see her all the time."

"I do?" Looking at the girl, Ayame, Naruto squinted. "Really? Cuz...I don't recognize her...she's pretty though!"

Giggling, Ayame cut in. "Naruto kun...think ramen."

Blinking a few times, the realization finally dawned on him. "Oh! You're Teuchi's daughter! From Ichiraku! Holy crap!" Laughing, Naruto added, "Wow, I didn't recognize you all done up! You're really pretty!"

"Why thank you."

Giving a slightly-jealous laugh, Sakura cut in, "You really do look amazing, Ayame san!"

Miraculously, Naruto caught the hint. "Oh, but, uh...you're the most beautiful one here, Sakura chan!"

"Nice save," she muttered in reply. But she was grinning, still accepting the compliment. "But I don't think it's quite true...Tenten chan looks amazing."

The brunette had made a costume change, as was usual for a traditional wedding, then wearing a golden-brown kimono.

"Yeah, she d-does," Hinata agreed. "So, Sasuke kun...this is what you've been h-hiding for so long?" She gave him a gentle smile to show she was only teasing.

"Hn...yeah. After being pulled into that ramen stand so many times, I found something actually worth going there for." Blushing slightly, he added, "It was pretty random, but...I'm happy."

"G-good."

The celebration lasted well into the night, with some of the older attendees drinking rather heavily. But Hinata preferred to spend most of her time with Itachi, chatting occasionally with other guests she knew and dancing. "This was a b-beautiful wedding," she murmured later. The crowds were beginning to thin, and the couple was waiting for things to quiet down just a little further before giving the bride and groom one last blessing.

"It was," Itachi agreed.

"He really loves her."

"He does..."

They ended up staying for quite some time before heading back home. Neji looked as proud as he could be, holding his new wife to his side. He had accepted his cousin's kind words with a smile, thanking her. But before she left, he pulled her near, whispering, "Perhaps soon...you too will be married."

She had blushed darkly, sputtering as he released her. He had merely laughed, ignoring the looks he got from both Tenten and Itachi.

"You know...we might have to move out soon," Itachi told her as they lounged on the couch before bed. "This place is quite expensive...and we really don't need the room."

"Hm...that's true..." Glancing at him, she couldn't help but think, _What if he wants to...live apart?_

In her opinion, there really was no need to. They were still going quite steady, and because they had already been living together for nearly a year, she didn't see the need to go backwards and separate. She assumed, then, that he meant leaving together. Curious, she asked, "Where would we g-go?"

"Well, I'm not sure..." Itachi bit his tongue, not wanting to speak much further. In truth, he wished to make his final move soon. If he did, then perhaps they could merely wait a bit longer to find a house to move into instead of another apartment. After nearly a year of having his life so closely intertwined with hers, he felt sure that no one else could make him as happy as Hinata did. All that was left was to find the right moment to as her to be his forever. "Maybe such heavy thoughts are best saved for a time when we are both more awake."

Giggling, she replied, "You're right..."

After bidding one another goodnight, they parted into their bedrooms, both still pondering their future.

**Not much plot progression, but lots of fluff, ne? X3 And we finally figured out who Sasuke's mystery girl was! And yes, it's very random, and I have a feeling it's one of the crackiest pairings ever, but I honestly couldn't think of anyone to stick the teme with. Sorry if anyone finds it unappealing – but I was reaching for straws XD**

**So! Only two more chapters, my lovelies...I can hardly believe it. This Friday and following Monday will see our last two updates. And then, I have no idea what I'm going to do! I'm planning on hopefully getting some oneshots done, and then maybe working on another longer fic while those (hopefully) tide you over. But Life has tends to get in my way when I plan stuff like that, so I hope you'll all be indulgent no matter what my fanfiction writing schedule turns out to be. Hopefully things are going to start changing in the next few months, so I'm not sure I can guarantee anything. But I do love writing ItaHina fics, as well as some SasuHina, so I don't want to give it up – it might be scarce for a while, but I think it's something I'll always come back to, at least for a while.**

**Anyway, I'm ranting ^_^; Please take a moment to leave a review if you can – I appreciate each one, and always give word back~ Your support throughout this fic has been amazing, and has really helped me grow in confidence as a writer. So, I'll see you all Friday – lots of love!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13 **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Hello everyone ^_^ I hope you all had wonderful weeks. And now, it's Friday! :D And with it comes chapter eighteen – I hope you all enjoy!**

**Posting a little early because I managed to get a break in all the things I have to do today – today is a very busy day filled with busy things to keep me busy _ **

**Okay, here's a shout out for an anonymous reviewer: Yes, Sasuke's date was supposed to be a big surprise XD Well, you'll just have to wait and find out what Itachi does ;) And yes, Sasuke's part of the letter was one of my favorite parts XD Thanks for taking time to read and review :)**

**Okay, now, on with the story!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Eighteen

In the middle of June, all three members of Me-Han – Team Eyes, as they were so affectionately called – received letters of summoning from the Hokage, like any other mission they had been assigned since becoming a three man cell. They arrived before dawn, the messenger hawks tapping at their windows, carrying an encoded message. Dressing and readying for their next assignment, they each silently gave their loved one a kiss goodbye, leaving before the sun had breached the horizon.

The blonde Hokage was seated at her desk, one elbow resting against it as her chin was cradled in her hand. The other was tilting a bottle of sake – unopened – around in a circle as she waited. She hated getting up early. But today, it was necessary. Sensing her entourage approaching, she sighed. Time to get things moving.

Three shadows appeared before her, kneeling and facing the ground, faces hidden by masks.

"Good, you're on time." Standing, Tsunade moved around to the front of her desk, leaning against the corner as she folded her arms beneath her impressive bust. "Now that you're here, I can deliver the rest of the mission details.

"There has been unrest in Kawa no Kuni. A group of rebels has been rising rapidly, looking to start a war between us and Suna. As a border country, they used to benefit from our wars as a neutral place to buy weapons and supplies. This radical group believes that, by sparking war between us once again, they will revitalized their country, which has fallen into a bit of a sad state in recent months. They have received little rain, meaning that their rivers – which are their main source of prosperity – are not as full this year. Obviously we don't want war between us and Suna – our alliance is strong, but new. We still aren't sure what they plan to do to try and spark conflict, but we need to make sure it doesn't happen.

"So, instead of beating around the bush and waiting for them to make their move, we're going to do this the old fashioned way by drawing them out. I have had several spies leaking information about a supposed meeting the Kazekage and I are going to have in a few days' time in Kaze no Kuni. They've been laying the foundation to trick the rebel force into attacking our caravan on our way through Kawa no Kuni. They have been led to believe I will be traveling with only a handful of chuunin and jounin, but that's where you three come in. The force is rumored to be relatively small – around thirty members – so I believe that between you and the others I'll be bringing, it should be no problem to clean up this mess. You will pose as three of my chuunin, and do most of the cleanup. Is that clear?"

"Hai," the three ANBU replied, still kneeling.

"Good. Shizune has your outfits ready so you'll look your parts. We'll depart at dawn. Once we have eliminated the rebel force, we will continue to Suna to relay our success and reassure the Kazekage that things have been taken care of, so be prepared to be away from home for a while. I hope you said your goodbyes – I happen to know that your women hate longer missions." Giving them a teasing smirk, she added, "Dismissed. Meet the rest of the caravan at the gate at sunrise."

The men all changed into their alternate uniforms, once again bearing their Konoha hitai-ate and chuunin vests.

"This is a bit strange, isn't it?" Neji said softly, securing his forehead protector over his Caged Bird seal. "I have yet to go undercover in the corps..."

"It is a little odd, but...it's a good cover," Itachi replied.

"Do you really think this mission is going to be as easy as it sounds?" Sasuke asked quietly, already completely changed. "Something about this doesn't smell right."

"Tsunade sama seems to have taken all of the necessary precautions," Neji said with a small shrug. "Leaking the false information to draw them out so we can be rid of them."

"Why do I have a feeling it won't be that easy?"

"Besides us there will be several jounin," Itachi reminded his brother. "I am certain we can handle thirty rebels. Kawa no Kuni isn't known for its strong shinobi force. Tanigakure is relatively small." Securing his vest, the older brother nodded. "Let's get going. It takes three days to travel one direction. Add in our combat, and we're probably looking at a week-long mission."

The caravan was ready when the trio arrived, Tsunade seated inside a covered cart with closed windows. Taking their places among the lower ranked shinobi, the ANBU began walking alongside their leader, taking only the first of many steps to complete their journey.

The first day, all of their traveling was done inside Hi no Kuni's borders, meaning that the group was a bit more relaxed. They camped in a large clearing, setting up a defensive perimeter and taking shifts to watch over the site until morning. By noon the second day, they were well within the Land of Rivers.

Neji kept his Byakugan activated at a near-constant rate, not needing to turn his head in order to see everything around him. Both Uchiha had their Kekke Genkai activated as well, their bloody gazes flickering to observe everything that moved.

"Nothing yet," Neji reported mid-afternoon, the chakra-filled veins around his eyes receding as he took a short break. "Everything is clear."

"We'll be approaching Tanigakure in about an hour," Itachi replied lowly. "Odds are the rebel force will be there, sizing up our group. Once we're clear of the village, in lands they are familiar with and yet are not crowded, they will probably strike."

"How can you be so sure?" the Hyuuga questioned.

Sharingan flashing, Itachi replied bluntly, "Because it is what I would do."

Tsunade was welcomed in the Hidden Village – far from her warmest reception, but not unpleasant. The summer day was still far from over as they paused in the bustling town to eat their afternoon meal, the shinobi all on high alert. Representatives from the village gave their regards, assuring the blonde Hokage that they gave no support to the extremists.

"Their behavior and goals are unacceptable," one old man said while nodding his head. "But people are getting desperate. With the light rainfall this spring, the rivers are beginning to run dry. Fishing, shipping, and other trades relying on the rivers is what fuels our nation's economy – many have lost jobs and income due to the weather, and that sort of thing makes people do things they normally would not sink to."

"I understand," Tsunade assured the councilmen who were present, sharing her meal with her as a show of good faith. "We have had similar situations in our own country. Desperate times call for desperate measures. But you can be assured that we will take every precaution to keep things under control. The Kazekage and I do not wish to start a war, and will do whatever we can to prevent it."

"I am glad to hear that."

Itachi and his teammates, scattered around the room where the higher ups were dining, listened to every word and observed every gesture. The older Uchiha's hawk-like gaze never left the Hokage, ready to move at top speeds to stop anyone from acting foolishly. Dozens of scenarios passed through his head as he evaluated how to stop each one with the least amount of damage done. He was confident that he could protect Tsunade, but sincerely hoped that action would not have to be taken.

At least, not yet.

The caravan planned to reach the other border by nightfall, passing into allied territory before camping once again. That left a few hours for the rebels to make their move inside their own land.

"What if they follow into Kaze no Kuni?" Sasuke speculated. "After all, they want to spark war. Wouldn't an attack on the Hokage on the Kazekage's turf be a lot more meaningful?"

Itachi considered it while Neji replied, "It is possible. But we can't be sure how well they have thought things out. Who knows – they may have even decided not to take action if they feel too threatened, unready, or if they suspect a trap."

"We must be ready at any time, for anything," Itachi muttered. "Tiring, but necessary."

Nodding, Neji followed behind him as the group moved forward after a short water break, the sun beginning to dip. They had stayed longer in Tanigakure then planned, and making it across the border might happen later than the group would have liked.

Lanterns were lit at each point of the carriage Tsunade was riding in, providing a large halo of light as they finished the last few miles toward the border. Something was nagging at the back of Itachi's brain, but Neji had assured him that he had seen nothing in his last Byakugan sweep, stretching his sight to the limit as they approached Kaze no Kuni.

"Something isn't right," he muttered, crimson eyes sliding to the outside.

They passed through the checkpoint without any problems, staying inside the Hi no Kuni building for the night for added security. Itachi took first watch, making his way to the roof to oversee the landscape with his own eyes. He trusted Neji's sight, as it had been invaluable in many of their missions, but his sixth sense was bothering him. Beneath the near-full moon, he kept watch all night, his relief obeying his order to go back to bed. Itachi was highly revered, and his word wasn't often challenged.

"Show yourselves," he murmured as the sun rose. "So that I may cut you down."

.oOo.

Hinata had found the note on the kitchen counter from Itachi explaining that he would be gone for about a week on his newest mission, which also instructed her not to wait up the last night, as the return date was not set in stone. Smiling at it – he knew her too well – she left it where it was as she went back to work, yet another day teaching her second class of First Years. Her thoughts had strayed to him often during the week, and to Neji and Sasuke as well. As Itachi instructed, she went to bed the night he had estimated he would return home, ears tuned in to hear him return while she slept.

But the next morning, he still hadn't come back.

A bit hesitantly, she shrugged it off. He had said it was more of an estimation than a set date. Packing her lunch for her latest day of work, she made her way to the academy a bit distracted, losing focus a few times and having the children call her out on it.

She waited a bit later than usual to go to bed, certain he would be home that night. But by midnight he still wasn't there, and she forced herself to retire, as it was still the work week.

Tomorrow, for sure, he'd be back. She was being paranoid, as usual.

But instead of Itachi's face, a messenger hawk greeted her, tapping at the glass of her window before her alarm had gone off. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stared for a moment before bolting to the sill, releasing the latch and letting the bird inside.

Retrieving its message, she scanned it quickly.

No. No, no no.

She didn't bother with clothes, running out into the early morning street in her nightgown. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Hair flying out behind her, she made her way to the Hokage tower in record time. Ignoring anyone's shouts for her to stop, she barged into the Hokage's office without knocking.

"W-where is he?"

Shizune was seated at the desk across the room, elbows braced against it as she held her forehead in her hands. Looking up at the sudden intrusion, she could only ask, "Hinata?"

"Where is squad? Where is Tsunade sama? Where is he?" Stepping forward, Hinata planted her hands atop the desk, eyes wide as she made her demands. "Where are they?"

Shizune stared at the young woman, dressed in nothing but a knee-length slip. "Hinata, I...I can't say. ANBU work is -"

"I know it's c-classified!" Hinata replied hotly, gritting her teeth. She was tired of being told the same thing over and over. "But this is my boyfriend's life...this is Itachi's l-life. I got a note from the Suna h-hospital that he's...he's..."

Shizune sat up straight, brow furrowed. "You...you got a message?"

"Y-yes, from Gaara himself."

"Do you have it?"

The note was clenched tightly in one of her fists, and Hinata handed it over without a word. Examining it closely, Shizune sighed. "This is his handwriting..." She bit her lip. "Have you shown this to anyone else?"

"No."

"Did it look like it had been intercepted? Was the seal broken?"

"N-no...Shizune, w-what's going on?"

"If this it true...if Itachi was brought to the hospital...Tsunade sama might be in danger. I have to contact the Kazekage right away, and gather a squad to meet him in person..."

"I w-want to go."

Shizune gave the ex-Hyuuga a scolding look. "Hinata, you're a teacher – you aren't on active duty anymore."

"I don't care! I need to see him with my own eyes – I n-need to make sure he's all right. My cousin and my friend are with him. I'm going with the ground team."

Heaving a large sigh, Shizune brushed back her hair with one hand, the other still holding the letter as she looked over it again. "Very well. But you might want to actually put on some clothes this time. You have ten minutes before I send the squad out. And Hinata," she called, as the girl moved toward the door. "No more special favors after this. I shouldn't even let you go, because of the nature of the situation."

"I understand." Not bothering to look back, Hinata tore from the room, changing back at her apartment before making her way to the gate.

Several ANBU were waiting for her, turning to see her as she approached. Two males and one female, masks hiding everything but their eyes.

"Hinata san, we need to get moving. Our pace will be strenuous – we can't afford to wait for you if you should lag behind."

"I know. I've b-been to Suna before...I'll get there one way or another."

Nodding, the female took off first, leading the way as the boys followed, Hinata bringing up the rear. She did her best to ration her energy, trying to keep up with the elite shinobi. It had been quite some time since she had run like that. She still trained on occasion, but not nearly as often as when she had been actively completing missions.

_I won't let my fatigue get in my way,_ she thought to herself, staring straight ahead with Byakugan flared, watching for anyone else the group might encounter. _I have to make sure...he's all right..._

The officers refused to let her take part in their night watch, as she had lost sight of them for the last half an hour. "You need more rest," one man said bluntly.

Ignoring the sting on her pride, Hinata simply nodded, trying to find someplace suitable on the ground.

By the end of the second day she had lost the team completely, forced to camp alone. Paranoid, she only slept a few hours at a time, waking to scan her surroundings. According to the Kazekage, the team had been attacked by foreign shinobi, and Hinata didn't want to fall prey as well. The next morning found her lethargic due to her less-that-adequate sleep pattern. But she pushed herself harder, Itachi's face floating in her mind's eye and urging her forward.

_Please be all right..._

The deserts were without landmarks, constantly shifting and changing. After wandering for hours, Hinata decided to wait for night, taking cover behind a dune until the stars came out, allowing her to navigate more accurately. At what she thought to be about four in the morning, she saw the tall wall that encased the Wind's Hidden Village. Giving a little cry of thanks, she managed to make it inside – the ANBU having informed the guards that she would be coming – before passing out.

Her last thought before falling into oblivion was noting the irony that she would likely end up beside her lover within the hospital. _At least that way...I'll be able to see him..._

.oOo.

"Hinata san?"

Eyelids twitching, Hinata managed to open them slowly. How long had she been out? "Where is he?" she slurred in exhaustion, her fatigue from traveling at full speed, sleeping poorly, and suffering the heat of the desert having drained her of every drop of energy she had.

"I'm afraid you aren't permitted to see, um...the officer in question at this time," the nurse replied. She looked hesitant. "The situation is still unclear, and as such...any information pertaining to it is being handle with great care."

"Is...is he all right?"

Relenting, the woman gave the room a wary glance before replying softly, "He's going to be fine. It might be a slow recovery, but...his life is no longer in danger."

No longer? He had almost died? Sighing shakily, Hinata closed her eyes again. She wasn't sure how much more her heart could take. Worry nearly always consumed it. Now that her fears had been realized...she wasn't sure she would ever allow Itachi from her sight again.

That was, of course, assuming that she saw him again at all.

"As soon as I can tell you more, I promise I will. I can only imagine what that must be like," the nurse went on to say. "I'm sorry."

"I...I understand." Hinata knew that getting upset with the woman wouldn't accomplish anything. Instead, she decided to just let it go until she could find someone with more access to the knowledge she was craving. "Thank you."

Bobbing a small bow, the woman departed, walking out into the hallway and taking a flight of stairs into the topmost floor. There, three high-priority officers were recovering. Peeking into the first room, she saw that the youngest was still asleep. The second oldest, being the least injured, was sitting up in bed, brooding. They weren't allowed out of bed, or out of their rooms. Last, she entered a room where the eldest – and most injured – was resting. Though prone, his eyes were open, onyx abysses staring up at the ceiling without blinking.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, hands folded politely before her.

"About the same," he croaked, throat dry.

Hearing as much, she fetched him a small glass of water, tipping the glass delicately as he sipped silently. Once he was done, she reported, "The girl is awake, and she seems to be just fine. I think she just exhausted herself trying to get here so fast."

Itachi didn't respond. His mind was full, emotions barely contained behind his mask-like expression. He was happy to hear that his lover wasn't hurt, but it was only one part of the rather large conundrum he was trying to puzzle out within his mind.

Feeling awkward and seeing she wasn't about to be included, the medic took her leave. For once, she was glad she was out of the loop. Things seemed far too complicated for her taste.

.oOo.

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked, hands folded beneath his chin as he sat at his desk. "If any were allowed to escape...things may very well escalate."

"No, I'm certain all were slain," Tsunade said wearily. "If your reinforcement hadn't arrived when they did, it may have turned out differently, but...Neji confirmed that we were the only ones left alive within his range of sight."

"Hn..." Gazing blankly at his ally, Gaara sighed. "Forgive me, but...I must ask you to tell your tale one last time." His gaze shifted to a woman with a pen and scroll. "My council and I decided that it should be properly documented."

"I understand," Tsunade replied, declining her chin slightly. "I would ask the same." Sighing, she leaned back in her chair, arms folded. For hopefully the last time, she began to recount the ambush that caught her caravan so completely by surprise. "It was about noon, and we were pulling to the side of the trail to rest. Neji completed another scan of the area, confirming it was clear. We began rationing lunch and water, and three minutes later, they were on us. The rebels, that is." Scowling, Tsunade growled, "My spies were tricked. The force was several times the estimate, closer to one hundred fifty than thirty. Caught off guard, we did our best to form some kind of formation, dividing the masses as effectively as possible. Somehow they had gotten a feel for Neji's range, probably by slowly encroaching on us and testing their luck, allowing them to make an attempt at an attack with the shortest distance possible to cover before Neji would check the surroundings again.

"The ANBU I had hidden in my entourage attacked first, taking the brunt of the force while the jounin handled what they could of who passed by. I took part as well. They weren't too highly skilled, chuunin at best with a few jounin thrown in, but...their numbers alone made things difficult. There were only nine of us. At first we thought things would turn out all right, but something shifted the advantage. The captain was severely injured, which in turn distracted his right guard, allowing the enemy to get to him as well. The last member did what he could to cover his teammates, but...things were getting severely out of hand. We had no choice but to retreat, carrying the weakest. We lost them in the sandstorm, but they found us the next morning. If your patrol hadn't have come across us, we would have suffered much more damage. Your men have my thanks."

"Of course." Nodding to the record keeper, Gaara watched as the woman left. Once she was clear, he added in a softer tone, "I'm sorry for the wounds your force suffered. I hope that their treatment suffices."

"You have a wonderful medical program here," Tsunade praised. "I'm more than certain they are all in the best hands. Now, I have a question for you, Gaara."

The redhead didn't speak, simply waiting for the Hokage to inquire.

"Yesterday another team of ANBU arrived. I assumed that you had sent a coded message to my assistant, who in turn sent a recon team to assess the situation here. But last night, another kunoichi showed up, claiming that she had received a message from you herself." Giving the Kazekage a look, she asked, "May I ask what exactly was sent to my village?"

Gaara took his time responding, thinking over his answer. "Itachi died for about a minute on the operating table," he said quietly. "I know what it means to leave one's body like that. When he was stabilized and I visited him and his team in their rooms, he told me it was the second time he had done so. Few can make such a claim. He also told me that there was a woman in his village that he owed his life to, and loved deeply. He requested that I tell her, in a way, what had happened. I...felt as though I could not refuse. I realize that it was risky, and not following protocol, but...it felt like the right thing to do. He assured me that she would also take the proper action to bring a team here for recon, so I did not bother sending another note." Blinking owlishly, he then asked, "This woman...Hinata, I believe was her name...who is she?"

Tsunade offered a small chuckle. "I'm not sure I can answer that as well as others could. But she's an amazing person, and I am amazed time and time again by her actions. I'm sure you'll get a chance to speak with her soon. You can ask her herself."

Nodding, Gaara replied, "I'll make sure to do so. So, I believe we are done here, for now. Once every member of your team is able to make the journey, I'll assume you will head back to Konoha?"

"Yes. Staying away for too long will likely prove detrimental. I thank you again for your assistance and hospitality, Kazekage sama."

"Of course, Hokage sama."

**Oh no – what mess have the three boys gotten themselves into now? D: Only one more chapter, my lovelies, and then this story will be complete. So, I hope to see you all Monday for the conclusion of Defining Innocence – it's been an awesome couple of weeks sharing this with you all, and hearing your feedback. I can't wait to write more and do this all again ^_^**

**Until then!**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


	20. Chapter Nineteen and Epilogue

**Hey guys. Well, here we are – the final chapter. I can't believe this fic is coming to an end – after so many months of work, and the weeks of posting, it's over. And I can't thank you all enough for every review, favorite, alert...each one, each email notification, made me smile and really wonder at how many people this fic has connected me to, from all over the world – it truly is mind-boggling. There have been those of you who have followed this fic diligently since first reading the prologue, and some who caught on late in the game but still became one of my regular readers. It still amazes me how many hits and reviews this fic is up to, and those numbers will still continue to grow after this final chapter is finished. So, I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all, especially those who reviewed often and stuck with me, encouraging me, and making me smile. This is all for you guys – so, I hope you'll enjoy this final piece in this long, totally awesome puzzle :)**

**Now, a shout out for an anonymous reviewer: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. SasuHina is my second favorite pairing – hopefully I'll be able to do some soon. I actually have a oneshot planned for that pairing, so hopefully you'll enjoy it once I get it finished :) Thanks for taking time to read and review!**

**Here is one for miaanb: Thank you! ^_^**

**And, for sayuri: Aw, I'm glad it made you smile! I loved writing Itachi being so romantic ^_^ While I did incorporate some darker themes, I did try to balance it out with the lighter humor – I think it would have been a very different story if I hadn't! And you're very welcome – it's been my pleasure to write, and very rewarding hearing back from everyone! ^_^ **

**Now, for You-Know-Who: Aw, thank you! It always makes me smile to hear someone has enjoyed this fic ^_^ And because neither has really had anything positive happen to them, I thought giving Sasuke and Itachi some happy endings was the least I could do for them. I'm honored you think so highly of my writing – thank you!**

**So, I gave this fic about a week to gather up a few more anons and guests, and from now on I will not be updating this page to reply to them. I will still reply to those with accounts whom I can message, but if you review as an anon or guest, I won't keep adding to this page to reply – it would get really long, and be a bit of a pain to keep up with. But please know that I read each and every single review, and each one means the world to me. So don't let that discourage you!**

**Sorry for the long speech – but now I'll let you get on with it XD**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**

***Disclaimer* I do not own, nor claim to own, any aspect of Naruto in any way, shape, or form. This is merely a fan work, and I receive no profit.**

Chapter Nineteen

By the late afternoon, Hinata was granted leave from the hospital in Suna, though she never actually left. She refused to do so until she was granted access to her lover's room. The attending medical staff was adamant that no one but the Hokage, Kazekage, or permitted personnel were allowed inside, however, denying her access. She pleaded, giving them every reason she could think of, but they wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, Hinata san, but...this is a highly confidential matter," the lead medic told her somberly after nearly an hour of discussing it. "I just can't let you go."

Fighting back frustrated tears, she nodded sharply, turning on her heel and leaving the building.

The summer sun was terribly intense in the Wind Country's Hidden Village, and she leaned against the hospital where a bit of shade allowed her some respite. Biting her lip she sighed, sinking to the ground. The conflicts between Itachi's shinobi life and personal life were tearing her apart. Knees up to her chest, she folded her arms across them, burying her face into her jacket and sobbing quietly.

"Hinata san, I presume?"

Sniffling and wiping at her face, Hinata looked up to see a face she didn't really recognize. "Um...y-yes?"

The man, who looked about her age, offered a pale hand, pulling her to her feet as she accepted. "Are you all right?"

Doing her best to regain her composure, the girl replied, "I...I will be. I'm just...having some t-trouble with the, um...hospital."

Folding his arms across his chest, the redhead declined his head slightly. "I see. Perhaps I can help you with that. Follow me."

Bewildered, Hinata followed the boy back inside, curious as to who exactly he was.

Looking up, the receptionist behind the desk within allowed her eyes to widen. "Oh! S-sir! Can, can I help you?"

"I wish to visit the classified patients on the top floor," the man's gravelly voice replied. "And I am taking a guest."

"Oh, but..."

"She has my permission."

Hinata tilted her head, standing behind the man as he spoke with the young woman before him.

"Hai, Kazekage sama."

Turning from the desk, Gaara looked over at Hinata, whose own eyes had widened. "I believe this is what you wanted, Hinata san?"

Shocked at the Kazekage granting her such a request, she replied, "Oh, um...y-yes...I'm coming."

The walk up the stairs was terribly awkward. Hinata had never really met the Kazekage before, and felt completely embarrassed that she hadn't recognized him. He didn't seem to mind, however, maintaining a professional air and stoic expression. Once they breached the top floor, he murmured, "I apologize for any inconvenience, Hinata san. I have been informed of your connections to all three officers, and regret that you were kept from them. You have every right to make sure they are well."

Bowing, Hinata replied, "Oh, it's n-no problem. I know how, um, sensitive this situation is. But thank you s-so much for your help. And...for the note you sent me. I..."

"I will let Itachi san explain the note," the redhead cut in gently. "It was he who requested it be sent, but it is also he who must explain its origin. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Good day, Hinata san." He bobbed his head slowly in a small bow before turning back to the stairs.

"Y-you too, Kazekage sama." Biting her lip, she waited until he had passed the corner of the stairwell to rush into the first room.

Within, Sasuke had just woken up, sitting upright and holding his head slightly. Catching the door opening, he turned and looked upon the ex-heiress with a shocked expression. "H...Hinata?"

"Sasuke kun!" Rushing forward, Hinata embraced him tightly, apologizing when he grunted in pain. "Oh, I'm s-sorry...I just...I..."

"It's all right, hime," he replied, wincing slightly. "I understand. But...what are you doing here?"

"It's, um, a b-bit of a long story. I'll tell you later, I promise. I just...wanted to make sure you're all right."

"Hn...yeah, I'm going to live. But shouldn't you be using all your mushy words and feelings for Itachi?"

Giving the boy a smile, she replied, "Just because I l-love Itachi doesn't mean I don't care about you too, Sasuke kun." Hugging him one last time, she again promised an explanation before moving on to Neji's room.

The other ex-Hyuuga wasn't as badly injured, taking her hug without complaint. But like Sasuke, the brunette was curious as to how she had known he was there. "Our mission was sealed," he murmured.

"It's c-complicated. But I'm glad you're all right, Neji kun."

Once she had reassured her cousin that all was well, she left and stood outside the last door, hand resting on the handle. Something held her back for a moment, a feeling of tension and hesitation. But her worry won out, her hand twisting the knob and letting her inside.

Itachi was lying on his back, looking straight up, and didn't look over toward the door. Taking that as a bad sign, Hinata gently shut the door and approached his bed. Biting her lip, she finally asked, "...Itachi kun?"

Sliding his eyes over to observe her, Itachi gazed at Hinata, face devoid of emotion. He looked terribly tired. "...Hinata chan."

Trembling slightly, she moved one hand to embrace his. "Hey..." she murmured, trying to give him a smile. "How...how are you feeling?"

"...alive," he replied evasively.

Pulling up a chair, Hinata took a seat beside her most precious person, stroking his hand slowly. She wasn't entirely sure what to say. Something was inside her, needing to be expressed, but...she wasn't quite sure what it was.

"So...the Kazekage did as he promised..." Itachi noted. "I wasn't sure if he would contact you or not."

"He said that...you asked him to write me," Hinata noted softly. "Why did you? I mean...it seems like he n-normally would have said no. What happened?"

For several minutes, Itachi just stared at her, eyes taking in every inch of her face. She waited patiently, knowing that whatever he had to say was gravely important. Then, he sighed, eyes closing for a moment before opening again. "I...I don't know if you know this, but...when Tsunade sama took over my healing once she and the others arrived after the fight between Sasuke and I, I was..." He paused, looking hesitant. "I was...dead."

Flinching, Hinata's eyes widened. "You...you were?"

"Yes...she managed to revive me there, but...it was quite the struggle, and keeping me alive was extremely difficult. We decided not to tell you, as it wasn't too relevant. I didn't want to worry you further. When our caravan was attacked, the three of us – Neji, Sasuke and I – did most of the fighting. The numbers were far greater than we were expecting, and we were overwhelmed. I had not slept the night before, foolishly thinking that I needed to provide watch, and my exhaustion cost me. I made a severe mistake while fighting one opponent, which allowed him to land a heavy blow. From there the battle went downhill. Sasuke became distracted at seeing me gravely injured, which in turn allowed him to take heavy damage. Neji did his best to protect us both, but by then Tsunade knew we were outnumbered and called a retreat. We lost them in a sandstorm, and were found and assisted by a Suna patrol the next morning. They helped us defeat the last of our enemies, but...we had all taken damage. They brought us in to the hospital, and did what they could." Pausing again, he then said softly, "During my healing, I succumbed to blood loss, and died again. It wasn't for as long as my first encounter with death, but it happened all the same."

Tears had escaped Hinata's eyes, listening to the pain in her lover's voice. "Oh, Itachi..."

"Twice I have died, only to be brought back. Both times my mind has cleared, and my only thoughts have been what would happen to you and Sasuke..." Itachi's gaze was distant, seeing something Hinata would never see. "Death...it strips away everything that isn't important, letting you see, in your final moments, what truly matters. Both times, I have seen your face, and my brother's. Each time, I have felt terrible guilt at the thought of leaving you alone. I...I know that my life, without you in it, is nowhere near complete. I have lost everything but my brother, and you. For nine years your face has occupied my dreams whenever nightmares of my clan have faded. I could not kill you as the village ordered, just like my brother. I love Sasuke more than anything, and you...you were the epitome of innocence...everything I sought to protect. Something about you stayed my hand, though I had not hesitated to eliminate my clan. I...I was quite enamored with you from the moment I saw you. I know now that you and my brother are all I have...and without either of you, my life...is incomplete. I need you, Hinata. I love you. And I no have nothing else to hide, or wait for." Moving his gaze back to hers, he asked quietly, "So, I need to know...if you would do me the great honor of accepting my proposal of marriage?"

She had been waiting for so long to hear those words. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she nearly screamed out yes. But instead, her lip trembled, and she murmured, "I...I can't."

Itachi didn't move, simply continuing to stare.

"Itachi, I...I l-love you. More than anything. I've held you when you were dying...and you have saved my life more than once. You and your brother t-took me in when I had lost everything, and together...we healed each other. I owe you everything, and...and I know I c-can't live without you. But...I can't keep doing this." She gestured to him. "Every time you leave, I...I imagine this. You, h-hurt, far from home...and that...that I'll n-never see you again. I can't keep doing this. If...if I'm g-going to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't spend it worrying that you're g-going to die. I...I know that every shinobi takes that risk, and that...not everyone comes home. But ANBU have it s-so much worse, with the anonymity, and...vowing to, to..._destroy_ themselves should they be dying. I don't want to make you have to choose, but...I don't think I can be with you...if you s-stay in the corps. My heart just c-can't take it anymore." She gazed pleadingly at him. "Does...does that make sense? Do you understand?"

Their gazes were still locked, but slowly, Itachi dropped his gaze. "...I know...and I do understand. I know that my position eats at you, and I have tried to assuage your fears, but...I can see now that it is fruitless. There is a reason why so few ANBU have romantic partners, or even many family members. It is a job that allows for the ultimate sacrifice, and exposes an officer to death nearly every time they slip on their masks. So please know, Hinata, that I understand your position, and I respect your opinion, and your honesty." His mouth twitched, managing to upturn into a crooked grin. "But it is not a choice, Hinata...have I not already told you? Being an ANBU makes me proud – to serve my village, and protect it. But there was a time when I chose two young children over it...and I always will. If being with you means giving up being an ANBU...then I will give Tsunade sama my notice. There is no force on this earth that would take priority over you, Hinata. Never."

Hinata hesitated. "Itachi kun, I...I d-don't want you to give up something you care for..."

"I love being an ANBU. But I love you far, far more. I will not hesitate. If it will earn your hand, then I will denounce it a hundred times over. You mean far more to me than a shinobi position. Besides...there are many more that are not active duty. I can still protect the village without putting myself in harm's way."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Completely."

The girl released a nerve-filled sigh, letting a smile bloom across her face. "If...if that's true, then...yes. I will m-marry you, Uchiha Itachi."

Something exploded within Itachi's heart. Ignoring the pain, he sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around the little female beside him. "Oh, Hinata..." Unable to say anything else, he simply settled for holding her close.

She in turn embraced him back, breathing in his scent. _Itachi..._ He was her everything, just as she was his. And now, they would finally prove it to the world.

.oOo.

Several days later, the group from Konoha was ready to go. Itachi was still injured, requiring a slower pace, but the Hokage was willing to do so in order to begin the return trip home.

"I thank you again, Gaara sama, for everything you have done for use these last few days," Tsunade sad reverently, bowing lightly to the redheaded boy. "It is good to see proof that our alliance is still strong."

"I agree. But there is no need for thanks, Tsunade sama," Gaara replied, allowing a small, true smile. "We were more than happy to do what we could. I wish you and your people a safe trip home. And give Naruto my regards."

"Of course."

They departed early that morning, Tsunade walking alongside her people as her carriage had been abandoned in their retreat, the sands already claiming it. But it allowed for a slightly faster pace, though still not full speed to give lenience to the injured.

Hinata remained at Itachi's side for the entire journey, constantly checking his status to make sure the traveling wasn't aggravating his injuries. He placated her each time, assuring her that he could handle moving. "Besides, I wish to get home as soon as possible. There is much to discuss."

The trip took a bit more than three days, the group making it back in the middle of the fourth morning. Tsunade disappeared to her tower immediately, muttering something about needing "one hell of a stiff drink" after the entire ordeal, dismissing her attending shinobi to report at a later time. Hinata took her fiance home, forcing him to lay down as she fixed lunch, ignoring his protests.

"You should know by now," she told him, smiling from the kitchen, "that I'm a g-gently stubborn person."

Chuckling, he replied, "Oh, I know..."

To their surprise, both Sasuke and Neji invaded their apartment only minutes after they themselves had returned home, claiming they needed to check on their captain.

"I'm fine," Itachi assured them. "However...I doubt I will be your captain for much longer."

"What?" Sasuke demanded. "What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong, Tsunade can't -"

"It wasn't Tsunade sama's decision," Itachi interrupted, raising a placating hand. "It was mine."

Sasuke hesitated, face confused. "But...why?"

"I have my priorities, Sasuke. Sometimes you must give up one thing to keep another. And in this case, it is a sacrifice I am most prepared to make."

Neji, who hadn't spoken, was watching Hinata. She blushed at Itachi's words, and the older ex-Hyuuga smiled. "I see," he finally said. "You both have my congratulations."

Itachi, who was expecting Neji to understand, smiled. "Thank you."

Sasuke gave the other three an incredulous look. "Wait, what? What's going -" But finally, it clicked. Shoulders slumping, he slowly relaxed his posture, smirking. "Huh...all right then. I guess you're right – some things are more important. In that case, Neji's right – congrats, aniki...hime."

With the news out in the open, Hinata relaxed. She couldn't believe it...a year after being sought out by Itachi the Missing Nin, and nine years after being spared by Itachi the Murderer, she was going to be marrying Itachi the Innocent. Before that year had passed, had anyone told her where her life would have gone, she would have thought them mad. But now, she knew that it had taken a path it needed to take. Fate had finally smiled on her, and she was ready to accept it.

The boys left the couple alone, each claiming they needed to greet their own women. Once they were alone again, Hinata and Itachi sat down to have their lunch. It was quiet, but then again, they had always liked it that way. Itachi was still muted in his movements, occasionally pausing as he winced in slight pain.

"Are...are you okay?" Hinata tilted her head slightly as she observed him, eyes softening in concern.

Giving her a reassuring smile, he replied, "I'll be all right. Nothing time can't heal."

After their meal, another messenger hawk called Itachi in for a mission report.

"Do you really need to go?" Hinata asked. "I m-mean...wasn't it pretty clear what happened?"

"Even if I didn't go for the report...I still must address my leaving the force with Tsunade sama," Itachi reminded her. "And then...we can begin to move forward." Musing, he added, "And...I must get you a ring."

"Oh, you d-don't have to -"

"No, I must. Tradition is tradition. And perhaps I can arrange for a more...proper proposal. Doing so from a hospital bed was, admittedly, quite tacky."

Giggling, she replied, "Well, at least it's memorable."

"Nonetheless, I want to make it up to you. I'll be back later...take care while I'm gone."

Itachi wasn't alone when he entered Tsunade's room. His brother, Neji, and the jounin who assisted them were all present as well. Standing by his brother, Itachi looked on as a still rather-inebriated Tsunade addressed them. "So...this little catastrophe has been fully rectified. It was confirmed by my spies in Kawa no Kuni that the rebel force as been eliminated, the few who stayed behind disbanding after our...display of force. The Kazekage has given his full support and thanks for our action, and we can leave this all behind us.

"I realize that you all sustained wounds in this battle...some more than others." She gave a pointed look at Itachi, who did nothing in recognition. "As such...you all have been granted a week pf paid vacation, so...go out and enjoy it. I know I am." Lifting her sake battle with a grin, she added, "Dismissed."

The jounin all filed out, Neji doing so a moment later. Sasuke, seeming to know what his brother was there to do, lingered.

"You can go, Sasuke. Unless you want to stay."

"Hn...I'll meet you outside. That is, if she doesn't tear you apart."

He turned to leave the room, ignoring Tsunade's questioning glance.

"Tsunade sama...first, I must ask if you are sober enough to have a rather important conversation."

Head tilted, Tsunade replied, "Hn...yeah, I'm fine. I decided to wait and do my heavy drinking after I got you all in here."

Glancing at Shizune, who nodded with sheepish grin, Itachi continued. "As you probably know by now...I have become seriously involved with Hinata."

"Heh...yeah, I know. She came all the way to Suna and passed out to make sure you were okay. Add in everything she did for you before, and well...it's pretty easy to see. What are you getting out, Uchiha? Do you need a marriage license?"

"Actually, yes...but that is not the main reason I am here."

Tsunade considered him quietly, trying to read his infamously blank face. "So you did finally ask her. All right...what is it then?"

"I wish to resign from active duty in ANBU Black Ops, and, if I may, apply for something closer to home and without the risk of being out in the field."

For a long time, Tsunade didn't move. Itachi wasn't sure if it was a good sign. He was thankful she wasn't throwing a tantrum, but neither was she agreeing with him.

"I see...Hinata couldn't take being married to a walking dead man, could she? It's true that ANBU usually have notoriously short lifespans, so I can understand." Sighing, she added, "But I'm going to be losing one hell of an officer...and I have a feeling that with you leaving for domestic reasons...I may just lose all of Me-Han to the same thing. But...that's the way it goes. Love is quite the defining factor, isn't it? Some people will do anything for it." Pouting at him, she sighed again before replying, "All right...I'll take you from active duty. I'll have to look and see what I can dig up for you to do otherwise, but...I'm sure I'll find something you can do. I'll get the necessary papers lined up, and you can come in tomorrow to make it official. Oh, and..." She winked at him, grinning. "Congratulations, Itachi. It's about time."

Offering a small return smile, he bowed and replied, "Thank you, Tsunade sama. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Sasuke was lounging in the lobby, and looked up as Itachi came down the last flight of stairs. "So, how'd she take it?"

"She is disappointed, but understands. Tomorrow I sign the papers giving up my position. But for now...I have something else I need to do."

"And that is?" Sasuke asked, standing and falling into step beside his brother.

"Find a proper ring for Hinata."

"You didn't get her one yet?"

"My proposal was a bit...improvised," Itachi admitted with a tired grin as they stepped out into the street. "But I plan on giving it another go, and being completely prepared this time around."

"Hn...you're so traditional, aniki."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Want to come with me?"

"To find a ring for your girlfriend? No thanks. Besides, I'm not a jewelry type of guy – I'd just get in the way." Waving, he added, "Good luck. I'll see you later."

It was the middle of the afternoon by that time, and Itachi walked down Konoha's main thoroughfare with his hands in his pockets, eyeing different jewelry stores as he went. He had no idea what to look for. _She liked her other pieces, and both were silver...I'll assume I should stick with that._ He could see her as a more silver type woman than gold, anyway. Taking a breath, he muttered, "Here goes nothing," and stepped inside the first store.

Itachi didn't consider himself to have any sort of eye for art or craftsmanship. He gazed at the different bands with a blank look, having no idea what he was doing.

But a certain female happened to see him from the street, smiling and following him inside. "Hey, Itachi san?"

Turning, he blinked as he saw Sakura. "Oh...hello, Sakura san."

Grinning, she asked, "Looking for something?"

The Uchiha blushed lightly across the bridge of his nose, murmuring, "I...yes. I am. But I have no idea what I'm doing."

Sakura giggled. "Most guys don't. Do you want a second opinion?"

"I would greatly appreciate it."

Sakura wouldn't call herself Hinata's best friend, but as Hinata wasn't close to many females at all, she considered herself the closest girl friend she had. So, she thought over everything she knew about the girl to help Itachi make up his mind. "Well, I don't think she'd want anything flashy – she's a simple person, so nothing too over the top. I agree that silver is more suitable for her than gold, so that's a good place to start." She pointed to a few, discussing price and style with both Itachi and the man behind the counter, who was more than willing to help. After a long time of debating, they had it narrowed down to three.

"I like this one," Sakura said softly, pointing to the one in the middle. It was simple, being a spiral shape with the two ends cradling a small, sparkling diamond. It was elegant, modern, and not as expensive as the other two. Itachi did his best to picture it around Hinata's finger, imagining it and seeing if he thought it would suit her.

"Hm...I agree," he replied after a moment. Nodding to the shop keeper, he sighed and gave Sakura a smile. "Thank you...your insight was most helpful."

She returned his smile, replying, "My pleasure. I'm happy to see that you two are going to get married – Hinata chan loves you very much, and I'm sure you'll be happy together. Good luck!"

There. He had a ring. Now all he had to do was plan something to replace that awful first attempt. Daydreaming as he walked, he played with the small box in his pants pocket as he tried to make up his mind. And after only a few minutes, he smiled. _Perfect._

When he returned, he made no hint toward his plan, enjoying another quiet afternoon and evening with his fiance. He loved that word, fiance...she was finally his. Cuddling together with her on the couch, they read side by side until Hinata let loose a large yawn. Chuckling, Itachi suggested she head to bed. "You had a long trip as well," he chided lightly, smiling.

"I guess I did...g-goodnight, Itachi kun..."

"Goodnight, hime."

Once he was sure she was asleep, Itachi used all of his stealth training to sneak out of the apartment, putting on his ANBU attire one last time, slipping his katana behind his back. Going out through the living room window, he maneuvered his way to her bedroom sill, sliding it open silently.

The scene brought to mind a decade-old memory, the young woman before him shrunken to a tiny little girl. Making his way across the floor, he approached her bedside and looked over her.

She was beautiful.

Brushing back her bangs, he placed a feather-light kiss upon the pale skin. She didn't stir. He had come to know that she was a heavy sleeper, and gently slid his arms beneath her, lifting her from her bed and making his way back to the window. With his excellent chakra control, he leapt onto a nearby building, slowly hopping from roof to roof until he landed atop the Konoha wall, streaking toward a familiar clearing.

He had chosen it for their meeting place because it had been easy to find, but not far beyond was a bend on the river that ran near the village, a place where the water ran slowly and reeds grew along the bank. Fireflies danced along the surface, skimming and creating tiny ripples that grew and faded back into nothing. Walking up to the water's edge, Itachi nuzzled his cheek to hers, murmuring, "Hinata...wake up, my hime..."

Groaning lightly, Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "Itachi kun...what...?" Blinking blearily at her surroundings, she asked, "Where...where are we?"

Gently, he set her bare feet against the grass, her nightgown fluttering in the wind. Turning to him, she frowned as she woke up a bit more. "Why are you in y-your ANBU uniform?"

"Nine years ago, a boy in an ANBU uniform snuck into your room, and was entranced by the girl he found there," Itachi said quietly. "Then, one year ago, he taunted her into a clearing not far from here, once again intertwining their destinies. And now, he knows that the girl he saw all those years ago is the only one who could ever claim his heart." Approaching her, he brought one hand up to cup her cheek, and she leaned into it, closing her eyes. "I love you, Hinata chan...and it was a twisted, bloody fate that brought us together. But now, we can put that all behind us...and start fresh." Slowly, he sank to one knee, reaching into his pocket and revealing the ring he'd bought that afternoon. "Hinata...will you marry me?"

Smiling softly, Hinata replied, "I will...I love you, Uchiha Itachi..." She let him slide the ring onto her finger, looking at it in awe. "It's...b-beautiful..."

"Hn...a pretty ring for a pretty girl," he teased, standing. Drawing her flush to him, he buried one hand into her hair around the back of her neck, kissing her softly, yet passionately. Finally, after so many years of torment, unhappiness, and bloodshed...he had what he wanted. He was finally happy.

.oOo.

Their engagement was short, lasting until the fall. They left their top floor apartment, moving into a small house in the residential district. It wasn't a clan compound, despite each having been heirs to the two most powerful clans in the village, but...it was what they wanted. Itachi secured a job managing the paper pushing part of the ANBU, where he was safe from everything but paper cuts. Hinata continued her work at the academy, maintaining her status of one of the most beloved teachers. Then, when the Land of Fire lit up with burning colors as its famous trees' leaves turned brittle, they finally sealed their bond.

It was a small affair like that of Neji and Tenten, their friends invited to attend. Hinata was gorgeous in her glistening white kimono, each wardrobe change more beautiful than the last until she reached the final piece, a flowing kimono that began as white at the shoulders, fading into lilac, purple, and then black at the hem, bordered in silver with matching doves flying across the fabric.

"You look beautiful," her cousin said with a proud smile. "Congratulations."

"Th-thank you, Neji nii san..." she replied softly. Hinata not only looked beautiful, but she she glowed with pure happiness. Finally, after all of her trials, she had reached a point in her life where she had everything she desired: a job she could hardly call work, a husband who loved her dearly and whom she loved in return, and a family that supported her: her friends, her cousin, and now her brother-in-law.

"So, little brother," Itachi teased, smiling gently at the man as he came forward to speak with them. "When can we expect you to join our exclusive group of happily married couples?"

Sasuke, who had Ayame on his arm, blushed a bit across his nose. "Hn...not sure. I have a feeling the dobe is going to beat me to it, but...it isn't a race." Giving the brunette a gentle smile, he added, "We'll get there, but...I'm in no hurry."

Ayame giggled. "Yeah, things are pretty good for now. We're certainly not complaining!"

The reception lasted well into the evening, with the Konoha Twelve less than eager to stop celebrating the marriage of its kindest kunoichi and one of its strongest shinobi. The sensei of each team was also there, marveling at how things had changed since they were young, and feeling older as more of their students moved forward on the path of life. Kurenai was as proud as she could be, congratulating her daughter figure alongside the rest of her team. "I can't wait to see some grand kids," she teased, laughing at Hinata's blush. "That, of course, is a ways down the line. I'm sure they'll be beautiful and strong, like their parents."

Like her cousin's wedding, no other members of the clan were invited. But, to her surprise, Hinata felt a tug on her kimono, and turned to see her younger sister.

"H...Hanabi chan?" she asked incredulously. "W-what are you doing here?"

The younger girl gave her a sad smile. "I know we aren't close anymore, oneechan, but...I wanted to see you on your wedding day." Shyly, she brought a small box from behind her back. "It...it isn't much, but I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did between us, but I can see that you're happy, and...that makes me happy. Maybe...we can start to patch things up between us. I know that you don't want to see Father anymore, but I'd like to, you know..."

As her sister faded out, Hinata smiled with tears threatening to fall. "Oh, Hanabi chan...I'd l-love that..." Giving her little sister a tight hug, she murmured, "We'll p-plan something, okay? I'll see you soon."

"Yeah...bye, oneechan." Giving her older sister a genuine smile, Hanabi made her way out of the reception hall, waving from the door before disappearing.

"That sounded promising," Itachi murmured. "Reconnecting with your sister would be good for you, I think."

"Yeah..." Hinata gazed off after her for a moment before looking up into her new husband's face with a smile. "I think so too."

Their honeymoon was short, as each had duties to return to that were important to their village. Hinata returned to teaching, inviting Hanabi in to give a demonstration to her class, smiling as the young Hyuuga performed perfectly. It seemed to open the floodgates, and soon the two were seeing one another quite often, Hanabi telling Hinata of her genin exploits, the older sibling smiling in happiness as she listened. She still made no effort to see her father, and doubted she ever would, but she had the two people from her clan that she valued most, spending time with her sister and cousin, grateful to have them both back in her life.

Itachi, meanwhile, continued his work in the paperwork part of the ANBU, taking on many management responsibilities and reaching quite high in their ranks. It wasn't as glorious or exciting as being an officer, but he knew his work still made a difference, and as it allowed him to keep Hinata, he was more than willing to continue.

To everyone's surprise, the following spring saw something that didn't happen very often. A double wedding between Sakura and Naruto, and Sasuke and Ayame. Many feared disaster as the two childhood rivals weren't expected to be able to share the spotlight, but it went as well as anyone could hope. There was some tension as each pair had their first dance, the two male seeming to compete to be the best on the dance floor, but there were no serious injuries.

Life seemed to have reached its peak for the four clanless shinobi. And none of them would change a thing.

Epilogue

Ten Years Later

"Fugaku kun! Mikoto chan! Come on, it's t-time to go home!" Hinata stood at the edge of one of Konoha's large parks, a bundle cradled to her chest as she called her children in from a day of playing with their friends. They didn't seem to want to leave, however, and she sighed as she started walking toward them. "Please tell me you'll m-mind better than your siblings, Shisui kun..." she murmured to the drowsy babe in her arms, his nap interrupted by her yelling. "Uchiha Fugaku, you have th-three seconds! Mikoto, come on!"

Turning, the two siblings began whining. "Aw, Mom..." the seven-year-old boy moaned, pale eyes rolling beneath his fringe of messy black hair. "I want to stay a little longer!"

"Please Mommy?" his younger sister asked, her black eyes pleading as her long, purple hair fluttered around her face. "Just five more m-minutes?"

"Your father will be h-home soon, so I want to get back and start dinner!" Hinata replied gently, yet firmly. "And I need to put Shisui down for a n-nap."

"Can't we stay by ourselves?" the boy asked. "I'm seven and a half now! I can take care of imouto chan!"

Grinning, Hinata replied, "Well, seven and a half is pretty old, dear, but...n-not today. Come on, let's go."

Sighing in defeat, the pair followed behind their mother, waving to their friends as they left.

Their home was a bit bigger than the one their parents had first purchased, needing the extra room for three kids. But with two successful parents, they had little to worry about. Fugaku had just started his Second Year at the Academy, having graduated from his mother's class (which had been embarrassing – she had teased him every chance she got). Mikoto had another year to wait at five years old, but listened to her brother's stories about school with wide black eyes.

"I'm gonna be the best because of my Byakugan!" the boy would brag, sounding quite a bit like his uncle.

"Nu uh!" Mikoto would reply in her small, quiet voice. "M-my Sharingan will be b-better!"

"You'll both be strong," Hinata would say, stopping their quarrels. "Just like your f-father."

"But you're strong t-too, Mama!" the girl would reply, smiling cheekily as she tried to earn bonus points for sucking up to Mom. "Aren't you?"

"I suppose, in my own w-way."

While the children went to wash up for supper, Hinata laid Shisui down in his crib, his black eyes slowly closing. Kissing his forehead, Hinata turned off his light and quietly shut the door.

But before she could turn around, two arms wrapped tightly around her middle, a pair of lips gently nuzzling her neck. "I'm home," Itachi murmured against her skin, and she felt him smile.

Giggling, she put her hands on his, replying, "So you are...d-do you always have to sneak up on me?"

"Hn...I have to keep my skills sharp somehow." Releasing her, he let her turn to face him, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "What's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise."

"I see..."

The meal was rambunctious as usual, Fugaku having to tell his father all about his day while the Uchiha patriarch listen with a smile.

"And Sensei says I'm at the top of the class already!" he finished, waving his arms ecstatically. "Isn't that great Dad?"

"It is," Itachi replied.

"But don't let it g-get to your head, Fugaku kun..." Hinata said quietly, giving her son a gentle smile.

Looking sheepish, the boy sat down with a smile and replied, "Yes Mama."

Finally, the children were all tucked away for the night, their parents settling with tired sighs onto the couch.

"What a d-day..." Hinata murmured.

"Hn..."

Snuggling against her husband, she asked, "How was work?"

"Good. Tsunade sama approved two more officers this morning, so I had to get their files straightened around, but at least it was a break in the monotony."

Hinata paused, feeling a twinge of guilt. "Do you ever want to, you know...g-get another job?"

"You mean quit and find something else?"

"Well, yes...I just..."

Itachi smiled. "I never said I didn't enjoy my work...I know you still feel guilt over me quitting the force, but each time I see you or our children, I'm thankful that I quit. The thought of not seeing any of you again...of leaving you alone with three children to raise...well, it makes me surer every time."

"So...you're happy?"

"I am."

"G-good."

After snuggling and chatting for a while, the tired parents decided to retire, Settling into their bed, they exchanged goodnight kisses before submitting to sleep.

"I love you, Hinata..."

"And I love y-you...Itachi..."

_Fin_

**And that's that. I hope you guys liked it, and found it to be a suitable ending. I hopefully won't blabber on like I did at the beginning, so I'll try to keep it brief. I just want to thank you all again for your support and dedication to this fic, and to me as a writer. Totally made me smile :)**

**Now, I've had several inquiries about another long-term fic. Truth be told, I have one that's...sort of in the works. It needs a bit of a revamp, but hopefully it's something that will take shape quickly, and become something you'll all be interested in. But even if that doesn't work out (or in-between now and when I manage to get it finished), hopefully I'll be able to at least get some one-shots written, or maybe a few shorter multichap fics like Matched or For You, either some SasuHina (my second OTP) or more ItaHina. Because that's all I really care to write anymore, to be honest ^_^ But anyway, so...be on the lookout for some more writing. Hopefully things will allow me to get some done – my life is a bit unstable at the moment, but I'll try my best to make time for Naruto fanfiction, because it's something that's been dear to me for quite a few years now.**

**Also, I would like to say that I am, in fact, open for requests – I've stated it on my profile, but have only gotten one since joining this site. So, if you have an idea for a plot or pairing and I happen to accept and have free time, I might give it a go. But please remember that a request is only a request – if I haven't the time, or find your suggestion to be something I don't want to attempt, please be respectful and don't badger me. I sometimes have trouble coming up with plots, but if you'd like to give me an idea for a oneshot (multichaps being another thing entirely), then I'd love to hear them. I currently have two I want to work on, but that doesn't mean I can't make list for anyone else who wishes to make a suggestion. I usually stick only to ItaHina and SasuHina for main pairings, but there is a CHANCE I will attempt another if you can justify it and give me a basic idea – if I can't think of a way to make the pairing mesh and make sense, then odds are I won't attempt it. I do not force myself to write – the quality suffers heavily for it, so if I can't make it work, I just can't make it work, so please try to understand. But, hopefully we can make things work~**

**So, if you would like to make a request, PLEASE message me. I would much prefer that to getting a little side note in a review – that way I can keep better track of who has asked for what. And as always, please be patient with me, and respect my right to refuse and manage my time how I see fit!**

**Anyway, back to my other rant, now that I've typed an entire other novel here XD Thanks again all my lovelies – each hit, fave, alert, and review has meant so much to me, and will continue to as well. I love you all, and hope to see you more later if – no, when – other works arise. Until then, my lovelies~**

**~BlackRoseDragon13**


End file.
